Servants Series 2
by ss9
Summary: Continuation of BBC series Servants: The men return from Cumberland
1. Episode 1

Sometimes it had seemed like a lifetime since the men had gone away, others it seemed barely five minutes ago that Walter Corey had turned and bade her a barely civil farewell. Sighing Flora Ryan gazed down at the letter on her desk, it was written in the butler's ever-neat hand detailing the precise arrangements for the Earl's return to Taplows. Glancing at the little mantle clock as it chimed the hour Flora turned her attention to the mountain of paperwork that cluttered her desk she had all that to trudge through and then some and still her normal duties needed to be attended to.

Suddenly William Forest, the young and dashing first footman came darting in the side entrance, dodging around a group of giggling maids and along the corridor before striding full of self-importance into Mrs Ryan's office.

"What can I do Mrs Ryan?"

"Knock before you come into this room for a start. I don't know where you learnt your manners Mr Forest, but there is never any excuse to leave them behind, no matter what!"

Suitably abashed Will replied. "Yes Mrs Ryan, sorry Mrs Ryan!"

The Housekeeper sighed softly to herself, before relenting, perhaps she had been to hard on him? "You've checked on Lady Mary and Mrs Diggins this morning?"

"Yes Mrs Ryan. Lady Mary is resting and Mrs Diggins told me to be off and about something useful…I thought perhaps the cellar would need attending to?"

Smiling at the lad's cocky impudence Flora Ryan shook her head before replying. "I suppose if you really want to help you can synchronise the clocks. Mr Jarvis made a dreadful fuss about the clocks when he returned from Rome. But he shall have nothing to moan at me for this time….. Everything shall be perfect!" She added, a determined gleam in her eye, as she stood up suddenly her thoughts far away from the young footman.

"Yes Mrs Ryan!" Will replied, mumbling as he backed quickly out of her office before the housekeeper found him a more difficult and onerous task.

Sighing to herself once more, Flora Ryan picked up the letter she had been labouring over for the last few weeks but she still wasn't happy with it. Studying it one more time, a slight frown creased her brow as it still wasn't right so she crammed it angrily into her dress pocket. There would be more than enough time for that later, now she has a million and one things to do, and a descending horde of hungry men, not to mention their demanding absentee employer to feed in a matter of hours.

- - -

Meanwhile seated around the large oak table, in the servants hall, are the five housemaids hard at work with their sewing and gossiping, they all look up when in bursts Grace-May, her cheeks flushed from the mad dash from the stillroom. Her hair is dishevelled, random tendrils escaping from the confines of her bonnet and her once pristine apron now sports a dark brown stain.

"Boy is she in a mood, nothing seems to be done well enough, I've done today's bread twice. I don't see what all the fuss is about, it's just the men returning not a visit from royalty."

Snorting slightly at the younger maids distress Charlotte couldn't resist adding her opinion. "There's nothing wrong with having high standards Grace, maybe if you'd done the full term as under housemaid you might have learnt that by now."

"Leave her be Charlotte." Susan piped up wincing as she pricked her thumb, before placing it in her mouth to sooth the bleeding. "She's just excited." She added mumbling uncouthly round her wounded thumb.

"I don't know what there is to be getting so excited about I say!" Charlotte replied airily, staring down her long slim nose at the uneducated Susan. "They are only men."

"But it's been so boring here without them." Susan retorted biting her nail as she tossed her needlework on to the large table clearly as bored with it as her dull social life.

"For those of us unable to amuse ourselves perhaps!" Charlotte replied cattily.

"Give over Charlotte, I haven't got time to fight and neither have you." Grace retorted sharply not noticing when the rest of the servants eyes drifted to door and the elegantly dressed woman who stood framed there.

"Truer words were never spoken, shame you don't seem to follow your own advice. What do you all think your doing sitting down here gossiping when you've got work to do? Grace I sent you down here to get some more sugar and then come straight back, not stand around gossiping like you've all the time in the world. If that cake isn't in the pastry oven in ten minutes, I'll dock the money for the ingredients from your wages. As for the rest of you I've given you plenty to do so get on with it!" The housekeeper retorted sharply before turning on her heel, there was just far too much to do, everything had to be perfect, why didn't anyone else realise that?

- - - - -

An hour or so later one of the stable lads, who Mrs Ryan had posted on the hill, came dashing into the house. Ten minutes later the entire household was assembled on the driveway, the housekeeper stalking up and down the lines, issuing last minute instructions to her maids, giving those who did not meet her high standards a piercing glance of disapproval. Suddenly the first carriage swung into the driveway and young George Cosmo jumped nimbly down from besides the driver, quickly opening the door for the valets, his eyes scanning the crowd anxiously for Grace; for a moment the young lovers eyes met and they silently conveyed in a few moments the depth of their feelings and their obvious relief at being reunited.

However there was little time for outpourings of emotion, as the second carriage containing the rest of the senior staff pulled up behind the first. In the sudden scramble to open the door and welcome home the returning staff, Flora Ryan found herself with only a few seconds to compose herself; after all these months he would finally be home! But how would it be between them? Would he act like last winter had never happened, or would there still be the awkward distance between them? She walked sedately towards his carriage, watching mutely as the door was opened by one of its occupants.

At first all she could see was the black velvet of a top hat, then suddenly he looked up and their eyes met for the first time in what had seemed like an eternity. For a moment it was if the rest of the world disappeared, the noise and clamour of the crowd faded to a dull drone, the other images blurred until only one face was in focus, and slowly almost hesitantly Flora Ryan smiled. In response the butler tipped his hat slightly, before turning and receiving the welcome homes of those present, a practiced smile of greeting set rigidly on his face; it was only when the housekeeper moved off to greet chef that he allowed himself to glance back at her, preferring to study her safely whilst she was otherwise occupied, his eyes softening slightly as they traced the outline of her face, imprinting her every gesture into his memory as if refreshing the image of her he carried everywhere with him. Sighing silently to himself he shook his head slightly, there were something's that were just never meant to be, however in that moment, even if it was only to himself, he admitted just how much he had missed being here. Damnit it was good to be home!

- - - - -

However as usual there was little time for even the weariest of travellers to rest and exchange greetings.

"George Unpack that cart, Frederick you help him….Joe…..JOE!" Andrew Adams screamed at the top of his voice until the unfortunate footman reappeared. "The Carriage….Now Boy!"

Sighing George did as he was bade by the under-butler glancing over the heavily laden cart to where Grace May stood in the doorway her pretty young face flushed with excitement. Winking cheekily when no one was looking he watched her mouth the word 'later' and 'bake house'. Glancing around he made sure that no one was watching before nodding and blowing her a discrete kiss which if possible made her blush even deeper before she turned and disappeared back into the house.

"Ere he is!" Joe suddenly announced jarring George from him pleasant day dreams about Grace. "The luckiest Bastard this side of Bristol."

"Afternoon Joe…Georgie boy how was Cumberland?"

"Cold!" Joe retorted.

"Damp." Fred added as he heaved one of the heavy trunks off the cart wiping at his brow.

"Boring." George chipped in. "And how was Taplows? I can see you are dieing to tell us all."

"Alright…" Will began. "Warmer that's for certain and well old Lady Mary sleeps most of the day now so I got plenty of free time but well without you lot around it was just a bunch of women…"

Snorting Fred elbowed Joe in the robs. "Just a bunch of women…Did I hear him right?"

"Yeah Will what's wrong, you gone funny in the head or something?"

"Naaa just means he didn't get anywhere." George clarified watching as Will flushed. "Not missing Esther are you?"

"What that bag of bile!" Will sneered. "Give me credit for some taste."

"Trust me after Cumberland even she would seem like Aphrodite." Fred countered. "Ere perhaps Susan should ask for a transfer, might finally get herself a bloke!"

Joining the others as they snorted in amusement at the unlucky housemaid's expense George helped unload the rest of the luggage, occasionally joining in the conversation but his real thoughts were far away, on a certain Still Room Maid and a long awaited reunion.

- - - - -

After the process of settling in was well and truly underway a surprisingly nervous Mr Jarvis had made his way along to the housekeeper's office as there were several pressing issues of household business the pair needed to discuss. However it was the first time they had been alone together in the same room for months, and the awkwardness of the situation is obvious to even the casual observer.

Neither looked directly at the other, and when on the rare occasion their eyes did meet, one or the other looked away almost instantly. The atmosphere was charged with so many words left unspoken, gone was the easy friendship in which they conversed upon his return from Italy. The events of the past year had left their scars, and although in public the pair were still a model of courtesy, behind closed doors their conversation was stilted, as if they were both purposely avoiding any sensitive topic.

Finally after a particular awkward silence had descended, the pair having run out of immediate household issues to discuss, Jarvis rose from his seat nodding slightly in the housekeeper's direction he walked towards the door; pausing with his hand on the handle.

"Well I'd better go and attend to the lower servants. Are we in agreement that they may have a small party tonight?"

"As long as it is kept small Mr Jarvis we can't have them late for their duties tomorrow due to over indulgence this evening!" Flora retorted a little harsher than she had intended, and she wished that she could bite back the words.

Jarvis frowned, his face clouding over slightly, "I will inform Mr Adams that the party is to be kept small. I trust that he will keep the noise at a respectable level! If not I'm sure you will be first to alert him!" He replied unable to keep the frosty tone out of his voice.

"I hope so Mr Jarvis!"

"Yes well I never doubted it." He added almost spitefully his eyes flashing in anger, how on earth did she manage to do it, turn a pleasant occasion sour?

"I am delighted to be so predictable Mr Jarvis." Flora retorted unable to keep the throaty tone from her voice as she turned and busied herself with her paperwork not even noticing when Mr Jarvis nodded politely but curtly and left.

Once he had left the housekeeper removed the letter from her dress pocket, for a moment she moved as if to tear the letter in two, tears springing unbidden to her eyes. But at the last minute she stopped herself, this time she wouldn't back out, she had been wrong to destroy her last letter, at the time it had felt like she had no other choice, but now she knew she had to try and reach out to him even if they could recover their friendship it would be enough. So she carefully placed the crumpled envelope back into her pocket, later she'd try and leave it his office.

- - - - -

Finally all the preparations were finished, the lower servants' hall had been cleared for the party, tables moved out and beer brought in. Upstairs Mrs Ryan, had given the silver cutlery a final shine, and meticulously laid the upper-servants table, in pretence of setting an example but in reality she was trying to keep herself busy and avoid Mr Jarvis.

Meanwhile downstairs the music began to play and everyone was getting reacquainted. Charlotte sat at the piano and Joseph and Fred shared a mischievous smile deciding to play a practical joke on her, darting forward they span into her, knocking both her and the musical scores onto the floor. Suddenly Joseph darted forward and leaning down played the part of the gentleman and helping her up, whilst Fred quickly mixed up all her sheets of music, so when she resumed she went from playing Derby May to my Auntie Nelly to God Save the Queen, and becoming increasingly frustrated with every note glaring daggers at the two innocent looking footmen had suddenly become fascinated by everything Old Wilf was telling them.

Off to the side Will was holding court bragging to all who'll listen as to the brilliant warm winter he'd spent at Taplows, all the different women, and scams he'd enjoyed, the money he'd made. He was just in mid flow, pint in hand, when a sharp tap on the shoulder stopped him dead.

"That's all very interesting Mr Forest, would you care to step outside and enlighten me further." The under butler hissed sinisterly in the footman's ear, before turning on his heel and marching outside, William following dejectedly one step behind.

"So William am I to take it from that little performance in there that you've been a naughty boy? Can't say I'm surprised, however unless you want me to inform Mr Jarvis about those after-hours escapades…?"

"How much?" Will asked deadpan, not a flicker of emotion on his handsome face.

Adams paused for a moment before replying, "I'd say split the proceeds 50-50, sound fair enough to you?"

"Yes" Will answered miserably.

"Yes, What?" Adams replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, Sir." Will added, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's better, I thought for a moment you'd forgotten your manners, now get out of my sight." The under butler snapped, indicating towards the lower servants hall, where the party was still going strong, and watched as Will slipped back inside, waiting till he was out of sight before slinking off himself in the over direction. Tonight Andrew Adams had much bigger plans than simply squeezing that young rascal Forest for his cut; no he had scams of his own to attend to.

- - -

By comparison the Upper servants dinner had been a more formal and decideedly tense affair, once more the Butler and housekeeper were at opposite ends of the table and the staff had felt torn between them, Felix having chosen to sit next to Mrs Ryan earning him a look from the butler that bordered on fury and teetered dangerously close to something else, that had it been someone else entirely the Chef would have taken for jealously.

It was hardly surprising in such an atmosphere that the valets disappeared as soon as it was polite to do so, Mrs Diggins also making her excuses leaving the awkward threesome for a moment to sit in silence as the poor chef endeavoured to create the easy banter that had once flowed so naturally. But finally he realised that it was a futile task after a few polite but curt responses from his companions and no further conversation was forthcoming, so he bade them good night and refusing Jarvis's offer of a nightcap as Flora Ryan also made her escape, barely favouring the butler with the briefest of good nights before disappearing into the shadow. So unlike the lower servant's party the dinner had finished the respectable side of midnight, however like their subordinates a few of the senior servants were still not in their beds.

- - -

"Grace?" George whispered into the dark bakehouse, stepping further inside he squinted into the darkness trying to locate his missing lady when suddenly two hands covered his eyes and a sweet voice muttered against his ear. "Guess Who?"

"Hmmmm. Is that you Mr Adams? I've told you before you're not my type." George replied jovially playfully taking the outraged slap in his arm from Grace before pulling her into his arms. Keeping his eyes closed he ran his hands down over her petite frame as if trying to make up his mind. "Well then if it's not Mr Adams it must be my Gracie."

"Gracie!" Grace repeated in disgust. "It is Grace May if you please kind Sir." She added grandly before leaning up on tiptoe and placing her first kiss on George's lips. "Oh George I've missed you!"

"And I you." He replied solemnly pulling the tiny maid deeper into his embrace.

"I was so worried." Grace muttered more to herself than him but he caught it anyway.

"Worried?"

"Oh it's nothing…I was just worried well it's been months and we couldn't write…What if you'd…"

"Gone off you?" George finished for her, shaking his head vigorously. "Never!"

"Or found someone else." Grace added softly.

"You're my girl Grace." George muttered softly. "There's nobody else, there's never been anyone like you. This is for keeps remember!"

"But…"

"No buts!" George retorted kissing her forehead. "We'll play it smart, keep things to ourselves for a while longer till we've got more saved. Then we can get engaged and well…."

"George Cosmo!" Grace exclaimed suddenly astounded by his words. "Is that anyway to propose to a girl?"

"Oh I wasn't…That is…Look Grace it was sort of a pre-proposal, hang it…How do you feel about being say engaged to be engaged? If that makes any sense at all?"

Smiling into his chest Grace giggled at his panicked tone. "Alright I accept…. We'll be engaged to be engaged. There's no rush, you've still got to show me the world first remember?" She added hopefully smiling when George nodded and kissed her gently.

"Aye lass, there is plenty of time for weddings and babies…"

"Just not yet." Grace replied adamantly. "I've still got to make lady's maid and you under-butler."

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun now does it?" George asked suddenly when Grace pulled out of his arms.

"Well that depends Mr Cosmo…" She replied pulling away towards the door ever mindful of the lateness of the hour.

"On what Miss May?" George replied stalking the illusive maid towards the door.

Giggling Grace suddenly turned on her heel flinging the door open and calling after her. "On if you can catch me!"

- - -

Flora Ryan had been unable to sleep, the magnitude of the day still weighed heavily on her mind and she knew she would get no rest until she was able to gain some control over her raging emotions. So instead she had spent the early hours of the morning pacing the long walk around the gardens, officially she was keeping an eye out for lower servants misbehaving, unofficially it was a much-needed chance for solitude and quiet reflection with only the twinkling stars for company.

However her privacy was soon interrupted by the sounds of laughter and people running, whirling round she caught sight of two shadows appearing from the bake house. George managed to hurry past unrecognised, but Grace was not so fortunate Mrs Ryan was able to catch up with her when paused briefly to catch her breath.

"Where have you been, Grace May?" The housekeeper shouts out of the shadows causing the young maid to jump with surprise.

"I……." Grace began but before she could think of a suitable excuse, the ladies were interrupted by the butler, who had come out into the gardens to finish his brandy, smoke his cigar and enjoy the fine night air, and who seemed very surprised to see the housekeeper and one of her maids out in the garden at such an hour.

"Ah Mrs Ryan, Miss May why are you both out here so late, doing a spot of gardening?" He quipped, snorting at his own joke.

The housekeeper for once was lost for words, if she revealed what she knew to the butler, then Grace would undoubtedly get the sack and despite all that she now suspected, mainly the real identities of one of the 3rd floor sweethearts, she could not bring herself to expose her protégée to such public scorn. Instead she waved a relieved Grace on her way, and the maid practically flew across the lawns, leaving the housekeeper and butler alone in the moonlight.

At first neither moved. Jarvis warmed by his brandy and cigar was content to watch the shadows flicker over her face and safe in the knowledge that his own expression remained cloaked in shadow. However the housekeeper was unsettled by the intensity of Jarvis's stare and being in no mood for his company turned to head back towards the house. Doing her best to ignore the butler as he fell naturally into step beside her, his eyes still fixed on her face. After a few more seconds she couldn't bear his gaze without knowing what was it about her this evening he found so amusing?

"Will you stop that?" Flora cried out exasperated as she whirled round to confront her companion. "I don't know what it about me that displeases you, but there is no need to stare!"

"I….." Jarvis began, unsure about how to extricate himself from this delicate situation without exposing himself to embarrassment.

"Well?" Flora hissed, crossing her arms over her chest, hugging herself against the cold as she stood facing the butler a look of fury on her normally calm and composed features.

"Look! I don't have to explain myself to anyone Mrs Ryan, let alone……"Jarvis retorted his own temper getting the better of him, after all who was she to tell him where he could and couldn't look, but he was cut off unexpectedly by the look of absolute agony in her expression.

"Let alone what? A foolish woman, whose place on this earth is pointless, someone whose been put here simply to cause you problems! That is how you think of me, isn't it?" But Flora did not wait for a reply; instead she turned away before Jarvis could answer but not before he had spotted the tears that had been threatening all afternoon.

Sighing to himself he watched as the housekeeper made her way alone back into the house, the darkness's once more swallowing her from his sight. Had he been able to watch her, his gaze might have marked the descent of a certain letter as it was wrenched unintentionally from its owner's pocket along with her handkerchief as she dashed inside. After a few minutes the butler finished his cigar, throwing the butt with all his might in an attempt to vent his mounting frustration, before striding back into the house, so intent on refilling his brandy glass and taking himself off to bed that he paid no attention to the creamy coloured envelope that lay nestled in the grass, softly reflecting the pale moonlight, just waiting to be discovered.

- - -

However the most senior of the servants were not the only members of staff who were still up and about. Over by the gazebo Andrew Adams relaxed against the wall and drew out his pipe reaching into his inner pocket for his tobacco. He'd slipped away from the party after that business with William Forest, it had been an ideal time to indulge in another one of his old habits, poaching. So far it had been a good night, as his bulging bag of game would testify, it was just a damn shame that he had to stash it away out here, where any Tom Dick and Harry might come across it, but he couldn't risk bringing it into the house where it could end up being linked back to him.

As he made his way back to the house, his mind returned to its recurring theme, how to get that elusive promotion, every time he thought he had caught Jarvis up to no good, the slippery fellow had found a way to get himself off the hook; proof that was what he needed! He couldn't even take the risk of fabricating it himself as no doubt the ever-prepared Butler would have just the alibi he needed. But he needed to do it soon, the dull ache in his back from a nights poaching was just another reminder of his advancing years, he had to make Butler this year, he just had to.

Then suddenly his attention was caught by the glint of something in the moonlight, kneeling down he picked up the letter and frowning with concentration struggled to make out the words in the faint light, a letter addressed to Jarvis. He strode quickly into the house, avoiding the servant hall where he knew others would be sleeping, dashing up the stairs to his room. Opening the door he walked over to his desk and pushing his dirty socks off the top, found and lit a candle. Then seizing the letter he only hesitated for a moment before opening it, drawing out the paper and folding it open, he scanned the first few lines, then for the second time that day Andrew Adams smiled.

- - - -

Dawn at Taplows was a beautiful sight however due to the party and it's lingering after effects very few of the staff, save a few grumbling housemaids and sculleries came close to viewing it. Even the glorious May sunshine did little to lift the spirits of a few residents; Mr Jarvis kept himself to himself save for morning prayers, muttering his instructions over a hasty breakfast, where he partook of tea and little else, that he had far too much paperwork and was not to be disturbed unless the house was burning down around his ears.

That clearly suited the valets and lady's maids who went off about their business as if nothing had changed, even the Chef paid little attention to the Butler's grey mood save for the slight irritation at such a slight to his cooking. Only Flora Ryan noticed the dark grey circles underneath his eyes or the weary way he forced down some bread yet she too pretended not to observe any difference in the Butler's behaviour mentally berating her foolish feelings, noting things would be easier if only she could convince herself not to care.

- - - -

The lower servant's breakfast was a far more lively affair, as despite Mr Pritchard's endless porridge which tended to congeal on the spoon and settle like slug in the stomach all were still excited at being reunited. All save Grace May and George Cosmo, who although thrilled at their reunion where on tenterhooks, any moment they expected the door to open and the butler and housekeeper to march in their faces like thunder. Yet nine O'clock came and went and still they hadn't been summoned to explain their licentious behaviour in the bake house.

Sighing when a clearly unawares Mr Adams handed out the footmen's duties George finally began to relax, they would never give him his duties if he was about to be sacked. So reassured he shot Grace a smile watching as she glanced away, a small smile of her tugging at her lips as she pretended to find her sewing fascinating. However that smile quickly vanished when in strode a pre-occupied looking Mrs Ryan.

"Grace I'd like to see you in my office." She muttered ominously before sweeping out.

Worried a wide-eyed Grace glanced pleadingly across at George but he could only nod reassuringly as she turned and reluctantly followed the housekeeper to her office.

- - -

Meanwhile down the hall a very different encounter was taking place, Mr Adams had managed to track down Mr Jarvis, cornering the hungover Butler in his office. "Good morning sir!" Adams bellowed at the diminutive butler, who was sat safely behind his desk, his tea sitting untouched in front of him.

"Do you have to speak so loud?" Jarvis retorted an edge of steel entering his softly spoken voice, as he rubbed his fingers across his pounding brow.

"Sorry sir, but there is a matter that I thought needed to be brought to your attention concerning something I think you've mislaid! But if now is not a good time?" Adams replied teasingly, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Jarvis demanded, his curiosity getting the better of him and besides it was always preferable to deal with Mr Adams and get him to leave rather than face the prospect of him coming back when you least expected or desired his presence.

"I thought that we had agreed that there were to be no romances among the staff here at Taplows?" Adams stated a smug grin on his face. "You were most adamant as I recall not to have the good name of Taplows associated with any scandals, we all remember what happened at Windsor don't we now?"

"I know we did." Jarvis replied confusion evident in his voice. "Just what are you trying to say Mr Adams I am a busy man…"

"Then why am I finding love letters addressed to you from a certain housekeeper!"

Jarvis rose suddenly, his voice rising, his hangover now quite forgotten. "I don't know what you mean Mr Adams but if you are suggesting that Mrs Ryan and I are in anyway involved then you are quite mistaken!"

Adams didn't answer immediately; instead he allowed a broad grin to spread over his features as he stared the bemused Butler straight in the eye before pulling out the innocent cream envelope from his breast pocket. "That's really funny, because I think this letter proves otherwise sir!"

Jarvis broke his staring competition with his subordinate and glanced down at the letter that his under-butler held in his hot little hands, he could just make out his name written in Flora's carefully looped handwriting. No it couldn't be true! Jarvis sank slowly back into his seat, holding out his hand for the letter surprised when instead Adams smirked shaking his head.

"You must think I am a bloody fool sir."

"The thought has crossed my mind from time to time I will admit!" Jarvis retorted angrily. "Now the letter if you don't mind."

"No this is my insurance, it's not leaving my sight!" Adams retorted tucking the letter back into his breast pocket and giving it a little tap.

"If I am not permitted to read it then how can I even be implicated." Mr Jarvis replied smugly leaning back in his seat. "I have not been permitted to verify it's authenticity so it must therefore be a fake, something your own feeble brain cooked up on one of the long Cumberland nights."

"I can assure it is genuine." Mr Adams retorted his teeth gritting as he fought down the impulse to shove the offending letter down the smirking butler's throat. "Perhaps you'd like me to quote the most interesting passages…." He added removing the letter and unfolding it. "Dear Walter,

There are many things I have wanted to say to you for a long time now, but your being in Cumberland has made this difficult. I hope that we can forget the misunderstandings of last summer and that we can put a new perspective on things between us. Now for the more difficult of my tasks, I have a confession, in your absence I have come to realise that I think of you as more than a friend and I believe that is time for you to know how I feel.

This is not the first time that I have tried to put this down on paper, but every other time the letter has sat half finished or worse I have burnt it. Deep down I suppose I am afraid, afraid of my own feelings and afraid of your reaction. It would be my wish that you felt the same way but in my heart I can find no indication that you do.

I hope that you will be honest with me about the way you feel and I hope that writing this letter has not made matters more complicated between us. Let me finish by simply saying that you should feel no pressure to reciprocate my feelings, if in truth you do not care for me at all, simply say so in the kindest way possible, and I will not mention the matter again.

Yours Flora'…Convinced yet Mr Jarvis?" He added smugly taking in the Butler's astounded expression before turning and walking towards the door, pausing with his hand on the doorknob for one more dig at the silent butler. "I will be informing the earl of this scandal. I'll make Butler yet!" Then jerking the door open and he slammed it closed behind him.

"Mr Adams!" Jarvis bellowed, the loud crash of the door waking him from his stupor, but it was too late his under butler was already out of sight. He couldn't bring himself to believe it, the letter's brevity and straightforward nature had astounded him. But he didn't have time for that now, first he had a loose cannon to deal with and as he stormed out in search of Mr Adams. Perhaps when the situation had calmed down, then he would approach Flora, he could only hope in his heart of hearts that he would not be too late to deal with either!

- - -

"What makes things worse is you lied to me….You stood in this room and you lied to my face Grace May. I asked you months ago what was going on between you and George Cosmo and you told me nothing, that he was merely a friend. Well you have a funny sort of friendship my girl and not even to be engaged…Do you realise the risks you are exposing yourself to?"

Hanging her head as she stared at the intricate patterns on the embroidered tablecloth Grace bit her lip to bit back a retort. How could she explain to the housekeeper about George and her understanding, to explain how this time things were different that George was no Frank Keneally. Instead she kept silent hoping that the angry Mrs Ryan would blow herself out and let her off simply with a warning. Despite all her faults and her apparent strictness, all the girls knew the housekeeper was really as soft as anything and would go to remarkable lengths to protect those she saw as her girls.

However suddenly the housekeeper stopped mid reprimand and started madly rummaging in her pockets, a look of panic on her pale face. Then when she obviously failed to find whatever she was looking for she began to search her room, dashing over to her desk and haphazardly sorting through her documents.

A bemused Grace got nervously to her feet and backed towards the door, before asking, "Do you need my help Mrs Ryan?"

"No Grace you get on with your work and bear in mind what I said!" The housekeeper replied not even glancing up at Grace as she left, turning her attention to the floor under the dining table. Where could that letter have got to? If it fell into the wrong hands, well that didn't bear thinking about, she could be ruined!

Suddenly the door to the housekeeper's office was flung open and a somewhat breathless Butler stared around the room, his surprise evident on his face at spotting the housekeeper on her hands and knees and under the dining table was "Mrs Ryan can I see you now, please?"

"If this is about the new kitchen maid can't it wait?" Flora asked exasperated.

"What new kitchen maid?…..Mrs Ryan would you please get out from under there its very unsettling talking to you whilst you're hiding under the table!" Jarvis snapped.

"Fine!" Flora replied, backing out from underneath the table, her cheeks flushed from the exercise and worry. "The maid! You surely do remember? I only told you over breakfast, but then again you were suffering from one of the side effects of over indulgence this morning, so it's no surprise you didn't hear me!" Flora added, her tone slightly mocking as she raised an eyebrow to counter Jarvis indignant stare. "We will be interviewing a possible new maid today, Lizzie McDuff."

"Oh that…. No that wasn't it!" Jarvis began, before tailing off pulling nervously at his collar as he sweated under Flora's intense gaze

"Well is that all? I have a million and one things to do today!" Flora replied her frustration with the Butler's dilly-dallying and her preoccupation with a certain missing letter totally blinding her to the butler's unusual behaviour.

"Yes, well the thing is…" But just as Jarvis had built up the nerve to mention her letter the door behind him was flung open and William Forest poked his head round the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mr Forest, you knock before you come into this office!" Flora growled at the young footman.

"Sorry Mrs Ryan, but it's the Earl he's asking for Mr Jarvis, he's in a right two and eight about something!"

"Right I will be there directly" Then waiting for Will to leave he turned back to the housekeeper, "We'll finish this later Mrs Ryan."

"I'm sure we will Mr Jarvis, whatever it is you actually wanted to talk to me about!" Flora replied returning to her own personal quest as the Butler slipped out the door, his eyes lingering on her for a moment before turning and storming off to find out what the old goat wanted now a feeling of dread settling in his stomach that Mr Adams had indeed acted on his threat.

Whilst the butler went off to see to the Earl Flora Ryan continued her search for the missing letter, after turning her office upside down she soon realised she hadn't put the letter down. That meant that at some point since yesterday afternoon, it had fallen out of her dress pocket, but she had been all over the house since then. Determined to find it all other considerations quickly faded in importance and she began to retrace her steps, but alas her search kept proving fruitless.

After scouring the garden and receiving many odd looks from the gardeners she made her way through one of the side-doors into the Orangery. There hidden among the plants the full impact of what had happened hit her, what would happen if someone other than her found it? In despair she curled up on a chaise-lounge and silently wept. However she wasn't alone for long as the door opened quickly and two people entered, at first she couldn't tell who it was, as the plants that concealed her also blocked her view, but then they began to speak.

"Well William where's that money you owe me?"

"I don't have it yet, Mr Adams." The footman replied clearly reluctant to part with any of his hard-scammed cash.

"Don't play games with me boy, remember what happened last time you tried to take advantage of my good nature. It would be unfortunate for you if I had to stage another break in just to teach you a lesson, wouldn't it. Now I want my share by the end of today, and don't even think about going over my head to Mr Jarvis, with in any luck he'll be out on his ear by the end of the week, and then you can guess who'll be taking over."

"Yes sir, you sir"

"That's right milado, eventually everyone even the illustrious Mr Jarvis cocks up. Soon I will be butler at Taplows, so you better decide where your loyalty lies. Now get on with you before your missed."

Flora who was still hidden, heard the door open once for William and then a few moments later for Mr Adams. Then slowly she edged out of her hiding place, could she believe what she just heard. Mr Adams and William Forest, arguing over money, and Andrew Adams admitting it had been him who had beaten up William and then staged a break in to cover it up. What did he mean that Mr Jarvis was going to get the sack? Suddenly a feeling of dread came over Flora he couldn't have found her letter could he and was using it as some sort of leverage over their butler?

Confused and distressed Flora didn't know what to make of her jumbled thoughts or feelings and so she pushed them aside. Using her handkerchief she tided her appearance then glancing at her pocket watch she realised just how behind she was running, there was the Earl to see to and new maid's to interview she really didn't have time to be worrying about Andrew Adams's latest machination.

- - - - -

'Dear Flora,….' But that was all he had written, every time he had made a start on the letter he ended up screwing up his efforts and chucking the paper ball into the fire. In the end decided maybe it would be better in person, although god knows what he was going to say, it still hadn't sunk in and he was unsure even how he felt about it. If nothing else the poor woman at least needed to be warned in whose hands her letter now resided and mischief Andrew Adams intended to use it for. So finally he simply scribbled a brief note to the housekeeper.

'Flora,  
Please meet me at the old bake house at the back of the estate as we have much to discuss. The secrecy is regrettable but necessary. Meet me at... '

However just as he was finishing the note the lady in question burst in and Jarvis threw the letter into his desk drawer and locked it.

"Mr Jarvis, the new maid is here for her interview….If you'd care to join us?"

Then when the butler continued to look confused she added in a slightly exasperated tone. "Elizabeth McDuff... the maid...she applied for a position here."

Jarvis realisation finally dawning. "Oh of course... the McDuff girl...I'll be right with you."

"Mr Adams, Mr Kraus and I will wait for you in my office."

"Mr Adams?"

"Yes! Is there a problem?" Flora asked and for a moment it seemed as if he would explain his somewhat bizarre behaviour but as quickly as the panic appeared on his features it vanished disappearing behind the butler's mask.

"No..no..not at all." Jarvis muttered waving her concern aside, the business of the household must come first and he would just have to put his unfinished business with Flora and Adams aside. "I will be with you momentarily."

"Alright!" The housekeeper replied quietly before turning to leave. "I'll tell everyone to expect you then."

Making his way quickly to the housekeeper's office Jarvis opened the door with a loud slam that startled all inside causing them to jump to their feet. Scowling as he caught sight of Andrew Adams smirking at him, he quickly looked away his eyes drifting over Felix and the fresh-faced potential kitchen maid Miss Mcduff, till they came to rest on the soothing continence of Flora Ryan. He still found it hard to believe, Flora Ryan, his housekeeper had hidden affection for him and had been fighting her feelings for him for god knows how long.

Shaking his head softly to dispel the images that immediately sprung to mind, he was suddenly rudely jerked out of his daydream by a pointed cough from the chef. Noticing that everyone was staring at him most peculiarly, all except the housekeeper whose cheeks were flushed an attractive pink as she pointedly stared anywhere but at the butler.

"Ah, you must be Miss McDuff from Balmoral?" Jarvis exclaimed in order to cover the embarrassing silence.

"Yes, Mr Jarvis" Lizzie replied nodding politely as Mrs Ryan handed him Lizzie's character quickly drawing her hand away when their fingers brushed against each other sending such an intense jolt through him he practically started at the unexpected contact; attempting to cover his disquiet by scanning the girls character closely.

"Well, this looks good. You've got two arms and two legs and if you're good enough for the Queen I suppose you'll do…" Jarvis joked disappointed when only Felix sniggered at his joke both Mr Adams and Mrs Ryan seemed otherwise distracted. " Why are you leaving Balmoral?"

Lizzie smiled softly looking happy at such praise from the stern looking butler. "Thank you Mr Jarvis. I just love Bristol and Scotland's too cold." She replied glancing briefly at Adams, who was unable to keep the grin off his face as he watched the butler try and pretend to be interested in what the lass was saying and resisting the urge to glance over at his housekeeper every few moments to gage her reaction.

Obviously distracted by both Flora's silence and Adams smugness Jarvis fumbled slightly with the character handing it back to the housekeeper who this time made great efforts not touch him, sighing softly to himself the butler forced a polite smile onto his face and addressed the young girl for the last time.

"Alright, fine, you can start straight away." He replied, unable to resist glancing at the housekeeper, determined to catch her looking at him, as he knew she must do on occasion. However there was no little look of affection, she didn't even bother to glance up from her paperwork to see if he had already left, and in that moment he experienced an unexpected moment of panic; Could Adams have made the whole thing up? Perhaps she had never cared for him at all and it was a clever rouse between the housekeeper and under-butler to get rid of him for good, to provoke him to humiliate himself and force him into leave.

Scowling suddenly at such a dark thought Jarvis curled his fists into balls, unable to shake the feeling that that was a mush more plausible explanation, after all how if she cared for him, as Andrew alleged she did, could she ever treat him the way she did?

"Wait do you know the difference between sugar and salt?" Felix suddenly cut in breaking the tension and causing knowing smiles to appear on everyone's face, even Flora Ryan's as the flustered maid stuttered her answer.

"I'm sure she does, Mr Kraus! If you could introduce her to the staff, Mr Adams!" Jarvis snapped waving both the maid and the under-butler out of the room whilst he hung around searching for any duty that could keep him around until Felix left as well, a slight smile gracing his lips as he remembered his morning conference with his lordship.

"Mrs Ryan." The Butler muttered closing the distance between the door and the desk and pointedly ignoring the knowing look Felix sent him on the way back to his beloved kitchen. "The Earl wishes to speak to me tomorrow morning about a summer garden party he wishes to throw in three weeks, so I suggest you are there too." He added softly. "I wouldn't want you to feel out of the loop so to speak."

"Of course Mr Jarvis", Flora replied shuffling her papers in an effort to ignore his sudden closeness her entire body tensed as the air between them prickled with the tension of things still left unsaid. "If you need me, for any reason I'll be here all afternoon, I have lots of paper work to catch up on as I am sure so do you!" She added trying to cover up the throaty tremble in her voice and almost cringing when she saw him immediately shrink away from her as if struck.

Pulling back at her cold tone all he could manage was a brief nod before quickly returning to the safety of his office, now convinced that the letter nestled safely in Andrew's waistcoat pocket was simply a cruel joke and knowing just who to punish he stormed off intent on giving a certain Glaswegian con artist a piece of his mind. He was in such a hurry that he did not even pause at the threshold and glance back and so missed the look of tearful confusion on the housekeeper's face.

- - -

Meanwhile oblivious of the mounting storm that was heading his way Adams was quickly introducing the new maid to the rest of the junior staff, watching as that cocky snot Will Forest eyed the pretty lass appreciatively whispering something to Fred that made him snort his amusement. Shooting them a glance that told them precisely what he thought of them Adams relinquished the nervous Lizzie into Charlotte's care, watching as the pious maid ushered the young girl upstairs, and no doubt filling her in about the perils of certain footmen.

"Mr Forest a word if you please!" Adams barked at the first footman, before turning and leading the lad outside making sure no one could overhear them. "Well hand it over lad!"

"I…I haven't got it sir." Will replied nervously.

"I thought I had made myself understood lad." Adams hissed seizing Will's ear firmly between his finger and thumb and wrenching it painfully. "Or has it failed to get through that thick wee skull of yours!" He barked loudly flecks of spittle showering over the cowering footman but Will knew better than to try and wipe them away.

"But I don't have it…The lads played cards last night and well…"

"You lost my money in a game of bloody cards!" Adams shrieked, the vein in his forehead throbbing tellingly as he knocked the footman back against the wall, cracking his head deliberately against the stone. "What a stupid little bugger you are Forest! Well I don't care how you do it, beg, borrow or steal but I want my cut! Tonight in the Orangery 10, be there with the cash or I swear I'll make you wish your bitch of a mother had never given birth to you!"

However just as he was letting Forest go watching in malicious glee as the fearful footman scampered away holding his throbbing ear, the courtyard door opened and in stormed the butler, his face contorted with rage and instinctively the under-butler took a step back.

"You are a lying bastard!" Jarvis hissed, taking out the letter and waving it about in front of his under-butler's face.

"I don't know wh…."

"What you didn't think I would expose your piece for fiction for what it truly is did you?"

"Oh now who is deluding themselves!" Adams retorted putting aside his gut feeling of fear in favour of a smug exterior.

"That letter never came from Flora Ryan. Tell me Mr Adams how long have you spent pouring over this, copying her handwriting in an effort to befuddle me, or did you pay one of your disreputable acquaintances to forge this for you for a tidy fee." Jarvis snapped closing the distance between them until they were practically nose to nose.

"Why would I bother sir, when there are so many easier ways to bring you to your knees, but why so angry don't tell me she turned you down, denied everything…" Adams scoffed, picturing the scene in his mind.

"No she bloody well hasn't because I being the gentleman that I am have not seen fit to upset a lady with this vicious scandal." Jarvis fumed. "How dare you try and use her to get to me, what sort of a man are you sullying a good woman's name and reputation to further your own ends?"

"Oh Mr Jarvis I can think of better certainly more enjoyable ways of sullying any woman's good name and reputation and penning bad love letters is hardly my method of choice if you know what I mean." Adams retorted cockily.

"Well you would deny it…" Jarvis began but Adams cut him off.

"Aye, but can you really take that risk of being wrong? What if as I say this letter was penned by the lovely Flora Ryan who is right now pining away because she thinks you do not return her affection, sitting alone in her office hoping against hope that you will suddenly appear and sweep her off her feet onto some far more interesting attributes…"

"You utter cad how dare you talk about…"

"Oh stow it Jarvis, we're all grown men here, and any man would have to be a bloody fool to turn down a woman like that when she so blatantly makes the first move, start now and you'd have her on her back before mid-summer, if you haven't already…"

Adams suddenly stopped, the wind knocked out of him as the butler's fist connected with his stomach.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." Jarvis hissed, his blood was up and he was itching to teach his subordinate a thing or two about respect and propriety. "Whatever goes on between Mrs Ryan and myself is our own aff..business and you are not involved, you stay away from us and the Earl with this piece of malicious gossip or I swear you won't be walking out of Taplows you'll be carried out!" And with Jarvis turned heading back indoors leaving Adams to wheezily call after him.

"Big threats from such a little man, its probably a good job you think that bloody letter was from me, after all we wouldn't want the lovely Flora Ryan to be disappointed now would we."

For a moment Jarvis paused his hand clenching into a fist, how dare the man make fun of him, goading him, well he'd show him. He'd show the bloody lot of them, tonight he would find out the truth one way or another from Flora's own lips and if her answer was in his favour he'd make damn sure she was never disappointed.

- - - - -

After a very strange upper servants dinner Mrs Ryan gratefully returned to the relative peace and sanity of her room to retire for the night, but as she opened the door she glanced down to find a letter. For a moment her heart leapt in relief, had someone found and returned her letter? Perhaps the latest quarrel between Andrew and Mr Jarvis had nothing whatsoever to do with her? However turning it over she caught sight of the hastily scrawled Flora on the envelope and curious she opened it and began to read. A moment later she glanced up at the clock, a look of urgency on her face, she realised she had only twenty minutes before meeting Mr Jarvis.

Swallowing deeply she considered all the things he would probably say, how would he react, would he be angry, embarrassed? Had Walter even seen her letter, she wondered deep in thought, her heart beginning to beat fast, and she quickly glanced in her mirror. No matter how he reacted she vowed to tell him about Mr Adams and William Forest.

Hurriedly she brushed her hair and started to tie it up, then changed her mind and left it hanging at her shoulders, it was too late to change her dress, she thought wistfully but that didn't mean she could at least make an effort and she seized her rouge rubbing a couple of spots into her cheeks so that it enhanced her cheekbones. She thought again of the letter and what she had overheard Adams admit in the Orangery. If he really did have it then they would have to buy his silence somehow, but then again if she promised not to mention what he had done to Will then Adams would have to keep quiet about the contents of the letter. Wouldn't he?

However she had no time to worry about that now. Mr Jarvis wanted to meet her, however she didn't get more than halfway down the corridor when running towards her was a hot and flustered looking Grace May.

"Mrs Ryan, have you seen Mr Jarvis? Chef has had me looking everywhere for him."

"No, I haven't. Does chef need him urgently?"

"I think so Mrs Ryan. Chef said it was a matter of great importance."

"Well can't Mr Adams sort it?"

"I've looked Mrs Ryan but he's nowhere to be found. William's gone missing too."

Sighing Flora surreptitiously glanced at her pocket watch, it never rained but it poured then she remembered having passed the under-butler on her way up to her room. "Mr Adams heading towards the Orangery. I saw him around twenty minutes ago if you hurry you might just catch him."

"Thank you Mrs Ryan" Grace gasped before turning on her heel and rushing off to find their illusive under-butler.

Gathering her skirts Flora Ryan ran along the path to the bake house and arriving completely out of breath and so leant against the wall for a few moments to catch her breath before pushing the open the door.

From the darkness Jarvis spoke, "I thought you were not going to come, Mrs Ryan!"

"There was something that needed attending to up at the house." Flora replied straining her eyes to make out the butler in the darkness,

"And is it sorted?" Jarvis asked, more out of habit than from any real desire to know.

"Not really, Chef was looking for you up at the house, something urgent but I sent Grace off to find Mr Adams instead."

"He can wait!" Jarvis replied building up the courage to broach the subject he had been avoiding, and for a moment he did not speak, instead gazing at the housekeeper, as if the answer to his problem would somehow present itself in her eyes. "We have something far more pressing to deal with." He added stepping out of the shadows his face locked in a cold mask, his eyes boring like icicles into Flora's warmer brown depths watching as she instinctively flinched at his frostiness.

"You've read it haven't you?" Flora asked hesitantly.

"What it might you be referring to?" Jarvis retorted coldly turning and pacing. "Something from your own hand, this weeks grocery list perhaps or some addlement of our under-butler's brain? However if you mean your so called letter than yes I have heard the contents, Mr Adams took great delight in regaling me with them."

"What?" Flora gasped her face turning visibly paler even in the moonlight. "How could he?"

"Have you two have been conspiring?" Jarvis added whirling round. "I suppose you think that is was a fair exchange aiding him in destroying me, payback for last winter…"

"No! I would never do anything to harm you, all I have ever done is protect you, I have covered for you, lied for you even, why do you think that is? I don't know what you think has happened but I meant what I wrote…I can't go on pretending that I don't…care for you…" Flora trailed off her words sticking in her throat as she turned away unable to continue under his icy gaze and so missing the softening of his eyes as Jarvis realised the truth. "It's killing me keeping it to myself, even if you can't care for me, I had to tell you…When his lordship calls us up I'll take the blame I'll apply for new post you won't have worry about your position here…." She added.

Jarvis stepped out of the shadows and moved towards her, his eyes never leaving her face as he hesitantly reached out and took both of her hands in his, but before he could reply the sudden sound of screaming interrupted them.

- - -

Grace had never screamed so loudly in her entire life, her throat felt raw and her breath came in short gasps as she took in the scene before her.

"Will?" She mumbled regaining her senses long enough to approach the mangled form of the first footman who was laying on the path outside the Orangery. "Will…" She repeated bending down to touch the lad's forehead surprised and relieved when he gasped and mumbled her name.

"It's alright you're going to be alright I promise…." She mumbled pulling off her apron and using it to soak up some of the footman's blood.

"Will somebody help….Help!" She called out once more and by now her cries had alerted half the household who suddenly appeared in a confusing jumble.

"What happened?" A newly re-appeared Mrs Ryan demanded as soon as she could gasp.

"Its Will, he's been attacked!" Charlotte replied burying her head into Fred's shoulder so she couldn't see the horrific sight in front of her.

"More bandages...I need more bandages...he's losing a lot of blood." Grace muttered, her small hands now stained crimson as she tried her best to bandage his wounds.

"What happened?" Mr Jarvis added softly drawing the shaken maid away and leaving William in the more capable hands of the housekeeper.

Grace shook her head trying to form the words "I just came looking for Mr Adams and Will was lying here covered in blood."

Nodding the butler waved over Susan placing Grace in her care before he turned to Mrs Ryan."Injuries?"

"Several, he's been hit on the head and there's a possible fracture to the left arm."

"I'd better go and call for the Doctor." Jarvis replied anger clear in his voice as he turned and stormed back into the house scattering gawping servants as he went.

"The money...I just didn't have the money..." Will gasped suddenly opening his eyes, focusing for a moment on the housekeeper before drifting off again.

"Try not to speak William." She muttered gently waving to the footmen who had brought a makeshift stretcher and slowly they moved upstairs.

- - -

Tiptoeing along the women's corridor George Cosmo stuck to the shadows he wasn't supposed to be here but this was where Susan had taken Grace. Mrs Ryan had insisted she needed a good night's sleep and so had offered one of the visiting staff rooms so she would be free from the pestering of the other maids. Perhaps he too would be a disturbance but he just had to see her, reassure himself that she was alright. Tapping gently on the door he whispered. "Grace…"

For a moment there was no reply then the door opened and a tearstained Grace May opened the door her relief palpable as she found George on her doorstep.

"Oh love." He muttered gently pulling the diminutive maid into his arms. "I'm so sorry….So sorry."

"Oh George it was awful…So much blood."

"Shush Grace you have to put it out your mind." George insisted kissing her forehead.

"I can't. I try to sleep and I can't it's too awful."

"He's going to be fine love, you know our Will he's a tougher than a sewer rat take more than a bloody nose to finish him off…" He added lightly hoping his reassurances would ease her suffering but instead Grace's face crumpled and she buried her head into his shirt.

For a long while the pair stood in the doorway, Geroge trying to comfort her and Grace to draw strength from him but eventually the footman had to pull away. "I'd better be…Someone is bound to be down soon…"

Yet Grace refused to let him go mumbling into his shirt. "Stay with me….Tonight please!"

"Love you know I can't we have a plan remember…."

"Hang the plan George, life is too short, too precious." Grace retorted sharply. "Don't you understand these tears…I keep thinking what if it were you and not Will. I know it's beastly but what if you…"

"I'm not going anywhere!" George insisted.

"Then stay…be with me. Please." She added softly reaching down and grasping the unsure footman's hand, pulling him into the room and shutting the door.

- - --

"Well he'll live but he will be out of action for weeks."

"How long exactly?" The butler asked.

"Its impossible to say but until his arm is fully healed he'll be fairly useless." Dr Evans replied his handsome young face contorting thoughtfully as he packed up his various instruments handing the bag to a hovering Charlotte who smiled softly at the caring young Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor. Fred would you show Dr Evans out?" The housekeeper muttered watching as the small entourage of staff departed leaving her alone with the patient and only the butler and under-butler for company.

"Mrs Ryan, if you have a moment." Jarvis whispered leaning over the housekeeper's shoulder, unable to resist breathing in deeply, catching the faintest hint of lavender and something that was distinctively Flora Ryan.

"I don't think considering everything that's happened that is a good idea." Flora retorted unable to suppress the shudder of excitement having him stand so close to her evoked, before realising it was a futile hope, he had made it quite clear he had no feelings for her.

"And what secrets are we whispering? Anything I ought to know?" Mr Adams suddenly snapped causing the more senior servants to glare at him in disgust, each harbouring their own suspicions as to how the first footman had come by his injuries.

"No!" Jarvis snapped back glaring at his under-butler as Flora moved away from him heading towards the door and so with one final glare at his under-butler he turned and followed her down the corridor whilst Mr Adams stalked around Will's room, determined nobody will find out their little secret

Outside of the sickroom Mrs Ryan stalked down the hallway, closely followed by Mr Jarvis. They finally made it to her office; and a determined Jarvis barged in after her, ignoring her protests as he shut it firmly behind him. Flora walked to the other end of the table before turning to face him, he was still leaning against the door, head back eyes closed, his facing showing the strain of the evening, slowly he raised his right hand and squeezed the bridge of his nose, as he always did when under pressure.

"What a mess…"

For a moment they simply stood staring at the other, so many words waiting to be spoken, but each unwilling to speak lest they shatter the precarious balance. "It never rains but it pours…. Flora we have to leave this for now, we have other more immediate concerns…But I don't want you to leave!…I… " He trailed off unable to look at her as he finished.

Instinctively Flora slowly walked towards him, hesitating only for a moment before reaching out and patting his hand gently. Letting out a sigh, Mr Jarvis finally opened his eyes, reaching up and grasping her hand with his own give it a gently squeeze before letting drop.

"If you say so I won't go anywhere…" She trailed off trying to find the courage to tell him everything. "But there is something you need to know. Early I was in the Orangery… I overheard William talking to Mr Adams, they were arguing over money, and I heard Andrew threaten Will. He said that if Will didn't hand over his money by the end of the week then he'd do him over like the last time. I heard him admit it, there was no attempted burglary it was Adams before."

"What?" Jarvis replied stunned whirling round to face her as the true nature of his deputy's treachery was revealed.

"I know, and Adams is alone with Will now. What are we going to do?"

"There is another problem Adams knows about… about…that letter and well…us"

"Us?" Flora replied softly. "There's an us?"

Biting his lip the butler deliberately ignored her question unable to give her the answer he knew she wanted and unwilling to give her the denial that would probably break her heart. "We can't risk him going to the Earl, we are going to have to tread very carefully, I think its time we had a serious talk with Mr Adams."

- - -

Morning dawned and with one footman down and the news of the attack seemingly spreading all over the county the butler had more than his hands full without the unexpected and unwelcome visitor he found waiting for him in his office.

"Walter!"

Glancing around to see if anyone else was around the butler quickly shut his office door. "James what the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting family, at least so I thought." James replied lounging in the butler's desk chair as he watched an agitated Mr Jarvis stalk the room like a caged animal.

"But what are you doing here, we have an arrangement!"

"Aye I know." James replied good naturedly enough, leaning back and enjoying the comfort of the chair "But forgive me if I finally gave in and indulged my curiosity, the famous Taplows I just had to see it for myself."

"Your curiosity!" Jarvis spat. "Hang your curiosity man, this is my life, mine!"

"Dear me Walter this is nothing for you to get your knickers in a twist about! Unless of course you are hiding something from us?"

"No." Jarvis replied sullenly. "Now if your curiosity is sated perhaps you would do me the favour of leaving so I can be about earning my keep?"

Snorting in distinct unamusement James finally got to his feet heading towards the door. "Will you be able to pay us a visit this summer? I know we'd all like to see you."

"I doubt I will have the time!" Jarvis spat back testily. "Unless there is a specific reason for me to."

"We've all had a bout of flu but no nothing for you to concern yourself over." James retorted bitterly his hand resting on the door handle when suddenly it opened and he had to step back to avoid being crushed.

"Oh forgive me!" The housekeeper exclaimed as she stepped inside, glancing between the butler and his unannounced visitor. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No not at all Mrs Ryan." Jarvis uttered gentlemanly glaring at James who seemed to be studying the housekeeper as if she were a particularly fascinating butterfly he had under the microscope a knowing smile tugging at his lips.

"I was just leaving Madam, a pleasure I am sure." He added nodding politely at the housekeeper. "Walter would you walk me out?"

Gritting his teeth the butler nodded pulling out a chair for Flora as he left, favouring her with a brief reassuring smile before he left.

"Charming creature, I think I am beginning to understand your reluctance to leave here Walter!" James muttered slyly as Jarvis escorted him to the waiting trap.

"I do not know what you are implying James but I have never laid a finger on her, I am an honourable man."

"No matter what the temptation?" James added as he stepped up into the trap.

Shaking his head Jarvis didn't even deign to give an answer waving the driver on he didn't even wait to see his guest off instead he turned and stormed back into the house. Perhaps now would be the perfect time to deal with Mr Adams?

- - -

Later that morning, the rest of the lower servants were having fun in the kitchen, the footman taking full advantage of the delights of Taplows had those noses permanently in the trough. Susan and Fred were the centre of attention as the others look on, laughing at their antics as they recreated at poor Charlotte's expense the housemaids blatant attraction to the rather dashing Doctor Evans. Peels of laughter rang round the kitchen as Mr Adams sat in his chair, smirking away to himself, only Charlotte looked on disapprovingly. It was at this point the butler entered a furious expression on his face as he mistook the nature of the lower servants conversation.

"What IS going on in here? Mr Adams! You need to keep better control on the staff when Mrs Ryan or I are not around! Could I have a word, Mr Adams, in my office?"

Adams sighed, rising from his chair as the butler gave one last disapproving glance around the kitchen and swiftly left, followed by Adams. Once they had gone the servants burst out laughing again, and Fred switched from playing the dashing doctor to strutting around pretending to be Jarvis

Back in the butler's office, which was now fortunately empty of a certain housekeeper, Mr Jarvis strode round the room before leaning back against his desk. "Mr Adams, it appears that you are trying to cause trouble for yourself."

Adams snorted before replying. "They were only having fun, sir."

"I wasn't talking about the staff, Mr Adams!" Jarvis retorted.

"Aye I didn't think so either but I still intend to go to the Earl, Mr Jarvis. We can't have leaning forward with a sly smile inappropriate behaviour here at Taplows, can we, sir?"

"Indeed we cannot, Mr Adams. And I think your recent treatment of a one Mr Forest is also inappropriate in so far as you could end up in jail, or even worse, if that was ever to come to light? It would be up to him if he were to press charges. There was no break-in, was there, Mr Adams?" The Butler retorted watching as his subordinate's face suddenly paled.

"You cannot think it was me? What proof of that do you have?"

"I think Mrs Ryan is proof enough. And what proof, may I ask, do you have of any wrongdoing between Mrs Ryan and myself? A letter? I think her word is far more valued with the Earl than yours, Mr Adams. Nobody likes a troublemaker, and if you ever want to make butler then I suggest you hold your counsel."

Adams fumed his breath coming more quickly a blackening frown creasing his expression. "I'll undo you, Mr Jarvis said in angry whisper as he jabs his finger in Jarvis' face! By god I will! He had it coming to him, cocky wee devil, and I'd do it again and again! Who are you to be lecturing me? Not back two days and already you're shacking up with the housekeeper."

"How dare you, I've never laid a finger on her…"

"What's the matter her chastity belt keeps getting in the way? I imagine it would be something of a passion killer, having to pick that lock every time the mood takes you… Of course you could make things easier all round and marry the woman, that way we all get what we want, I get to be butler, and you get your leg over on a regular basis."

Jarvis choking at the audacity of his suggestion retorted swiftly. "That is never going to happen Mr Adams, I will never leave Taplows, and Mrs Ryan and I are certainly not getting married." Choking on that word as the truth of it stuck in his throat, he added trying to convince a clearly suspicious Andrew. "Dammit man when have I ever shown the slightest interest in the woman. If I wasn't such a gentleman then I would announce it publicly but I am and so… "

Jarvis suddenly stopped, looking past Adams, to where Flora Ryan stood in the doorway a look of fury on her normally serene face

"Mrs Ryan, Flora I…"

But she cut him off before he could continue. "Well thank you for clearing up that little matter Mr Jarvis, why something so simple should have taken you so long to say is truly beyond me! Not to mention smacking of your arrogant presumption, as if I would have said yes! Besides it has always been said it is a woman's prerogative to change her mind and consider mine changed!" And with that she turned on her heel hiding the tears that were now slipping down her cheeks as she strode off to her room vowing then and there to stop caring about such an undeserving man.

Jarvis felt too stunned to react before suddenly realising the under butler was still there. "Get out of my sight before I do something I regret!"

Adams a smirk on his face as he turned to glare down the Butler. "I think you're already doing that." He added mockingly, his smile broadening when he saw Jarvis's furious expression, before turning and going himself, leaving the butler to his troubled thoughts.

- - - -

Oblivious to the cause of the tensions between the senior staff Grace, Susan, George and Lizzie were sat around Will's bedside, laughing and joking. Will was able to sit up, finishing the end of a joke

" …and then her bloomers fell down in the middle of the street!"

Sniggering into her hand Grace shot a loving look at George who was still grinning from their night together. "ere, what do you thinks been going on with Jarvis, Mrs Ryan and Mr Adams?"

"Probably Adams up to no good again. Who knows what he's capable of?" George replied reaching out gently to brush his fingers against Grace's hand smiling when she trembled slightly at his touch.

However Lizzie's question jolted them both out of the loved up stupor. "Why? Don't you like him?"

"He's a Glaswegian thug, isn't he?" Will added bitterly and for a moment they could tell he was going to say more but for some reason he stopped himself. Instead adding to Lizzie, smiling as best he could through his split lip at the pretty new Scottish maid who blushed at the attention. "No offence! You'd do well to stay clear of him."

Then suddenly their little group was discovered and a rather red-faced Mrs Diggins pomposted grandly. "Idle hands make light work! Get back to your jobs!"

Yet as the servants moved to obey Will hung on to Lizzie's arm and added in a low whisper. "Come back and see me later."

Smiling Lizzie replied in an almost flirting tone. "Why would you want me to do that?"

Will shrugging, looking coy. "Just interested in you, that's all. Want to know what the young Queen's like."

"Not much to tell, really. I'm Scottish…."

"Yeah, I'd got that much."

"I'll only come back if you promise to tell me why you hate Mr Adams so much."

"You don't want to hear about him! Doesn't make for pleasant conversation. Tell me about your mam and dad…." Will replied slightly puzzled by the bizarre request not noticing that the maid's smile turned sour at his words as Mrs Diggins clearly annoyed by the lingering maid added testily.

"Come on now! Too many cooks spoil the broth! And you Miss McDuff, on your first week you'd better make a good impression with Mr Kraus!" Shooing the reluctant girl out of the door before her, Mrs Diggins favoured Will with a less than disgusted look which he counted as a first given her open dislike of Yorkshire men; then leaving the lonely footman to stare at the wall and wonder not for the first time just what he was going to do about Mr Adams.

- - -

As she had vowed Flora Ryan kept her distance over the next few days only spending time with Mr Jarvis when their work forced them together, and even then she made sure, despite his best efforts to circumvent her, that they were never alone. Notwithstanding his many distractions the butler noticed but it wasn't until he finally found himself in her company after the meeting with the Earl that he thought it best to confront her about it. And yet he couldn't quite find a way to broach the subject, he had behaved scandalously, so as they marched further and further down the corridor the silence grew almost deafening until grasping at straws the butler finally blurted out.

"Well, looks like it's a big one, Mrs Ryan." However she had was obviously in no mood to be humoured with and his playful comment earned him a raised eyebrow.

"The party, I mean."

"Don't talk to me! Just don't! Not ever, ever, ever, ever again, Mr Jarvis!" Flora snapped unable to restrain her fury any longer, how could he stand here and joke like nothing had changed? Unable to look him in the eye or bear him near her she turned and without a word strode off down the corridor ignoring his plea to wait.

Giving up trying to follow her Jarvis headed back to his office muttering under his breath. "Damn woman."

- - -

Meanwhile, largely thanks to servants gossiping, the news of the impending Earls Garden party had spread from Taplows and into town. Mrs Ryan was therefore kept busy all afternoon inspecting the different goods and samples sent to her by the many tradesmen of the town, all anxious to secure the trade for the party. The staff were all excited by the activity and fussed around Mrs Ryan all eager to help, so much so that she had to be rather sharp with both the maids and the footmen.

In the end in order to gain some much needed peace and quiet, she persuaded Mr Kraus to lend her Lizzie for the afternoon, to help her select the right supplies, it also gave her time to get to know the girl better. However so far she had been unable to draw any concrete conclusions, she was friendly without being disrespectful and very helpful, yet there was something guarded about the girl, she was willing to chat about Balmoral, but cagey about her family. So Flora decided to switch topics.

"So how are you fitting in here? The others are being helpful and friendly, aren't they?"

"Yes Mrs Ryan, I get on well with the other girls, the footmen are a bit… well they're a bit…."

"Don't worry I know what they're like. How about your superiors Mr Kraus, Mr Adams."

"Mr Kraus is fine, he can be dramatic at times but I think he's just relieved that I know the difference between sugar and salt. Mr Adams I don't know about yet."

"Well if you do have any problems you can come to me, now as we're about finished here would you do me a favour and take a tea tray up to William for me and you can take those spare cakes from the bakery, I can just imagine what would happen if they went into the main servants hall."

Suddenly the pair were interrupted by Susan, "Mrs Ryan, come quick its chef he's threatening to throw his Crème Brule over Mr Adams."

Mrs Ryan stormed out of the office, closely followed by Susan and arrived in the kitchen where Kraus is gripping Adams by the collar up against the wall, a large pudding dish in the other hand.

Mrs Ryan gasping alarmed. "Mr Kraus! Please put Mr Adams down!

Kraus ignored her continuing to glare at Adams. "He insulted me! And now he must pay!"

"Do you really think that smothering him in Crème Brule is the best way to handle the situation, Mr Kraus?" Jarvis replied coolly having appeared out of nowhere.

Kraus reluctantly put Adams down and everyone turned to look at Adams, questioning looks on their faces.

Kraus smacking the pudding down hard on the table. "He said that I am unable to cook haggis!" Spitting words out. "He said the haggis I cooked last night was over boiled!"

Adams half laughing and half pleading "It was only a wee bit of constructive criticism! You can't be expected to cook EVERYTHING well!"

At this comment Kraus lunged at him again, this time with a meat cleaver, so Jarvis had to suddenly step in and break them apart. For the first time in a while, Mrs Ryan had to stifle a small giggle.

Jarvis demanded unwilling to show how much the chef's behaviour was ruffling him. "Mr Kraus, please! That may be how you settle disputes in Prussia, but it's certainly not how it's done in England!" Jarvis added looking around at the kitchen maids, who are smiling and chattering quietly. "Haven't you got work to do?"

Maids together. "Yes, Mr Jarvis, sorry Mr Jarvis." They go about their business, still giggling.

Jarvis added more calmly now. "Mr Adams, if you wouldn't mind could you please go and tend the Earl's table." Then he noticed Lizzie still standing there, gawping. "Miss McDuff, do you have something you wish to say?"

Lizzie momentarily lost for words. "Er, no Mr Jarvis." She looked at Adams, who walked past her and brushed past Kraus, who was still holding the meat cleaver in a threatening manner and muttering 'foreign words' which sounded less than kind.

"Then I suggest you get back to your work!" Jarvis snapped angrily.

- - - - -

An hour later back in Jarvis's office he was once again writing in his big book of figures, every once in a while glancing up in thought. Then there was a tentative tap at the door, and Mrs Ryan entered.

"Am I interrupting, Mr Jarvis?"

Jarvis suddenly looked up and removing his spectacles. "No, not at all, come in, Mrs Ryan." There was silence as she quietly sat down.

Mrs Ryan smiling and laughing nervously. "Mr Kraus can be quite a character, can he not, Mr Jarvis?"

Jarvis sat back in his chair smiling softly as he took in her nervous demeanour. "Indeed he can, Mrs Ryan. These foreigners can be quite mad. When we were in Italy….."

Mrs Ryan cut in suddenly and rather loudly. "Mr Jarvis."

Stunned Jarvis stopped in mid sentence, not really surprised at her intrusion on his small talk. "Mrs Ryan, let me…."

Mrs Ryan holding up her hands in an effort to stop him. "No, let me go first, Mr Jarvis. I have gone over everything you said again and again in my mind, I have behaving in a most childish fashion. I had no right to expect you to return my feelings, it was very wrong of me to react as I did."

Sighing the butler played with his spectacle unable to glance up at the lady across from him, if only he could tell her the truth, make her understand that it wasn't that he didn't care for her but that he couldn't give in to those feelings. "Mrs Ryan…Flora." He began but the housekeeper cut him off.

"No please let me finish I've come to the conclusion that…"

However whatever conclusion she had come to remained unsaid, as there was a sudden loud bang outside the window, followed by smashing and yelling. They both look out to see the Earl, completely intoxicated, a bottle of whisky in one hand, smashing the family crockery on the cobbles one plate after the other. He was singing at the top of his voice, his words slurred, as he staggered around wearing only one shoe and little else.

Glancing at the clock the butler quickly realised what had happened, that stupid under-butler had left the Earl with the entire bottle for his pre-dinner appetiser instead of just a glass. There was only one missing piece of the puzzle. "How the hell did he get hold of that crockery?"

- - - -

Later on that evening, Mr Jarvis was on his final rounds. He had just left the Earl who was now sleeping off the effects of too much whiskey, when he bumped into Chef who like him was on his way to dinner.

"Good evening Felix, and how are you now, not throttled any Scotsmen since I last saw you?" He said with a grin.

"It's still early." The Prussian drolly replied, "I prefer to let my dinner settle before engaging in any serious physical exertion. How about you? I'd imagine after earlier you'd be ready to lop off a few heads."

"Just a few."

"Just promise me if one of them is Mr Adams's you let me know, better yet give me prior warning, I'll sell tickets, I'm sure I can put Mrs Ryan down for one."

At the mention of Mrs Ryan the butler shifted uncomfortably and Mr Kraus noticed.

"Not again."

"I beg your pardon."

"I said not again."

"I know I heard you just fine, I just have no idea what are you talking about."

"You two haven't had another argument?" Jarvis looks abashed at this, confirming Kraus's suspicions. "That's it I give up, tossing his hair about in indignation, how is a professional supposed to work in such an atmosphere? Firstly the uneducated, uncivilised Mr Adams, now a pair of quarrelling lovebirds."

"Mr Kraus" Jarvis snapped looking about worried just in case anyone overheard, "Mrs Ryan and I are not.." But Kraus interrupted him.

"Lovebirds?"

"No I was going to say quarrelling!" The Butler rebuked. "But nor are we lovebirds."

"You may be trying to convince yourself and everyone of that fact but you will not fool I Felix Kraus, I know what is going on. I have spent years learning my trade by observing some of the greatest culinary geniuses this world has ever known and they have kept the secret of their special soufflés better than you have kept yours." He stopped watching as the butler tried to protest but no words were forthcoming. "No do not insult my intelligence further." Then in a huff he stomped off leaving Mr Jarvis all alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

After his conversation with the chef the butler decided to put his theory to the test. So unusually for him he lingered over his pudding until all save the housekeeper had bade them goodnight. If the housekeeper was aware of his intentions she gave no sign instead picking up her sewing and giving it her full attention.

Pausing before he spoke the butler took the chance to scan his surroundings, noticing for the first time just how much this room spoke of its owner. The neat little pile of household ledgers that were stacked in methodical order on the nearby shelf next to a few other books, the familiarity of one caught the butler's eye and he smiled to himself as he lent over and picked it up.

"Mr Jarvis?"

"I'm glad to see you still enjoy looking at your book Mrs Ryan."

"Yes thank you, Mr Jarvis, I've always wanted to travel, and at the moment this seems to be the closest I will ever get to Italy. Was there anything else Mr Jarvis?" She asked a slight tone of desperation creeping into her voice. "Did you want to discuss the Earl perhaps or…"

Shaking his head the butler forestalled any further comment adding. "I am calling a staff meeting to discuss the recent night-time antics of his lordship."

"Indeed, Mr Jarvis. He shouldn't have got hold of the family crockery without someone noticing! He'll be the laughing stock of all of Somerset once word gets out from the lower servants." Flora replied trying desperately to avoid the butler's eye until he decided to leave her in peace.

However instead of leaving as she expected the butler came further into the room smiling as he spotted the delicate sampler she was working on, then with a sudden slight of hand he picked it out of hand.

"So delicate, you must have the patience of a saint."

"It's not my best…"She trailed off trembling slightly as Mr Jarvis continued to lean over her his eyes locked on her face causing her blush furiously, her throat suddenly dry as he seemed to stare into her very soul.

Then suddenly just when she thought he might actually kiss her he was so close the butler pulled away as if bitten, his face contorting as if he was swallowing something bitter. "Excuse me…I" Then without another word he turned and strode out the room leaving Flora Ryan more confused than ever.

- - -

Across the estate another pair of lovers were enjoying a far more harmonious relationship. Snuggled in George's arms Grace sighed contentedly wondering if all women felt this blissfully happy or if it was just her George who could make her heart sing in this way.

"A penny for them?" George muttered tracing his fingertips down the side of her face.

"Only a penny?" Grace joked back, catching his fingers and kissing them softly.

"Well it's all I've got on me at the moment!"

"I was wondering if anyone else is as happy as we are now?"

Smiling into her hair George kissed her forehead gently mumbling against her skin. "I doubt that is possible."

Laughing gently Grace turned in his arms leaning up and kissing him with increasing passion.

"What happened to your carefully laid plans Miss May?" George asked as Grace rolled them both over his hands wrapt around her slender waist as she nuzzled into his bare chest.

"I changed them!" Grace retorted playfully before cutting off any further protest with a kiss, shutting out Taplows and the rest of the world which couldn't exist whilst she was in his arms.

- - -

An hour or so later, and for the butler several brandies, Jarvis sat in his office staring into his now empty glass. He was a fool, an utter fool. What had he been thinking; he had only meant to talk to the woman to ease her disquiet over his rejection not end up almost kissing her. The look on her face had been devastating, he had acted like a cad one minute pushing her away then the next cosying up to her. He had meant to do it but sometimes his deeply trodden desires overwhelmed his better judgement and tonight was a prime example of that. If nothing he had managed to make an already complicated situation worse!

There was only one thing he could do, he could tell her the truth. So somewhat unsteadily he made his way upstairs determined to sort out that situation between the housekeeper and himself. Taking a deep breath, and quickly glancing down the corridor to make sure no one was looking he knocked sharply on the door, he could tell she was still awake, the dull light from her candle cast shadows under the door. Suddenly the door was opened, but only a crack and when she realised who it was, she automatically went to slam it shut, but Jarvis moved faster, anticipating her reaction he leant hard against the door barging into the room.

An astounded Flora Ryan went flying backwards landing heavily on her bed, her long raven curls spilling over her shoulders as she stared up in amazement at the butler. For a moment Jarvis simply stared down at her, unable to keep his thoughts from wandering, he had seen her in varying states of disarray over the years, but never had he laid eyes on her in her nightdress, her wild curls free and framing her beautiful face. Taking a few deep-soothing breaths Jarvis slowly managed to regain some semblance of control, and tore his eyes away from the temptation that lay before him, he couldn't, she'd never forgive him for such a breach of manners. After a moment, Flora seemed to regain her senses and dashed across the room to her chair where her shawl lay abandoned, and seizing it quickly she flung it round her shoulders, hugging it closely to her, in order to hide her figure from the butler's scrutiny.

"Get OUT!" Flora yelled.

"No, we have to talk…"

"What about, I think you've already made your feelings quite plain, you don't care about me, you don't want anything to do with me, except perhaps a quick roll in the hay, and let me assure you, that you will never get! So if that's why you're here…"

"Do you really think so little of me? No don't answer that!" Jarvis cut in before she could continue. "This is ridiculous Flora, we both know it won't work! The two of us together…in this house, what did you think was going to happen?"

"What does it matter what I thought, I'm only a stupid foolish woman…You made your feelings quite clear, and now I've only to be ashamed of what my own have been. I don't know why I'm so surprised it wasn't like you showed me anything except contempt and indifference before you left, god knows why I thought that might have changed." Flora added softly, breaking her gaze with the butler and staring into the fire.

"Contempt?" Jarvis choked unable to believe his ears, closing the distance between them and grasping her elbow firmly turning her round to face him. "When have I ever treated you with anything less than respect and consideration?"

"When? You really want to know?" Flora spat at him, astounded at his ignorance. "So you didn't think telling me we were no longer friends, and not quite enemies, even when I had come to you bearing my soul practically begging for you to forgive me! You still sat there, ignoring my pleas, treating me with that distant coldness of yours, like I mattered less to you than your bloody book of figures."

"Well how was I supposed to react?" Jarvis snapped his own temper now getting the better of him, and he had to fight the urge to fling the housekeeper down on her very conveniently placed bed and prove to her there and then just how indifferent to her he wasn't.

"You could have been kinder to me!" Flora pleaded, "all you had to do was look at me for a moment, let me know you weren't angry with me!"

"So you assumed because I had to keep my distance, that I didn't care…"

"Well I was right you don't care, you already said so…" Flora cut him off angrily.

"That's not true I do care, if you only knew how much…" Jarvis retorted, seizing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly, frowning at the expression of disbelief on her face. "It's just this is so complicated there are things that you don't know about me…things that would explain."

"I don't need you to explain anything. You have said more than enough." Flora countered trying to break free of his grip and the tantalising pull she felt towards him.

"You don't want me in your life you've made that plain enough!"

"I do….Fine you don't believe me, then you leave me no choice, I'll have to prove it to you!" And with that he pulled her into his arms, stroking her face softly he leant down and kissed her tenderly but firmly on the lips.

For a moment Flora was lost, she surrendered completely into his embrace; sliding her arms up round his neck she moulded herself against him, drinking him in. Finally they broke apart, and Jarvis had to resist the urge to scoop her up into his arms and carry her over to the bed, growling at the back of his throat, he slid his hands down her back wrapping his arms round her waist and pulling her firmly against him.

Sighing contentedly Jarvis leant his forehead against Flora's, rubbing his nose softly against hers, "Well Mrs Ryan, are you convinced yet?"

Smiling Flora brushed her hands down the side of his face and seizing his collar pulled the butler closer, so his lips were almost touching hers. "Almost Mr Jarvis, would you care to run that past me again?"

"Believe me I would be delighted to, however I'm afraid I would struggle to stop there." So with a quick kiss on her cheek Jarvis released her hold on his collar, and slowly backed towards the door, his eyes never leaving her face for a moment until the closing door blocked her from his sight.

For the first time in ages Flora Ryan woke with a smile. She wondered why after all the terrible things that had happened last few days, Will being attacked, the confrontation with Mr Adams and his vowing revenge, that she was still smiling. It had only been a kiss, a quick one at that, nor had he declared his undying love or any such nonsense, but for the first time in recent memory she was happy, not sing from the treetops happy, but warm and content.

Reluctantly she got out of bed and prepared for the day ahead, just before leaving she glanced in the mirror, she didn't need much makeup today her good mood had enhanced her looks and along with her now permanent smile she was positively radiant. Walking to breakfast she had to quell the urge to skip, it wasn't long before she bumped into some of the staff, whom she greeted with a cheery "good morning."

Opening the door to the upper-servants dining room she spied Mr Kraus tucking into his breakfast, quickly she helped herself to a few morsels before sitting down next to him.

"Good Morning, Mr Kraus"

"Good Morning, Mrs Ryan, I wasn't expecting to see you up this early what with all that terrible business yesterday."

"Well I still have work to do Mr Kraus, although I'm surprised that no one else had made it to breakfast." She said intrigued as to the location of Mr Jarvis this morning, but trying to be cagey about asking.

"I know that some of the Valets had a late night, poker game I think, Mrs Diggins is with Lady Mary and Mr Jarvis is tending to the Earl then he has to leave to go into Tappleton. If I had been able to find him last night it would have saved him the trouble, his brother-in law seemed most anxious to talk to him.

"Brother-in law? I didn't know Mr Jarvis had a sister?"

"He doesn't, the brother in question is that of Mr Jarvis's wife."

"Wife?"

"I know it came as a complete shock to me as well, he has never mentioned her to me. Has he told you anything?" Kraus looked up from his plate and turned to Flora for the first time during the conversation. "Mrs Ryan are you alright?"

"Yes Mr Kraus, I'm fine I guess the stress of the last few days is finally catching up with me, if you will excuse me?"

"Of course, are you sure you don't need my help you've gone very pale."

"No I'm fine I just need some fresh air."

Flora dashed out of the room, ignoring all those she passed she finally made it outside where she ran across the lawn to the old bake-house. Pausing outside to catch her breath she flung open the door and entered, the tears falling freely down her face. Caught up in her own despair she didn't immediately notice the pair of lovers in the corner, but the squeak of terror from one alerted her to their presence.

"Mrs Ryan, please we can explain"

"Grace May, George Cosmo, what is it with the men in this house do you have to go around ruining everyone's lives. Get out of my sight the both you…now!"

As George and Grace fled back to the house, Flora leant back against the wall, what a fool she had been, Mr Jarvis was married, she was in love with a married man. If their liaison had only been breaking house rules before now it was much more serious, how could he do this to her? One thing was sure when he returned she was going to find out.

- - - -

Upstairs a still incapacitated Will was entertaining his newest friend. It seemed strange but for the first time Will actually found a girl interesting to talk to. Lizzie McDuff had a truly wicked wit and her frequent visits were becoming the highlight of his day. This morning they were deep in conversation laughing over the Earl, Liz was recounting how the old aristocrat had eventually been restrained with the allure of a brandy on his bedside table and the firm grip of Jarvis and Adams dragging him round by his arms and forcing him into his bed.

However their little idle couldn't last as a disproving Charlotte arrived hot and tutting her disapproval. "What are you two whispering about? There's going to be a meeting in five minutes, just to let you know before that awful bell starts ringing. "

Smiling politely at Charlotte before turning and rolling her eyes at Will young Lizzie muttered. " I'll be back after the meeting before I need to help with lunch. There's something…something I want to tell you."

Puzzled Will nodded watching as Lizzie followed Charlotte into the corridor. Surprised when the older housemaid stopped suddenly and muttered warningly.

"I don't know what your game is with him, but you better watch yourself or you'll be caught out! William's behaviour is notorious and disgusting, why just a few months ago it was a girl called Esther and she got the sack! You don't want a baby out of wedlock, do you? That would bring disgrace on all of us!"

However before Lizzie could even mutter a reply Charlotte turned and stalked off leaving Lizzie to wonder whether she would be right to confide in Will her secret, a secret that nobody would ever suspect and certainly not Mr Adams.

- - -

A few minutes later and the entire staff was lined up in the servants all and despite the best efforts of the senior staff the maids and footmen giggled whenever the Earls name was mentioned.

"I think we all know what happened with the Earl last night. It's no laughing matter, Susan!"

Hearing her name Susan looked towards the floor, stifling her laughter. "Sorry, Mr Jarvis."

Nodding at the reprimanded maid the butler continued. "My main concern is how he managed to get to the family crockery without anyone noticing!" He paused as if expecting someone to speak up, but there was only silence. " All I want to say is, if anyone sees the Earl wandering around the corridors at night, or during the day for that matter, to alert Mrs Ryan, Mr Adams or myself as quickly as possible to prevent as little embarrassment as possible for the master."

Then as if dared by the other footman Fred Matkin piped up. "Is it true that he's gone a little…you know…loopy, sir?"

Scowling the housekeeper vented her own bad mood onto the sniggering staff retorting sternly, "I hardly think the term 'loopy' is one you should use about your master, Fred. He was just a little worse for drink, but what Mr Jarvis is saying is that if we keep a look out it shouldn't happen again."

"Thank you that will be all. Back to work!" The Butler insisted and yet work was far from his own thoughts as he followed Flora Ryan down the corridor slipping into her office before she could shut the door.

"Finally alone…." He muttered surprised when Flora continued to maintain her distance seating herself at her desk and pulling out a thick account book.

"Can I help you Mr Jarvis?"

"I was wondering….Would you think me very wrong if I told you that I didn't come here to discuss household matters, if all that was just a ruse and all I really want to do is kiss you…hold you in my arms…" He trailed off leaning down, cautiously placing a tender kiss on her slender neck unable to resist nuzzling into her silky skin.

"Mr Jarvis please!" Flora gasped jumping out of her seat and placing the desk between them her hand flying automatically to her neck, caressing the spot he had kissed as if she had been burnt at his touch.

"What's wrong Flora what have I done, last night…."

"Last night was last night. What have you done wrong, as if you didn't know."

"Flora, I…"

"Don't you Flora me, how could you do this to me, it was bad enough before when you ignored and belittled me but I thought we'd gotten past that. I actually thought that you cared."

"What are you talking about, you know how I feel about you and I would never knowingly ignore or belittle you, you know I hold you in the highest regard."

"Really and why should I believe a single word you say? I need to be a mind reader to find the truth in amongst all your lies. "

Indignant Mr Jarvis retorted. "I am not accustomed to have my word challenged Mrs Ryan. When have I lied to you?"

"Well that depends upon whether you'd count not telling me your married as a bald faced lie or just honest to goodness deception? You tell me." She spat venomously.

Mr Jarvis stepped back as if slapped, the colour drained from his face. "How did you?"

"So it is true?" She gasped tears springing to her eyes.

"Who told you?"

"Mr Kraus."

"Damn." He replied looking down abashed, wondering just what he was going to say to explain this one, looking back up at her he noticed the tears that were now swiftly falling, and he felt as if he had punched himself in the stomach; guiltily Jarvis reached out a hand to brush the tears from her cheeks. "Let me explain."

"No, don't you touch me." She turns to leave, but Jarvis quickly steps forward pushing his weight against the door so she cannot open it. Wanting to be as far away from him as possible Flora stalks to the other end of the room. "Go on then explain, explain to me how on earth you happen to be married, why you never told me and how despite the fact that you have a wife somewhere you felt it was appropriate to lead me on, to toy with my feelings."

Mr Jarvis stepped forward and drew out the chair from his desk, "Alright I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything, but you may want to sit down as I'll have to start from the very beginning."

Flora didn't know whether to believe him or not, but there was something in his voice that made her calm down, slowly she edged towards him and sat down on the proffered chair. Jarvis walked towards the fireplace, putting some distance between them before turning back to her, resting one hand on the mantelpiece, he began.

"As you know I've been Butler at Taplows for ten years, but before that I spent many years as an under-butler down in Cornwall. It was while I was there that I met Marie, my… my wife, she is very beautiful but a mystery, she lived in the local village with her family, but they never let her go out alone. One day I was on the way to town when he heard a woman yelling for help. It was Marie, she was being attacked by a group of ruffians, gypsies, when I showed up they ran away. After that every time I had a morning off I went and visited her and her family, it wasn't long before her family were suggesting marriage. I don't know now what I was thinking marrying a woman I hardly knew, and it wasn't until after the wedding that I was able to spend time alone with her." Jarvis looked across at Flora who was hanging on his every word. "It was stupid mistake. What I took for shy innocence was actually childish naivety. Physically she may have been twenty but mentally she was much much younger, It made a normal marriage impossible, yet I couldn't find it in my heart to abandon her. So whilst I have supported her financially she has continued to live with her family."

"I see, I think. Why did you never tell me?"

"Well it's not the sort of thing you mention in polite conversation, besides apart from my financial responsibility to her I have tried to forget about my wife. Besides I never thought I would meet a woman like you…Then even after I began to admire you I reassured myself it was only one-sided and that I would never allow things to develop beyond the proper and then before I knew it things had gone too far…"

"You were callous to take advantage of my feelings, you are a married man and should act accordingly. There is only one thing left to do we must put aside our previous attraction and…"

"And what pretend it doesn't exist?" Jarvis snapped, his handsome face clouding over at the suggestion.

"We have no choice!" Flora snapped.

"There is always a choice Flora." Jarvis retorted closing the distance between them. "And I choose you, it's gone too far now. I can't lock up those feelings again and I won't. I want you so desperately. I want to hold you, kiss you, make love to you, hear you say you love me every morning…"

"Stop!" The housekeeper exclaimed shaking her head holding out her arms to stop him in his tracks. "Please don't this is hard as it is but one of us has to keep their senses, that can never be, you're not a free man, and I could never give you what you want and receive no guarantees in return. At least now I have my position and you have yours it will have to be enough but if you can't accept that then I will have no choice but to leave Taplows for good."

"No you must not…I won't allow it!" Jarvis exclaimed pushing aside her objections and grasping her by the shoulders pulling her roughly into his arms.

"It isn't your decision to make. The only woman you have a right to command is your wife and that I am not nor will ever be so please let me go!" Flora sobbed pulling herself free from his grasp and heading towards the door.

"And what if I were no longer married?" Jarvis demanded, watching as the housekeeper froze in her tracks.

"But you are."

"Things can change, I could divorce or she might pass away…Things always can change Flora, but could you wait for me?" He asked softly.

"For how long? Six months, six years?…What would be the point, if you didn't divorce immediately then you never will and I could never forgive myself waiting around hoping for some poor woman's death just so I can steal her husband away from her. What would her family think if you suddenly decided to abandon her?"

"Well why don't I ask them? My brother-in-law is in town; remember you met him briefly only the other day. He's staying at the Cock And Bull and I'll see him later this morning. Won't you at least give me some reason to try, forgive me at least for not telling you sooner, give me some hope that you will wait for me?"

Shaking her head softly Flora Ryan stood in the doorway, tears in eyes, as she forced herself to ignore the screaming of her heart and follow her head instead and so uttered the final blow. "I don't think I can forgive you Walter! I'm sorry but I can't." Then stifling a sob she turned and swept out the door.

Leaving the Butler to mutter sadly to himself. "Why do people feel they have to walk away from me all the time?"

- - -

However the butler's revelation was not the only one taking place as up in the footman's room an astounded Will sat dumbfounded whilst Lizzie is sobbing into her hands. Eventually he found his voice and uttered. "Are you completely sure? I mean, totally?"

Nodding Lizzie replied softly through her tears. "My mother told me all about him. I wanted to find that he was a nice, caring man but he seems cold and sly. He left my mother before I was born and hasn't paid her a penny since. She was disgraced and we were living on the breadline with my uncle until I got the job at Balmoral. My mother was so proud of me and…" Lizzie broke of her sobs overcoming her.

Concerned Will found a handkerchief and passed it to the crying girl.

"She told me about my father. She has never been a well woman and is now very weak, so I needed to come and find him to see if he would reconcile with her before it is too late." She added looking up at Will hopeful for some sign of hope.

"Does she know that you are here?" Will asked not at all surprised when the maid shook her head. "Adams is your father… You poor thing." For a moment he wondered if he should tell her exactly what sort of a man her father was and shatter her hopes, or keep it to himself and try to help her.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"Honestly I don't know, Lizzie. I really don't know. For your sake I would say no, you may be sacked, but Adams, he …" Will stopped talking, a look of realisation on his face. Adams might be sacked now that was a thought. Smiling slightly, then turned again to poor Lizzie stroking her hair soothingly. "Look, don't worry about it for now. Carry on like you are, but don't mention it to anyone else. It'll work out, you'll see."

"Oh, Will, thank you, you're so understanding." Lizzie muttered through her tears before noticing the time. Wiping her eyes on the back of her hands and sniffing she rose and walked to the door. Smiling back over her shoulder at him as she headed down to the kitchen. Yet after she had left Will continued to think, a broad smile appearing on his face. Clapping his hands together, it is obvious he has realised what wonderful blackmail material his information is.

"I've got you now Andrew, Over a barrel!"

- - -

After leaving Walter Flora through herself into her work anything to distract her and hopefully remove that last lingering image of him from her mind, he had looked so sad so defeated. Besides with the upcoming Garden Party she still had so much to do, but first she needed to deal with Grace she hadn't forgotten about the interlude she had interrupted in the bake house. Marching through into the servant's hall she narrowly avoided Mr Adams.

"Good Afternoon Mrs Ryan." The Under-butler greeted pleasantly before adding in a whisper "and just what have you been up to?" He said barely concealing his lascivious smirk.

"Working Mr Adams no wonder you had trouble recognising it!." Flora countered, then loudly to the rest of the staff. "Grace there you are would you come and see me in my office, now please." Turning to leave she found the way blocked by Mr Adams, who stepped back to let her pass but as she did whispered.

"Maybe not, but the next time you're in an educating frame of mind you just let me know."

A nervous Grace is settled in Mrs Ryan's office. Mrs Ryan is pacing up and down surveying Grace above the tops of her fingers.

"Are you completely set on ruining yourself?" The housekeeper asked after a few long minutes staring at the silent maid. I warned you only the other day and I not only catch you again and in the same place but in a far more compromising position. Grace have you taken leave of your senses?"

"I love him Mrs Ryan and he loves me."

Sighing Flora shook her head, love, what an over used word responsible for more than its fair shame of pain and heartbreak and yet as she looked at the young housemaid she couldn't help but empathise. "I really ought to reprimand you but I can't see what good it would serve. I should really tell Mr Jarvis and let him deal with you both but that will only cause more misery…Just promise me you'll be careful, Grace you have your entire life ahead of you, don't waste it!

"I'm sorry Mrs Ryan. It won't happen again."

"I can assure you it won't and if it does...well...lets just say I won't be as lenient."

"Thank you Mrs Ryan." Grace muttered getting to her feet as she edged towards the door.

"Are you alright Grace, you look very pale."

"I'm fine Mrs Ryan"

"Well you don't look fine."

"Really Mrs Ryan, I'm alright."

"Fine, off you go and tell Mr Cosmo this is his last warning!"

- - -

Mr Jarvis opened the door to his office; he pulled out his chair and sat his desk. Unable to settle he stood back up and paced around the room, finally he pulled out his keys and unlocked his cupboard. Reaching in he removed one of the bottles of Brandy that he had discovered hidden in a trunk after Italy. His hand slightly shaking he poured himself a large shot, which he downed quickly, now calmer he poured himself another and sat back down. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Charlotte hovering hesitantly by his door, eventually she decided to give up and go and ask Mrs Ryan instead.

- - -

Flora Ryan had been busy writing a checklist for the upcoming garden party when Charlotte entered.

"Mrs Ryan."

"Yes Charlotte what can I do for you, but make it quick as I am in the middle of something." She asked without even looking up from her task.

"Yes Mrs Ryan, I was wondering could I swap my day off with Susan…"

"Do you really have to bother me with this now Charlotte, why the urgency?"

"Well it is tomorrow and I know you're busy and I would have asked Mr Jarvis but he was…. Well he seemed…."

Suddenly Charlotte had Mrs Ryan's full attention. "Mr Jarvis is back?"

"Yes Mrs Ryan, he's in his office. It's just that he (stepping closer and lowering her voice to whisper) well he didn't even seem to notice me and I was standing right next to him, and…."

"And?"

"He was drinking Mrs Ryan, you know liquor."

"Thank you for telling me Charlotte." She said unfastening her apron and making a move to leave. Opening the door she turned to Charlotte before leaving. "Not one word about this Charlotte do you understand? To anyone, not even Susan."

"Yes Mrs Ryan and about my day off." Charlotte jumped in, as Mrs Ryan was halfway out the door.

"Just go ahead and swap." Mrs Ryan called back to her.

By the time Flora had left her office Mr Jarvis had consumed several more large brandies and was now sitting is his easy chair by the fireplace morosely staring into the flames. Her tentative knock on the door was not acknowledged, so she pushed open the door and walked in but it was some minutes before Mr Jarvis realised she was there. "What can I do for you Mrs Ryan?"

"I was worried about you."

"Really? I must admit I find it hard to keep up with you these days, first you avoid me, then you love me, next you pull away from me and never want to speak to me again and now your worried about me? I wish you'd make up your mind either love me or don't."

"How can you say that if I didn't care why would I bother protecting you, drinking on duty, if I hadn't stopped Charlotte Lucas gossiping the news would have been round all the staff by teatime and you'd be up before the Earl before dinner."

"Now I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you're always too busy to spend any time with me, all this running around constantly defending both my honour as well as your own must be very time consuming."

"Mr Jarvis!" Flora steps back aghast and Jarvis rises unsteadily to his feet.

"That is not my name, you won't even give me that pleasure will you." He says walking towards her.

"What?" Flora replies confused, backing away from him until she bumps into the desk.

"Hearing you call me by my real name. Say my name Flora, just once." By now he is just inches away from.

"You're drunk!"

"That doesn't mean I don't know what I'm saying or doing." He said wrapping his arms around her small waist and planting a kiss firmly on her mouth. For a moment Flora melted into his embrace but then she came back to her senses, this was wrong, he's married, and we're standing in the middle of his office in broad daylight. Pushing him away she gasped, "Walter no, we can't, you're married."

Jarvis stepped away from her as if slapped and coldly replied. "You are quite right Mrs Ryan, I am married for the moment and I suppose that for the last few days on this earth that my poor suffering wife enjoys I should continue to play the role of a faithful husband, you may rest assured that I will not be compromising your morals again. Now if you excuse me I need some air. Then I have to pack I am leaving for Cornwall tonight." With that he turned and stormed out of the room leaving a shocked and shaken Flora Ryan behind.

- - -


	2. Episode 2

The last few weeks had seen Taplow's become a hive of activity, as preparations were made for the Earls masked garden party, responsibility for which had fallen to Mrs Ryan, who could normally be found out on the back lawn drilling her troops and generally organising everybody. She had been left to shoulder the responsibility alone because Mr Jarvis had been allowed a week off in order to attend a family funeral, his wife's but that fact wasn't commonly known.

He had arrived back this morning, and she had been avoiding him. It was bad enough having to plan and stage the biggest event of the summer alone, but his departure had left her to deal with the two invalids Grace and Will, who were now back to light duties, calm down Chef after each kitchen crisis and more disturbingly trying to keep Mr Adams in line. Andrew Adams was becoming increasingly insubordinate, taking any opportunity to undermine and criticise her, even on occasion in front of the staff. Yet her hands were tied, she knew about him beating William but he also knew about her feelings for Mr Jarvis, so far it was stalemate.

So whilst the housekeeper was dashing here and there attending to the final details, Mr Kraus was rushing round making sure the food is arriving fresh and he is planning one of his amazing ice sculptures and the butler unable to locate the housekeeper had settled for quizzing the chef about the preparations for the party

"And if you could refrain from knocking its head off this time, Mr Kraus, it would be much appreciated!"

Snorting at such an absurd suggestion as he dashed around the kitchen. "Oh, these rich people make me so angry sometimes; do they not make you angry, Mr Jarvis?" He asked not waiting for a reply. "They can be so ungrateful! Felix Kraus spends hours on hours creating a masterpiece and then the party is called off! Tisk!" Kraus exclaimed before stopping dead in front of Jarvis, clutching a large dead pheasant, much to the Butlers surprise. "And will you please, please, please talk to Mrs Ryan. She does nothing but snap and bite people's heads off at the moment, even more than usual."

"Maybe you should talk to her." The Butler moodily retorted.

Shaking his head Kraus looked knowingly at the butler. "I don't think it's me she wants to talk to, Mr Jarvis. We will soon be even more preoccupied with another household descending on us, and Felix Kraus does not need any more distractions than is needed. Please, I beg of you, talk to her."

Sighing Mr Jarvis nodded and muttered a reluctant. "Very well!" The funeral had been dreadful and being surrounded constantly by Marie's family had been draining, that and guilt that was now his constant companion. It surely should wasn't right for a man to stand by his wife's grave and feel nothing but relief, to sleep under the roof of her home and have his dreams filled with another woman. A woman that still wouldn't give him the time of day even though he was free to pursue her at last.

- - -

Surprisingly for once thoughts of their newly returned butler were not uppermost in the housekeeper's mind. She was far more concerned at reports that one of her girls was sick and unable to work and so headed up to the maid's bedroom surprising a guilty looking Grace who had her head over the chamber pot.

"Grace, are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine Mrs Ryan, um, it must just have been something I ate. I will be downstairs in a minute I'm feeling much better already."

"If you say so Grace, I wish I could give you the day off but we are so busy with the preparations that we can hardly manage without you."

"Yes Mrs Ryan."

But despite Grace's assurances that she was find Mrs Ryan still left looking confused and she was still so when she entered Mr Jarvis' office, a worried expression creasing her usually serene countenance.

"What can I do for you Mrs Ryan?" The butler asked surprised to see the housekeeper who had to his knowledge being avoiding his presence like the plague. "Would you care to sit?" He asked suddenly realising the mess his office had descended into during his absence and quickly picking up the pile of papers that were stacked on his fireside chair. "Please…"

Nodding Flora took the seat ever cautious of his presence but her nagging doubts refused to be silenced and she had to tell someone. "I think there may be a problem with Grace May."

"Oh yes." Jarvis muttered raising his eyebrow in surprise that she would come to him with a problem over one of her girls, she normally jealously guarded her authority over them.

"A while ago, I went out to the bake house and I found Grace May and George Cosmo "breaking house rules" if you know what I mean."

"Yes I get the idea. I was suspicious of a romance between them.…" He trailed off unable to look her in the eye, for a moment he felt a flicker of envy that George Cosmo had clearly been more successful in wooing the woman of his dreams than Jarvis had himself. "What do you suggest we do about it?"

"There is only one thing we can do." The housekeeper replied sadly. "Its such a shame I had such high hopes for her."

Nodding the butler reached into his desk draw pulling out two clean pieces of paper. "There is no need to ruin their future. They can go away with good characters if they agree to go quietly….Shall we do Miss May first?"

- - -

Hovering from one foot to the other Grace waited by the stairwell she just had to find George, she had to tell him before Mrs Ryan worked it out and threw them both out. Hearing the casual joking of the footmen as they returned to their room she waited until the had almost passed before hissing "George!" Reaching out and grabbing the startled footman she dragged him into the nearest closet. "I need to tell you something."

"Alright what's up gorgeous?" George asked teasingly brushing her stray curls from her face.

"I don't know how to tell you this..."

"What...tell me what?..." George replied.

"George...I think I might be pregnant!"

For a moment George was stunned to silence before he could splutter. "Are you sure?"

"Not completely."

"Well how sure are you?"

"Pretty sure, oh God George what am I going to do?" Grace exclaimed her hands shaking as he held her tight in his arms.

"Well we'll get by somehow, you and me, won't we?" He replied soothingly. "I won't let you down Grace I swear it."

"But I don't want a baby George...not now...not ever...my career...my whole life...it will all be ruined." She snapped pulling away and glaring at him as if he had suddenly grown another head entirely.

"Don't over-react. We'll get through this." George retorted more harshly than he intended, his expression softening when he saw her tears.

"How can I make over-react when my whole career is in jeopardy?" She retorted wiping the tears from her cheeks ignoring his offer of his handkerchief.

"Look don't panic. Wait until you know for sure."

"And when I am? Then what am I supposed to do?" She snapped.

"I don't know! You'll have to speak to Mrs Ryan. Have time off or something." George replied running his hands through his hair.

"Tell Mrs Ryan...tell Mrs Ryan, oh that will go down a treat "Oh by the way Mrs Ryan I'm having George Cosmos's baby so can I have a few months off." She'll love that! I'll never work in Taplows again after this; I'll be completely disgraced. They'll turn me out without a character, and you too probably!" She retorted her voice growing increasingly shrill with every word.

"Oh don't cry Grace." He whispered putting his arms around her. "It'll be alright really it will."

"No it won't, nothing's going to be alright ever again." She added pulling out of his arms and disappearing down the corridor and as George stared after her he could only hope she wouldn't do anything foolish.

- - -

"Well what's done is done." Mr Jarvis muttered laying down the pen and glancing across at a rather pale Flora Ryan. "I am glad you felt you could come to me with this Mrs Ryan."

Standing up quickly the housekeeper turned to stare out of the window muttering coldly. "Well you are the butler are you not Mr Jarvis who else would I go to about such a thing?"

Sighing Jarvis stood and slowly closed the distance between them placing his hand gently on her arm he winced when she started at his touch. "I am sorry Flora for all of this, if you believe nothing else you have to believe that. I never intended to hurt you."

Glancing back at him for a moment there was a trace of a smile about her lips before it vanished like the sun behind the clouds. "I do but you did and nothing can change that now."

"Flora can't…." The Butler began but a sharp scream cut him off. "What the hell was that?" The butler exclaimed heading out into the corridor shortly followed by the housekeeper, only to find Grace May lying at the bottom of the servants back staircase. Shards of the broken tea set she had been carrying scattered around her and a trickle of blood oozing from a cut on her forehead. The scream was heard by most of the household and servants ran from all locations to see what the commotion is about.

"Oh my god, Grace!" The housekeeper gasped reaching out to stroke her protégé's face gently whilst holding tightly onto Jarvis's arm for support. "Doctor Evans is here visiting Will."

Turning round at one of a the gawking servants Jarvis barked at them to fetch the doctor immediately and within a few minutes the young doctor was darting down the stairs to tend to his new patient.

"Don't try to move Miss, just lie still." Dr Evans instructed softly whilst inspecting Grace's head.

"Alright can you try to sit up for me now so that I can have a proper look at this cut." Grace sat up slowly whilst George pushed through the crowd and ran towards Grace.

"Grace what happened?"

"I just lost my footing and fell." The maid whispered.

"From the second floor?" George gasped in horror watching as Grace nodded and everyone gazed up at the second floor landing, it seemed terribly high up.

"Step back please George. You are in the Doctors way." Jarvis instructed tersely.

"Any abdominal pains?"

Grace nodded and indicated an area wincing as the doctor felt for abnormalities and a frown passed over his face.

- - - -

Later once Grace had been moved up to her room and everyone else had returned reluctantly to their work. Mr Jarvis, Mr Adams, Mrs Ryan and George were waiting anxiously for news outside Grace's door. Finally the doctor came out to speak to them.

Dr Evans shaking his head sadly. "I'm terribly sorry; the impact of the fall has ultimately resulted in the baby dying."

"Baby?" Adams exclaimed before reiterating, and turning to the butler and housekeeper. "Baby?…You knew! Didn't you?" He added when there were no similar outbursts from the others. "Well?"

"We guessed." Flora replied softly unable to meet Jarvis's eye.

"Oh brilliant, just brilliant." Adams exclaimed before storming off to find an innocent servant to take his anger out on.

"What happens now?" George asked softly.

"Well there might be complications we will have to wait and see but it could be a week or so…" Dr Evans replied.

"Will she need bed rest for long?"

"A few days, she has a few nasty bruises but nothing is broken apart from the baby she has been a very lucky young lady." He paused glancing sadly at an ashen George. "I'm very sorry but there is nothing more I can do."

"Poor Grace." Flora whispered unable to imagine the torture that Grace must be going through, but even the thought of loosing a child was enough to shake her to the core and she lent against the wall for support.

"I suppose we will both be dismissed now as well." George added, vocalising the truth that no one had yet spoken.

"Mr Jarvis?" Flora asked softly reaching out and placing a placating hand on the butler's sleeve and he glanced across at her, his demeanour softening slightly at her pleading expression.

"I'll deal with you both later when everyone has calmed down, for now everyone must return to his or her duties. George you may have a few hours off to sort yourself out." The butler replied nodding at the footman whilst the housekeeper hurried off to find Charlotte to take over Grace's duties.

"I will give you a few minutes together but that is all after that you will be completely circumspect this must not become common gossip!"

Nodding the footman pushed past the waiting Butler entering the dimly lit room where Grace was convalescing yet before he could say anything Grace demanded answers.

"Well what did he say? Am I being dismissed? Are you?"

"No...he seemed very vague when I spoke to him as if it didn't really make much difference to him if we stayed or not just that no one finds out about the…the baby."

"So we are staying then?" Grace demanded her pretty face twisted in pain and confusion.

"Yes but that's not important now. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but it's nothing serious. You heard the doctor I was lucky just a few bruises."

"If you can call losing our baby nothing serious."

"And I can. I'm glad I lost it. I don't want a baby George, I'm sorry."

"How can you be glad you lost our baby? I know it was a threat to your precious career but I thought it was a bit more important than that. But obviously I was wrong."

"George it's not what you think."

"No...next you'll be telling me you threw yourself down the stairs to get rid of the baby once and for all." He muttered bitterly surprised when Grace didn't immediately deny it and instead stared at the wall. "Grace?…. Grace, you didn't, tell me you didn't. Look at me dammit I have to know!"

Biting her lip Grace wiped at the tears that trickled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry George. I just couldn't have this baby. I had to do something."

"So you threw yourself down the stairs...for god's sake Grace you could have killed yourself as well. Is that what you wanted."

"No...but.."

"Just don't talk to me Grace."

"George"

"Just don't!" He muttered unable to even stomach her presence a moment longer. Striding over to the door he paused before adding. "I thought I knew you…." Then shaking his head in disgust he stormed out ignoring her pleas for him to stay.

- - -

A few days later and the day of the Garden party had finally arrived. The entire house had been thrown into helping out all except; two of the footmen were studiously trying to avoid doing any work.

"Listen, mate, can I ask your advice?" Will asked after a few minutes.

Shrugging his shoulders as he hung his head George replied. "You can ask, but whether I'll answer is another matter. Is it about a girl?"

"Yeah, sort of."

Sighing George looked up at Will, shaking his head. "Ah, you see, don't do advice on girls."

Will bending down, smirking, muttered back. "Well, you may be interested when I tell you what I know about a certain-" He paused glancing round to see nobody is there and lowering voice. "-Mr Adams!"

Looking half interested as he throws small stones on the cobbles, George asked "What? Does he want more money from somewhere?"

"Nah, far more interesting than that. He's got a daughter. Here. At Taplows."

George glancing round as his interest is roused. "A daughter? Who?"

"Lizzie!" Will began to explain everything when Adams walked up.

"Well, what are you two up to? Shouldn't you be helping out preparing for the party rather than lounging around out here?" The Under-butler snapped brashly.

Causing both lads to leap back, trying not to act suspicious but before any more can be said, the butler entered looking puzzled, on noticing the other's he stuffed what appeared to be a small box into his in his pocket before demanding.

"Has anyone seen Mrs Ryan lately? I can't find her anywhere."

"No sir. I haven't seen her since this morning." Adams replied immediately and both Will and George shook their heads.

Smirking evilly the under-butler added. "Oh dear, it seems we have lost the housekeeper, Mr Jarvis. Where oh where could she be?"

Frowning at Mr Adams apparent lack of concern and the mystery concerning Flora Ryan's whereabouts, the butler turned and with a worried expression, stormed out of the courtyard without another word, leaving Adams to grin evilly before ordering the two lads to get back to their posts before he docked the rest of their wages.

- - - - -

Meanwhile oblivious to the panic her absence was causing the housekeeper was down by the lake, pondering the increasingly complicated situation between the butler and herself, when suddenly Joseph interrupted her solitude.

"Mrs Ryan, where are the statues supposed to go?"

"I wish I could say dump them in the pond but his lordship wanted them brought down from the roof specially, so can you place them round the outside of the gazebo, like a guard of honour." Glancing at the blank expression on Josephs face, she smiled. "On second thoughts I just show you."

- - - - -

Over in the lower servants' hall, the fire was burning low as Grace May huddled closer for the warmth, putting another shovel full of coal on the fire she didn't notice the under-butler enter, but on spotting Grace sitting alone and content with her sewing he strode over to her.

"Have you seen Mrs Ryan? Mr Jarvis wants to see her."

"No." Grace quietly replied concentrating on her work.

"Are you quite sure? I need to talk to her."

"Look I just said no and I thought you said it was Mr Jarvis who wanted to see her?" Grace snapped.

"Mind your tone missy, you may think your jobs safe because they haven't fired you but believe me just give me an excuse, letting you stay on here is a disgrace to Taplows, a woman who was pregnant outside of wedlock." Adams was suddenly interrupted by a shocked gasp from the other side of the room realising the well kept secret that he had foolishly let out of the bag; whipping his head round he spotted Lizzie. "And what do you think your doing eavesdropping on a private conversation?" With that he stomped out the door continuing with his search, leaving two tearful girls behind.

- - - -

Outside in the gazebo by the pond, Mrs Ryan has stayed behind after showing Joseph where to place the statues, when suddenly her solitude was interrupted by one Andrew Adams.

"So this is where you've been hiding? Mr Jarvis has half the household looking for you."

"Really." Flora replied seemingly disinterested

"Now, don't tell me there's trouble in paradise already?"

"I hardly think it's any of your business Mr Adams."

"Well now this is where we are going to have to agree to disagree, I consider it my business when the personal lives of my colleagues interfere with their abilities to do their jobs, and even you can't deny that's happening?" He added slyly

"For once you have a point." Flora was forced to agree with him on this.

"Why do you stay here? Your obviously not happy, why don't you resign, a get a nice new position miles away from here? It would be for the best you know, eventually someone else would find out and then bye, bye job and any chance of a good character. You'd be ruined and for what? A man who doesn't appreciate you; lies to you even!" Flora snapped round to face him at that remark. "I know about his wife, the Earl let it slip last week. How can you ever really trust him again? If he's lied to you once what's stopping him from lying again?"

Turning to leave he added slyly, "Maybe its time you realised who your real friends are."

- - -

Several hours later the party was going strong, throngs of people were congregated on the lawn, now a veritable sea of colour. The footman dashed and dived in between the guests ferrying tray after tray of champagne out and tray after tray of empty glasses back to the kitchen. Mrs Ryan had been forced to send down to the cellar for another case, and she had recruited all available house staff to wash and dry and refill the empty glasses, before shipping them back out to the party. So far it had been a good evening, the guests were obviously enjoying themselves, they'd catered the right amount of food and Mr Adams had only managed to smash one tray of glasses. She was in the middle of handing George another tray when Mr Jarvis entered the kitchen having spent the last hour interviewing a potential new footman..

"Wonderful Party Mrs Ryan, I do believe you've outdone yourself." Mr Jarvis stated smiling, as he walked towards her, "The Earl himself asked me to pass on his congratulations and thanks."

"How is the Earl holding up? The last time I was outside he looked a little…worse for wear."

"Yes I know, but fortunately after his attempt at juggling the coy carp out of the ornamental pond failed, he decided to go and sit quietly with his cousin in the gazebo until he dried out." Then he added so that only she could hear, "If your maids can spare you for a moment would you care to step outside, we do need to talk."

She nodded her assent, "Grace can you keep an eye on everything until I get back."

"Yes Mrs Ryan," replied Grace eagerly moving from her chair by the fireplace to the centre of the room so that she could supervise.

As soon as they left the kitchen they were surrounded by people all drinking and having fun, for a moment it looked like they would be separated by the crowd until Mr Jarvis reached down and grasped Mrs Ryan's hand, literally dragging her after him and off to the relative safety of the Orangery. Once there he virtually pushed her through the door before closing it and then prowled round the room to ensure that they were alone and could not be overheard.

"At last some privacy." He exclaimed.

"Mr Jarvis!" Flora replied once she'd got her breath back. "Are you quite mad? What if anyone saw us, you know what they'd think."

"Let them."

"But…But." For once Flora was lost for words.

"I'm sorry but I 'm fed up with everybody sticking their noses into my private affairs. First Mr Kraus, now I know he means well." He said raising his hands to stall her consternation, "but the way he carries on always telling me what I should be doing, well sometimes I just want to tell him to keep his opinions to himself. And then we have the ever watchful Mr Adams who's always hiding round the corner waiting gleefully for one of us to trip up, so that he can run off to the Earl and steal my job."

Flora who had remained in stunned silence throughout his rant finally managed to find her voice and enter the conversation. "Well don't you think dragging me in here is playing right into his hands?"

Despairingly Jarvis sank down onto the Chaise lounge, "I know, I know, but what choice do I have? I've spent the whole day trying to talk to you and you've spent all yours trying to avoid me."

"I've been busy."

"Yes busy keeping far away from me. Flora there are things I need to tell you, things you need to know." He rose off the chaise and grasped her by the shoulders, "and you are not leaving here until you have heard me out, do you understand?"

"Alright, I'm listening."

Relieved Jarvis released her and taking her hands in his own, drew her over to the chaise. Once she had settled next to him, he began. "I know that the last few weeks have been difficult for you but they have been difficult for me as well. So many things have changed it has seemed at times that the world is spinning, the one thing, the only thing that has remained the same, constant is the way that I feel about you." He paused releasing her hands in order to gently grasp her chin and force her to look at him.

"I love you Flora, I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I know that finding out about Marie must have been a terrible shock for you; it caused you to doubt me, even your own feelings. I should have told you before I know that now, but please try to understand I didn't intend for this happen, I didn't have any ulterior motive for hiding my wife from you when we first met how could I have known then what would happen between us? Then by the time it became important things had moved so fast between us telling you would have only hurt you and that is something I have never wanted."

Jarvis slowly stood and helped her to rise, "That was all I wanted to say, I understand that you can't forgive me now, the wound is still to raw, but will you at least give me the chance to earn back your trust?"

"I ….I don't know, I want to believe you, and I want to give you another chance but I don't think my heart could cope with being broken again."

"I wouldn't let you down, not again," he replied earnestly.

"You can't promise that."

"No, I can't, but I can promise to try."

"There aren't any other secrets?"

Jarvis chuckled softly, "No, no more secrets."

"You are sure about that? You aren't on the run or anything?" She replied almost teasingly.

"Not when I last checked." Jarvis replied smiling softly at her

"Good."

"Well now that's settled Mrs Ryan…"

"Flora, my name's Flora"

"Flora." He said smiling softly and offering her his arm. "Would you be so kind as to allow me to escort you back to the house?"

"I'd like that." She replied placing her hand atop his arm and allowing him to lead her out of the Orangery and back to the house.

- - - - -

Later as the party was winding down and some of the more worse for wear guests were finally being loaded into their carriages the butler finally had a chance to conclude his discussion with that potential new footman Thomas Bayten. It was true they had been short handed ever since their return from Cumbria, 'the heathen' as Mrs Diggins had called that footman, having left the Earls employ to pursue a career in clock making.

Normally the position would have been properly advertised, but with one thing and another he still hadn't gotten round to it and here was an opportunity to perfect to miss. A chance to steal a certain well trained and disciplined footman out from under the very nose of his arch and bitter rival Prothero, as Tom had accompanied Lord and Lady Frankham to the party, but he wouldn't be returning with them, not if Jarvis had his way.

"Well we can't really employ you until I've consulted with the Earl, but that is a matter of formality…"

"Thank you Mr Jarvis, I won't let you down".

"Enjoy the rest of the evening then, a rare night off will be like gold dust once you are working at Taplows."

"Thank you Mr Jarvis" The lad replied respectively before heading back to the house, and inadvertently bumping into Will and George who were downing the remaining glasses of bubbly.

Smiling Tom Offered his hand to George "Thomas Bayten, new footman".

"George Cosmo, old footman and this is William".

"Actually got Jarvis to employ you then. I'm impressed already." Will added.

"Mr Jarvis, he seemed pleasant enough once I told him who I was."

"Yeah Jarvis is alright it's Mr Adams you need to watch out for." George replied

"Mr Adams?"

"The under butler, a nasty piece of work." Will explained.

"Do you run? Like Mr Jarvis probably told you the Earl likes his athletes."

Puffing up his chest Tom replied confidently. "Yeah I do."

Smiling mischievously Will retorted. "Ah you'll give our Fred a run for his money then...what you looking at?"

Thomas has been gazing up at Taplows and had spotted Grace looking out of one of the windows. "Who's that?"

Frowning slightly at the other lad's rapt expression George relied tersely. "That's Grace, Grace May."

"What's someone as beautiful as that doing cooped up inside during an event like this?"

"Well she's um ...she's um"

"Well I'd better go and introduce myself. If I'd known the girls down here were as lovely as that, I'd have moved ages ago." Tom added starting to leave.

"Oh no, you don't want to talk to her." George snapped moving to stand in Tom's way.

"Why not?"

"Well she's um...ill. That's right ill. Right Will."

Will shrugged. "Er right...ill yeah."

"Right" Tom muttered disbelievingly before heading over to introduce himself to Susan and Charlotte.

"Watch out mate. Looks like you've got competition!" Will hissed stretching slowly before pulling out his pipe.

Huffing as he crossed his arms George shook his head. "What from that stuck up prick, my Grace wouldn't look twice at him."

"Oh so she's your Grace…Since when?" Will began but a sharp pointed look from George shut him up.

"Leave it Will…Why don't you tell me more about Your Lizzie?"

"She ain't my…"

"Cause I don't fancy your chances when her old man finds out…You know now I can see the resemblance - big nose, sideburns-."

"Oh, give over! I don't know what to do about Lizzie!"

But before George was able to answer, Lizzie ran up to Will and grabbed his arm, pulling him aside and muttering franticly in his ear. "I'm going to do it! I'm going to tell him now!"

"Lizzie, no!" Will hissed but before he can persuade her otherwise, she rushed off, Will and George giving chase and following her towards the kitchens. Outside Kraus is slaughtering a chicken by cutting its head off, while Adams looks on laughing sadistically and pointing at the poor fowl.

"Mr Adams, I do wish you would stop watching me when I do this! I do not understand your morbid fascination in this essential activity!"

"I'm pretending it's someone else, Mr Kraus!" The Under-butler retorted drolly, not noticing as a panting Lizzie rushed up to him.

"Mr Adams! I have something I want to tell you!"

"Well then out with it girl…"

"Mr Adams, I need to tell you that—"

At that moment, as George and Will appeared, Kraus lifted the cleaver for the final death smack on the chicken, but he missed and stumbling backwards over his own apron and landing hard on his rump causing the under-butler to snigger even louder especially as the chicken broke free and began to dash around the yard. However it provided the ample distraction for the footmen to drag the emotional maid away and back into the safety of the house.

"What were you doing, Lizzie? Don't tell him, not yet!"

"But why not? And is Kraus hurt, do you think?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. Look, Lizzie, don't say anything. Mr Adams is-well-you don't want to get to know him. You saw how he was, laughing at Kraus's accident! He's not the father you hoped he would be."

Sobbing Lizzie wiped at her face, fixing the footman with a pleading expression. "But Will, I came here especially to find him! Why shouldn't I talk to him?"

"He will deny it - deny knowing your mother!" Will replied honestly, offering the girl a shoulder to cry on. "I'm sorry but that is just the type of man he is…You're better off without him."

- - - - -

It didn't take long for Taplows to return to some level of normality and in the days that followed the new footman fitted so easily into the household that many would have claimed he had been there for years and his fellow footmen accepted him readily into their fold as his sunny nature and quick wit meant he was a pleasure to have around. However one might not have been so ready to accept him if he had realised what young Thomas was about behind his back and that was befriending an increasingly isolated Grace May.

Sad and exhausted Grace had been glad to have someone to talk to. Every evening that he crept upstairs keeping the miserable girl company whilst all her other friends enjoyed themselves down in the servants hall endeared him to her and eventually she had spilt her heart to Thomas and cried on his shoulder, telling all about the pregnancy, the accident, her miscarriage and more importantly her estrangement from George. If only Grace had been less caught up in her own misery then she might have noticed the lad quickly falling in love with her but blinded by her own pain she remained oblivious. Nor would it have mattered where it not for the hope he carried that perhaps if she could see George for the unfeeling monster he was she would realise the true man of her dreams had been sitting in front of her all along.

It all started one morning as he listened in on Will and George talking over the water butt as they shaved.

"But I thought you loved her George"

"I do but I just need some space right now. If she leaves me alone for a while I hope I'll be able to forgive her".

Hidden from view Thomas smiled and hurried back upstairs to Grace. Half an hour later Grace was still unconvinced.

"So you really think that I should go talk to him."

"Oh definitely he said he couldn't forgive you if tried to avoid him."

"That doesn't sound like George at all."

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Right, I'm going down to talk to him now if that's what he wants. Thanks Tom what would I do without you?"

Grace hurries down the stairs to find George in the courtyard. Thomas follows secretly behind her.

"George"

George looks up and then continues to splash his face with water.

"George, we have to talk sometime, you can't avoid me forever."

Glancing over his shoulder lest anyone overhear George waited until the sculleries had left before replying bitterly. "Grace you killed our baby and now only two weeks later you want me just to forgive and forget like nothing happened."

"I'm sorry George."

"No you're not"

"I am."

"You're not, look me in the eyes and tell me honestly that you made a mistake." The young footman asked, his face set in all seriousness, his eyes darkening in anger when she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I did make a mistake." Grace muttered, her anger growing when he harrumphed his disbelief, before adding sharply. "I made a mistake because I trusted you. When I told you I was pregnant you said you'd stand by me, I thought I was more important to you than some stupid baby."

"And I thought I was more important to you than your career!" George hissed.

"We can't let this ruin everything."

"You know as well as I do that it already has." George retorted storming out of the courtyard leaving Grace alone and crying whilst behind the door Thomas suppressed the urge to comfort his beloved, it was for her own good and so instead he hurried off smiling at his own cleverness

- - - -

A few hours later in the lower-servants hall, everyone was sitting down tucking into the midday meal, George sitting at one end of the table with Will and Lizzie all as far from Mr Adams as possible. When Thomas walked in late and sat by Grace who was sitting, as far away from George as possible, so he had to sit next Mr Adams.

"Where have you been Thomas? I expect my footmen to be prompt for meals."

"Sorry Mr Adams I had to run some errands for Mr Jarvis, he asked me to pass on a message."

"Well!"

"He's called a staff meeting for the Upper-Servants in his office at half past one."

"I wonder what that could be about?" he muttered to himself.

Thomas overheard and leant in conspiratorially, "Well when I was waiting outside his office I heard him tell Mrs Ryan, it's the Earl, he's decided it's time the household paintings and furniture is valued, something to do with insurance. So he's sent to London for some Valuers, they'll be here Friday."

Andrew Adams looked at Thomas as if for the first time, almost appraisingly, "thank you for telling lad, you won't regret it."

Meanwhile at the other end of the table Lizzie nudged Will who in turn got George's attention. They both turned to her, "look whose getting cosy with Mr Adams."

They both glanced up to the other end of the table and saw Thomas chatting away to Adams.  
"I don't like that, anyone who can get on with Adams has to be a snake in the grass. We'd better be on our guard around him."

"He's seems to be being very friendly to Grace, you wouldn't believe they'd only just met." Said George sullenly.

"Be fair George it's not like she has much choice, your not talking to her and we're with you, Charlotte refuses to acknowledge her and you know Susan follows wherever Charlotte leads. Fred and Joseph try to make a joke out of everything and I doubt she's in the mood, who else can she talk to?"

- - - - -

Meanwhile in Mr Jarvis's office, a few minutes before the meeting was about to start, Mr Jarvis was walking around the room in the middle of telling Mrs Ryan his funny Italian story, it was merely one of the small changes they had implemented to their schedules to ensure some time together each day.

"So there am I trying to restrain Felix whose swearing and insulting the Italian chef in German and the little Italian fellow is just getting redder and redder, finally he reaches out grabbing the nearest thing to hand and throws it at Mr Kraus. I have never tried so hard not to laugh in my life, there was our esteemed Chef standing stock still whilst rice pudding slowly dripped from his face onto his best waistcoat."

Mrs Ryan who breathless from laughter, manages to gasp out, "Then what did he do?"

"Felix wiped it out of his eyes, then picking up the discarded bowl containing the remaining pudding he scooped some up on his finger, tasted it, and then stated deadpan, 'It needs more sugar!' Then he just stalked out as haughty as a prince, rice pudding dripping on the floor as he went."

By now they are both doubled up from laughing, and it takes a good five minutes for them to calm down getting ready for the staff meeting. Mrs Ryan has just managed to stop giggling when in walks Mr Kraus, she looks at Felix and then catches Jarvis's eye, the grin on his face is her undoing and once again she burst out laughing.

"Would someone care to let me in on the joke?"

For a few moments neither Jarvis nor Mrs Ryan are able to speak without laughing. Finally Mrs Ryan manages to squeak out "Rice Pudding."

At first Mr Kraus is confused then realisation dawns and the colour drains from his face. He turns to Mr Jarvis, "you told her?"

"What's the matter Felix I'm just following your advice, you told us to talk."

Before Mr Kraus could think of a suitable retort they were interrupted by the arrival of the other staff for the meeting, and Jarvis told them all about the arrival of the Valuers on Friday and the requirements this meant for the household.

- - - - -

However not all of the housekeeper's time could be spent in the butler's company as Taplows still needed a firm hand, and no more so it seemed than William Forest. It was the third time that morning she had caught him trying to weasel his way into the kitchen disrupting her girls from their duties, but this time she discovered a suitable punishment that should act as a deterrent.

"William the Earl has been waiting for that bath water for ten minutes!" The Housekeeeper's voice suddenly, shocking the footman, who had been trying to sneak once more where he didn't belong, out of his skin.

"Yes Mrs Ryan…Sorry Mrs Ryan."

"Oh and William…" She called out after the grousing retreating footmen. "Don't forget to go and clean Lady Mary's teeth as she dropped them in her used bed pan again!"

Screwing his face up in disgust Will climbed the winding staircase, now known as 'Lord Harry Corner' after that fateful incident that no-one in the house mentions ever. Content in her righteous duty Flora assured herself that she had now earned additional time with her true love and surreptitiously returned to Jarvis's office to hear more amusing stories about Kraus but when she entered he wasn't there.

Shrugging in resignation she is about to leave when she notices a small box on his desk. Curious, she glanced around to see if anyone has seen her. Realising she is completely alone, she hurried over to the box and opened it. Gasping, when she sees inside there is a ring – it is simple but beautiful. Also there was a small piece of paper folded up. She opens it and reads. It says simply 'a symbol of our love – will you marry me?' Clasping a hand over her mouth in shock she realises quickly, it is Mr Jarvis's writing. Quickly, she closed the lid of the box and placed it back on the table.

Muttering under her breath. "Marriage! A proposal!"

Hearing footsteps, she hurriedly exits the office, only to bump into Jarvis in the corridor.

"Mrs Ryan"

"Mr Jarvis"

"You seem a little, well, flustered, Mrs Ryan"

Swallowing Flora endeavoured to walk past him, her skirts rustling uncontrollably. "I'm fine, completely fine, Mr Jarvis, thank you."

Confused the Butler gazed after her as she hurries along the corridor, patting her hair has she goes, before walking into his office, unaware that Flora had been in there. Sitting down behind his desk, he thoughtfully picked up the box and twirled it round in his fingers. Staring at it hard for a good few minutes, he then opened his desk draw and popped it in.

- - - -

By the end of the week the Earl had the household in chaos, every painting and trinket that had spent the last ten years gathering dust in the attic had to been brought down and stacked in the ballroom as this was to be used by the Valuers as their base of operations. Mrs Ryan was once again in charge and she was being run ragged trying to ensure that everything was ready in time, that the footmen took care when moving the objects, and somehow still find time to check up on the rest of the staff. By early evening she was exhausted and gladly collapsed into her fireside easy chair for a break, but instead of just resting for five minutes she fell fast asleep.

A few hours later, her having missed dinner, Mr Jarvis went looking for her. The door of her office was slightly ajar but the room beyond was dark the only light coming from the dying embers of her fire. He gently knocked on the door and when she did not answer he was about to leave when he heard in the distance the nasal whine of Mrs Diggins. Mr Jarvis was no coward he could face a pudding wielding Chef, an angry Earl, even spending time alone with Andrew Adams, but the thought encountering Mrs Diggins, alone and in a narrow corridor was enough to bring him out in cold sweat. So in an effort to avoid such an unpleasant experience he quickly dashed into Flora's office quietly shutting the door behind him.

It was then that he noticed her sleeping peacefully in the chair, the shadows cast by the fire fluttering across her face, framed by wisps of hair that had worked their way free. His breath caught in his throat, slowly he walked over to her and as if in a daze brushed the hair off her face as he bent down to kiss her. Unfortunately that was the moment Flora decided to wake up. It was quite a disconcerting feeling being suddenly jarred awake, especially out of dreams about B&B's by the sea. It was for that reason Flora reacted as she did. It was over very quickly; one moment Mr Jarvis was kissing her passionately, the next he was sprawling on the floor holding his now bloody nose in shock.

"Mr Jarvis!" She exclaimed in surprise as if seeing him for the first time, jumping up out of her seat and moving to help him up.

Mr Jarvis shrugged off her attempts to help and drew out his handkerchief, which he held against his nose to stop the blood from dripping onto his shirt. "Well that is a new one, I've never had a woman hit me when I've tried to kiss her before."

Indignant Flora snapped. "Well that depends, is it a habit of yours to go around kissing women?"

"It's one I won't be repeating in a hurry if that's what you mean." Jarvis added still sulking from being turned down.

"Who asked you to in the first place?" She retorted. "What happened to taking things slowly and earning back my trust? What were you thinking that you'd give me a few days to get over it and then everything would be back to normal?"

Jarvis for once looked abashed, she did have a point, "In all honesty I don't think I was doing very much thinking."

Mrs Ryan gave him her, well why doesn't that surprise me look.

"Actually It's really all your fault if you hadn't fallen asleep then I wouldn't have come looking for you and I wouldn't seen you sitting there looking so beautifully angelic and I wouldn't have been tempted." He said moving towards the door.

At this last statement Flora replied surprised, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Jarvis paused on the threshold, glancing back over his shoulder at her, "beautiful?" shakes his head, "You my dear are positively exquisite", and with a small smile he turned and left.

Smiling broadly Flora was sat in front of her fire, feeling somewhat terrible about punching Walter, he had been so sweet to her over the last few days, why at least two or three mornings that week she had arrived in her office to find a fresh bunch of wild flowers in a little vase on her desk. Then there were his impromptu little visits, using the slightest pretence to stop by her office, never once leaving with out complimenting her on some part of her appearance, whether it be her complexion, the dress she was wearing or the way she had dressed her hair that morning. However of course the highlight of her week had been two days ago….

She had been sitting in her office much like she was now, her head bent diligently over her smaller book of figures, frowning at a column of numbers that simply refused to add up correctly. So engrossed in her work had she been that she hadn't noticed the door open and a certain butler slip inside, his hands clasped mischievously behind his back. In fact it wasn't until his shadow fell over the book she was working on that she had noticed him at all, starting in surprise and clutching a hand to her chest.

"Mr Jarvis…"

"Mrs Ryan." He had retorted cheekily, a look in his eye that spelled trouble. "Flora." He had added after a moments pause before bringing his hands out from behind his back and presenting her with a single pink rose. "For you…a rose for a rose…Although I fear it will fade in comparison."

"Oh its beautiful...Thankyou, but you shouldn't really, what if people were to see, I mean I am not often besieged with flowers, people are going to start to notice."

"Let them…"

"But…"

"Let them my sweet." Jarvis replied finally, moving round the desk and catching her chin softly, caressing it with his fingers. "We have done nothing wrong…Well not yet anyway." He added cheekily before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on her cheek, smiling endearingly as he bowed ever so slightly and heading out the door.

Giggling as she smelt the rose, she could have sworn she felt her cheek continue to tingle where he had kissed her…

Back in the present Flora Ryan sighed, why had she reacted so foolishly to such a little kiss, after all of she was seriously going to accept his proposal then they were going to be doing more than kissing, that was if he was ever going to get round to asking her. Perhaps he had changed his mind, it did seem a little sudden, his wife had only recently died so it would have to be a secret engagement. Shaking her head to put aside such morbid thoughts Flora picked up the lone rose that still bloomed in the vase, taking it upstairs with her she hoped it would sweeten her dreams as much as it had her mood.

- - -

In no time at all Friday morning had arrived, Mr Jarvis was pacing around the courtyard avoiding conversation with Mr Adams who was busy reprimanding Will and George over the state of their wigs, for once Mr Jarvis had to agree with him they looked as if they had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Mrs Ryan finally joined them as the coach pulled into the yard, a last minute crisis in the kitchen had required her personal attention, and she was still slightly out of breath from running all the way back. The coach pulled to a stop and Will jumped forward to open the door, an old rather portly gentleman got out, he walked over to Mr Jarvis and shook his hand.

"Mr Jarvis?"

"Mr Stevenson? Are you alone, I understood you were bringing an associate."

"Oh he's on his way, prefers to ride whenever he gets the chance." He said moving along the line to greet Mrs Ryan.

The party were just making their way back into the house when suddenly they were interrupted by the clatter of horse hooves on cobbles. Mr Stevenson's associate jumped down from his horse, handing the reins to George and dashed up the stairs, "My apologies for being tardy….." he began when he spotted Mrs Ryan, "Flora?"

"Jean-Luc?"

The newcomer strode over to Mrs Ryan and grasping her face kissed her on both cheeks.

"So I take you two have already met?" Mr Jarvis added tersely.

"Yes but it's been a while, what a good 12 years, wouldn't you agree Flora?" He said taking her arm, escorting her into the house but Flora still so shocked at his arrival could only nod.

"We were in service together down in Southampton, till I went to London to seek my fortune." He explained to Mr Stevenson. "What are you doing here?" He turned asking a dumbstruck Flora.

"I'm the housekeeper."

"That's my girl I knew you'd get there eventually, despite Mrs Harrison declaring you were a one person disaster area, you were always so committed to your career."

A loud harrumph from Mr Jarvis brought Flora back to her senses, "Jean-Luc, may I introduce Mr Jarvis our butler here at Taplows and Mr Adams the Under-Butler. Gentlemen, this is Mr Jean-Luc Delacour, a very old friend of mine."

"Delighted to make your acquaintances." He stated tipping his hat to both Mr Jarvis and Mr Adams.

Jarvis nodded slightly in acknowledgement an unreadable expression on his face, before turning and leading Mr Stevenson through to inspect the preparations they had made in their behalf in the ballroom. Whilst Mr Adams delighted at the turn of events, (isn't he evil) offered his hand to Mr Delacour, before adding gleefully "So our Mrs Ryan was once a one person disaster area, I find that hard to believe sir."

But before Jean-Luc could enlighten him further about her past Flora jumped into the conversation, "That can wait till later." She said pointedly to Mr Adams. "Jean-Luc I'm sure that you and Mr Stevenson wish to settle in, so why don't I have one of the footmen show you where your rooms are." She said signalling to Joseph.

"My dear Flora still as thoughtful as ever I see. I will see you later." He replied catching her hand and raising it to his lips and placing a tender kiss on her knuckles causing the housekeeper to blush furiously and Mr Adams to beam as if Christmas had come early watching the whole scene with avid interest; another party also watched, through the open ballroom doors, but his expression was almost murderous.

- - -

Later in his office Mr Jarvis had called a meeting with Mr Kraus and Mr Adams to try, so far in vain, and sort out their current difficulties. "Gentlemen Please. Can we discuss this like civilised adults instead of squabbling and fighting like children. I will not continue to tolerate these outbreaks of violence."

Mr Kraus looks mortally offended at Jarvis insinuation that any of this was his fault, whereas Mr Adams really couldn't care less what Jarvis thought of him. Since neither was forthcoming Jarvis continued to speak. "Well I suppose silence is better than shouting. However as it is not possible for you two to simply ignore one another I suggest a compromise, from now on Chef will remove all haggis recipes or any such derivatives from the menu." Jarvis raised a hand to stall Mr Kraus's consternation. "And you Mr Adams will cease to pass comment on anything created in the kitchen. Agreed?"

Both men glared at each other for a good minute, neither one wanting to capitulate first, before Jarvis reiterated, "Agreed?" This time both men nodded and made to leave. "Excellent, now Felix before you leave there have been some changes in the dinner arrangements for tonight."

Now for Chef if there was something in this world worse than having to agree to be civil to Andrew Adams it was last minute changes to his menus, and so he was about to throw a tantrum when Mr Jarvis cut him off. "The Earl has a headache and so does not feel up to entertaining his guests this evening, so they have requested to join the Upper Servants for supper instead of having to eat alone. Will this be a problem?"

Noticing that Mr Adams was still listening Felix pointedly replied, "May be for some other lesser Chefs it would be, but I am sure I can adapt to the situation, Mr Jarvis." The he turned and stalked out the door, closely followed by Mr Adams, who shut it firmly behind him. "What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall during that meal" he muttered.

For once intrigued Kraus turned back, "Why?"

Adams pleased to have an audience and an excuse to spread malicious gossip, smiled gleefully, "you haven't heard?" Kraus shook his head. "Well one of our guests used to work with Mrs Ryan, back in the days before she was a housekeeper."

"So, why would that cause problems?" Replied Kraus a worried glint in his eye.

"Well from what I saw they must have been good friends, very close. If you get my meaning, and being a man of the world I'm sure you know what generally happens when you get more than one cockerel in a hen house." Then with his evil deed done he sauntered off to the lower-servants hall to get a cup of tea and a slice of Grace's Dundee cake.

- - -

The meal had been an acclaimed success; Mr Kraus's cooking lived up to everyone's expectations and on the surface there had been a plethora of conversation. They had covered many topics literature, art even travel; yet underneath this pleasant even jovial atmosphere there was an undercurrent of tension. Felix Kraus had noticed it the moment he entered the room, it was so palatable that even without Mr Adams warning he was sure he would have picked up on it. It had intensified when having led their two guests into the room; the younger, Jean-Luc, had taken a seat to the left of Mrs Ryan, who sat at one end of the table. Felix had taken his usual seat at her right-hand-side and Mr Stevenson had settled at other end of the table next to Mr Jarvis and although the conversation had flowed fluidly and quite naturally from one end of the table to the other, Mr Jarvis had been quieter than normal. For those, who knew him as well as Felix, and could read beneath the mask could see the struggle. The emotional turmoil, the conflict between the need to be polite and courteous to a guest who, as Felix suspected, Jarvis was secretly imagining throttling every time he leant forward and whispered something to Mrs Ryan that made her laugh.

"Well if you ever get bored of the countryside my dear Flora I know of a certain position in London..."

"Thank you but I am more than happy here." Flora replied shaking her head as she patted Jean-Luc's hand affectionately smiling as he stood to make a toast.

"I would like to thank you all for making myself and Mr Stevenson so very welcome, it has been a truly delightful evening, one which I'm sure in the coming days we will have the pleasure of repeating. So I propose a toast, to you my friends, may we take the opportunity in the in the days ahead to forge new lasting friendships and strengthen those already dear to us. To Friendship."

"To Friendship."

Everyone drank for the toast, but Felix noticed out of the corner of his Mr Jarvis quickly finish his previously full glass, tonight was obviously getting to him, as normally he never drank more than two glasses of wine with his meal and only had a small brandy afterwards. Before anyone else could start up another conversation Mr Jarvis rose from his seat, obviously intent on escaping as quickly as possible.

"Hear, Hear, well I do hate to leave our little soiree but it has been a very long day and I do have some paperwork to attend to before I can retire for the evening, so you will forgive me if I bid you goodnight." With that he walked towards the door and the conversation resumed, opening the door he glanced back over his shoulder at Flora, who appeared to be engaged in animated conversation with Jean-Luc, but she looked up for a moment and caught his gaze, and saw for a moment the anguish clear in his eyes.

- - -

Whilst the upper servants wined and dined their guests the lower servants amused themselves by dancing, singing and laughing, whilst Mr Adams sat and watched in amusement. The only person missing is Grace, although we had heard the rumours could understand why. George was stood solemnly in the corner, shuffling his feet, and even Will couldn't keep him amused. Susan was playing jovially on the piano, singing in her rather offtone manner a rather crude song that had Charlotte muttering that they are all damned for such blasphemous talk, but as usual she was drowned out. After the song, Will grabbed Lizzie by the arm and indicated to her to follow him, they slipped away and headed off outside.

Back inside, Mr Adams was finally getting tired of the childish antics of the servants, especially when they start doing the Conga in a long train around the room, and he saw Will and Lizzie slip out. Smiling to himself, he pulled himself out of his chair and headed in their direction, thinking he would catch them 'breaking house rules'. Following them as they walked through the gardens he hide in the shadows straining his hearing to catch Will's low voice.

"Lizzie there's something you should know about Adams before you tell him... He's the one who put me in my bed for two weeks, and he's done it before. He's a bully and a nobody and you're better off without him. He blackmails and will ruin anyone who stands in his way. It looks to me as if your mother most certainly was a complete inconvenience for him. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Nodding Lizzie turned into the footman's embrace her not saying a word but from the way her shoulders were moving Adams could tell she was crying. "Don't tell him he's your father, he doesn't deserve someone like you, he will only hurt you."

Adams, who was standng only a few feet away in the shadows, was dumbfounded. The memories of over 16 years ago come flooding back as he gasped in horror. A daughter! Surely not! Shaking his head as he staggered back to the house he could only think of one solution she couldn't be allowed to stay here at Taplows, she had to leave before she stupidly puts her foot in it with Jarvis or Mrs Ryan. He simply had to make butler here, and as the years went past and he lost more and more of those he cared about the man that was Andrew Adams became increasinly bitter and introverted. First get rid of Lizzie, then Will, the snotty footman wouldn't dare stand up to him now as he knew what a beating he'll get if he did, and then Jarvis, the one man standing in his way to the top job. It wasn't going to be easy, but he was sure he could do it.

- - -

In the housekeeper's office the remaining staff began to head off to bed all that was save the housekeeper and Jean-Luc who was delaying his departure taking the time to get reacquainted with his former love.

Leaning back in his chair Jean-luc played with his brandy glass rolling the amber liquid round in his glass as he stared over the rim at the smiling beauty before him. "You looked positively radiant tonight, Flora."

Smiling at such a lovely compliment Flora nodded gratefully before replying. "It was so lovely to see you today, Jean-Luc. I had forgotten what a gentleman you are. After all that happened between us, I…."

"No, no, there is no need to talk about that save for me to apologise I was a headstrong young fool and I must admit I have regretted it every day since but it is water under the bridge now, best forgotten. We have come a long way since then, and I can see that the years have made you more beautiful yet wiser. Goodnight, Flora." He added getting to his feet before kissing her on the cheek. "I just wish..."

"Wish what?" Flora asked standing up as well as she began to gather the crockery.

"No I shouldn't even mention it."

"Jean-Luc!" Flora snapped turning to face her guest who looked suitably abashed at her reprimand. "You have never been backward at coming forward, such indecision has never suited you."

Smiling the Frenchman stepped closer catching her hand and staring deeply into her dark eyes. "I would like to ask...No beg, may I once more for old times sake, I want to know if my memories are accurate of it perhaps it is just an old man's mind playing tricks on him."

Leaning forward until they were only inches apart Flora muttered gently. "You may." Surprised when an instant later his lips were on hers and his arms were round her waist pulling her into his embrace, it was a simple kiss. After a moment a flustered Flora pushed him away, it just didn't feel right he had once lit a fire within her and now all she could think of was Walter, even a friendly kiss made her feel guilty of betrayal. That was clearly an opinion their silent observer shared, standing in the shadows of the corridor his blue eyes narrowing in righteous anger as he watched the couple before finally he could no longer torture himself and he stormed off to the relative sanctuary of his own office pouring himself a large brandy which was downed with professional accuracy.

A few moments later and a flushed Flora appeared on his doorstep it was then he made up his mind about and stood up decisively from his desk. Taking one last swig from his brandy glass, he strode purposely towards the door, his face like thunder. He appeared somewhat surprised to see her standing in his doorway, but determined not to be distracted from his course of action he slid his arms round her waist and with an "Excuse me my dear", picked her up placing her out of his way.

Flora at first shocked by this display of familiarity then began to worry what could be so important that he wouldn't even stop to talk to her, so she dashed after him. But her initial hesitation had cost her a good few strides, so by the time she was at the foot of the main staircase he was halfway up it. As a result she heard rather than saw the first punch thrown. When she did make it into Jean-Luc's room he was sprawled on his back by the fireplace, holding his now bloody nose. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Stay away from her." Jarvis bellowed, as Flora dashed across the room to check that Jean-Luc was all right, no bones broken.

"Stay away from who?" Jean-Luc stammered in amazement.

"I think he means me." Flora added quietly. Then turning round to address Jarvis, "what the hell do you think you are doing? I'm not some sort of prize to be fought over; do you really think I'm impressed by this display of loutish behaviour? It's not something I would have thought you capable of." Then adding, "You do realise that you could be sacked for this?"

"Fine if that's what you want. If it's a choice between leaving or having to watch the two of you together I think I'd prefer the former." And with that he turned and left.

Flora torn between following him and staying to help Jean-Luc in righteous indignation. However even in her anger she felt a tinge of guilt she had been partially responsible for this, she had allowed herself to flirt with Jean-Luc over dinner knowing full well how Mr Jarvis might react. Could she really blame him if he did?

"You really love him don't you?" Jean-Luc stated.

"More than I thought possible, it's just so hard sometimes, loving someone and fighting the urge to throttle them at the same time."

"He must care a lot about you too, it must have taken a lot of nerve to come in here and punch me. Not that I approve of his actions," he said touching his still bleeding nose, "but your Mr Jarvis is no fool he must have known what he was risking, dismissal without a character."

"You won't tell will you, Jean-Luc please?"

"No, I won't go running to your Earl and telling him he's got an insane butler."

"Thank you, you will be all right won't you?"

"I'll be fine, not like I haven't had one of these before. Now I suggest you go and find him before he does anything else stupid."

Smiling Flora kissed him on the cheek, and went to find Mr Jarvis, but before she had left Jean-Luc called after her, "and you can tell him from me if he ever hurts you again I will personal see that he gets more than a bloody nose."

- - -

Later Adams has finally returned to his quarters after taking over the task of helping Jean-Luc from Mrs R. He had cleaned him up, with the help of the fussing Mrs Diggins, who kept tutting and churning out sayings, which seemed to have little if no relevance to the situation in hand.

"People in glasshouses shouldn't throw stones, Mr Adams!"

"Or punches." Jean-luc countered dryly. "But what do glasshouses have to do with anything, Mrs Diggins?"

Bored with the pointless conversation, Adams left. When inside his own quarters, he pulled out his own big book, but it certainly didn't contain figures (apart from the odd picture or two of naked women stuffed in the back). He sat at his small, wooden desk, opened the book, dipped the pen in ink, and began to write

Dear diary,

Everything is going wrong! EVERYTHING! I hate them all, especially that foreigner. Who does he think he is? Trying to cut down on cigarettes but failing. Trying to cut down on alcohol but that's not happening either. Found out about my secret daughter today. That Lizzie. Don't think she's as smart as me. Need to get rid of her fast, and I have decided that I can get rid of her as well as causing trouble for K in the process. This will be entertaining! Note to myself: I must stop smirking or people will think I'm evil.

Next I'll get J. I don't need that damn love letter to bring him down. Mrs High-and-mighty (Mrs R) doesn't know that I know about the wage money, but I do! Then they will both be out of here, and I will be in charge! K's haggis is awful. I hate him! Must eat more fish and less pudding. Think I'm putting on a bit of weight.

End of entry.

He put his pen down and sat back, before blotting his writing, closing the book and putting it in the bottom drawer of his desk. "Now, how to frame that little madam?"

- - -

After she had left Jean-Luc, Flora went looking for Mr Jarvis, he wasn't in his office and none of the other servants claimed to have seen him since dinner, if she hadn't been so distracted she might have noticed the curious looks she was getting. However that left only one place, but she was more than a little apprehensive at disturbing him when he had retired to his room. After a few minutes of indecision she made up her mind this had to be sorted out now before he did something really stupid like resigning. Gathering up her courage, bearing in mind she was breaking a cardinal house rule, she knocked on the door.

"Felix for the last time go away, I told you before I'm in no mood for your lecturing, and no amount of bribery or blackmail is going to make me change my mind." Mr Jarvis yelled through the door.

Impatient Flora knocked again, more firmly. Once more Jarvis yelled, walking over to open the door and stress his point, "look this is the last time I'm going to tell…" Then seeing Flora stopped dead. "What do you want? Come to tell me the happy news. Sorry to disappoint but I'm busy and really not in the mood for company." He said moving to shut the door.

For once unwilling to be fobbed off she pushed open the door shutting it firmly behind her. The room was in a state of disarray; in the middle of the floor was a huge trunk into which Mr Jarvis was haphazardly throwing his belongings. "See I told you I was busy, got to be ready to leave as soon as that sweetheart of yours, or is it fiancée, tells his lordship."

"What are you talking about, Jean-Luc isn't going to the Earl."

"What? Why not? No, let me guess, you asked him not to." He said closing the lid of his trunk and sitting down on it.

"Yes."

"Well that was very good of you, but I don't need your pity."

"Good because you don't have it." That comment surprised Jarvis who looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time, sensing she had his full attention Flora continued. "When are you going to stop this?"

"Stop what?"

"Feeling sorry for yourself."

"I was not."

"Really than why did you feel the need to leave dinner early, to go sit in your office and simply stare at your big book of figures? Why did you then go and punch a completely innocent man instead of coming and talking things over with me, there are two of us in this relationship or hadn't you noticed? But no you decided to defend your territory or whatever such nonsense is called and so you've ended up sitting all alone in your room sulking!" Flora paused this wasn't why she'd come here; she was fed up with this constant fighting.

"Is that all or do you have a complete catalogue of my inadequacies you want to discuss." Jarvis snorted, and Flora shook her head. "No, well if that is all you will excuse me, I'm sure Jean-Luc is wondering what's taking you so long, and I've got packing to do, you think I'm going to stay here knowing that all my staff are laughing at me behind my back." He said turning from her and slumping down into his chair by the fire, his back to her.

Flora wasn't prepared to put up with that, "You stubborn, stupid, insensitive man." She said as she walked over to his trunk throwing the lid open and grasping whatever she got a hold of first, a pair of rolled up socks, "I didn't come up here to let you do this to yourself." She said throwing first the socks at him, then a book and then proceeding to dump all the contents of his trunk onto the floor.

Jarvis jumped up from his chair and grabbed both her hands before she could throw anything else at him. "Quite the little fireball aren't we? Maybe I've had a lucky escape, I hope Jean-Luc knows what he's got in store."

"Will you stop it, there is nothing going on between Jean-Luc and me, once we were engaged but a lot has happened since then. I'm in love with you, although the reason escapes me at the moment, and if you had bothered to speak more than two civilised words to the man you'd know that he's very happily married."

"What?" The full realisation of what he had done hits him. "Oh my, what have I done, Flora I'm so sorry I just…" He said sinking back into his chair his head in his hands.

Flora walked over to him slowly she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair caressing the back of his neck. After a few minutes he looked up at her, and she brushed her hand down the side of his face, "I still can't believe you hit him."

Jarvis sat back and looked into the fire, his voice wavering, "I just couldn't bear the idea of giving up on you without a fight. When I thought I was losing you…."

"When are you going realise you're not going to lose me?" She replied sinking to the floor next to him, and grasping his hands firmly with her own before resting her head gently against his knee. "I suppose it's all round the lower servants by now?"

"Most definitely!" Jarvis replied, freeing his hands from her grasp and tugging at the pins that bound her hair, freeing it from its restraints and running his fingers through her dark locks.

"What are we going to do?" Flora whispered, nuzzling slightly against him, sighing in contentment as his hands moved to caress her neck and shoulders.

"What can we do except tough it out, there is going to be a lot of rumours and sniggering, but as long as we are careful I'm sure we can wait it out, in time they'll get bored and start gossiping about something else." Jarvis replied his voice soft and reassuring, for the moment content to simple forget about anyone and everyone else and concentrate on the delectable creature before him, barely containing his delight as Flora responded warmly to his every touch and caress.

"Careful? As in no more late night meetings in the bake house; when you make them that is?" She replied teasingly, looking round at him lovingly and, much to Jarvis's amazement, raising an eyebrow in an almost saucy fashion.

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?" He replied unable to keep the amusement from his voice as he brushed a hand gently down the side of her face, indulging himself and tracing his fingers across all of those fine features he had coveted for so long, the delicate curve of her brow, the creamy texture of her fine skin and then the soft perfect cupids' bow of her lips.

Unable to prevent the lascivious images that sprung immediately to mind, of pressing his own lips firmly against hers and pushing her onto her back on the fireside rug; Jarvis had to fight to keep his thoughts from wandering further, that could wait till after she left. He had no desire to make her feel uncomfortable and insecure in his presence, the delicate balance they had managed to create was far too precious to him; she trusted him enough to finally relax in his presence, to allow both his kiss and respectful caress and he had no desire to push his luck and watch her retreat away from him, locked away behind those insurmountable barriers that were her sense of respectability and propriety.

"Why should I, leaving me waiting out there, in the cold for half an hour." Flora replied, not completely oblivious to the affect she was having to the now very quiet and tense butler, her voice quavering slightly as their gazes locked and she realised the extent to which his ardour was roused. Her breath catching slightly in her throat as she saw the hungry almost predatory look in his eyes, surprised to feel herself drawn towards him rather than wanting to run away, and for a moment even wishing he would try to take things further, to forget his gentlemanly behaviour and in that moment make her his in the true sense of the word.

However slowly she saw him regain control, his eyes shuttering slightly as he managed to cage his more primal desires, before returning to their lapsed conversation. "What did you want to talk about anyway?" Jarvis asked his interest piqued.

"Well." Flora replied a blush rapidly creeping over her cheeks as she got to her feet, "I don't think that matters now." She added remembering how talking had been and was in fact now the last thing on her mind.

Jarvis rose up from his chair threading his arms about her waist, "you're not leaving until you confess." He replied sitting back down and pulling her impulsively onto his lap, luxuriating in the feel of her in his arms, content to simply hold her close.

Flora's smile deepened a part of her both pleased and disappointed by his gentlemanly restraint. "Will a penance do instead?" She said leaning forward to kiss him goodnight.

"In this case I'll make an exception." He said before kissing her softly and far too briefly for Flora's liking. Chuckling slightly at her delightful naivety and almost unbelievable modesty, considering how beautiful she was, Jarvis simply nodded, before pulling her back into his embrace and nuzzling into her hair breathing her in.

"Well I suppose… considering…I had better be leaving." Flora whispered after a few minutes.

"Yes." Walter replied a hint of sadness in his voice. "I wish I could ask you to stay longer even to sleep here tonight, but I have to be honest despite my honourable intentions I don't think either of us would be relaxed enough to sleep and I although I do not doubt my control now, somehow with you lying next to me, the warmth from your body and the sound of your breathing, somehow I doubt my restraint would last!"

"Hmmmm, well it doesn't sound so awful!" Flora teased, causing Walter to stare at her in shock.

Leaning forward she kissed him tenderly on the lips, pulling away she whispered softly. "Just give me a little time to think about it, alright?" She asked her eyes locked with his as she saw the look of delight enter his expression, before he nodded his agreement. Delicately she got her feet, holding out her hands to pull Walter up after her, sliding her arms round his waist and burying her head into his chest, whilst he placed featherlike kisses on the nape of her neck, before breaking their embrace and leading her to his door watching as she disappeared quickly down the corridor.

- - -

Breakfast the next morning was an interesting affair for the butler. It was clear that the rumours of his confrontation with one of their guests had reached even the upper-servants who just like their subordinates were speculating on the reasons for the butler's uncharacteristic behaviour. According to Felix Kraus who had taken the seat next to him and who clearly had heard every wild rumour going the staff were splitting neatly into two camps, one thought that the gentlemen had clearly turned to blows after some competition or other turned sour the others were convinced a woman was at the heart of it and given their history the lady in question was Flora Ryan.

Gritting his teeth as he ignored Felix's less than subtle questioning Jarvis tightened his grip on his knife as he tackled his breakfast, wincing slightly as his bruised fist complained loudly. Sipping his tea the butler turned and glanced at the senior staff, all save the housekeeper was there and clearly people were drawing their own conclusions from that little fact; what confused Jarvis was that no one seemed to be leaving. Normally as soon as their breakfast had been shovelled down the senior staff couldn't leave fast enough, none of them morning people conversation was dull and minimal. Yet today they all seemed to be lingering over their tea, chatting away as if they had all the time in the world. It wasn't until the door opened and in walked their two houseguests that Jarvis realised that was what they had been waiting for.

"Good Morning all!" Mr Stevenson greeted warmly, a greeting that was returned half-heartedly as their attention was instead fixed on the younger gentleman whose nose still looked rather red and puffy, a testament of the accuracy and force of the butler's right hook. Sitting down at the opposite length of the table from the butler Jean-Luc quickly served himself a large helping of scrambled eggs and concentrated on them not returning any of the greetings from the staff.

Eventually bored from the lack of dramatics and clearly uncomfortable at the way the butler continued to glare at them as though they clearly had somewhere more important most of the staff began to trickle out.

"So, Mr Stevenson, how long do you think it will take to value everything? There's lots of stuff to see!" Felix suddenly asked, the tension clearly too much for the exuberant chef.

Mr Stevenson was clearly as pleased that someone else had made the first attempt at breaking the tension. "Oh, probably all day. I expect we will be staying tonight too."

At that news Jarvis's expression begins to sour, and his grip on his knife doubled despite the throb from his hand. Even though Jean-Luc was married, he still didn't like the idea of him being around longer than was necessary all the history he and Flora shared was unsettling as was the easy affection the pair clearly had for one another. It was just the not knowing that was unnerving him, had it been Flora's decision or Jean-Luc's to break their engagement, how close had they been? Just the very thought of another man touching her no matter how many years ago brought him out in a cold sweat. Yet he had better make an overture, at least to apologise for his behaviour so as not to alienate Flora, she would expect him to considering the nature of his error of judgement.

Clearing his throat the butler stood and made his way round the table until he was standing somewhat reluctantly in front of the Valuer. For a moment Jean-Luc ignored his presence before finally glancing up his entire posture radiating ennui. Smiling tightly Jarvis swallowed his pride and mumbled softly. "Look, I'm sorry I hit you. And I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"No damage done, really. She is a beautiful woman and I can see why you became so jealous. What man wouldn't? You know if I wasn't married…."

"Who said anything about jealousy! I wasn't jealous, I have no reason to be jealous I was just concerned for her welfare!"

"If you say so Mr Jarvis." The Frenchman replied in that smooth manner of his, a simple elegant raised eyebrow telling Jarvis just what he thought of his protest.

"Look Mr Delacor I told…."

"Mr Jarvis! Jean-Luc!" Flora's clipped voice interrupted the argument before it could start.

As if taking his cue from the stern-faced lady Mr Stevenson quickly got to his feet his large belly barging the table in his haste. "Jean-Luc, I think we have work to do, so I suggest we get on and do it!"

Glaring slightly at both Jarvis and his departing superior Jean-Luc followed him out the room, only pausing to bid Flora a cheery good morning and deliberately plant a kiss on her cheek which left her flustered and unable to meet Walter's eye for a moment before she remembered why she was there.

"Mr Jarvis, you had better come quickly, and you too Mr Kraus. It's Lizzie, she left all the meat uncovered last night and now it has all gone off, including all the fish!"

All three march off towards the kitchen, and with every step Mr Kraus was becoming increasingly agitated and muttering under his breath in Prussian before he finally relented turning on the poor butler who was just as annoyed by this turn of events as the chef. "I cannot stand for this, Mr Jarvis! You keep providing me with unreliable girls, and Felix Kraus cannot work under these conditions!

"Mr Kraus." The butler began placatingly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in an effort to ward off a headache. "I suggest we find out exactly what went on before leaping to conclusions."

"But it was her who was in charge of covering the meat last night! She should be sacked, Mr Jarvis!"

Sighing the butler quickly realised rational argument with the chef was futile when he had wound himself up so and so muttered bitterly. "Please Mr Kraus, let me handle this."

By the time they reached the kitchens, Lizzie was sobbing uncontrollably the rest of the kitchen staff studiously ignoring her and pretending not to listen whilst Adams yelled at her. "You stupid wee girl! How could you have forgotten such a simple task!"

Pausing at the entrance to the kitchen Mr Jarvis frowned with annoyance at seeing the under-butler, wondering what on earth he was doing involving himself in matters that certainly were no of his concern. "Thank you Mr Adams, that will be enough I believe Miss McDuff has been suitable chastised." Then turning to Lizzie he added. "Can you explain this?"

Sniffing into her handkerchief Lizzie sniffling managed to mutter in between sobs. "I didn't leave it off, Mr Jarvis, I swear I didn't. I remember doing it, as I Mr Kraus told me!"

Snorting in derision the Chef retorted sharply. "Well you obviously forgot, and now our entire meat supply is ruined! I will have to kill more chickens!"

Sighing Jarvis shook his head, wondering how he came to be in charge of such a mad house. "Please can we try to maintain calm. Mr Kraus is right, Miss McDuff. You must have forgotten after all who on earth would come along and remove the cover?"

"I….I don't know, Mr Jarvis." The maid replied as a fresh wave of tears overcome her and she collapsed into a chair.

Glancing across at Flora who was clearly concerned at seeing the poor girl so distressed Walter decided now would probably not be the best time to come across as an unfeeling monster, so partly to curry favour and partly to end the distressing whine of a bawling Lizzie McDuff he relented. "As it is a first offence you will go without pay until the meat is repaid out of your wages. You will also be banned from joining in evening entertainment for the next two weeks, confined to your room at night. Do you understand?"

Surprised at not being instantly sacked Lizzie wiped her eyes and managed a weak smile. "Yes, Mr Jarvis. Thank you."

"Now get back to work! All of you…" The butler replied not eager to be inundated with platitudes from the grateful girl.

"But Mr Jarvis….!" The chef began but one look from the butler silenced him.

"Do you really wish to be short staffed Felix? One more chance for her if Miss McDuff even so much as puts a finger or toe out of place, come to me."

Nodding reluctantly the chef cursed in some foreign tongue before pushing past the butler and picking up a bowl which he began to whisk furiously screaming instructions at his staff, a clear sign for everyone else to leave. An unspoken request the butler and housekeeper were only to delighted to follow, but in their relief they missed the usual look of hatred and fury that flickered over Mr Adams face as he stormed out looking for some lower servant to vent his frustration on.

- - -

"I just can't believe Lizzie would be so forgetful and careless! She seemed so competent and her character is flawless." Flora Ryan added pacing up and down the butler's pantry.

Sitting behind his desk as he tried valiantly to continue with his accounts the butler watched in wry amusement as Flora continued to wind herself up. "Yes, it does seem out of character for her, as she seems to be doing so well up to now. But really Flora everything is sorted why don't you sit down at least for five minutes…We can go over the arrangements for the next week…" He added patting the seat beside him.

"Perhaps later I really should be getting to the still room to check on Grace May." However catching sight of Walter's disappointed expression Flora relented slightly walking up to his chair and placing her hands on his shoulders rubbing them gently. "You're very tense, Mr Jarvis, and it's only half past ten in the morning. I think you need your knots loosening."

"Mmm, sounds very good. Maybe tonight?" Walter replied glancing back his shoulder at her surprised when she smiled brightly, leaning down and for a moment Walter was convinced she was about to kiss him. However at that very moment there was a sharp knock on his door and Charlotte Lucas peered round.

"Errr Mrs Ryan, Grace would like you to help her squeeze the jam, if you have a minute. She still hasn't got the hang of it." Charlotte added laughing nervously as the butler turned his glare on her.

Sighing Flora waited until Charlotte had turned before smilingly warmly at Walter accepting the hand he offered and squeezing it gently before following Charlotte out of the room. For a few moments after Flora left the Butler continued to smile softly to himself, then pulling open his desk draw to find his pen he suddenly felt his good mood evaporating.

Sitting innocently amongst the stack of letter headed paper and envelopes, was the small black leather case he had placed there yesterday and had until now quite forgotten about. Reaching in almost reluctantly Walter pulled out the case staring at it for a long moment, as in the midst of wrestling with some momentous decision. Eventually he opened it and stared at the simple engagement ring, it had been his paternal grandmother's, a gold band with a simple ruby, it still reminded him of Marie, or how he preferred to remember her young and beautiful.

Picking it out of the box he fingered it gently marvelling at the size it wouldn't even fit properly on his littlest finger then he noticed the note and he almost dropped it in surprise. She had kept it all those years? When James had given him the case after the funeral he hadn't thought to look inside, the pain was still too raw and he couldn't help the guilty feeling that at times overwhelmed. His wife hadn't even been dead a month and already he was thinking of another woman, of what it would be like to make her his wife. Swallowing his guilt he reached out and pulled out the small slip of paper but he didn't need to read it to know the words, they had taken him long enough to write in the first place.

Snapping the box shut the butler hastily crammed it into his pocket then getting to his feet he stormed out of his office, determined to put the past and his feelings of guilt behind him. For the first time in years he actually had a future worth looking forward to and he wasn't about to waste that…There was only one way he could move forward he would sell the ring, make a clean break of it. Or at least that was his intention as he headed along the corridor and up the stairs to the ballroom where Mr Stevenson should be lurking, perhaps if he had been paying attention he might have noticed, when barging through a group of gossiping maids by the stairwell, that he hadn't secured the box properly and it had opened. The little ring had fallen out along with the little note wrapped around it; it had bounced down the hallway, settling itself in a little groove by the stairs, where it sat and gleamed, just waiting to be discovered.

- - -

Andrew Adams was fuming and that was putting it very mildly. He had just taken his fury out on poor a stable lad, with a sharp clip on the head, and now he felt like he needed a good dose of fresh air and a smoke but on checking his pocket he realised he had managed to misplace his tin of tobacco and that made him even madder. Why hadn't she been sacked? Well, as it would only take one final push to get rid of the little missy he had to think of something, and do it soon otherwise Jarvis might let her off for a second time and that would never do.

Leaning against the wall Andrew went over and over potential ideas yet the only thought that kept returning was that of Lizzie's tearful face. Pushing that thought away Andrew forced himself not to think of the girl, she was an accident, he had never wanted to be a father and certainly never wanted the burden of a daughter. He would be doing her a favour in the long run, he knew he was not what people would call a nice man, he had done plenty in his life that he had been ashamed of, or should have been ashamed of. Only once had he been on the cusp of becoming a better man but his past had caught up and ruined that life for him, now he had no desire to try, to struggle against those impulses that fed his anger and addictions.

No it would be better for both of them if the girl left as soon as he could arrange, she could go back to Scotland and he could go back to wallowing in his own self pity without the annoyance of his conscience pricking him whenever he caught sight of her. Crunching his knuckles Andrew decided to go back in and try to find Jarvis, ask him about the footmen's pairing arrangements. However on his way to the butler's office, his eye caught sight of something shining on the ground. Glancing around, Adams checked that nobody was there before bending down to examine it, a curious look on his face.

"A ring. Pretty."

He mused holding it up to the light then pulling off the note, which he quickly unfolded and read. His surprising increasing as he immediately recognised the handwriting.

"Well, what have we here? I think you may come in very, very handy."

He muttered smiling to himself as he placed the ring firmly in his pocket along with the little note. Suddenly he had something far more interesting to think about and besides who apart from Jarvis would care about such a boring thing as the pairing of the footmen.

- - -

Meanwhile oblivious to the plight of his precious property Mr Jarvis knocked on the ballroom door, and it was opened by Jean-Luc who was more than little surprised to see him there.

"Mr Jarvis, can I help you?"

"Is Mr Stevenson in there I was going to ask his quick opinion on something."

"No he isn't, he's gone to inspect the paintings in the long gallery."

"Oh well I'm sure I can catch him later."

"Are sure I can't be of some assistance?" Jean-Luc asked pleasantly as if their past misunderstandings were quite forgotten. "Please come in."

Jarvis hesitated for a moment there was just something about the Frenchman that made his skin itch he would have preferred to return to the relative sanctuary of his office but then common sense prevailed and he realised that this was probably a good idea, an opportunity to bury the hatchet, with any luck in the smiling Frenchman's handsome face.

"It isn't much just old family heirloom……" but before Walter could continue he decided to get something off his chest. "Mr Delacour I have to admit that your being here unsettles me."

"So you are jealous?"

"Not any more, I have no reason to be, Flora and I have discussed this and I believe her when she tells me she no longer has any feelings for you."

Jean-Luc at first seemed mildly affronted by this, how can any woman ever really get over him, but then he seemed resigned to the situation. "So she did make the right decision, after all…" he muttered to himself.

"What decision?" Jarvis asked before he could stop himself.

Jean-Luc looked up surprised, "not to marry me. She hasn't told you why she didn't go through with it?"

Jarvis shook his head, "I always assumed that she chose her career over marriage."

"Well in a way I suppose she did but that wasn't the real reason." Jean-Luc replied, striding over to his desk and pulled out a box of cigars from on of the drawers, he took one and offered one to Jarvis, who gratefully accepted. When they were both seated comfortably Jean-Luc began.

"To cut along story short Flora and I met when she was just sixteen and new to service, we fell for each other straight away and started planning to get married. The plan was that we'd save up for four years then move to London and start up in business, everything was going well when a couple of months before the wedding there was an accident at home, which killed her father and left her brother seriously injured." Jean-Luc paused for a moment, glancing up to see how Jarvis was taking this so far, and whether or not he had to duck for cover.

Seeing that he was relatively calm and obviously curious he continued. "I don't know if you know this but her family has been tenant farmers for generations, each gradually increasing the amount of farm they managed, this works fine unless all of a sudden you are unable to meet the rent. That was what happened, with her father dead and her brother dying the farm was neglected they only managed to collect in a small proportion of the harvest before it spoiled. Her mother was desperate; she still had two small children to raise and no way to clothe and feed them, let alone keep a roof over their heads. It was then that Flora came to me asking if we could postpone the wedding, as she needed to send her mother all of the money she had saved. It was either that or instead of going to London we moved to the farm and ran it ourselves."

Jean-Luc shifted uneasily at this point. "It was then I did something unforgivable, I told Flora in no uncertain terms that I was not going to be a farmer, nor was I prepared to put off our lives together in order to support a family that I didn't know, so I gave her an ultimatum, either she came to the church me in three weeks time or I was going to London without her. She was naturally distraught and tried to make me change my mind, I being young and a swaggering fool was convinced that she'd eventually come around to my way of thinking. I was wrong, she never turned up at the church, deciding to stay in service and send her wages home to support her family, I being a hot headed fool took her decision as an affront to my honour and so the next day I left for London without her."

"You just left her?" Jarvis stated, obviously disgusted by his behaviour.

"Yes, I was so angry I didn't even bother to say goodbye. A few years later, after I realised what I'd lost I wrote her, begging her to forgive me, but I never received any reply. And I suppose when I first saw her standing on the steps here, a small part of me wanted to believe that she had spent all these years pining after me but when I saw the way the two of you looked at each other I could see that wasn't the case. I know it was small and petty but I couldn't bear the idea of her loving anyone else, so…."

"You decided to cause trouble." Stated Jarvis the picture beginning to clear.

"Just a little, call it a test."

"A test!" Snorted Jarvis. "For whom?"

"For you, to see whether the better man had won so to speak."

"And?"

"When you came into my room and punched me, I realised then just how much you loved her; you were prepared to put your own situation and interests aside to fight for the woman you love, exactly the opposite of me all those years ago."

"Now that that is settled what was it you wanted me to look at, some family heirloom?"

Jarvis stood up patting his pocket for the box, which he then pulled out and played with nervously, passing it from one and to the next. "Yes it has been passed down through the family, recently it belonged to my late wife." Jean-Luc looked up in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that, but he allowed Jarvis to continue without interruption. "However I'm thinking about selling it and I would like the opinion of a professional before I take it into town."

"Yes of course would you like me to look at it now?" Jean-Luc asked reaching out his hand for the box. Surprised when the butler suddenly pulled away thoughtful.

"No there's no hurry, I'm sure we can sort this out later, perhaps over a glass of brandy this evening? It would put Flora's mind at ease…"

Smiling Jean-Luc rose, and escorting the butler to the door. "I'll look forward to it."

- - -

Sitting by the fire intent on her sewing Grace tried to block out the sniggering of the other housemaids, a fact not made easy by the fact that Susan was making no attempts to lower her voice.

"It is true, I heard it from Maude and she heard it from Betty and well she overheard Mr Adams say so himself!"

"It can't be she'd have been sacked." Charlotte pronounced glancing over at the fire where Grace was valiantly trying to not notice she was the topic of their gossip.

"Oh come on Charlotte you know Mrs Ryan she's as soft as old soap. Besides she got rid of the baby so…."

"Got rid, you mean she deliberately…." Charlotte gasped her normally serene face twisting in horror as she crossed herself so as to ward off such evil influence.

Finally under able to maintain the pretence Grace got to her feet and strode over to the lower servant's table. "If you've got something to say say it to my face!" She snapped angrily surprised when instead of confronting her the lower servants turned inward ignoring her completely.

It had been going on for days ever since the garden party and Mr Adam's unchecked comment in front of Lizzie McDuff, as despite the girl's promise to keep what she had learnt to herself the rumour mill at Taplows had somehow caught hold of her miscarriage. At first people had not given it the time of day, it was ridiculous but then over the days the rumours kept circulating and with each telling people where becoming more and more vocal with their suspicions. It certainly didn't help that her normal defender, George was staying firmly tight-lipped, and that only lent credence to the gossip as normally he would have be the first to leap to her defence.

"Murderer." It was said so low it was almost a whisper but Grace heard it and blanched at the words.

"Who said that?" She demanded looking from maid to footman and back again. "Who?"

"Murderer." There it was again but this time it was a different voice. "Murderer." And another until it had become a mantra around the table.

"It was an accident." Grace protested weakly trying to find one friendly face in amongst the mob, turning she caught sight of George and Will who stood by the door clearly unsure just what they had walked in on. "George please…" Grace pleaded but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the footman turned and strode out of the hall as if the very devil was at his heels, the first footman following immediately but not without shooting Grace a disgusted look.

Unable to bear the atmosphere and hostility a moment longer Grace turned and fled out into the corridor and straight into the arms of Thomas Bayten.

"Whoa there girly." Tom joked but his pleasant smile soon fell as he caught sight of Grace's tear stained face. "Grace what's wrong?"

Sobbing Grace buried her head into Tom's strong chest mumbling against his crisp livery. "They know…I don't know how they know but they do…Everyone hates me Tom."

"Now that's not true." Tom whispered softly and for a moment a smug smile pulled at his lips, before a look of sincere concern replaced it. "I like you, I like a lot Grace, you're the brightest bravest person I have ever met and if they cannot see that then they are not people worth bothering about anyway!"

"But…"

"No buts Grace." Tom insisted grasping her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze. "Remember what I told you last night?" Smiling through her tears Grace nodded. "Well you take those words to heart don't let these people try and push you away, true friends will stand by you. This just saves you the trouble of working out who they are for yourself!"

"Thank you Tom."

"You don't need to thank me lass now go up to your room, wash away those tears and get back to work. We'll show those bunch of no hopers and when you get promoted and they are stuck in their badly paid positions you can look down and laugh at them."

Nodding the maid turned and did as he bade secure in the knowledge that she had at least one true friend. However had Grace lingered she would have found that conviction shaken to the core, as the moment she was out of sight Tom turned and slinked into the scullery. Standing by the sink was the very person he was hoping to see. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out the shiny half a crown he had promised and placed it gently on the draining board. The Scullery maid then reached out and pocketed the coin without even looking up.

Smiling Tom turned and slipped back into the corridor muttering back over his shoulder. "A pleasure doing business with you Betty."

- - -

However if one mystery had now been solved another was slowly developing. So consumed with his work and the emotional turmoil of his visit Jean-Luc had continued to work through lunch, after recounting the tale of their engagement to Mr Jarvis he had been in no mood to join the senior servant for lunch; the prospect of sitting next to Flora throughout the meal gnawed at his already troubling conscience. So instead he begged off due to work claiming he was still full from breakfast, but he had not counted for the housekeeper's diligence. Not five minutes after the Upper-servants meal was finished but Flora Ryan was knocking on the ballroom door tray in hand, scolding him for missing the meal and neglecting his health. It was so familiar a gesture that it elicited a rare genuine smile from the Frenchman who ushered the lady in without a twinge of regret.

For a few moments the pair sat in companionable silence as Jean-Luc tucked into his lunch.

"I hear Walter paid you another visit, I take it this one went without incident?"

"He behaved himself if that is what you are asking." Jean-Luc replied enjoying the embarrassed blush that enhanced Flora's cheeks. "He was most pleasant, I think we might even come as far as to tolerate each other."

Snorting in amusement Flora shook her head running her fingers along the tops of the gilt frames that stood stacked along the wall, unable to quell her shudder of disgust at the layer of dust coating them. "That would be almost too much to hope for!"

For a moment Jean-Luc questioned his next words but finally his conscience over came his better judgement and he muttered softly. "Things are serious between you, I am pleased for you Flora. The thought of you rotting away in service has haunted me."

Blushing even deeper Flora pretended to study a portrait closely whilst she regained her control. "I have had a good career, I have been happy in my choices Jean-Luc."

"But you are happier now I think? He has made you happy Flora and I am glad to see it….If not a little envious."

"Envious?" Flora questioned turning round in surprise.

"In all the time we were together you never looked at me like that. Whenever he enters the room you light up, you always wore your heart on your sleeve my dear but somehow now even a blind man could see you're in love!"

Smiling broadly Flora nodded unable to contain the flush of excitement whenever anyone mentioned Walter's name. "I think….I think he is going to ask me to marry him."

"Undoubtedly eventually he will, he is an honourable gentleman and his affection for you is unquestioned."

Giggling Flora leant in conspiratorially. "No I mean soon, any day now in fact."

Frowning slightly Jean-Luc tried to contain his own doubts. He had only know Walter Corey a matter of hours rather than days and although his affection for Flora was clear he did not strike Jean-Luc as a man given to hasty action, apart from of course with his fists. Marriage was a serious prospect, one that took time and money; it was not something that any man let alone the esteemed Mr Jarvis of Taplows would jump into lightly. "He certainly loves you, but how can you work here as man and wife?"

Shrugging as she brushed aside those small concerns Flora was too caught up in her excitement to notice Jean-Luc's less than ecstatic response. "We can keep our positions as long as the Earl doesn't object, it has been done before after all. If he doesn't Walter has some money put aside. I think, maybe, we could leave I've always fancied setting up a little hotel by the sea. Professionally I have reached where I want to be here, so has he, it maybe time to make way for the younger ones to have a chance." Flora added mostly to herself, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she imagined the life the two of them could have away from the demands of Taplows.

"But are you sure that's what he wants, Flora?" Jean-Luc suddenly asked his concerned tone cutting into even Flora's daydream.

Flustered at his tone Flora retorted rather sharply. "Of course it is…I mean well maybe not the hotel, that was just me but I know he wants to marry me I've seen the ring!" Then wincing at her acerbic tone Flora smiled apologetically crossing the room to pat her former fiancé's arm consolingly. "It's beautiful, simple but lovely and he keeps it in a lovely black leather box. There's even a note inside so I don't know if that means he is going to leave it for me to find or propose properly but it means he will….If he already has the ring…" She added suddenly all smiles again, her heart full of joy at the thought.

Smiling politely as he finished his lunch Jean-Luc couldn't help the sinking feeling he felt in his stomach, a ring in a black leather jewellery box. It couldn't be the same ring could it? Not the same that had belonged to Mr Jarvis's late wife. Surely many jewellery boxes look the same, so it couldn't be the same ring. Besides Mr Jarvis had told him he intended to sell it, surely no man would want to give a woman a ring that belonged to his recently deceased wife, even if these Englishmen were a funny breed that was beyond the pale. But if it wasn't or it was where precisely did that leave Flora? Sighing Jean-Luc rubbed his now throbbing head, wondering for the umpteenth time that morning just what he had gotten himself embroiled in now.

However glancing at Flora's happy face he couldn't bring himself to air his suspicions, what if he were wrong, even if he were right and it was a misunderstanding on her part she wouldn't go demanded the butler propose she would wait until he did. Relaxing as he settled on doing nothing about it Jean-Luc settled back and decided to enjoy Mr Kraus's delicious meal, steering the conversation away from marriage and proposals to talk of the past until a panicking Flora suddenly announced she was late and had to dart off to meet some new staff member or other who was due to arrive.

- - -

The housekeeper's forgetfulness seemed to be catching as she dashed down the back stairs a familiar voice called out for her to wait. Pausing on the small landing Flora struggled to catch her breath as the butler pocket watch in hand caught up with her, muttering venomous about some 'Old Duffer' who was clearly the cause of his tardiness. Not needing to ask which old duffer he was moaning about as he had clearly come from the Earls Study the housekeeper instead offered him a commiserating smile. Returning it after he had finished moaning the butler glanced once more at his pocket watch before coming to a decision. Glancing around him for any passing servant he reached out and caught Flora's hand pulling her to an abrupt halt.

"But Mr Jarvis we're late…"

"Only a minute or so, we won't be missed." Walter replied softly slipping his free hand round the gentle dip of her waist eliciting a bright smile from the housekeeper who lent into his embrace, her fingers playing with the buttons of his waistcoat. "I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed last night…I hope I didn't over step my bounds and I was hoping this evening you might join me for a walk after dinner…"

"To talk?"

"Amongst other things." Walter replied coyly bringing up their joined hands and kissing the back of her knuckles reverently.

"What other things? Walking perhaps?"

Smiling at her playful teasing Walter nodded. "And perhaps a little…" He broke off leaning in and kissing her gently, surprised when instead of pushing him away Flora wound her hands round his neck and returned his kiss passionately.

Unable to restrain himself Walter pressed her back against the nearby wall his hands moving of their own volition up her sides and along her arms heading for a previously unexplored territory. However hearing the warning footsteps of approaching servants the pair breathlessly pulled apart and continued their hurried descent hopeful that their little interlude had escaped unnoticed. Yet taking one glance at Flora's flushed face and kiss swollen lips Walter concluded it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out, he could only wonder about his own appearance and what Flora's fingers had done to his already unmanageable hair.

Fortunately for the pair their arrival was barely noted by the other senior staff present, the few assembled lady's maids ruled over by the austere Mrs Diggins were far more distracted by the new arrival and it was obvious to even the love drunk Butler they were not friendly glances. One look at lady Caroline's new companion and the reason became obvious, she had glorious chestnut hair which was piled rather showily about a very pretty face that was showcasing a somewhat knowing smile and her dark blue eyes sparkled with hidden mischief. She was the sort of woman men would fall over themselves for and women would detest from the very moment they laid eyes on her.

Glancing across at Flora to see if she had a similar expression of barely concealed loathing Walter was concerned to see instead an expression alarm flicker across her face. For a moment Walter frowned in confusion but then realisation dawned and he realised quite smugly his own pre-occupation with the newcomer's appearance was probably the cause. Smiling reassuringly at her, Walter deliberately reached out and squeezed her hand gently before reaching out to greet the newcomer.

"Welcome to Taplows I am the butler Mr Jarvis…May I present Mrs Ryan the housekeeper and Mrs Diggins, Lady Mary's Lady's maid who has kindly agreed to take you under her wing."

"Gwendolyn Harrows, but my friends call me Gwen." The new companion replied nodding politely at both the ladies in turn but saving her bright smile for the butler alone, and if possible Walter was sure he heard Flora take a sudden panicked breath before muttering her greetings.

"Well shall we go in I am sure you whish to settle into your rooms before you meet the other senior staff and of course Lady Caroline, Mrs Ryan will present you to her before dinner."

"Thank you Mr Jarvis but I would prefer to make sure my horse is settled first."

"Your horse?" Walter spluttered in confusion before spotting the lady's riding mount tethered to the back of the carriage.

"Her ladyship is fond of riding I believe, it seemed prudent to bring him along."

Nodding distractedly the butler replied. "I am sure one of the stable boys will put your horse in a stable."

"No, no I will do that." Gwen retorted somewhat sharply causing the Butler to start at her tone.

"Alright…", Jarvis replied suddenly able to see what the ladies had reacted so instinctively to, she was a beautiful woman but beneath that veneer that was a hardness that he found most unsettling. "But watch out for the Earl, he should be returning from his hunting trip any time now."

Smiling her enigmatic smile again Gwen tittered slightly at the butler's concern before adding teasingly in a manner bordering on flirtatious. "Oh don't you worry about me Mr Jarvis I'll make a point of it!"

- - -

If it were possible the rest of the day passed without major incident, there had been a moment of panic when Lady Mary had momentarily disappeared but fortunately the ever watchful Mrs Diggins had managed to retrieve her babbling charge before she managed to escape the house. With promises that her beloved Algie would be sure to meet her back upstairs the lady's maid had managed to guide her charge back to her room with a minimum of fuss, however from the way she recounted the experience over dinner it sounded as challenging and complicated as the excavation of the Suez. Of course there was one other topic of dinning room gossip, the new Companion who it seems had made a more favourable impression on the Earl than Lady Caroline. They had met in the stables and had immediately become fast friends or so the lower servants gossiped; the senior staff were of course beyond such scandalous speculation but noted with superior foresight to watch Miss Harrows carefully.

After the dessert had been finished the butler decided that now would be an appropriate moment to take Jean-Luc up on his offer. "Mr Delacour, could I possibly see you now? If it is convenient?"

"Indeed you may, Mr Jarvis." Jean-Luc replied jovially rising and following the butler to the door both men glancing back to catch the somewhat puzzled and almost alarmed expression on the housekeeper's face.

Catching her gaze Walter smiled reassuringly before silently mouthing 'ten minutes' waiting until she nodded her agreement before leading Jean-Luc down to his office. Waving the younger man towards a seat Walter crossed the room and unlocked his cupboard pulling out a new bottle of brandy and two glasses he poured them both a generous measure before passing one to his guest.

Taking a deep sip Jean-Luc savoured the strong liquor surprised by the quality. "So, what is it that you want me to look at, Mr Jarvis?" He asked after a moment sensing quite correctly the Butler's desire to be somewhere else or more tellingly with someone else.

Smiling politely the butler reached into his pocket pulling out the small black box. "It belonged to my ex-wife. It's her engagement ring, I think perhaps it's time to sell it on make a clean break..." He muttered more to himself as he fingered the little box nervously before popping it open, his handsome face suddenly turning ashen. "It's….it's gone! The ring….!"

Panicking Walter began to tear the room apart, he had seen it only that morning. Turning to Jean-Luc who was watching the butler with some concern he asked pleadingly. "Can you see it…It had a little note attached which I wrote to my wife, asking her to marry me. Dammit I didn't want to loose that." He added cursing under his breath as the valuer joined in the search.

"Let me check in the corridor." Jean-Luc insisted. Dashing up out of his chair before Walter could protest his only thoughts were of Flora, had she found it, taken it perhaps thinking he had left it for her when in fact it was never intended as such. Perhaps if he found her first he could stop her from making a fool of herself. Fortunately the housekeeper was where they had left as she sat alone finishing her wine in the dining room, and when she saw him she smiled and sat back.

"And what were you two plotting? I'm pleased to see you getting along."

Sighing Jean-Luc did not return the smile but slowly sat down in the chair next to her, taking her by the hand he paused unsure how to break the news that would undoubtedly cause her such distress.

"Jean-Luc what is it? What's the matter? Has Mr Kraus' exquisite food made you ill?"

"Flora, I need to tell you something about the ring you saw. It…it wasn't for you. It didn't belong to you, but Mr Jarvis's late wife."

Shaking her head in disbelief Flora retorted softly. "But the note..."

"It was for her – she had kept it all these years and it seems to me he must have valued that. Flora you have to give it back…"

"But I don't have it!" Flora exclaimed starting from her seat. "I would never have taken something that wasn't given to me Jean-Luc you know me better than that!"

Sighing in relief Jean-Luc nodded but his relief soon turned to concern as Flora's face crumpled and flushed in embarrassment.

"it was a mistake anyone could have made Flora."

"No not anyone!" Flora retorted shaking her head. "You didn't jump to that conclusion did you? You tried to warn me earlier but I wouldn't listen and why because I am a silly – a silly woman who had jumped to conclusions… Why on earth would he want to marry me?" She added her eyes filling up with tears that she forced away sinking back into her seat and gripping her napkin firmly.

"I'm very sorry Flora." Jean-Luc whispered reaching out and catching her hand, which he squeezed comfortingly. Neither noticed the Butler's presence in the doorway until he spoke, clearly irritated by the somewhat cosy scene in front of him.

"What is going on in here?

"Nothing, I just wasn't feeling well, I went to get up to quickly I suppose."

"Really?" Said Jarvis still suspicious. "Then why did Jean-Luc find the need to come dashing from my room to see you the moment I was out the way?" He said stalking into the room, "and why do you look as though the world is about to end?"

For once Flora was lost for words, unable to meet Jarvis's gaze she was still too upset. Seeing an opportunity Jean-Luc jumped in. "It's alright Flora you don't need to cover for my mistake. I was just on the way to your office to help you look when I decided to pop in here and ask Flora if she'd come across the ring that you lost, being housekeeper she may have heard or seen something vital. I could see how important it was to you and I had assumed that since you two seem to discuss everything that you'd told her. However it appears I was a little presumptuous, and I guess it came as a bit of shock and stirred up some bad memories." Jean-Luc stated, staring at Mr Jarvis as if daring him to contradict him… "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked Flora softly.

"Yes, thank you. I am feeling much better now, your right it was just a bit of a shock."

Jean-Luc turned back to Jarvis, "So did you find the ring?"

"No I couldn't find any trace of it or the note anywhere; it wasn't in the office or the hallway I checked."

Anxious to escape as soon as possible Flora brushed past them and headed towards the door, still not giving Jarvis eye contact, "Well if you two gentlemen will excuse me, it's late and I do have to get up early tomorrow."

"Flora?" Jarvis grasped her hand before she could leave.

Sensing he should be miles away Jean-Luc took this as his cue to leave.

"Please, let me go." She whispered, tears threatening.

"Not until you talk to me, Flora, she was my wife surely it's understandable if I want to keep a small memento." Jarvis said softly.

"Yes, it is its fine." She said trying to leave, tears slowly falling.

"Then why are you crying?" He said grasping her chin and turning her face towards him.

"As Mr Kraus would say, Mrs Ryan crying it must be because it's a day in the week with a y in it."

"Flora stop this, it isn't like you."

"Maybe not but believe me this is better than the alternative." She replied warningly

"What is going on? You say you understand about the ring but still you can't look me in eye. Is there something else, what did Jean-Luc tell you?"

"That doesn't matter now, just leave it alone."

Jarvis grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Damn it woman, tell me what's wrong if you don't tell me how am I supposed to do something about it?"

Flora shook her head, "you really don't get it do you? This has nothing to do with the ring, it's to do with you and me and that damn ghost that stands between us."

Aghast Jarvis released her. "That is not a nice thing to say."

"No its not but it's the truth and it's taken having Jean-Luc here to make me realise it."

"I knew he had to come into this somewhere."

"Stop it; stop trying to turn this around. Him being here should have been a godsend to you. You got the chance to meet and facedown the only other ever rival for my affections, to test my feelings for you and guess what you won, I never felt for him a fraction of what I feel for you." She paused for a moment, while the impact of her words sank in.

"I will never have that chance. When we're together I am always going to have this doubt in the back of mind, is he with me because I'm the one he wants or because his first choice was never really an option."

Jarvis paced the room, "are you seriously asking me to choose?"

Flora shook her head and started towards the door, she was not going to have this conversation.

"Don't you dare walk away from me; you're always walking away from me." He said moving to block the door, his eyes locked with hers. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know…..I don't know." She said turning and walking towards the fireplace, leaning her cheek against the cool marble before sinking to the floor.

Jarvis walked over to her and crouched down beside her, and then softly he asked her again, "What do you want from me Flora? I can't do anything about the past; you have my heart here and now, what more can I give you?"

She looked up at him imploringly, "just hold me… Make the rest of the world go away, let's forget about her and Jean-Luc and everyone at Taplows and just be us, if only for a little while."

Silently he opened his arms and she practically fell into them, burying her head into his shoulder as his arms tightened around her waist pulling her close to him, then placing feather like kisses along the nape of her neck. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise, I promise", he whispered, rocking her slowly in his arms.

- - -

For the first time in years Flora Ryan had overslept. She had awoken with a smile, and a name on her lips, Walter. However one glance at her mantle clock and all thoughts of her beloved were forced from her mind. She had missed breakfast and morning prayers and if she didn't hurry would miss bidding an old friend farewell. After dressing quickly Flora made her way through the corridors down to the entrance hall at one point bumping into a highly amused Andrew Adams who enquired if she had enjoyed her evening. For a moment she had wanted to slap the smug and knowing smirk off of the Scotsman's face but she pushed both it and him aside. She shouldn't let Andrew Adams get to her but he made her skin crawl, every time he looked at her it was always with that leer. She toyed with the idea of telling Walter no that would not be a good idea; Mr Adams would not hesitate to go to the Earl. Then she stopped dead when had that happened, when had he ceased to be Mr Jarvis in her thoughts? Smiling to herself she resumed her walk to the entrance hall. When she arrived Walter was telling Fred and Joseph to load the last of the luggage onto the carriage.

"There you are." Jean-Luc called out to her. "We almost had Mr Jarvis send out a search party."

"Sorry I hope I haven't kept you waiting long." She said walking down the steps to them.

"For you my dear Flora it is a pleasure as always", said Jean-Luc gallantly

"Hmmm" She replied.

"Honestly!" He insisted, taking her hands in his own.

"Well Mrs Ryan, Mr Jarvis I would like to thank you both for your hospitality, you have made our stay here a very comfortable and pleasant one." Mr Stevenson shook Mr Jarvis hand and tipped his hat at Mrs Ryan.

"That my good fellow is a positive understatement, it has been truly wonderful to see you again Flora", leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. "Mr Jarvis it has been truly enlightening." He said offering his hand; Jarvis paused only for a moment before accepting it. "You take good care of her", he said in a low voice so that only Jarvis could here.

"Don't worry I intend to." Jarvis replied, earning a quizzing look from Flora.

Then Jean-Luc joined Mr Stevenson in the carriage, and Mr Jarvis joined Flora on the steps to wave them goodbye, waiting until the lads had scampered back into the house he grasped her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. Then as the carriage disappeared down the drive he offered her his arm and escorted her back into the house.

- - -


	3. Episode 3

Summer had crept up on them. It seemed barely weeks since the return from Cumberland in the Spring and yet here they were at the beginning of June, with summer's lazy golden sunshine pouring in through Taplows many windows. It was the sort of weather that encouraged a languishness in the soul, a condition that the butler mused seemed to affect his footmen disproportionately to the rest of the population. And yet despite this added burden Walter Corey couldn't remember a time when he had been more content or happier than he was at that very moment. Even the passing of another year could not dampen his spirits, he was in love, maddeningly, passionately in love and he was loved in return.

Leaning back in his chair Walter placed his pen back in the stand, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the sun's warmth on his face. For another year he had managed to get away with it, he couldn't understand all the fuss people insisted on making over birthdays, they only served to remind you just how old you were getting, so it had always been his policy to change the subject whenever the conversation had arisen. So far this morning he had gotten away with only a quietly muttered Happy Birthday from Felix, although he had appreciated the subtle way the chef managed to serve his favourites for breakfast, even if he'd only managed to eat half due to the Earl's increasingly poor timing.

However his quiet reverie was interrupted when Mrs Ryan knocked on the door and entered with a tray, laden with a pot of tea, two cups and saucers and cake.

Smiling Walter stood and took the heavy tray from her setting it down on the desk before ushering a protesting Flora into his own seat before he took the one by the fire. "How did you find out?" He asked; convinced he had managed to hide the fact that it was his birthday from everyone, well except Felix, but then the chef had a knack of finding these things out.

Slightly taken aback by his line of questioning, Flora replied. "Simple observation, what with all the activity this morning, and you having to leave breakfast early to go attend the Earl, I knew that by now you must be starving, but knowing how stubborn you can be you'd prefer to sit here hungry than go and ask Cook for anything."

"Hmmm, not sure I like being so predictable." Jarvis replied, relieved that she was treating him because she thought he deserved it rather than because it was his birthday.

"Don't worry it takes years of study, I think your secrets are safe from most people, although not if Mr Adams has anything to do with it."

"Yes he really is most annoyingly persistent, I just wish there was some way of getting rid of him, but alas nothing has presented itself so far."

"Walter, I may just be being paranoid but…." Flora began, whilst pouring the tea.

"You called me Walter." Jarvis looked up in surprise, a bright sudden smile on his face, over the past few weeks he had asked and coaxed Flora endlessly in the use of his first name but like the proper housekeeper she was, she had found this change more difficult than anything else. Even on their snatched walks and talks she had almost unfailingly referred to him as Mr Jarvis despite her embarrassment and his insistence otherwise.

"Did I, well no one else is around, I guess it's just something I'm trying out, seeing how it sounds." She replied a slight flush gracing her cheeks as she handed him his tea.

"It sounds just fine to me." He said leaning back in his chair; "I don't suppose you… no never mind."

Intrigued Flora glanced over her tea cup their eyes meeting for a moment, "what?"

"It's just I've had this crick in my neck all morning and it isn't easing off…." He said glancing up at her a roguish smile playing about his lips. "And you do have the most amazing knack with…"

Smiling Flora stood and placed her hands on his shoulders and proceeded to work on his tension. "Is that better?"

"Hmmm much…" Walter sighed leaning back into her touch. This was exactly what a man wanted on his birthday some loving care and attention. "What was it?"

"What?"

Sighing as her talented fingers teased his muscles Walter added dreamily. "That you were being paranoid about?"

"Oh it's probably nothing, but it's just something Mr Adams said this morning, amongst the other load of nonsense….It's just, well its not the first time and well…It's just that he still has that letter, I know you talked to him but…"

"What has he being saying to you? Jarvis said quietly as he turned around. "Flora if he's been bothering you I want to know, I give you my word not to do anything that would jeopardize our positions."

"He's just too smug; he's up to something I just know it." Flora replied softly releasing Walter's shoulders and leaning against the side of his chair.

"Are you certain?" The butler asked, his previously light mood now darkening considerably as he watched his beloved's anguish. Reaching out he caught her hand gently, holding it out of sight of any nosy passersby, stroking the long fingers he had come to know and love.

Blushing slightly at the tender familiar gesture, Flora reluctantly shook her head. "No, it's just the way he acts, always hinting that he knows more than we think."

Sighing deeply as he brought her fingers to his lips kissing each one reverently. "I am afraid there will always be something, first the ring goes missing and Adams is still out for blood." Walter added slowly easing himself out of his chair and helping himself to the larger slice of lemon cake.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about the ring?"

Waiting for a moment before answering Walter took a bite of cake chewing it slowly as an idea began to form. "Yes, Yes I have." He replied a determined steely look entering his eyes as he gazed past her, his course of action now laid out before him. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before…" He trailed off suddenly setting down his cake.

"Walter?" Flora asked confused at the butler's sudden change of mood.

"Don't worry my dear." Walter replied distractedly turning and fixing a worried Flora with a reassuring smile. "I have a plan."

- - -

The Butler entered the servant's hall at lunchtime as if the devil himself was at his heels. Standing on the balony he stared down at the assembled rabble; all the lower-servants were sitting around eating their midday meal, happily laughing and chattering away. Coughing pointedly it wasn't long before they all jumped out of their seats the hubbub falling to an eerie silence.

"I won't keep you long; I know you're anxious to get back to consuming the delights that Cook has prepared for you." The butler barked a wry smile tugging at his lips. "However last week I noticed that a certain item of my property had gone missing. I know that I had it on my person however during the course of my day it obviously fell out of my pocket."

Pausing to let this news filter though Walter's gaze turned to scanning the most likely of suspects yet all he found were blank faces. "Now this ring is an antique family heirloom, it belonged… to my late wife and I would like it back." He added wincing slightly at the way his voice had wavered. "So I am asking you to keep your eyes open." With that bombshell and a last piercing glance he left the hall.

"Well Bugger me!" Will was the first to break the shocked silence that had descended. "He was married?"

"Bit of a dark horse our Mr Jarvis." Mr Adams retorted biting his lip to try and contain his own fury, the damned ring would be useless now…unless of course…well it could fetch a pretty penny. It was just as well it was his afternoon off. Besides the sooner he shifted it the better, now that everyone knew about it the chances of him being caught with it were far too high for his liking. Now decided he tuned back into the fever of gossiping that was gripping the lower servants.

"Amazing how no one knew?"

"Do you think Mrs Ryan knew?"

"Poor Mrs Ryan."

"She must have known."

"When did she die?"

"It must have been that funeral he went to the other week."

"Do you think?"

"Oh isn't that awful, poor Mr Jarvis."

Snorting in derision at some maid's comment Adams shook his head. Poor Mr Jarvis my foot, he had it made, a wife at home and the lovely Mrs Ryan at Taplows, the under-butler could only wonder at his secret? "That is quite enough, behave yourselves." He barked half-heartedly his appitite for his lunch now quite forgotten. Everything was going wrong, all his plans were coming to nothing, all his carefully gathered evidence on the butler was slipping away and as for dealing with Elizabeth...

Glancing across at his long lost daughter, Adams was surprised at the twinge of fatherly concern as he watched her daughter laugh at something that whelp William Forest muttered in her ear. No it would be better for all concers that she left sooner rather than later, better for him and better for her, hanging with a lad like Forest would only lead her into trouble. Perhaps it was time to try again, eying the assembled maids he wondered who would be the right next candidate... Frowning slightly as his eyes landed on Grace May, he had to suppress a smile, yes despite her recent unpopularity she would be the right person to approach.

He would wait until after lunch though. Now satisifed on a new course of action Adams glanced back down at his plate, suddenly the stew looked much more appealing than it had before. Stabbing at a stray piece of meat with his fork Adams chewed thoughtfully it wouldn't be long, before long he would be at the senior table, perhaps then he would be able to teach that cocky chef his place.

- - -

Meanwhile Flora was in her office writing a note for Walter, this was the third time she had written it, but each time it seemed to lack the right tone. She looked down at what she'd written this time, 2pm Orangery. Well it would have to do; now she just had to find him to give him the note.

Finally she found him, he was in the silver room checking that Mr Adams was looking after it properly, and giving Will a lecture on the proper way to clean silver. She knocked tentatively on the door, "Come in."

Will looked up in obvious interest, wanting to spot any sign that would confirm the rumours of their relationship. "Mr Jarvis I was wondering if I could borrow the cellar keys, I need some Brandy for Cook."

Smiling Jarvis reached into his pocket to draw out his keys, selecting the right one he held it out to her; she took it slipping him the note in exchange, leaving both a curious Jarvis and a disappointed William behind her.

- - -

Whistling to himself as he filled his pipe Mr Adams slowly made his way into the courtyard, his eyes narrowing slightly as he spotted his quary obliviously hanging up some washing "Good afternoon, Miss May." He muttered benieghly before reaching into the basket and handing Grace the next piece of washing.

"Afternoon, Mr Adams." Grace replied politely yet reservedly avoiding the underbutler's gaze instead squinting up to focus on a peg whilst adjusting a sheet:

Realising that little would be gained with small talk and besides it was his afternoon off he was wasting Adams muttered nastily. "It's ironic, you hanging out clean laundry, when someone like you is so dirty. Mind you don't contaminate it. Or you could say, the sheets are representative of what should be done with you. "He added walking closer, whispering. "Hung out to dry."

Shocked by the venomous tone Grace struggled to keep her voice even and to blink tears. "I don't need any help, thank you Mr Adams."

"Oh, it's not me saying those things, Miss May. I think you'll find it was a certain fellow maid of yours, gossiping about you to someone else I didn't quite hear."

Snorting in disbelief Grace chose not to reply, instead she snatched the remaining clothes from Adams' grasp and continued to hang up the washing albeit more frantically and clumsily.

Smirking at Grace's stubbornness Adams adopted a softer tone. "You should talk to Charlotte, lassie. Seems you're not the only one being talked about." He added cryptically before striding off bumping into Tom on the way. "Hey lad keep your eyes open for me, wouldn't want to miss anything whilst I'm away, if you know what I mean."

Smiling Thomas nodded. "Don't worry Mr Adams I'll keep an eye on them for you."

Content the underbutler walked off the next phase of his plan an apparent success yet he failed to spot the other footman, the one who had originally intended to talk to Grace but had stayed to overhear the under-butler's remarks.

- - -

Inside the house the other footmen were hard at work. Fred and Joseph, were carrying a large box down the corridor in the servants quarters. It was obviously extremely heavy as they staggered from one side to the other, groaning and complaining as they went.

"Er Keep your end up, will you!" Fred snapped a strained look on his youthful face.

Snorting sarcastically Joseph retorted sharply. "Mate, you know I love you, but I don't think of you in that respect."

"Eh you dirty bleeder." Fred muttered shaking his head before putting his side of the box down and leaning against the wall for a rest. Suddenly George rushed past, looking distant. "Oi, George, give us a hand will you? His Lordship's precious bleedin' gnomes weigh an absolute tonne!"

Shrugging George called back. "Sorry, Fred, ain't got time right now."

"Well that's for friendship."

"Yeah." Joe echoed adding testily. "Next time he needs help moving that grandfather clock he can forget it."

Yet George did indeed have a valid reason for his haste. Pushing open the door to the footman's room he caught sight of the very person he had been looking for powdering his wig. Storming across he grabbed the chalk powder from the first footman's grasp and slammed it down angrilly on the table.

"You alright, mate? Worried I've got the best looking wig?"

Ignoring Will's attempt at a joke George took the seat next to him. "Have you heard what your Lizzie has been saying?"

"No" Will muttered bored before suddenly adding defensivly. "And she's not 'my Lizzie'. We're not together."

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief George stared at the first footman like he had just grown another head. "Yeah, just like you and Esther weren't together."

Agitated by this line of questioning Wil stood up, taking his wig and placing it back on the stand. "We just get on, that's all... What's she been saying?"

"She's….been saying things. About Grace. And about others, it seems. I heard Adams talking to Grace. Sounds like she's been having a right go about the maids behind their backs."

Snorting in disbelief Will tried on his wig, looking in the mirror admiring his handsome reflection. "Probably just Adams stirring. What interest would he have in telling Grace gossip? She's a nice lass, Georgie, you should get to know her a bit more. Not in the Biblical sense, of course!"

Tilting his head thoughtfully George stood and came to stand behind Will in the mirror, catching his eye contact in the mirror he added bitterly. "Don't you think it's a bit strange, though, Adams slagging off his own daughter?"

Whirling round Will snatched the wig from his head before grabbing George by the lapels of his livery and pulling him closer. "Keep your bloody voice down! I won't let her tell him, not yet..." Will hissed watching as George smiled smugly as if the first footman's admission had confirmed George's suspicions. "Mate it's not like that, it's just, well I may be able to use it. Bit of blackmail, maybe?"

Shaking his head unsure which was more ludicrous Will thinking he could blackmail Adams or that he continued to deny his attraction to the new maid George backed out of the room, a servants bell ringing in the background. "You be careful, mate. She'll finish you if you let her."

- - -

Half an hour later Mr Jarvis was making his way to the Orangery, he was puzzled as to what Flora was up to, they'd both agreed to be careful about being discovered, so why was she now seemingly disregarding that. He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed Felix walking down the corridor, when he did he could hardly ignore the wide grin sported by the Chef. Who instead of stopping to explain simply nodded hello and called out to the stunned Jarvis, "do have a good afternoon." Jarvis paused was this some sort of conspiracy?

When he reached the Orangery the door was locked, slowly he knocked and a few moments later she opened the door, and practically dragged him inside. "Flora what is going on?"

"Simple Happy Birthday." She said throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

A few moments later, when he'd gotten over the surprise she led him further into the room laid out on the floor was a picnic.

"How did you…..?"

"What find out or pull this off?"

"Both."

"Simple the answer to both is with the help of a very good friend."

"Felix!" Jarvis growled, but somehow as he surveyed both the delicious spread and the breathtaking creature on his arm, he couldn't find it in his heart to be angry.

She smiled, he'd guessed right, "And before you start to worry about being caught, let me remind you, Mr Adams is on his half day, the Earl is out riding with Gwen and Felix has promised to keep the staff as busy as possible, so it can be just the two of us."

"Just the two of us, hmmm alone, all afternoon." He said sliding his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzling her neck "Sounds perfect." He whispered into her ear reaching up to free her hair, running his fingers through the freed tresses.

Slowly Flora turned round to face him, gazing into his eyes she traced the outlines of his face with her fingertips, his forehead, ears, cheeks, chin and lastly lips. Then leaning forward to kiss him she whispered softly "yes".

Breaking the kiss softly Walter threaded his fingers into Flora's coaxing her into sitting beside him on the blanket. Reaching for the bottle of champagne that appeared as if by magic from the Earls celler he popped the cork with expert precision, pouring one glass for them to share. "To us my dear." He toasted sincerely offering it first to her and then taking a deep sip himself. "Now where were we?" He asked teasingly before closing in for another champagne tinged kiss, unable to quell the thought that this would probably be his best birthday ever.

"Walter?" Flora asked after a few minutes.

"Yes love?" Jarvis replied.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" She asked softly.

"I just…I haven't looked forward to them for years, once something happened that put me off wanting to celebrate them forever."

Then as if sensing her question he added. "My brother died, it was an accident, but we had been returning from celebrating my birthday in town, who knows if he hadn't drunk so much then perhaps he wouldn't have fallen off the bridge, and if I hadn't either then perhaps….perhaps I could have saved him?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise…if I had of I wouldn't have made such a fuss, I mean when you first walked in this must have been the last thing you'd have wanted, and I was so wrapped up in my own plans I didn't even stop to think why!... I'm sorry."

"No don't you dare apologise!" Walter retorted sharply. "You've given me the best present I could ever have imagined an afternoon of leisure and the pleasure of your company what more could a man ask for?" He added causing Flora to blush furiously. "You've managed to remove the stigma of today, from now on to counter the bad I'll always have the memory of this afternoon to sweeten my thoughts!...Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Flora replied leaning forward to kiss him softly, before pulling away slightly, immediately puzzled by the mischievous expression that had appeared on his face.

"What?" She asked somewhat nervously.

"All afternoon?" Jarvis countered, and her expression turned to one of comprehension so she nodded her reply.

"Well then we'd better make the most of it!" He added rolling her back over, and capturing her lips once more.

- - -

Unlike his superiors Andrew Adams had not had a good afternoon, and it had started out so promising. When he arrived in town he had done a spot of shopping, he'd even managed to find some ye old itching powder, a nice little present for that annoying Chef, he thought laughing manically. Then he decided to visit the local tavern and indulge in a pint or two, whilst waiting for his fence to turn up. That was when things started to go wrong; he'd spotted a pretty lassie of disreputable virtue and invited her to join him.

Big mistake before long he was very drunk, the little minx must have been spiking his drinks. So when she suggested he accompany her back to her lodgings he'd agreed, he was only out of the pub five minutes when he was dragged into an ally. Luckily, he supposed, he had been so drunk he hadn't been seen as much of a threat, and so he'd only gotten a split lip instead of a slit throat, but they'd gotten his money and more importantly the ring.

What was worse as he'd passed out, and it was past nine when he woke up, meaning he had to run all the way back to Taplow's in order to be back before the doors were locked at ten. Pausing at the top of the hill, he heard the church bells peeling ten, damn, if Jarvis caught him it would mean a dock in wages, just what he needed. Someone was going to be made to pay for this.

Adams arrived back at approximately 9.58, dashing into the servants hall. The lower servants were sitting round gossiping as normal, but all stopped and turned as he entered, silence descending. Charlotte and Grace tried to stifle their laughter, but Susan jumped up, concerned

"Oh Mr Adams what happened to you?"

Adams cut, red faced, panting and annoyed. "Don't fuss, girl!" He muttered shaking off her hands from his arm, and she stepped back bemused.

Not one to miss an opportunity to needle the underbutler Will slid off from sitting on the table and stalked up to him. "Mr Jarvis is on the warpath after you. I'd keep out his way for the rest of the night if I were you." Will then turned to everyone, throwing his arms open. "Although I'm sure we'd all love to hear why you look like you've been in the wars, Mr Adams!"

Snorting Adams scanned the room sneering at the staring faces, dabbing his cut lip, and ignoring Will before marching out of the hall. He planned on heading towards his quarters, but his legs refused to cooperate, still so drunk he staggered into the wall, banging his head and falling over unconscious. What seems like seconds later, he come around. Still on the floor, he looked up, blinking, to see a disgusted Mr Jarvis leaning over him, and a silently laughing Will and a smug George all staring down at him.

"Mr Adams, it seems we need to talk, don't you think?" The butler muttered his every word dripping in irony.

Pushing aside any assistance Adams struggled to his feet, standing then swaying slightly. "Sir!"

Sighing the butler muttered. "Everyone back to their business please. Mr Adams, come with me – if you can, that is!" He added stalking off down the corridor, his subordinate stumbling after him.

Closing the door behind them the butler turned and fixed Adams with a expectant stare. "What on earth have you been doing, Mr Adams!"

Leaning against a chair Adams slurred. "I can explain, sir…"

"No doubt you can, but I'm not sure if it is an explanation I want to hear! You were expected back hours ago – there was nobody to supervise the lower servants' evening meal for a start"! Walking right up to Adams. "And why are you so drunk? No wonder you ended up looking like a vagabond!"

"Mr Jarvis, I….."Shaking his head the butler stalked the room before coming to stand barelyinches from his swaying under-butler. "Do you know what sort of damage you could do to the reputation of this household if you had been caught making a public nuisance of yourself!

"Yes, I'm sorry." Adams muttered before slowly realising that he has begun to itch – everywhere. Then he remembered the itching powder! It must have come loose in his pocket, he realised, and now it seemed to have gotten everywhere! The only odd thing Adams managed to notice in his drunken and beaten state is that Mr Jarvis smells remarkably like women's perfume. Mrs Ryan's perfume to be exact. Interesting.

Sighing in disgust the butler shook his head. "You're in no fit state to talk tonight – see me first thing in the morning, Mr Adams, and do NOT be late this time! Honestly why I employed you in the first place now escapes me!"

That was the last straw for the underbutler, knowing that Jarvis was far from the perfect servants he portrayed. "You! I know what you're up to! Where do you want to me to find you in the morning, SIR! Your room or Mrs Ryan's!"

"Mr Adams, you don't know what you're saying..."

Ignoring the butler's low dangerous tone Adams continued in regardless, it was as though the floodgates had broken and all his anger and resentment came flooding out. "And I know all about the money – you've been on the take for years! I know too much, Mr Jarvis, you can't sack me, as you'll know I'll talk!"

Suddenly furious Jarvis swung his arm back, but before he could give Adams the second taste of his own thuggish medicine that day, Adams slipped to the floor. Shaking his head in disgust the butler called for George and Will to carry him back to his room. They heaved him up by his arms and dragged him out of the office.

"If he goes to puke I'm getting out the way, you can deal with the mess!"

Pulling a face at Will's suggestion, George suggested they drag him up the stairs. "Who d'you think did this to him?"

"I've no idea, but good on him, whoever the fella is!" Will retorted as the underbutler groaned and tried to scratch himself.

Finally they manage to get him to his room, flopping him onto his bed. Will begans to snigger, tugging on George's arm. "I know, let's strip him and tie him to the bed, so he's late for Jarvis tomorrow! He'll be SO sacked!"

Laughing George agreed and they begin to roughly undress the unconscious under-butler.

- - -

Meanwhile further down the corridor the butler retired to his own room. Pushing open the door he was bother surprised and delighted to find Flora waiting for him. "What are you doing here...Darling if you're caught?"

Waving aside his concern the housekeeper closed the distance between them in a heartbeat pulling him into a tight embrace. "I heard what happened...He threatened you."

Sighing Walter tightened the embrace. Kissing the nape of her neck he tried to think of something soothing, he could lie, what use would it be to worry her as well. Yet he couldn't bring himself to say the words. "He knows. Everything. Or at least he suspects. Even about the money."

Gasping Flora tensed in his arms. "I thought as much. Arrogant fool. Walter you will have to sack him for his behaviour today, you've got no choice."

"How can I?" Walter muttered releasing her reluctantly as he began to pace the room, stopping by the window. "He said he will talk to the Earl, so I'm completely at a loss."

Crossing the room Flora took him gently by the hand, placing it on her cheek and feeling his warmth on her face, unable to know what to say or do to make it better.

"Today was so perfect, Flora. Just you and me together. I felt like part of a real couple and now someone is trying to tear us apart. He won't be happy until he destroys everything we have."

"We ARE a couple, and nothing Andrew Adams can say will ever change that, I would walk through hell for you, you must understand..." She broke offwanting to talk about their future, maybe leaving the house they had loved for so long, but she felt now wasn't the time. The picnic had been lovely, just wonderful, a taste of a life they could have away from here but Walter wasn't ready, to leave now would feel like defeat to him, no it would have to be on his terms not Andrew Adams's. " We'll talk about Adams, but in a little while." Pushing off his jacket, she pulled him closer to her. "You should rest Walter, you're exhasted."

Silently, kissing her neck, he agreed. "Would you..." Walter began before breaking off embarressed.

"Would I what?" Flora asked hesitantly, unsure just whether she was ready to grant the request she suspected was coming.

"Would you sit with me till I fall asleep...Read to me perhaps or just stay close?"

Smiling brightly Flora nodded, blushing slightly as the butler quickly shrugged off his waistcoat and shirt. "Should I..."

"NO." Walter insisted reaching for his night shirt and slipping it over his head before kicking off his trousers. Pulling back the covers he settled in his bed and Flora indulgently tucked him in before perching on the edge of the bed. "Make yourself comfortable woman you're making me nervous."

"You nervous?" Flora replied with a giggle before relenting and relaxing against the pillow her forehead fitting neatly into the curve of Walter's neck as his arms swooped pocessively around her waist. It wasn't long before Walter's breathing slowed and hypnotically Flora felt her own eyes begin to close, she felt so content and safe, it seemed such a shame to move, besides what harm could there be in a little nap?

- - -

However had the housekeeper realised just what had happened outside of the butler's room not ten minutes before she might have found sleep more elusive. Will and George, darted out of Adams' room, unable to contain their laughter. They had discovered the itching powder and found it hysterical that Adams, tied to his bed, was unable to scratch himself.

Will tears streaming down his face as he doubled up in the corridor finally managed to mutter. "And if he calls out, if anyone hears and comes to his aid they'll find him completely starkers!"

Nodding George followed the first footman down the staff corridor surprised when Will suddenly stopped dead, his laughter gone as something else caught his attention.

"Will?"

"Shhhh! Listen!"

Frowning in confusion George mouthed 'what?' Surprised when Will indicated frantically at the door and as both footmen listened against it they could hear a voice a female voice, the voice that belonged to the housekeeper. Gradually Will's jaw begins to drop and George's eyes widened.

George a grin spreading across his face. "You ARE joking! It's not…"

Will screwing up his face retorted. "It is, mate! This is so funny – first Adams and now this!" He added clapping his hands together in malicous glee heading quickly back to the lower servants quarters, anxious to spread this new salacious gossip.

- - -

Early the next morning Flora woke disorientated, she was sure she didn't usually have a picture on that wall, did she? However she soon realised where she was when Walter turned over, one arm snaking round her waist pinning her against him, his soft snore now reverberating against her ear. Slowly she turned over studying him as he slept, free of the cares and worries of day-to-day life at Taplows. After a moment or two of this intense scrutiny as if sensing her gaze he slowly woke, yawning slightly he rubbed his eyes as if she was a remnant of his dream and couldn't possibly be real.

"Good Morning" she whispered to him.

"Good Morning back" he said smiling and pulling her closer. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I guess I fell asleep." Slowly Flora stretched wincing after a night spent sleeping in her corset, "don't suppose you have any idea what time it is?"

Jarvis leant across her reaching down for his watch, which was still in his waistcoat pocket, "a little after 5.30am."

"Hmmm 5.30, so I have exactly an hour and a half before I usually get up, however I have to make it to my room before then and change so I'd say I have an hour before I need to get up."

"An hour, what can we possibly find to amuse ourselves?" Jarvis replied, rolling her on top of him and threading his fingers into her hair enjoying the first of what they both hoped would be many morning kisses.

- - -

Meanwhile down the hall, Mr Adams was also awake. He had spent the last half an hour trying to loosen the socks that had been used to tie him to his bed frame. So far he had been unsuccessful, which had only heightened his bad mood. When he woke at 5am he had tried to get up and get a glass of water, his mouth tasted like the worst of Glasgow's sewers, and then visit the little boys room. However as was tied to the bed he was unable to do either, things were getting worse now he was desperate, and since whoever the jokers were had tied him to his bed with his own dirty socks the taste in his mouth was now if possible even worse. So instead he had spent the time focusing on what he was going to do to the practical jokers when he found them, it had to be Will and probably one of the others George or Fred. Never mind he was sure Thomas would know and then he could slowly torture them, that thought brought a smile to his face, of course that's if he can ever get free.

Downstairs it was breakfast time in the servants hall and everyone save the underbutler was sat around the large table digging into their breakfast, or in the case of Will and George sniggering into their eggs.

Finally unable to contain her curiosity Grace turned and fixed the two footmen with her most piercing gaze. "What's wrong with you two this morning?"

"Nothing." Will replied but after one glance at George they both began to laugh harder, shaking their heads.

However it was clear from the disbelieving looks of their fellows that no one believed that for one minute. Finally it was Susan who unable to contain her curiosity who struck the right cord. "I bet you did something absolutely awful to poor Mr Adams last night! Oh, he was in such a state!"

Biting into his toast Will stifled a giggle before replying pompously. "We did nothing to him, I think he had already done enough to himself yesterday. We just put him to bed like Mr Jarvis asked. He's probably got one hell of a hangover – sick as a dog this morning, I'll bet!"

However no one had the opportunity to question the footman further as in walked a stern looking Mrs Ryan. "Has anyone seen Mr Adams this morning?" She asked scanning the staff for any guilty expressions, not surprised when most people looked at her blankly and shook their heads, all except George and Will. George had managed to stifle his laughter, trying his best not to make eye contact with Will, but Will had to hang his head, covering his mouth but still unable to stop himself shaking uncontrollably. "What are you finding so amusing, Mr Forest! I trust you don't know of Mr Adams' whereabouts either! "

Schooling his most innocent expression Will looked up, flicking hair out of his eyes. "No, Mrs Ryan." He replied causing the housekeeper to frown. Such might have been the end of the matter but a moment later a fuming Mr Jarvis appeared on the balcony. "Mr Adams?"

"No sign of him Mr Jarvis." Mrs Ryan replied, unable to prevent a warm smile tugging at her lips when she caught the butler's eye.

This seemed to send the footmen into contortions as they glanced back and forth between the two senior staff members, unable to resist mimicking the love struck looks and with adding Will a rather more coarse gesture

"It seems Mr Adams is missing this morning, Mr Jarvis. And Mr Forest and Mr Cosmo here are finding it very amusing."

"It's not just that, Mrs Ryan!"

"Oh, so you admit you find it funny?" The housekeeper retorted angrilly.

Sighing the butler shook his head. "I'll go and find him. This is getting beyond a joke."

Nodding the housekeeper followed his lead, quickly leaving the servants hall and heading up the stairs, surprised and delighted when she found Walter standing on the landing waiting for her. Side by side they walked down the hall their shoulders casually brushing against each other. "Do you want me to be there when you talk to him?"

"Best not, especially if he gets into one of his rages." Walter replied softly checking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was there before slipping his arms round her waist pulling her firmly against him and kissing her passionately. Finally breaking the kiss and releasing her reluctantly, he grabbed a quick squeeze of her bottom, which caused the housekeeper to blush bright pink and swipe at his wandering hands, her pretence at outrage only undermined by the saucy grin that tugged at her lips. Kissing him quickly on the cheek she turned and with a lascivious look back over her shoulder headed back towards to the lower servants' hall to watch over the staff in Adams' absence. Leaving the butler to make the rest of the way to the underbutler's room alone. Pausing outside as he worked out how angry to sound, he knocked loudly.

"Mr Adams, are you in there!"

There was a muffled response that sounded something like 'yes, but don't come in!'. However the butler wasn't in the mood for being messed around in this way and so pushed the door open wide, then looked on in horror. "By hell"! He gasped looking on as Adams writhed in distress. "I think someone has to do some explaining here!" However the more he thought about it the harder it was not to laugh, but fortunately many years of training himself to be restrained when confronted with potentially amusing situations was clearly paying off. Taking pity, he began to untie his under-butler.

Sighing in relief Adams rubbed his wrists. "I'm desperate for a slash!"

Screwing up face in disgust the butler turned away as soon as he could. "Thank you Mr Adams, a bit too much information there. And PLEASE cover yourself up. Even better, get washed, dressed, and see me in my office in 20 minutes sharp! You've missed breakfast."

"Do you have any idea who played this wicked trick on me?"

Stifling a smirk the butler knew full well who the culprits were, but secretly he couldn't help thinking Adams got exactly what he deserved after last night. "I have no idea, Mr Adams, but naturally I will conduct a full investigation."

And with that he turned and left, closing the door behind him. That image of Adams was one that would stay with him for a very, very long time, he concluded.

- - -

However had the butler been aware of the gossiping that was going on the scullery then he his good mood would have evaporated just as quickly.

"Ere, never guess what me and George heard last night!"

"Oh Will you're such a gossip. A big girl, that's what you are. All you footmen are the same." Maggie scolded and flirted all at the same time, as she shooed her girls away to be about their chores.

"Fine, then, I won't tell you. It's a big-un though! Realising his pun he begins to laugh."

"Well, come on, then, spit it out!"

However at that the footmanl began to laugh even harder. Finally he was able to contain his laughter long enough to spill the gossip. "Well, last night when me and George put Adams to bed, we walked past Jarvis' room, and heard a noise."

"And?"

"It was only him and his bit of stuff!"

"You're jokin' you heard them?"

"Well we heard enough, they sounded pretty cosy, I mean we weren't going to hang around all night but why else would she have been in his room?" Will retorted waggling his eyebrows suggestively until Maggie snorted in amusement.

"I knew it!" Maggie explained her eyes narrowing in smug pleasure.

"Who's his bit of stuff?" One of the girls asked innocently causing both Will and Maggie to glare at her until she scuttled away.

"Well I just thought you'd want to know." Will added watching as Maggie nodded her thanks.

"Oh you're right there William." Maggie replied a thoughtful look on her lined face. "And I think I know a few other people who will too."

- - -

Finally after waiting in his office for half an hour Mr Adams finally arrived, dressed and shaved. "Mr Adams."

"Mr Jarvis."

"So have you found which of those nasty little brutes did that to me?"

"No, not yet however if you hadn't been drunk out of your mind then it wouldn't have been necessary for anyone to put you to bed. Such conduct is absolutely unacceptable for one of my staff."

"Like you can talk, what with the all the carrying on you've been up to, first fiddling with the wages and then the housekeeper, you're hardly a paragon of virtue."

Jarvis's stalked towards him his face like thunder, "that is enough I've put up with your insinuations and insubordination long enough Mr Adams, you really think that you have enough evidence to go to the Earl with these accusations then go ahead, just be prepared for your own conduct at Taplows to be exposed. If you try to take me down I'll take you with me, then we will both be ruined, is that what you want? Do you think the Earl will thank you for this hornet's nest you've unearthed; you'll be sacked as well and without a character."

Adams was silently furious; he knew what Jarvis was saying was true, all he had to go on was his word that something was amiss, and that was not enough to unseat someone as well entrenched as Mr Jarvis. Besides he had other more pressing concerns, dealing with Lizzie and Will for one, he had to have that business all sewn up before he could take on Jarvis. He'd find a new way to bring Jarvis down, but for the moment it was safer if he thought he had given up.

"Alright, a truce?"

"Agreed."

Mr Adams turned to leave but before he could open the door Jarvis spoke again. "One more thing Mr Adams, I expect this agreement to extend to your treatment of Mrs Ryan, you will extend to her the curtsey and respect due to her position." Jarvis then walked toward him and for once Andrew Adams stepped back in fear, the expression on Jarvis's face was almost murderous. "For if I hear one whisper of your filth believe me leaving this house without a character will be the least of your worries. Do we understand each other?"

Mr Adams gasped, "Yes sir." Then he quickly turned and left, he would have never thought it possible that Jarvis could intimidate him.

- - -

By afternoon the gossip had spread right around the staff, Will gleefully telling everyone about what he and George heard. Each time he told the story the truth becomes more elaborately stretched than the time before as he enjoyed being the centre of attention. As animated as ever, he 'performed' his now perfected act to a captive audience of a group of kitchen maids, and a few sculleries. Unfortunately he failed to see Adams standing behind him, listening and, remembering Jarvis' threats, trying to replace his smug grin with a look of distain for Will's hearsay.

"It was so loud, I'm surprised his Lordship couldn't hear them! putting on high-pitched Irish accent: Oh, Walter, you're such a big man! Take me! he then changes his voice to sound extra-manly: Good God Flora where did you learn to do that?"

Laughing Lizzie simply dismissed him with a wave of the hand. "I don't believe you Will, they never said that!"

Will tutted nodding his head vigorously. "You, my dear, weren't there! I'm sure George will back every word I've just said!"

Raising an eyebrow Lizzie retorted. "I thought he said they were only talking?" A rational comment that Will brushed aside and the other servants seemed quick to dismiss in favour of a more juicy story.

"Next you'll be saying you heard the headboard banging against the wall!"

"Well now you come to mention it…"

Realising that was probably his cue to intervene Mr Adams stepped forward. "Mr Forest!" He hissed firmly clapping a hand on Will's shoulder. "Do you not have work to do? Idle chit-chat and rumour should be kept to yourself if you know what's good for you, laddie."

Snorting in derision Will picked up a parcel he should have taken to the Earl hours ago. "Look, I know what I heard, right…"

Frowning Adams pulled Will aside, worried that Mr Jarvis might think it was him putting ideas into Will's head. " I'm sure you do, but let me give you a bit of friendly advice son, if Mr Jarvis catches you talking I wouldn't want to be in your neatly polished boots. So don't let me hear another word, or I may have to shut you up myself."

"Look, MR ADAMS, I know more about you than you think. We've all got secrets we'd rather remained hidden, now don't we?"

"And what do you mean by THAT?"

Smiling smugly the footman prized off Adams's fingers. "Oh, you'll know soon enough I'm sure. One way or another."

"You're on very thin ice again laddie…" Adams began but feeling inquisitive eyes on him he broke off thinking better of it, huffing angrily he turned on his heel and stormed off.

- - -

Glancing up from her paperwork Flora Ryan had to stifle a smile. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Lounging in the fireside chair the butler stretched and returned her gaze. "No."

"What no footman to be yelling at, no Mr Adams to be keeping an eye on, no Earl to tend to?"

Shaking his head he slumped further into the chair before stretching up and slipping his arms behind his head.

Tutting Flora returned to her figures but still she found it difficult to concentrate she just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. "Perhaps his lordship should threaten to ship you off to London since you seem to have so much free time on your hands? I might suggest it to him the next time we are summoned."

"You would never be so cruel?"

"I might." Flora deadpanned glancing up from her work and meeting Walter's eye. "Or of course I could go myself?"

"And break a man's heart?"

"It's a risk I might be prepared to take. Depends on whether you're going to let me get back to work?"

Pouting adorably Walter reluctantly got to his feet before leaning down over her, placing his hands on the desktop he leant down till he was almost touching her. Then quick as lightening he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "No London Flora!"

"Yes Mr Jarvis sir!" Flora answered timidly matching Walter's roguish smile with a teasing one of her own.

- - -

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the estate, Thomas was looking about furtively. Where the hell was he, the note said noon. Suddenly a disheveled man slid out of the cover of a tree and grabbed Thomas from behind.

"Tommy me boy, so glad you could make it. I must admit you had me worried, what with you not responding to my other little notes, I was starting to think you'd let me down."

Thomas had broken out into a cold sweat, "No Sid, me let you down, I'd never."

Sid smiled his gold tooth sparkling in the sunlight, "Good, because I'd hate to have to remind you where your loyalties lie." He said patting Thomas on the head.

"So Tommy boy spill, what's the catch?"

"Oh it's a beaut Sid, silver, antiques even some jewelry, it'll be your biggest job yet."

"We'll see about that, now you've got the keys?"

"No, not yet."

This earned him a clip round the ear from Sid that sent him reeling. "I tell you to do one thing, one simple thing and you can't even do that."

Thomas cowering like a child on the floor covers his head with his hands, "Please Sid it's not my fault, it's the Butler, Mr Jarvis he keeps his keys on him all the time."

"Well that means your going to have to let us in tonight, just be there on time."

"Ok, 2.30am."

"That's right." Said Sid sliding back into the undergrowth, "And remember lad we'll be watching.

- - -

Later that day, back at the house the lower servants were sitting down to dinner. However the staff seemed to be more interested in the latest gossip than Mr Pritchard's stew. There was only so much Mr Adams could do, he realised to his dismay that the gossip had spread too quickly for him to control, but he certainly wasn't going to take the flack for it THIS time. There was also much talk about the Earl and his fascination with young Gwendolyn, although she was so rarely seen in the lower servants' company.

So preoccupied with their gossiping that they didn't notice the silent shadowy figure of the housekeeper as she stepped out onto the balcony, gasping in shock and horror as she caught the bent of their conversation.

Sniggering into her stew Susan added her own contribution. "'ere, d'you think we need to do our own white line? We could paint it nice and thick down the centre of the upper servants' dining table."

"Even better, down the centre of Mr Jarvis' bed!" Fred retorted earning him a shocked glare from Charlotte and a clip round the ear from Mr Adams.

"Mind your tongues!" Adams snapped but even his chastisement could only keep them quite for a while.

Lowering her voice and looking up and down the table Susan muttered. "D'you think he's….you know….any good?"

"Why Susie are you offering to find out?" Fred asked.

"We can just ask Mrs Ryan!" Will cut in winking at Lizzie who blushed at the first footman's attention.

"Yeah, I dare you!" Susan retorted sarcastically flipping her hair.

"Anyway, Susan, we all know who YOU like, and it isn't Jarvis." Will goaded, watching as the maid flushed and shot him an evil look.

Susan In low but emphatic whisper managing to resist a glance at Adams. "Keep your mouth shut, William Forest!"

Smacking his hand down on the table Adams got to his feet. "That's enough! You will hold your tongues or I'll do it for you!"

Turning in his seat Will fixed Adams with a peircing gaze. "Since when did you care what or WHO we gossip about?"

Unable to answer that without revealing too much the under-butler hissed. "Just shut up and eat your stew – all of you!"

However the lady in the shadows had heard enough. Turning she made her way blindly down the corridor her feet taking her automatically to the butler's parlor. Her sudden entrance surprised the butler who was sat at his desk smoking a cigar and scribbling away in his big book. "Flora, what is it?" Walter gasped getting up from his seat. "Dearest what's happened?"

"Oh Walter they're all talking about us – all of them! They know about last night...Or more to the point they're making up their own sordid story."

"What...How?" Walter blustered his handsome face creasing in confusion as he crossed the room.

"I don't know, but however they know they're certainly talking about it. It all fits now – people have been sniggering all day! And when I heard what they were implying that we...That I..." She broke off unable to continue or meet Walter's curious gaze. "Well you know how their minds work, the idea that I was in your room and we didn't...That I was just there to sleep as it were." Flora added catching Walter's soft ahhh of understanding.

Tugging on his waistcoat as he tried to remain detached and professional about it Walter concentrated first on who and then perhaps they could deal with the what. "Well it can't have been Adams this time – he was, er, tied up last night."

"Does it really matter who, it's too damn late now, those lies are all over the house. People have been looking at me funny all day, and I had to snap at most of my girls they were so uncharacteristically lippy and disrespectful. Well now we know why. How am I going to be able to face them?"

"Calm down." Walter began soothingly reaching out to catch her hand but Flora pulled away at his touch. "Flora...It will all blow over soon I assure you there is no reason to..."

"No reason! No reason!" Flora shrieked. "Perhaps not for you...No of course not for you...but for me..." She broke off unable to continue. "I can't do this, not now, not for a long time! It's wrong! I don't know how we ever thought this could work in a place like this! Your wife hasn't even been dead two months, we should have waited, it isn't proper and we're being punished for it. Perhaps it would be better if I went away for a while, accepted the Earl's offer?"

"NO!" Walter snapped grasping her elbow and dragging her round to face him. "We are not going to solve this by running away from the problem."

Shaking her head in disbelief Flora retorted sharply. "This isn't a problem we can solve. No matter what we say or do or how we act people are always going to believe what they want to, and what they want I to believe is that for god knows how long I've been your...your mistress."

"Flora just give me one more chance, give me a chance to make it right..."

Breaking away from him Flora shook her head sadly. "You can't make it right Walter. No one can."

- - -

Later that night at the designated time Thomas slipped out of the footman's bedroom, along the third floor corridor, down the stairs and along to the window that opened onto the courtyard. He unlocked the casement and popped his head through the window, "Sid?" He whispered, hopeful that something else had prevented him from getting here on time. Unfortunately Sid slipped out of the shadows accompanied by four others, and they quickly heaved themselves through the open window.

"Sorry to startle you Tommy boy." Then noticing Tom glance at his companions warily he added, "As you said its such a good job I brought a few old friends I owed favours with me just to be safe. Might need some back up."

As he said this one of his friends pulled out a pistol he had tucked into his belt and threw it to Tom. "Here lad you may need this if we get into trouble, can't have no one recognise us." He said adjusting his bandana so it effectively hid his face.

"Lead the way Tommy boy." Said Sid poking a stunned Tom in the ribs, "don't let me down now and loose your head remember you've too many people depending on you."

Tom turned and led the way to the silver room, halfway there one of Sid's companions stopped and leant against the wall, indicating that the others should do the same. One of the night watchmen was on walkabout, so Sid's friend slipped around the corner and knocked him out with a single silent blow to the back of the head, then dragged him out of the corridor and into Jarvis's office.

- - -

"Flora?" The butler's whisper echoed down the corridor as he stood precariously exposed lurking outside the housekeeper's bedroom. "Flora please we need to talk about this..." He added nervously shifting from foot to foot as still there was no response but silence. "If you love me let me in…"

"It isn't locked." Was the soft reply and Walter hastily pushed the door open and stepped inside, the gloom surprised him as there was naught save a single candle lit even the fire had burned low. At first he couldn't make out where Flora was but the sudden shift from the bed startled him and he almost dropped the pink rose he had been carrying.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were asleep."

"I wasn't." Was Flora's exhausted reply. "I was trying but I just couldn't get all those sniggers and comments out of my head."

Nodding Walter stepped closer, before hesitantly sitting down on the edge of the bed, noticing even in the dim light the slight puffiness of her eyes and the flushed cheeks. "You've been crying…I made you cry, again!" Walter hissed angry at himself, clenching his fists until Flora placed her own hands on top.

"No, they made me cry, it wasn't your fault I took it out on you when I shouldn't have and I'm sorry for that Walter."

"But Darling…"

"No buts Walter." Flora retorted and for a moment a ghost of a smile pulled at her lips. "You're as much a victim in this maliciousness as I and I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you; forgive me?"

"Always." Walter replied immediately reaching up and brushing her cheek pleasantly surprised when Flora turned and leant into his touch pressing kisses into his palm.

"Hold me?" Flora whispered and immediately Walter wrapped his arms around her, sighing contentedly as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck her arms wrapping around him just as tightly. Teasing her long curls between his fingers Walter smothered a laugh when Flora repeated the gesture her delicate long fingers creeping up round his neck to toy with the hair that hung over his collar.

"I have something for you." Walter murmured his hand searching the blanket for the abandoned rose, it was a much needed distraction as he was finding there was a great deal of difference between holding Flora during the day and now. "Here." He added producing the rose and bringing it up to trace gently along her jaw, then across her lips, before following the dip of her elegant neck. However even this playful gesture seemed fraught with hidden complications as Flora's breath caught in her throat and she squirmed most delightfully in his arms. "I should be…" Walter began but Flora pressed a finger to his lips silencing him.

Leaning up Flora caught Walter's lips, coaxing a kiss from him as he tried resolutely to maintain his control, she was just so warm and soft, and through the thin nightgown he could feel everything…

Pushing her gently away Walter fought to catch his breath. "I really should be leaving."

"Stay."

"You wouldn't be safe…"

Smiling at his continued concern for her honor and wellbeing Flora covered Walter's hand which had prudishly been locked round her waist and moved it slowly up her body. "Hmm Hope not." She muttered softly before catching an astonished Walter Corey's lips for another kiss.

- - -

Downstairs the intruders headed off to the silver room, where one of Sid's other friends started to pick the lock, within a few minutes they were in and started to sort through and pack up the silver. They were just finishing up when a shocked gasp made them turn around; it was Grace who stood shocked still in the doorway, and then she screamed. One of the men raised his pistol to fire but Tom forced his arm down, "no", then ran forward and grabbed Grace placing his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

However Grace's scream had been clear and loud and had successfully woken most of the staff. The Lads dashed out of their room, all pulling on their trousers and running towards the girls room, assuming that was where the scream had come from. Halfway there they had been joined by Mr Jarvis and Mrs Ryan, who interestingly enough Will noted had both come out of her room. Flinging open the door they saw the rest of the girls sitting up, rubbing their eyes and looking around. It was George who noticed first, his eyes had automatically sought her out first, "It's Grace, she not here."

Downstairs the burglars were trying to make a quick escape but they were being severely hampered by Grace, who was kicking and hitting out at them. "We should just kill her." Said Sid's friend, the same one who had given Tom the pistol.

"No, we can't… Why can't we just let her go?" Said Tom desperate, Grace squirming in terror against him.

Sid slapped him, "don't be such an idiot boy, she knows you're involved, and through you they can get to me."

"That's all you really care about isn't it, not me nor my mum, it's always about saving your stinking hide, well I won't let you hurt her." Said Tom letting Grace go and throwing his weight against Sid to distract him long enough for Grace to get away.

Grace dashed down the corridor as the shot rang out, but she didn't turn back, instead she got to the stairs and ran into the descending group of staff, George pushed past the rest and took her into his arms.  
Mr Jarvis moved to stand close the pair, "Grace what is it?"

For moment s Grace was unable to speak, "it was burglars sir, five of them and Tom!"

"What they've got him to?" Said Jarvis a puzzled look on his face.

"No sir, he's with them helping them, well he was, he stood up to one of them because they wanted to kill me," then she paused blinking back tears, "Mr Jarvis I think they shot him sir."

"Alright, Will and Fred you secure the kitchen door, Joseph and Andrew go along the back corridor and take the side-door, Johnny take a horse and get the police." Then he turned to Mrs Ryan "Flora take Grace back upstairs into the maids room and lock the door, don't come out unless either myself or one of the lads comes and fetches you, no matter what you hear."

"But what if someone gets hurt you'll need…"

"No dammit, you stay out of this!" Then quietly he added brushing his hand down her face, "Please Flora."

Mrs Ryan nodded, and leant forward kissing him firmly, "be careful." Mr Jarvis turned and rejoined the rest of the men who had herded the intruders into a dead end.

Jarvis walked to the end of the corridor, it had taken some time but they had the burglars trapped round the corner, and from the trail of blood on the floor one of them had been badly hurt, he hoped that it wasn't Tom. For all his faults this obviously wasn't a situation he had wanted and he had risked his own life to save Grace that at least had earned him the right to explain in Jarvis's opinion.

"You can't escape, we have all the exits covered, and the constabulary have been sent for, I suggest that you surrender as it's obvious one of you is in need of medical attention."

There was no answer from the intruders but Jarvis could hear then arguing between themselves. "No way, I'm not going back to prison." Said one.

"But Sid, the lad needs help, if we don't give him up then we could be facing a murder rap." Said another more anxious than the first

"Yeah Sid, Pete's right I can cope with prison but I don't fancy having me neck stretched." Agreed another.

"Why should we give up, we're armed, maybe we can charge them and make a run for it." Said another more calmly than the others

"How far do you think we'd get? Even leaving the lad behind, there's still that lassie she'd be able to recognise us." Replied the anxious one.

"Only a problem if we get caught." Again the calm voice. "Shush, they're probably listening, now this is what were going to do……."

Jarvis didn't have a chance to grasp what was said before they charged round the corner shooting wildly, he slumped back against the wall grasping his shoulder, and yelled for the others to get down. It looked as if they were going to make it; they made it as far as the courtyard before several more shots were fired. This time it was the lead burglar who went down, shot by the arriving constabulary, his companions threw themselves down on the floor discarding their weapons. Jarvis hauled himself off the floor, still grasping his bleeding shoulder and rounded the corner; Thomas lay on the floor holding a bloody cloth to his stomach.

Jarvis moved the cloth and glanced at the wound, he didn't need any medical expertise to see that it was serious. "Don't move lad we'll have help soon."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't want to do it, it's just Sid he's my stepfather and well you know what it's like sir, he gets so angry if you cross him and I'll do anything if it would help me mum."

Suddenly Will and Fred rounded the corner gasping at the scene, "you two take him up to the sickroom and be careful." Jarvis stated, "Then send for the doctor, I'll go get Mrs Ryan."

However the butler never had the chance to go and inform the housekeeper. He was kept busy with ensuring the remaining intruders were secure until the constabulary arrived and then reassuring his lordship who had managed to work himself into a complete tizzy. Although the butler noted with growing concern his Lordship seemed more interested in being comforted by Gwen than concerned about his property or even Jarvis and certainly Tom. It was then just as he was starting to feel the effects from his own injury that the Constabulary arrived.

"Mr Jarvis?"

Nodding the butler weakly accepted the hand to shake. "Did you get them all, Sergeant?

"We've got five of them in custody, but all this blood here doesn't belong to any of them. Whose is it? And you'd better see a doctor."

Torn between telling the truth and covering for one of his own, the butler decided to wait he would leave that up to Tom once or if he recovered. "It belongs to one of my footmen, but the doctor has been called for and he has been taken upstairs. "

"I can see you're in no fit state to give a statement at the moment, but may I interview the other witnesses?"

Nodding the butler winced unable to shake off the dark spots that were beginning to blur his vision. "Yes, certainly……"

However before he could finish his sentence the darkness overcame him and he passed out cold on the floor.

"Walter!" Flora's voice rang out clear as she ran to his aid. Throwing herself down beside him she didn't at that moment care what anyone would think, cradling him close even when Grace and Susan appeared next to her. "Go and get some towels and warm water!" Flora barked and Grace immediately dashed off but Susan hesitated, her large dark eyes taking in the scene knowingly. Whirling round the housekeeper fixed the maid with her coldest glare. "Now Susan or should I advertise for a new housemaid?"

"Oh Walter..." She muttered softly alarm growing at the amount of blood that he had lost already.

"Don't worry, madam, he said the doctor has been sent for." The Sergeant suddenly muttered, his old face full of compassion for the distressed lady in front of him. "It doesn't look too deep he should be right as rain…"

"Flora?"

Glancing down Flora found herself staring into Walter's blue eyes. "It's alright, Walter, the doctor will be here soon." She added smiling at him through her tears. "I'm so angry with you; you promised me you'd be careful!"

He smiled back reaching up hesitantly with his good hand to brush the tears off of her cheek. "No Tears."

Kissing his fingers tenderly Flora didn't care if any of the maids were gawping; she simply snatched the towels from Susan's hand without even a thank you before pressing them against Walter's shoulder. Glancing up the sound of heavy footsteps she caught sight of the footmen. "Can you stand?" She asked Walter softly.

"With help." He muttered grateful for her consideration, he had no desire to loose face in front of his men.

"George!" Flora called out and the young footman was at their side instantly. "Help me get him up."

Nodding the second footman slid his arm under the butler's undamaged shoulder and helped him rise. "Can you manage the stairs sir?"

"Yes." The butler hissed, even though he wasn't sure as there was no way he was going to be carried upstairs.

"Walter the Doctor is here."

"Let him see to Tom first…"

"But…" Flora began a trembling pout beginning which the butler silenced with a look.

"The boy is much worse than I am." He answered sadly before allowing George to help him up the stairs a worried Flora following a few steps behind.

- - -

"I'm afraid it's not looking good."

Sighing Adams met Dr Evan's eye. "Will he live Doctor?"

"He was shot twice and one bullet may have caused terrible internal injuries. I'll operate and take out the bullets, but I don't think I will be able to do much more for him." The young Doctor replied sadly, patting the under-butler consolingly on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Aye, doctor, I understand. Just do what you can."

Nodding the Doctor opened his bag and pulled out some very painful looking instruments. "I will be with your butler as soon as I can, but as I only have one pair of hands I will have to deal with this young man first. He still has a chance, if a slim one."

- - -

Meanwhile down the hall in the butler's room George and Mrs Ryan were making sure Mr Jarvis was comfortable and it was clear that although he was in a lot of pain he certainly didn't mind all the attention.

"George could you fetch me a brandy?" The butler asked and the footman hurried to get it leaving the couple alone to wait for the Doctor.

Reaching for a new towel Flora sat down beside Walter on his bed exchanging it for the stained one, a look of utmost concentration on her face. Wincing at Flora's efficient but rather clinical treatment Walter tried to catch her hand but she resolutely pulled it away to keep pressure on the wound.

"Love I'm fine."

"Hm." Was Flora's brief reply.

Leaning back against his pillow Walter gazed contentedly up at Flora's face, his eyes skimming over her features, a smile tugging at his lips as he caught sight of a familiar looking red mark poking out of the collar of her dress. "I will have to be more careful."

"Well you should have thought about that before." Flora snapped angrily. "What were you thinking, playing the hero like that? You could have been killed! I was so worried – we all were, stuck in that room. And when I heard the shots….oh Walter it doesn't bear thinking about!"

Smiling at her concern Walter remained quiet through the reprimand before replying. "Yes dear, however I meant something else…Perhaps somewhere a little less noticeable." He added reaching up and stroking her sensitive neck not surprised when Flora started as his fingers caressed her abused skin.

"What?"

"See for yourself." Walter replied waving towards his shaving mirror.

"Walter you are an utter brute." Flora gasped when she caught sight of his mark, her hand flying to try and cover it.

"Funny I don't remember you protesting much at the time; in fact I don't remember much noise from you other than…"

"Yes thank you Walter Corey." Flora reprimanded sharply a bright flush colouring her cheeks.

"It was only a shame we were interrupted when we were, most inconsiderate timing." Walter teased trying to catch Flora's eye as she returned to tending to his wound. "We will have to wait till I am recovered and then take up where we left off which was…As I recall…" He paused, his hand drifting up slowly from her waist.

"Walter!" Flora hissed pushing his wandering hand away. "Perhaps we were interrupted for a reason."

Frowning in confusion at this sudden change of heart Walter reached up and caught Flora's chin firmly between his finger and thumb forcing her to meet his gaze. "What do you mean?"

Fighting back tears Flora managed to force out. "Well don't you think it is becoming more than just a coincidence, every time we try to move forward in this relationship something dreadful happens to punish us? You find out I care for you through a blackmail attempt, I find out you return my feelings and then your wife falls ill, she dies, Jean-Luc arrives, we finally make our way through all of that and the staff find out and ruin everything and now tonight when we try…Well not only are we robbed but a footman will probably die and you yourself are badly injured. If all these aren't divine signs that our relationship is thwarted I do not know what could be, save a bolt of lightening!"

"Flora." Walter sighed unsure just what he could say to change her mind. "We have to keep trying, I don't think we are being thwarted but perhaps our love is being tested, to see if it can stand the worst that can be thrown at us."

"I suppose that could be also true…" Flora replied hesitantly. "But…"

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

"Stop it, Walter, no matter how you spin things; I don't know if I can do this any more." She added prizing his fingers off of her chin and bringing his hand up to her mouth, kissing his knuckles and fingers. "We can't be together, not like this, not in this way. "

"Flora please don't act rashly." Walter pleaded. "You have to know that I love you, that I've never loved anyone the way that I do you, don't you?"

However before Flora could reply Doctor Evans knocked and entered. Smiling politely as he stifled the urge to raise an eyebrow at the cozy scene he had interrupted the good Doctor began to fuss over his patient. "Right, I best have a look at you. Yes well it isn't too deep but still the bullet must come out…This might hurt a little bit." He paused when the door opened and in walked George with a large Brandy. "Ah, ha! I think you're going to need that drink, Mr Jarvis!"

Nodding as he took the glass and sipped eagerly Jarvis managed to ask. "How is the boy?"

"I'm afraid I don't think he'll make it. He's very weak and incoherent, and although I removed one bullet the other remains lodged in his gut. I'll be surprised if he lives the night. Your under-butler Adams is with him now and someone has gone for the vicar; there is nothing any of us can do now except pray the end is peaceful when it comes."

- - -

Sighing as he sat by the footman's beside Adams sat and watched useless as the lad tossed and turned in a fevered induced nightmare. "I'm sorry, laddie. Sorry you had to get caught up in people like that. You had the makings of a great butler." He muttered consolingly trying to bring what comfort he could, even though it wasn't likely Tom could hear him. His life was slipping away and Adams couldn't help but feel he should have his family around him, the poor mother he had mentioned so often to him, but there was no way she could get to him before death. For a moment it even made him think about Lizzie. Maybe he had been too harsh?

However he quickly changed his mind back forcing such sentimental musings from his thoughts, surely he now owed Tom to become butler, whatever it takes.

"Mr Adams sir?" Tom's voice called out in his ranting.

"Shush Tom, try and rest." Adams replied picking up a damp cloth one of the maids had left and placing it on the lad's forehead surprised when Tom's bloodshot eyes opened and for a moment focused on his face.

"I'm sorry! Tell everyone I'm so sorry and I didn't mean for this to happen. Contact my mother, tell her I love her."

Gripping Tom's arm tightly the under-butler nodded. "Aye laddie I will. I promise."

Then as if that confirmation was all he had been waiting for Tom's breathes turned sharp and short, until finally he stopped altogether, his arms falling limp.

- - -

Meanwhile George had gone looking for Grace, he had tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes all he could she was her, if something had happened to her tonight he wouldn't have been able to live with himself. He loved her despite everything and he just had to tell her now before anything else went wrong. He jumped out of bed and ran along the corridor to the maids' room; he could still here voices, Lizzie and Grace, good she was still awake. He quietly knocked on the door, and after a minute the door was opened and Lizzie popped her face out.

"George, what the hell do you want?"

"Get Grace for me Lizzie, please!"

Suddenly Grace appeared at the door, pulling a shawl around her shoulders, "its alright Lizzie, just give us a minute." She stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind her.

"Grace, I just had to tell you I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry, tonight when I thought you'd been hurt all I could think about was how much I loved you, nothing else mattered. Please can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, if you really loved me why did you say you didn't before and why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't Grace, I've never stopped loving you, I just needed some space to come to terms with what happened, and I never wanted to break up with you."

"But…But I don't understand, why did…?"

"Why did what?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter now, oh George I love you to, I've missed you so much." She said throwing her arms around him, safe in the knowledge that now everything would be alright.

- - -

The next morning dawned far too soon for most of Taplows occupants. Wincing as she woke Flora Ryan tried to stretch out the aches of sleeping in a chair and corset all night.

"Good Morning."

Blinking as she rubbed her tired eyes she glanced across at the butler who had reached out and now held her hand

"You look beautiful when you sleep."

"I look like I have slept in a chair." Flora drolly replied before asking. "How are you feeling?" However before he could reply she noticed the time. "Goodness, it's getting late! I must get washed and changed, there is the Earl to tend to, jobs to be done, and oh you must be starving…"

"Calm down!" Walter insisted stifling a laugh. "The world won't have stopped just because you're running a little late, and you had a stressful night. You should try and get some rest later."

"That poor boy. I can't believe he's dead. Such an awful business."

"Yes, indeed. Most terrible it makes you realize just how lucky you are." He added softly caressing her fingers lovingly not noticing the look of barely concealed anguish on Flora's face. "Would you let me know when his mother arrives?"

"Yes of course." Flora answered awkwardly fussing with a glass of water before bending down and kissing him chastely on the forehead. "I'll be back later with some breakfast."

Sighing dejectedly Walter added bitterly. "I'm going to go mad staying in bed all the time… Wish I had you in here with me..."

"Walter!" Flora retorted unable to keep the shocked tone from her voice which caused the butler to laugh at her blushes. "I may let you get up later – if you're very good."

"Oh I'll be good." Walter retorted with a playful wink. "Of that you have nothing to fear."

"I meant behaving yourself."

Raising an eyebrow as he feigned innocence Walter replied cheekily. "So did I, why Flora such thoughts…" Unable to stifle his laughter as the housekeeper turned puce before storming out of the room.

- - -

Meanwhile down in the servants hall a more somber mood prevailed, the staff were unusually quiet as they ate their breakfast however the icy glares of the underbutler Mr Adams may have had something to do with that.

Finally Susan unable to contain the impulse to gossip any longer exclaimed loudly. "I can't understand why he was mixed up in that sort of thing."

"Miss Eliot, you should eat your breakfast, as there's a lot to clear up this morning." Adams barked without pausing for breath, his face clouded over as he glared daggers at the young maid.

"Sorry, Mr Adams. " Susan managed to squeak and once more the awkward silence descended until fortunately the telling click of heels could be heard on the balcony and they all glanced up to see a solemn Mrs Ryan gazing down on them.

"Right, everyone, I know you're all in shock over Thomas but there is a lot of work to do today. His mother will be arriving at some point this morning so I expect her to be treated respectfully. You can all pay your last respects after she has left, and the undertaker is coming this afternoon." Flora paused glancing from expectant face to expectant face, some where listening politely but certain footman and maids had been unable to contain their amusement on seeing her. Swallowing down her embarrassment she continued on as if she hadn't noticed. "Thank you all for co-operating with the Sergeant Smithers last night, although he may want to talk to you all further."

"How's Mr Jarvis, Mrs Ryan?"

The first footman's cocky question caught her off guard and glaring down at Will she replied frostily. "He's groggy but he'll live. Finish your breakfast then I will need William and George to help clear up in the silver room. Mr Adams can you please supervise the clear up?" She paused but Adams seemed miles away, staring at the table. "Mr Adams?"

Startled the underbutler glanced up at last however he obviously had not heard a word she said. "Er, sorry, Mrs Ryan."

"The silver room? Supervising?" Flora snapped back catching the barely smothered sniggers of the junior staff out of the corner of her eye, yet for the first time she wasn't sure just who they were laughing at and this constant uneasiness was doing nothing to help her bad mood.

"Aye, of course." Adams replied yet it was clear to one and all his heart wasn't really in it and he moodily returned to stabbing his porridge.

Shaking her head slightly in despair as it was becoming clear she would be getting little to no support from Mr Adams in keeping the younger members in line, Flora cast her eye once more over the staff before settling on the sniggering first footman. "Oh and William, Mr Jarvis wishes to see you when you've finished eating." She added before sweeping out of the room intent on finding the chef and asking for a small favour.

Blanching slightly the footman nodded finishing his breakfast quickly doing his best to ignore the muttered 'I told you to keep it quiet' from George who looked almost as worried as Will was himself. If Jarvis had found out it was him who started the rumors well then even injured their butler was a formidably intimidating opponent, and considering the nature of the gossip well it seemed he was hardly likely to go kindly on the footman in question.

- - -

Walking into the kitchen Flora kept her head held high, pretending not to hear the giggles of the kitchen maids.

"Ah, Mrs Ryan, I know why you're here. A good hearty breakfast for the invalid, yes? One of Felix's finest!"

Smiling in relief at the warm welcome Flora crossed the room. "Yes, that would be lovely."

"Well there is no time like the present." Felix quipped reaching for a few eggs which he cracked expertly into a bowel which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Are you in good health, Mrs Ryan? You must be exhausted. Love can be a tiring business, in many respects."

"I beg…" Flora began before quickly realizing just where she was and just how many eager ears were listening in. "Last night was rather traumatic, but I'll be fine. Please let me know when you have finished the breakfast, as I have other matters to deal with." She added turning on her heel and leaving Kraus shaking his head, smiling to himself at the peculiarities of these English.

- - -

Upstairs the butler was sat up in bed immersed in David Copperfield when there was a hesitant knock on his door. Smiling slightly as he imagined who could possibly be disturbing him he called for his guest to enter, his pleasant smile faltering when his first footman shuffled nervously into the room. " Ah, Mr Forest…" He paused tapping the book. "You should read this, that's if your attention span will stretch for that long."

"Yes Mr Jarvis. You wanted to see me, sir?" Will replied looking slightly puzzled, as he shifted from one foot to another.

Closing his book and putting it on the bedside table the butler fixed Will with one of his most piercing gazes and for a moment the footman indeed feared the worst. "Yes, I did. Not about last night though, but about the incident with Mr Adams."

"Sir?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about two nights ago, would you, Mr Forest? Although I don't suppose such an upstanding young footman like yourself could possibly become involved in anything – inappropriate?"

Suppressing a snigger as he looked down at his shoes Will replied. "No, Mr Jarvis."

Sighing the butler removed his spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Please do not tie Mr Adams to his bed again, at least not without my permission, otherwise I will have to dock your wages for six months or worse, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr Jarvis." Will replied a smug grin pulling at his lips as he imagined just how much fun he would have winding George up about this when he returned downstairs, yet the butlers next words soon wiped the smile from his face.

"Now before you help George, could you first help me with a call of nature? My right arm's not really up for much use."

- - -

Later on that morning Tom's mother arrived at Taplows and it was Mrs Ryan's responsibility to look after her. As a result she was unable to take Mr Jarvis his extra-special Felix Kraus breakfast so chef offered to take it to him himself. Knocking on the door, Jarvis called for him to enter and almost managed to hide his disappointment that it was Felix and not Flora who had brought him his breakfast, however this fact was not lost on the temperamental chef.

"She's busy, so you can at least pretend to be pleased to see me." Sulked Chef as he handed Jarvis his tray.

"Of course I'm pleased to see you Felix I never thought staying in bed could be so boring I'm glad of the company." Mr Jarvis replied as he tucked into his breakfast.

"Hmmm, you'd just prefer it to be of a different kind, I'm sure!" Felix retorted cheekily winking at Mr Jarvis as he sank gratefully into the fireside chair.

"Felix!" Jarvis gasped almost chockeing on his bacon.

"Well being stuck in bed can have its advantages, providing you have the right visitor." Hinted Mr Kraus again slyly.

"If wishes were horses." Said Jarvis shrugging his shoulders despondently.

"Really," said Kraus his interest piqued, "I had heard rumours to the contrary?"

"That is none of your business." Jarvis snapped firmly, ending the conversation.

"Fine," said chef flicking his hair "I see the pair of you are both in foul moods this morning, first Mrs Ryan just because I commented that she looked peaky and now you because there's trouble in paradise, it seems I can't say anything right. So I won't say anything at all." He said getting up to leave.

"You noticed it to? She works too hard, that combined with all the worry recently no wonder she's tired."

"No other possible explanation?" Felix asked still digging. "After all these things do happen how else would we all be here?"

"Oh come on Felix you know me better than that, I am a gentlemen I am quite content to wait!" Spluttered Jarvis without thinking, so shocked was he by the chef's quite natural insinuation and yet he had to admit that particular consequence was not one he had considered. Perhaps it was his age, the idea of a child was something he had dismissed many years ago, he had never expected to consider remarriage and so a family was out of the question but then Flora was almost ten years his junior and as Felix hinted such things did happen. "I think you are getting ahead of yourself there Felix."

Mr Kraus's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "So it is serious I knew it! Did you think you could hide this from me? So when will you ask her….have you asked her…you are going to aren't you?" Then seeing the look of dread on Jarvis's face he added, "don't worry no one will hear this from me, you have my word of honour." Then smiling he returned to his kitchen whistling the wedding march.

- - -

Sitting in her office Flora pondered over what she was going to do, so far she had avoided going up to visit Walter, true she had so much on her hands, what with Tom's mother visiting and coping with the staff without either the Butler or even the Under-Butler. A task made more difficult by the knowledge that every single one of them least suspected or at worst were concocting god knows what sordid stories about what had been going on between her and Mr Jarvis; the thought of them all looking at her and imaging that made her stomach churn.

It was different for Walter he was a man, they all expected him to have or at least to have had a sex life and he lost none of their respect because of it; in fact she suspected that his credibility had actually increased with the lower servants as a result. However she was a woman, an unmarried woman, who had in the past been a strong proponent of strict morality with regard to that sort of shenanigans. Regardless of the fact that nothing had actually happened, or more to the point nothing had happened yet...

That made it somehow worse now she was a laughing stock for something she hadn't even done and it was undermining her authority amongst the staff, most of whom couldn't contain their sniggers whenever she entered the room. Walter wanted them to wait it out, but how could she? Just how long would Walter be content to wait for her, their relationship was progressing quickly and it wasn't as though she didn't have similar urges herself.

She smothered a smile as she remembered the more pleasurable start to the night before; if it hadn't been for the burglary would she had found the strength or even the will to have stopped things before they went too far? Walter had certainly proved himself a skilled persuader and simply the memory of his hands and lips on her skin made her shiver. Clearly he wanted her in that manner and she was finding it harder and harder to resist but yet Walter still didn't mention marriage. Did he never intend to marry her? Did he actually intend to continue as they were? And if that were the case could she then justify their recent behaviour in the light of the beliefs and values she held?

She knew that this wasn't possible; she couldn't live with him as anything other than his wife that would be sinful; against all the laws of the church and the norms of society. But the question that plagued her more and more was how was she ever going to be strong enough to stop it? When he was well again and decided he wanted her with him, how was she going to be able to face him down and say no even when a part of her wanted desperately to say yes? Then how long would it be before the Earl himself found out and then….

Then it would be the ruin of both of them. All of Walter's hard work would be gone and she'd be the cause, and they'd have nothing and no where to turn. She couldn't allow that to happen, she loved him to much to be the means of his destruction and knowing Andrew Adams as she did there was no way he would settle for anything less than ruining Walter. What she needed, they needed was some time, some space to decide just what they wanted and then perhaps…Perhaps if given the right motivation Walter might finally realize the only way through this was through marriage.

Slowly she glanced down at the letter she'd been writing to the Earl, it was her last resort and the only way she could think of to save both of them.

'Dear Sir,

I have now had time to study both your recent proposal and the documentation you provided and I would be honoured to accept the temporary transfer to London to set up the new town household…………'

- - -

Adams, blankly watched George and Will clear up the mess in the sliver room, knew he was getting depressed. It had happened when he had left Lizzie's mother, and it had been something he had managed to control for a long time since. Until now. His drinking is getting heavier and he has abandoned his diary entries and the diet Kraus had put him on (well it HAD all been lettuce and not much else).

"Mr Adams!"

Adams snapped out of it, glaring at George.

"I've been calling you for ages, sir – are you alright?"

But instead of answering Adams ignored him completely, walking out of the room leaving George and Will staring after him

"What's got his sideburns in a twist?" Will asked sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Frowning thoughtfully the second footman took a moment to answer. "Ain't it obvious? It's Tom – he was his only friend in the world ever… Either that or he knows about Lizzie."

Will standing up from trying to prop up a broken chair. "Don't be daft – he can't know about that, he's just being the miserable sod he always is. Probably wishes Jarvis hadn't been so lucky." He adding walking up to George who is winding the grandfather clock. "'ere, d'you think we should play a joke on him?"

"Who, Jarvis?"

"No, don't be bloody stupid, Adams! It'll be easy, we can just make it look like it was Kraus."

Snorting George shook his head. "What, like putting flea powder in his dinner or something?"

"Nah, too obvious. I'm sure our wonderful scheming brains can think of something better than that old chestnut."

- - -

Slowly Flora sank down into her chair, she had just been to see the Earl and now there was no going back, on Friday she was to travel to London in order to compile the new London household. The Earl had stressed that this need only be temporary, until she had it up and running to his high standards and had found a suitable replacement housekeeper, he had even agreed to find a temporary housekeeper to take over here at Taplows in her absence. But even so it was a strange feeling, part of her was relieved and part of her distraught at leaving, she knew that she was only running away from her problems, but she needed time and space to decide what to do. That was something she couldn't get at Taplows no matter what she said to Walter, the very fact that he was just down the hall would make that impossible.

Suddenly Mr Kraus, who for once was unusually grave, interrupted her thoughts. "Mrs Ryan." He said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yes what can I do for you Mr Kraus?" She said getting up and walking towards the window.

"He's asking for you I think he's wondering why you've been avoiding him again and frankly I must confess the same myself." Said Kraus almost reproachfully.

"I've had a million and one things to do, can't you understand that? I don't… I can't go and see him, not yet. I haven't even decided what I'm going to say." Flora stated, wringing her hands.

"How about how are you?" Said Kraus a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I think under these circumstance it would be appropriate for the housekeeper to visit the Butler in his bedroom."

"No it wouldn't, don't you see they all know and no matter how innocent my visit they would all turn it into something sordid." Said Flora sinking back into her chair her head in her hands, "I have to get away from this place."

Felix was suddenly very concerned and pulled up another chair so that he could sit beside her, "what do you mean?"

Flora sat up and looked him straight in the eye, "I'm leaving," then seeing the aghast look on his face she added, "no only for a little while a month maybe more. The other day the Earl asked me to go to London and set up the new household there I turned it down at first but after everything that's happened since I think perhaps it's better if I go."

"But Mr Jarvis, he'll be devastated."

"Why? It's only a little while, it's not like I'm going for good," she paused seeing the dubious look on Kraus's face, "it is only until everything has calmed down here, I just can't cope with all this. It's hard enough making a relationship work without all the added pressures of having to keep it secret, and now that everyone knows it's undermining my authority with the staff."

"You have to tell him and soon"

"I know, I will, tonight."

Later that evening Flora steeled herself to go and see Jarvis, she had heard from Felix that he had had his dinner and was now settling down with a brandy and a book. She knocked on the door and entered, Walter was sitting in an easy chair by the fire and he smiled when he saw her, putting down his book.

"Well it's about time I was about to send out a search party, where have you been all day?" He said reaching out his hand and grasping hers, for a moment she stood there unable to move or answer; but quickly she gathered her wits and retrieved her hand moving to look out of the window before she answered.

"I've been busy, what with both Tom's mother and the undertaker to deal with, then I had to see the Earl and supervise the staff, I've hardly had a minute to think."

"Well", he said pushing himself out of his chair and following her to the window, sliding his free arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "you're here now, and I'm feeling much better so that gives me the opportunity to do something I've been fantasising about all day." Before she could protest he span her round, pulling her body against his and kissed her passionately.

For a moment Flora was lost, she flung her arms around him kissing him back but then when his hand moved to the closures on her dress she came back to her senses and pushed him away, "No, No we can't, I can't, I'm sorry but this won't work. I told you only last night this has to stop."

"Why, we both love each other what is wrong with expressing how we feel? The other night felt right didn't it, you wouldn't have asked me to stay if you hadn't felt it too and now we have a chance to take off from where we were so rudely interrupted…" Walter replied seductively his free hand coming up and skimming across her sensitive neck.

Breathing deeply as she shivered at his touch Flora somehow found the strength to push his hand away. "Because it'll ruin us both, we need to put some distance between us, I can't think rationally when you're around."

"Somehow I think that is going to be a little difficult, unless you're planning on painting a white line down the centre of Taplows." Walter scoffed and for a moment a hint of annoyance crept into his voice.

"I won't need to, that's what I came here to tell you."

She looked up at Walter his face was contorted with both anger and worry, "I've decided to take up the Earls offer of setting up the London household."

"No, no you can't do that to me, to us, I won't let you." He said grabbing her shoulder an expression of desperation on his face.

"It's already done I leave on Friday."

Jarvis let her go as if burned. "You made this decision without even consulting me?"

"I had to."

"No you didn't you could have came and talked to me about it, but no you have to try and save everybody whether they want to be or not."

"I tried, but you didn't take any notice, you just kept pressing on with 'it'll just blow over if we give it enough time'. But this won't just go away."

"Maybe not but that doesn't mean it wouldn't have got better in time, but you're not prepared to wait and see are you? It is nice to see which you prize more highly, my feelings or your reputation."

"Stop it that's not fair, can't you see I have to do this for both of us, we need some time apart, we need to know if what is between us is more than just a passing thing…."

"Well thank you Mrs Ryan now I feel much better, it was bad enough loosing out to your precious reputation but now I'm not even a serious relationship."

Flora turned to leave this was just what she feared would happen, couldn't he understand that they both wanted to be together it's just she' s more realistic about the chances of it actually working, besides if he loved so much why hadn't he ever talked about the future, their future away from Taplows.

As she was opening the door, Jarvis slammed it shut trapping her between him and the door, "you are always walking away from me, why is that? When are you going to accept that no matter how far you run I will always be there, you've hidden behind your propriety too long it's time someone made you realize… Dammit woman you're mine and I am not letting you go, ever!" He said leaning in to capture her mouth with his, as Flora tried to push him away.

"Walter let me go." She gasped as he moved his mouth down her neck his hand ripping off the black velvet choker that she had used to conceal his lovebite before moving roughly to the closures of her dress. However unlike before his kisses were rough and as he trailed down from her collarbone he branded her as he went. Finally as a last resort she brought her knee up and Walter went down hard, falling on his knees and bent double, his face ashen. Flora opened the door and ran along the corridor to her room, slamming her door and locking it behind her. Walking over to the mantelpiece she glanced in the mirror, her neck was sore and some nasty looking red bite marks had emerged, just how was she to hide them from the rest of the staff, she thought as she sunk despondently into her chair and cried herself to sleep.

- - -

The few days before Friday passed in a sort of a daze. Most of the staff had sensed that something was going on, the fact that Mrs Ryan eyes teared every time someone mentioned Mr Jarvis and that she no longer visited him was common knowledge amongst them. At first they speculated it had just been a lover's quarrel but as the days passed and they learned that Mrs Ryan was leaving for London the gossip took on a more sinister nature. Even mealtimes were unusually subdued:

"Hey George mate pass the butter." Will asked glancing up as Lizzie dashed into the room. "Anything new?"

Shifting nervously as she reached for a slice of bread to butter Lizzie shrugged. "Yes and no."

"Well which one is it?" Will asked glancing across at George who was likewise curious what had gotten the usually docile maid so upset.

For a moment Lizzie paused her hazel eyes wide with indecision and concern. "I…Well you know I was helping Mrs Ryan, she's been in such an odd mood it got me all on edge well I dropped one of the jars and it smashed on the floor…"

"What did you get into trouble, is that all?"

"No!" Lizzie snapped glaring at the scoffing footman. "She didn't even snap me funnily enough and she even bent down to help me clean it up, that was when I noticed…"

"Noticed what?" George asked gently aware just how unsure the maid was about sharing what she knew.

"Well…Her neck, didn't you think it's been odd her wearing those high necked gowns in this heat?"

"Nar never take much notice me." Will retorted earning him and confused glance from George, the first footman always noticed such things, it was like trying to get food passed Mrs Diggins, and when it concerned the senior staff, in particular the housekeeper, there seemed to be nothing that Will didn't know first.

"She…" Lizzie paused before leaning in closer so she could whisper. "She had bruises all down her neck, looked real nasty."

"What?" Will practically yelled causing both George and Lizzie to hush him instantly. "What you don't think…Think perhaps Jarvis tried to hurt her, and that's why their not talking and she's going to London?"

Shaking his head in disbelief at Will's conclusion George hissed." Nar mate you know Jarvis he couldn't do something like that not to anyone, especially not her, you've only got to look at them when they're together and you can see plainly he adores her."

Turning to gaze at George Will's face was worryingly blank, his eyes clouded and distant. "You'd be surprised mate what people who love each other can do to each other." He muttered softly before suddenly getting up from his place his lunch untouched as he stormed out the room.

Glancing sadly at Will's retreating back and then down at her food as if trying to weigh up her decision, Lizzie slowly got to her feet. "Well for her sake I hope you're the one that's right George." She whispered as she turned and followed the first footman out into the courtyard.

- - -

Flora Ryan sat in her room packing again, the last few days had been difficult the staff seemed to have a sixth sense with regard to this sort of thing, and although many had been shocked by her initial announcement many had put two and two together and come up with five. They knew something had happened something serious and they thought that was the reason for her leaving, damn that Lizzie girl if only she hadn't seen the marks on her neck; Flora knew she had, the look on the girls face after she'd dropped the jar had said it all. God knows what people must be thinking?

Felix had being trying for days to talk to her, but every time she found and excuse or a reason to put him off and escape. Thank goodness Walter had stayed in his room and refused to see anyone but Felix, that way it had been possible for her to avoid seeing him without it being her fault. Fortunately Mr Adams had also been unwell and almost permanently in his room so she had been spared his leering and sarcastic comments. The problem had been keeping an eye on the footmen, who in the absence of any sane male supervision had started to run amuck, Felix had tried to get her to handle it, something about practical jokes and wild goose chases but she had much to much to do supervising her own maids and organising her departure to be overly concerned. The one thing on her mind tonight was should she go and try to talk to Walter before she left?

Instead of going to see him straight away Flora decided to walk around the house building up her nerve. It was thus observing from the shadows that she saw George and Grace emerging from the old bake-house holding hands, their cheeks flushed and smiles plastered on their faces. Seeing the pair on them so happy and obviously so much in love was like an arrow through her heart, why couldn't that be her and Walter? Why was there one set of rules for one and another for them? Simple she answered her own question, because we're in positions of authority and we have to both uphold and enforce a moral standard and we can't do that if we're breaking the same rules.

Sighing she walked to the kitchen door, no one even looked up as she entered they were too busy watching Joseph and Will arm wrestle, whilst Fred provided a running commentary. Silently she slipped put of the room, along the back passage and up the stairs, as she passed Jarvis's door she paused should she go in? She stood there for several minutes making up her mind, her hand resting on the handle, suddenly the door opened and she was face to face with Walter, for what seemed like an eternity neither spoke.

"Mrs Ryan", Jarvis said cautiously.

"Mr Jarvis, how are you feeling?"

"Much better now thank you." He said gazing at her wistfully.

"I'm glad to hear it." She said moving to leave.

"Flora please don't go I'm sorry, I shouldn't have….well I was wrong I was very upset and angry I won't happen again please come in we need to talk."

"I don't know I have still have so much to do before tomorrow."

"Please it won't take long."

"Alright, just a few minutes."

"Of course." He said opening his door and allowing her to enter before walking to the other side of the room giving her as much space as possible.

"I've missed you." Jarvis whispered his voice breaking with emotion.

"Walter don't this is hard enough as it is." She said turning away from him and gazing into the fire to hide her tears.

"So you do still love me? I thought that after that scene the other night you wouldn't care whether I lived or died?"

"Of course I love you, I just can't be with you or anywhere near you."

"Am I so repellent to you then? That you have to flee so far away?"

"No and that's the problem. This is wrong our whole relationship has been built on lies and deceit, and I can't live like that anymore, can't you see I want more than that, more than you can give me."

"Then we'll go away together tonight, away from Taplows and the…."

"Stop it! Just stop it; it won't work maybe if you said that last week it would have meant something but now you're only saying it to make me stay and that's not enough. If you'd really wanted more than what we had, then you'd have talked about it with me but you never did. You never envisioned any future for us, our relationship other then the one here at Taplows, never anything more. Well I'm sorry but I'm worth more than that, more than the occasional kiss on the stairs or a snatched night together. I love you but I want to be able to show it openly and not be ashamed of it and keep it hidden, I want a home and a family and you don't. Face it Walter we are two different people being pulled in opposite directions, it's impossible for us to stay as we are no matter how much we try…." She said stalking towards the door tears openly flowing down her face.

"But I have…" Walter began for a moment a glimmer of hope beckoned if only he could convince her. "Please…"

"I'm sorry, my love, I am truly sorry." She said before opening the door and then closing it behind her, leaving a visibly shaken Jarvis behind her.

- - -

Finally Friday morning dawned an unusually grey start considering the time of year. Flora was picking up the last few things from her room with a heavy heart, when Felix Kraus appeared at her open door

"We will all miss you, Mrs Ryan."

Busying herself with her hat Flora managed to swallow the lump that had come up into her throat. "I am sure that my replacement will be sufficient to keep this place ticking over."

"You know that's not what I meant." Felix replied softly watching the lady before him as she fought to hold on to her professional demeanor. "I hope I am not overstepping my bounds but perhaps time apart will help you two to sort out your problems. He loves you very much."

"I'm not sure it's time that's a problem, and love certainly isn't, it's the situation." Flora added coldly moving to pick up her bag, but Mr Kraus got there first and offering her his arm he escorted to her carriage.

"But as they say, time is a healer and you may feel very differently in a couple of months."

"Perhaps." Flora replied enigmatically and distant before a small crack appeared in her armour stopping she looked at him pleadingly. "You will watch him for me, won't you? Look after him?"

Patting her hand reassuringly Mr Kraus nodded. "Just leave him to me, he'll be fine. "

Outside in the courtyard her carriage was waiting, and Grace and Lizzie arrived to see her off.

"You will write, won't you? The place won't be the same without you." Grace asked suddenly as the driver opened the door and assisted the housekeeper inside.

"I'll be back before you know it." Flora replied secretly hoping, deep inside her heart, that Walter would suddenly appear and say goodbye, but she also knew this wasn't going to happen. Giving Taplows one last glance she climbed into the carriage, unable to quell the feeling that she was going forever, not a few months.

"Have fun in London, and don't breathe in all that smog!" Mr Kraus suddenly added trying desperately to inject a little levity into the situation before they were all in tears.

"I'll try not to!" Flora replied as the carriage pulled out, the others waving, but Flora was only interested in one window. She looked out at Walter's window, but the glare on the glass and the wetness in her eyes obstructed her view. She continued to stare in desperation, but eventually gave up, sobbing quietly.

However the butler was there standing just out of sight, his eyes drinking up the last glimpses of her. He would never let anyone see it, not even Kraus, he was too much the English gentleman for that, but at that moment he couldn't help the tears springing from his eyes. He felt he had lost an irreplaceable part of his life, but he was damned if he had let her go forever. He vowed there and then to fight tooth and nail for her on her return, whatever the cost.

- - -


	4. Episode 4

Slightly later that morning, Adams, noticing the strange pungent smell the past day, has still failed to work out what it is. He manages to finally drag himself out of bed, the light streaming through the window, and concludes that it is best he carries on as normal. Staying in bed fretting would only make matters worse, and anyway he still has his figure to think of, even if Weightwatchers had been a total disaster. And he was sure the smell was getting worse. It smelt like a cross between egg and rotting meat, but he wasn't quite sure. Dressing himself, he decides to start the day the same way as he used to, all those years ago in Glasgow – with a couple of shots of the finest Scottish whisky, followed by another shot of whisky, followed by….well….more whisky. He can hold his drink, though, so he was sure nobody would notice. Lifting the bottle to his mouth he stops, intensely looking at it. He frowns then puts it down. No, he had to be strong. He can't face going through all that again, and he knows that once he gets on that slippery slope he'll find it hard to go back.

Cut to breakfast in the servants hall. Everyone is full of gossip about Mrs Ryan leaving, but because Adams won't let them mutter a bad word about either her or Jarvis they are stuck for things to talk about, and Thomas is far too a depressing thing to discuss at breakfast. Their only option is small talk, as television is yet to be invented, otherwise the subject would be football, Posh 'n' Becks, or Eastenders. Damn that lack of 19th century commoners entertainment.

Fred: "So, anyone heard about any new Dickens novel lately?"

Will: "Apparently David Copperfield is good, so Mr Jarvis says."  
All nod slowly. Silence descends until George speaks up

George: "That Robert Peel. Gosh, he was a great Prime Minister, don't you think?

Susan: "And he introduced the police, which has to be a good thing, considering the burglary."All nod again in agreement.

Will: "Well, my money's on that William Gladstone. I think he will go far advocating those free trade policies."

Grace: "Yes, that's all very well, but Disraeli is the one to watch. If my political sense of smell is correct, I would predict he is made Chancellor next year."

Will leaning forward: "Wanna bet?"

Grace grinning: "You're on!"

Adams shaking his head and sipping tea: "Haven't you lot got anything better to talk about than politics? Like anyone would be stupid enough to give YOU lot the vote! Disraeli Chancellor – never! standing up and glaring at Grace Women shouldn't talk about things they don't understand! Next you'll be saying he'll make Prime Minister!" And with that he tuts and walks off.

It is later that morning and Jarvis is storming down the corridor towards his office, his arm still in a sling, while Adams marches after him

Adams Following him into his office, then standing by the door: "Feeling better now, sir?"

Jarvis pulls back his chair and sits firmly down, looking disdainfully at Adams

J: "It's not really a case of how well I'm feeling, I just can't bear staying in that room any longer without going mad. Anyway, I heard you were under the weather too, just when I needed a man about the place to keep order."

Adams: "Aye sir, I was but I'm feeling much better now, just a bit of a cold."

J Opening his big book of figures with the able hand and awkwardly fixing on his spectacles: "Well that's good because I need you to tend the Earl today, just until my arm becomes a little more mobile."

Adams: "Of course, Mr Jarvis."

J: "Thomas' funeral will be held in two days time, and I will inform the servants at a meeting I'm calling for this afternoon."

Adams hoping Jarvis will take the bait: "I'm surprised Mrs Ryan didn't stay long enough to see the poor boy buried, sir!" Jarvis looks up sharply from his book as Adams moves further into the room "Her departure seemed a little….sudden, Mr Jarvis." Adams was almost smirking again. Well, if he was going to hide his increasing depression why not be horrible as normal?

J Resisting Adams' insinuations and looking back down at his figures while trying to write with his left hand: "The Earl wanted her to go to London so of course she had to oblige, but I'm sure we'll manage in her absence. The new housekeeper will be here in a few days, so if she's anything like Mrs Ryan I'm sure this place will be working like clockwork again in no time."

Adams: "If she's anything like Mrs Ryan, sir, we may have a problem on our hands."

He gives Jarvis a knowing look, but before he can respond to the taunt Adams turns on his heels and trots out of the office, closing the door firmly behind him. Jarvis, in his frustration with Adams and his lack of writing ability, accidentally knocks over his ink pot and his big book is ruined. Cursing, he pulls out as much blotting paper as he can to mop up the mess, but half way through he just stops and stares out of the window. It dawns on him how down he is still feeling, and how he aches for Flora even though she has only been gone a few hours. He knows that if he sat and went over it again and again in his mind he would fail miserably to get through the coming months. He had kidded himself before - no housekeeper could EVER be like Flora Ryan. She was irreplaceable. He then remembers his ink accident, and carries on cleaning up

Adams returns to his room to have a sniff of whisky if nothing else, but when he walks in the smell hits him like a wall – it was definitely getting a lot worse

Adams to himself: "Right, I'm going to find out what this is once and for all."

He then proceeds to turn his room upside-down in a desperate attempt to hunt out the chickens. Drawers are flung open and he climbs into his cupboard, almost squeezing himself in, but as he does so the cupboard becomes unstable and begins to totter from one side to another as he flays around inside. He is making such a terrible racket that Jarvis is alerted and, worrying Will was trying to tie him up again (or worse), marches up to Adams' room

J appearing in doorway, then realising the awful smell holds his nose: "Mr Adams, what ARE you doing!"

Adams tries to reply but loses his footing inside his cramped cupboard, falling backwards and taking the cupboard with him. He manages to roll quickly out of the way before it smashes to the floor, clothes everywhere, and to both his and Jarvis' surprise a large plucked and rather green-looking chicken flies up into the air and smashes down onto Adams' chest, causing him to gasp in shock and pain. J is left speechless, looking at the chicken, at Adams, then back at the chicken. Adams groans, flopping his head back onto the floor

Adams through gritted teeth: "I've been looking for this." He pulls the chicken off himself and dumps it on the floor.

J: "Well, I think you may have found it, Mr Adams." But then he notices a foot, obviously belonging to another fowl, just poking out from underneath Adams' mattress. He goes over, giving it a reluctant tug, a look of complete displeasure on his face "Are you collecting dead birds, Mr Adams? And please get up off the floor!"

Adams pulls himself to his feet, wincing as pain shoots up his back. He lifts his mattress up and Jarvis pulls out the chicken, which is somewhat flat and squidgy. Adams' look of confusion suddenly turns to anger.

Adams limping to the door, two dead chickens in his grasp: "That foreign idiot did this! I'll make him pay!" He swiftly leaves the room and storms off down the corridor, hell-bent on finding Kraus and clobbering him with his own fowl

J calling after him: "Mr Adams, come back! Stop!"

Cut to kitchen, where Kraus is getting very excited at the prospect of making his own cheese for the next cheese-rolling competition, which is to co-inside with the annual summer male servant Pond Olympics that is soon to take place

Kraus enthusiastically to the bored-looking kitchen staff: "My cheese will be bigger and better than any other cheese in the county, and it will roll perfectly! Those skittles won't know what has hit them – and that is literally!"

Enter Adams, fury on his face, thrusting the chickens at a startled Kraus

Adams: "You think you're so clever don't you, with your foreign ways and your croissants and your CRÈME ANGLAISE!"

Kraus nervously laughing: "Mr Adams, I……."

Adams shaking one chicken in Kraus' face, its beak dangerously close to his eye: "Thought you'd have a joke at my expense did you – I was a sick man and you thought it would be FUNNY to put dead chickens in my room!"

By now word of the confrontation had spread right around the staff, and Susan, Charlotte, Grace and Will were first, apart from kitchen staff, to appear on the scene. Adams didn't seem to care who was watching, if he noticed at all. His eyes are wide and manic as Kraus is quite literally fearing for his life

Kraus backing off: "It wasn't me, you fool! Felix Kraus is certainly not a person who would do such a thing!"

Adams: "And why on earth should I believe you! You hate me, I know you do, and guess what I hate you too!"

J pushing his way through the gawping staff, his shoulder sore: "Mr Adams, you will stop this at once!" Glances from Adams to Kraus "Both of you, my office, now! Mr Adams put those chickens down!"

Will is stifling laughter as the three men storm out of the kitchen. George arrives, missing the action

George to Will: "Hey mate, what's that about?"

Will nudging him and grinning, fixing his wig as they head off to carry out their footman duties: "Guess?"

Grace To Susan: "What is wrong with people around here lately? It's all gone completely mad."

Susan: "Must be something in the water! It was never this exciting before George arrived, he must be a bad influence on the place!" She walks off leaving Grace pondering her words

Jarvis' office. Kraus and Adams are stood rigidly glaring at each other while J prowls up and down

Kraus: "I swear it wasn't me, Mr Jarvis! This man is a lunatic!"

Adams: "I'll give you lunatic………."

J: "Both of you, just stop it now! I really don't care any more! I have a house to run and you will learn to behave like adults before the new housekeeper arrives or I will dock your wages, Mr Kraus, and you Mr Adams will have to cook your own meals, with rationed food, for the next month! Am I understood!"

Both nod, but Adams vows to get his own back at some point one way or another. He concludes Kraus is no more than a jumped-up cook who should have stayed in his own country. They are angrily dismissed by Jarvis, whose shoulder pain is getting worse through stress. He didn't need this constant aggravation. Why did Flora have to leave now? He didn't want another housekeeper, however temporary, but if she's quiet and gets on with her job, what harm could she possibly do?

Charlotte, Susan, Lizzie and Grace are quietly talking in the Servants Hall at Lunch time

Grace: "I hate the way the men think we now nothing about politics."

Lizzie: "I know, It's like they think were a different species to them."

Grace: "Hmm, most of them think we're totally inferior."

Susan: "We're not though."

Lizzie: "Of course not. I bet Grace knows more about politics than Mr Adams does."

Grace: "Of course I do! But then again that can't be difficult I bet Johnny knows more about Politics than Mr Adams!"

Lizzie: "I bet if we had the right to vote we'd be much more sensible than people like Mr Adams and Mr Kraus."

Susan: "Why don't we have the right to vote?"

Charlotte: "Well it's not a woman's place to interfere in those sorts of things, she leaves that to her husband." Charlotte tried to interject to be the one voice of reason.

Susan: "But what if you don't have a husband?"

Lizzie: "No voice at all then, I suppose."

Charlotte: "And what would you want with a vote, may I ask, I wouldn't mean an increase in your wages or another day off a month."

Lizzie: "You never know Charlotte one day it might? What do you think Grace?"

Grace paused for a moment a broad smile on her face: "Ladies I think I have an idea."

It was a sombre few days for the staff at Taplows, many were feeling the loss of Mrs Ryan, not just Mr Jarvis. On top of this there was Tom's funeral, which had been a quiet and dignified affair; Mr Adams had read the lesson and Grace had laid a wreath from the staff. However despite this most were curious about the imminent arrival of the new temporary housekeeper Catherine Stanwick. The morning of her arrival the senior staff sat down to breakfast, as usual Felix tried to engage the others in conversation, a task more difficult since Flora's departure.

The Valets were recovering from yet another late night poker game and so had contributed little to the small talk. Mr Jarvis had spent the meal chasing his scrambled egg around his plate and barely eating a bite. Felix sighed to himself he was supposed to be keeping an eye on Jarvis for Flora but as yet he had little good to report. The Butler had spent the last few days carrying out his duty but his heart had not been in it, not even the altercation with Mr Adam and the chickens had been able to bring a smile to his face. Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door, it was Mr Adams.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Johnny just spotted the carriage on the hillside, Mrs Stanwick should be here in under twenty minutes. Do you want me to assemble the staff?"

Mr Jarvis looked up from his untouched breakfast, "I suppose so, could you take care of it Mr Adams? I have an appointment with his lordship on the hour and so won't be able to meet her in person."

"Aye sir." Said Adams, backing out of the room but not before casting a dirty glance in Kraus's direction.

Cut to courtyard, the carriage pulls up Will jumps forward to open the door and assist the new housekeeper out, trying to score brownie points as early as possible. However Catherine waved him aside and jumped down from the carriage unaided, her bright blue eyes taking in the assembled staff. Striding forward her hand outstretched she grasped Mr Adams hand and shook it firmly.

"Welcome to Taplows Mrs Stanwick."

"Thank you, Mr Jarvis?"

"No I'm Mr Adams, the under-butler."

"Oh," Catherine's face clouded over for a moment in annoyance before settling back into a slight smile, "Well you better introduce me to the rest of the staff."  
Adams and Mrs Stanwick then moved down the line as he introduced her to the rest of the staff.

Later on around lunchtime the staff were all settling down for their meal, raucous chatter and banter as they swapped jokes and gossip, when up on the balcony Mrs Stanwick the new housekeeper appeared bell in hand. This she rang loudly and shrilly, causing all of the lower servants to stop and stare.

"My my what a rag tag bunch you are, what has happened to prayers before meals or is this household a bunch of heathens." She said sharply, glaring especially at Mr Adams who had risen to retort, it was bad enough having to take criticism from Jarvis but he as hanged if he was going to let a woman with only one foot in the door admonish him so openly in front of his staff, but before he could get a word out she spoke again.

"What's the matter with you man? Cat got your tongue?" Then she wandered off to the upper-servants dinning room muttering under breath about incompetent idiots and how is anyone supposed to be professional under these circumstances, whilst the other servants Will and George in particular sniggered behind their hands at Adams who by now was beetroot.

It was thus in this frame of mind that she arrived at the Upper-Servants meal. Sweeping into the room she paused only for a moment taking the measure of everyone assembled. Mr Jarvis got up from his chair and walked over to her, nodding he began, "Mrs Stanwick I'm the butler Mr Jarvis, I'm sorry I was unable to meet you this morning but I was engaged with the Earl."

Catherine, who had been ready to issue Jarvis with a reprimand for his lack of common courtesy, visibly relaxed and smiled broadly at Mr Jarvis. "Oh so that was it, don't understand why your Mr Adams didn't just say so?"

Jarvis face clouded over, damn that Andrew Adams always trying to stir up trouble. "Well I'm sure he just forgot." He added diplomatically. Catherine smiled again, hmmm, handsome and a gentleman maybe this stay at Taplows wasn't going to be as dull as she'd previously thought?

However the meal didn't prove as successful in that regard as Catherine had hoped, although Mr Jarvis had been polite he had also remained distant and impervious to her more subtle flirtation, this sent warning bells off in her head there had to be another woman. So she had tried to get to know the rest of the senior staff by the end of lunchtime she had met and talked briefly with them all except the infamous Prussian Chef, who couldn't be torn away from the kitchen.

Later in the afternoon, in the kitchen whilst Kraus was making one of his lavish supper's for the Earl and Lizzie is making the pastry for a pie, the new housekeeper saunters into the kitchen.

Cat: "Good Afternoon, Mr Kraus. I am Mrs Stanwick, the new housekeeper."

Kraus: Takes her hand "Honoured to meet you, Mrs Stanwick."

Cat: "Oh, Mr Kraus, you don't need to call me that. Laughs, flirtatiously Please call me Catherine, everyone does!"

Some of the maids snigger, including Lizzie (who has suspicions that Kraus is slightly gay), but when Cat looks round she can't see who they are.

Cat: sternly "I'm sure you girls have work you should be doing, do Mr Kraus and I will continue this conversation outside." Cat and Kraus walk out to the corridor

Kraus: "You needn't have been so hard on them you know. Most of your maids are good, hardworking souls."

Cat: "As well as hard playing and gossiping souls go?"

Kraus: "They're young, they have every right to have fun."

Cat: "Well I don't want any idle chit-chat about myself, while I am here, even if you don't mind it Mr Kraus."

Although she is trying to flirt, Cat realises that, at the moment, she won't get anywhere with the Prussian chef. At least not at the moment

Cat: "Well, I have work to do. It was nice meeting you Mr Kraus. I hope I will have the pleasure of your company at dinner, although Mr Jarvis is such a delightful gentleman, I'm sure your presence will make the evening simply fly by."

Kraus: Taking her hand again. "I'll make a point of it Mrs Stanwick… Sorry, Catherine." Cat walks away a humming a tune to herself and Kraus watches her go with a growing feeling of uneasiness, this was the last thing he needed, to have to fend off a woman's advances without upsetting her, and then there was that throwaway remark about Mr Jarvis. Could it be possible the new housekeeper was making a move on both of them at the same time? For his own part he knew she had no chance, but that didn't stop him worrying about Walter, although he knew his friend loved Flora dearly, he was a man, and one who feeling abandoned by the woman he loved might not think twice before making a terrible mistake!"

Next scene. It is now late in the afternoon and Adams has returned to his room. The day had proved quite stressful, what with the new housekeeper arriving, and he could feel the call of his whisky bottle. Unable to resist, he opens his drawer and pulls it out. He notes with frustration that he is running out, and needs to get some more fast - but he knows exactly where to get it. He remembers that the Earl, partial to the delights of the wet stuff himself, keeps only the finest whiskies around, and of course Adams knows exactly where it is kept. The Earl is such a drunk at the moment, even with Gwen around, that Adams works out that he would never notice his supplies running low, and it is stocked up on a regular basis anyway. That night, he decides, would be a good opportunity to top up his bottle. He drinks, then, thinking the others wouldn't miss him for five minutes, puts his diary on his desk and begins to scribble:

Dear Diary,  
Feel awful again. Depressed, depressed, depressed. Had drink again - v. bad. Three shots. Or was it four? Had six cigarettes this morning. Naughty, naughty. All weight obsessive again, must go back to the salads. New housekeeper Catherine arrived today - right little minx she seems! She certainly is most agreeable, but she's taken a fancy to J for some untold reason. She's desperate for it, I can tell. But why do women always seem to like him? Why not me! But there is Susan, I suppose, but she's hardly beautiful. Still beggars can't be choosers. J is as miserable as a Glasgow winter at the moment - must be because he's not getting his leg over. That'll soon be solved if that Cat has anything to do with it.

Confused about Lizzie. Plan B is backfiring now as that Charlotte and Grace are talking to her again. She's too nice for her own good, and I don't think they trust me. Don't know why not. These women are getting to opinionated for their own good and should be taught a lesson - that's what happens when women aren't married off, they don't know their place.

That foreigner needs to be taught a lesson too, but I will resist for now. He'll regret ever stepping foot in this country if he tries anything like that again. Need more fags and booze but running out. Life's a dog. End Entry

He sighs, putting away the whisky and the diary, then looking round at the mess left from the chicken fiasco. The smell has just about gone, but it is still stale. He flings the window open then goes about angrily tidying the room.

Cut to servants hall, where Will, George and Grace are gossiping. Johnny is there too, but everyone is resigned to the fact that he must be mute because he never talks

Grace: "So, Mrs Stanwick, eh - she seems quite a lively one."

Will grinning: "Quite a lively one! She's well up for it, I reckon! She was flirting with George and me like mad before!"  
Grace shots a stare at George, who shuffles uneasily

Grace curious but trying to act casual while folding a table cloth: "Why? What was she saying?"

Will: "She was like all giggly and touching my hand and she even patted George's arse! puts on high pitched voice 'Oh Mr Forest, you're ever so charming, did you get that from your father or were you just groomed well? Oh I do love a well-toned footman, and my aren't your calves firm!'"

George jusmping to his own defence: "The bottom patting - that's not strictly true, Grace, she pulled my tails - stop stirring, Will!"

Grace walking off: "Sounds like that's not the only thing she'll be pulling if she gets chance!"

Will is laughing, jumping over the table and landing with a spring in his step

Will: "Oh don't worry mate, I'm sure the lovely Mrs Stanwick is harmless really. I mean, she was married to a vicar so can't be that bad. I'm obviously just too much to resist, all women love me."

George whispering: "Hey, d'you think Adams suspects it was us with the chickens?"

Will dismissively: "Nah, he so thinks it was our nutty chef. He pulls in closer to George Now I think it's time for a little 'revenge attack' on Felix, don't you?"

George: "We'll get found out, we will you know! Kraus will suspect--.."

Will: "Not if we're careful! I'll give it some thought. In the meantime I'm going to go and find Mrs Stanwick and see if she wants to feel my muscles. in high-pitched accent again 'Mr Forest what good bone structure you have, the best I've seen while both in and out of service'. London can keep Mrs Ryan! Then he nudges George, a sly look on his face Hey, maybe I'll be in with a chance with this one, unless Jarvis isn't fussy about which housekeepers he beds, of course. Actually maybe we could share her - I could have her at weekends! She seems the type."  
George doesn't reply, instead he shakes his head in mock disgust, exiting after Grace, leaving Will laughing and juggling oranges

Adams sees the Earl riding off with Gwen, mid afternoonish. They come back early in the evening, and Adams waits a while. Then he goes to the servants door into the Earls drawing room, and hears him with Gwen, very, very drunk

Adams to himself: "Now's my chance."

He goes to the servants door to the Earls study, where he knows the Earl keeps his whisky. He goes straight in and to a secret panel, a painting of the Earls father, above the desk. He swings the painting aside and there are dozens of bottles of whisky. He realises he must take some from the back, so the Earl doesn't know they've gone straight away. He takes two bottles, and scuttles back to his room. But, he is a greedy fellow, and within 5 minutes he's back and takes another 2. This time he makes sure that the panel is closed properly, and closes the door quietly, so no nosey footman, or that annoying Mr Jarvis, come along to see what is wrong. He thinks he's done well, 4 bottles of very good whisky, and he's back in his room cracking open the first bottle. Then disaster strikes. Cat walks by the door and, seeing him in there, comes in.

Cat hadn't liked Mr Adams from the first time she had spoken to Mr Jarvis. He had said he had forgotten to mention the reason for Jarvis's absence, but she thought there was more to it than that. Now seeing Mr Adams with a bottle of whisky, which looked too expensive for him really annoyed her. He forgot prayers at meals, and now it looked like there was more to him than it seems. Besides, he was the only man in the house who looks didn't meet her desires.

Adams quickly hid the bottle, and hoped that Cat hadn't seen it!

Cat: "Good evening Mr Adams."

Adams: "Good evening Mrs Stanwick, anything I could do for you?"

Cat: "Not really, just wondering who was looking after the lower servants while you're here enjoying a little tipple."

Adams damn that women, she had seen him. And he'd forgotten those pesky lower servants. How was he going to talk his way out of this one: "I left Mr Forest in charge, I just came up here to find something." He hoped it'd worked.

Cat: "And what had you forgotten, Mr Adams? That Servants shouldn't drink while on duty, or that prayers have to be said before meals?"

Adams: "Well, I….."

Cat: "Well? I'm waiting!"

Adams: "Umm…."

Cat: "Fine, even though you can't find an excuse, I don't want to cause any trouble on my first day. But, if you forget prayers once more, I'll tell Mr Jarvis. Agreed?"

Adams: "Fine." And with that he scuttles of to the Lower servants hall

Later that evening. George catches up with Grace out side the servants hall

George: "Grace, are you angry with me? You know Will tends to over exaggerate."

Grace: "Well, he didn't sound like he was over exaggerating to me."

George: "Oh, Grace. Look, that new housekeeper is a flirt. Lizzie even said she was trying to flirt with Kraus."

Grace: giggling "What good that'll do her (!)"

George: "See?"

Grace: "Yes, I understand, sort of. Just promise me one thing."

George: "What?"

Grace: "That you weren't flirting back."

George: "Of course I wasn't. Grace, you know I've only got eyes for one women."

Grace: "Yes, I suppose so."

George: "Good. Then meet me just outside the old bakehouse at 10, tonight?"

Grace: "Of course I will."

About the same time, in Jarvis's study. Jarvis had received a letter earlier that day, but, being as busy as he is, hadn't had time to read it. He hadn't recognised her hand-writing, she had disguised it so no one else would know.

Jarvis To himself: "It's from Flora!"

Dear Walter,

I scarcely know how to begin this letter, let me just reassure that I have arrived in London safely and have made good progress in assembling a working household. However the more time I spend with my new colleagues the more I miss those I have left behind, please don't think that I am not suffering from this our first separation, although you may rightly think that my pain deserved, after all it was of my own making, I hope in someway it gives you comfort to know how much I miss you. I miss you being the first thing I see in the mornings; the way I feel when you look at me, I miss the safety and warmth of your embrace, the touch of your hands on my face and your lips on mine.

Darling there isn't a thing about you I don't miss, but I am glad I no longer have to hear the sniggers and snide remarks, I know my running away was a cowardly selfish thing to do, but Walter I was afraid. I was afraid of what might happen if the Earl found out, if we were exposed so publicly to ridicule but honestly I think I am most frightened by the depth of my feelings for you, when we are together I lose a part of myself and all semblance of self control. I suppose that was the real reason for my flight, I was afraid of losing myself in us, of no longer being Flora Ryan, of being simply referred to and thought of as your mistress.

I know this may sound silly, the senseless ranting of a confused woman, but this is how I feel. Just give me a little time to come to terms with these fears and feelings; everything happened so fast I feel as though the earth is still spinning. I just need time to bring it to a brief pause, I doubt I can bare to be away for a second longer than necessary.

Yours Forever,

Flora.

The next morning the senior servants were sitting enjoying a quiet breakfast. Mr Jarvis was once more morosely chasing his breakfast around his plate, his eyes glazed as he stared off into space thinking about how much he was missing Flora, her letter had done little to sooth is heartache. When suddenly they were interrupted by Mrs Stanwick and Gwen, apparently the two had bumped into each other yesterday and had become instantly fast friends. Great Jarvis thought just what I don't need this morning two giggling females. As if homing in on him in his distress the two women sat right next to him and attempted to draw him into their conversation.

"Good Morning Mr Jarvis." Said Cat cheerfully. "Gwen was just telling me about the upcoming summer games."

Jarvis managed to nod, raising an eyebrow rather than entering the conversation, damn that woman does she always have to be so outgoing even this early in the morning.

"Yes but this year its going to be somewhat different." Hinted Gwen with a sly smile.

This finally got Jarvis's attention, "What, I haven't heard anything?"

"That's because I've only just heard it myself from the Earl. This year instead of it just being a competition between Taplows staff the Earl is opening up the competition to the other households as well. So we may have competitors from the Scotland, Cumberland or even London, each household has the opportunity to enter an entire team if they so wish."

"But…But how are we going to cope with teams from all three houses descending on us? Surely we don't have the room." Stuttered Kraus.

"I don't know? I guess we'll just have to double up, it'll be cosy." Said Cat with a wink.

Jarvis ignored her, if they were sending a team from London, wouldn't Flora find a way to come along in a supervisory role, he should write to her about it she had obviously wanted to talk the other night, maybe she'd changed her mind and wanted to come home? Whatever the reason this suspense was killing him, so quickly he got up from the table ignoring Felix's protest over his uneaten breakfast and waving off Mrs Stanwick's offer to accompany him, he strode off to his office intent on writing immediately to Flora.

The lower servants are clearing up from breakfast, and they have been chatting about the summer games which are rapidly approaching. Will is boasting about his physique while Fred is talking up his chances of being racing champion for the third time in a row

Will demonstrating his muscles to an unamused Charlotte: I can arm wrestle any of the lads in this house, and more besides, so I've got no worries! It's going to be a right laugh, beating everyone – I'm going to compete in EVERYTHING.

Fred shaking his head and grinning: Oh, you'll never out-run me, mate, and anyway you run like a big girl.

Will begins to mock-wrestle Fred to the ground, roughing up their uniforms, while Charlotte tuts, rolls her eyes and walks off to change the Earl's bed. Enter Mrs Stanwick

Mrs S trying to look shocked, her voice shrill: Boys! Stop that!

Will letting go of Fred, who is lying flat on his back, panting and laughing: Sorry, Mrs Stanwick, we were just practicing for the games, y'know.

Mrs S blushing, hands on hips: Oh yes, of course, the famous games where you men get to dash about like children, all sweaty and breathless.

Will cocking his head: Ah, well, sometimes we're allowed to take our shirts off if we get too hot, and anyway we do whispering in flirtatious manner….water sports! Kinda helps us all cool off after we've physically exerted ourselves.

Mrs S wanting to giggle but regaining her composure: Well that all sounds very agreeable, Mr Forest, but for now I suggest you get on with your duties.

Will heading towards the door: Anything for you, Mrs Stanwick.

Mrs S lowering her voice and coming over to Will: Er, actually, one last thing…do all the men compete?

Will: Footmen and valets have a lot to offer, y'know, even Johnny does! D'you think he's mute or just shy?

Mrs S ignoring his question: No, I mean, like, Mr Kraus and Mr Jarvis?

Will with sly smile: Well, they're supposed to, but with a little persuasion we can usually get them to do something, even if Kraus just does cheese rolling. Although he can be quite partial to a bit of the old egg-and-spoon too.

He walks off briskly, whistling, leaving Mrs S looking very pleased. Yes she could only look but not touch where Jarvis is concerned – the lower servants had filled her in on THAT one – but she could at least hope to catch a glimpse of him without all of his formal layers on. Kraus is a different story. She knows he isn't interested in any other woman….but, she thinks to herself, that's just it. No woman at all, it seems. She concludes this needs further investigation, and more harmless flirting could hopefully get to the bottom of this. She knows she is pretty irresistible to men, but of course he IS foreign and they are slightly more gregarious on the continent. That is why she likes him so much.

She is snapped out of her thoughts by Adams approaching her. The thought of Jarvis and Kraus filled her mind, and Adams' ugly presence was a rude interference in her blissful minds eye. She quickly shakes off the image of the under-butler in his bare essentials

Mrs S trying to find hint of alcohol: What can I do for you, Mr Adams?

Adams as pleasant as possible: I hear the annual games are approaching and the Scottish household may be coming down. This will be my first time, so to speak.

Mrs S: Indeed, that is the word from the Earl, why do you ask? And will you be competing?

Adams: A former colleague of mine has just joined the household up there and I was hoping to see him. And aye, I hope to compete, Mrs Stanwick. I've been looking after my figure puffs out chest.

Mrs S, completely unimpressed, walks off leaving him a bit puzzled, although that was as civil as they had been since after her arrival. He decides to record the moment in his diary, and maybe have small tipple. It was after nine in the morning now, so it was getting late and he hadn't had a drink yet. His hand began to shake although it was unusually hot for even the summer. Best get to the whisky fast

Cut to Jarvis and the doctor. The doctor is tending Jarvis' bullet wound and it nattering away to him, but Jarvis seems completely uninterested in anything the doctor has to say.

Doctor changing the dressing: Looks like your shoulder will be as good as new in time for the games, so you should be able to compete. I am SO looking forward to it, and I am very grateful for the Earl's kind invitation every year, as you know.

Jarvis is silent, barely hearing a word. He glances over at the table where his half written letter is sitting. Would she come? Oh he hopes so. He could compete in the games and be her knight in shining armour, winning competition after competition in her name. If only jousting was still the fashion, he would ride up on his fine horse to thunderous applause and present her with her handkerchief, while his opponent lay outdone on the ground after taking a particularly deathly blow………

Doctor standing up and walking towards the door: Right-ho, you're all done now. I'll be off. One of the maids can change your dressings from now on. He beams You've been such great company, Mr Jarvis

J distantly: Thank you, doctor.

He doesn't really care that he may have offended him, he just wants him to leave so he can finish his letter. He realises with dread which servant would volunteer to change his bandages, but he was convinced only one woman was the right one for the job. Oh, he would take the letter to her himself if he could, through the wind and rain, thunder and hail, across the countryside and through the towns and villages… The door slamming causes him to jump out of his trance. His arm hurts and he feels as grumpy as ever as he storms out of his office to tend the Earl, whose drunkenness is angering him greatly. The pompous idiot can have whatever he wants and he doesn't realise how lucky he is, treating his servants like animals – like dogs! Fancy naming one's butler after a dog! Although he may set and example to the other servants by telling them that their service should always be exemplary, how he hates the Earl and all he stands for. This, and his letter on his mind, causes him to be in a worse mood than the day Flora left. Damn that woman!

Later that day the first meeting of the Taplows Association for the Recognition and Transformation of Suffrage was being held over tea, cake and sewing. The newly elected president, Grace, called the meeting to order whilst Charlotte acted as secretary and recorded this historic occasion in the minutes.

"Alright, everyone knows why were here and what we want?"

Susan who had been engrossed in perfecting and finishing a new handkerchief for Mr Adams looked up, "Er actually Grace, I'm just here because this is the only place safe from Will and his rampaging footmen."

"Shush," replied the others, and Charlotte added, "Grace do I have to put that in the minutes?" Grace gave her a withering look and once more began to speak.

"Ok most of us are here because we want to see a few things change around here. We may not be able to do much but we can at least try to change the common perception that we know nothing and that our opinions don't count…."

Grace was just getting worked up when in walked Mr Adams.

"My my what do we have here? A gathering of the old shrew society?" He said laughing at his own joke as he walked round the table and leant down until he was eye to eye with Grace.

"Miss May let me guess this was your idea? Thinking of swapping your jams and jellies for the glamour of political activism?" He asked an eyebrow raised in mockery as he reached for and ate one of Grace's scones. "You don't mind if I offer you a little piece of advice? Why you don't you try and get your present job right before launching into other areas where you'll be doomed to yet more failure?"

Grace's bottom lip started to tremble, her eyes tearing. "Now now," said Adams patronisingly, "It was only a piece of friendly advice no need to go and blubber about it."

Then leaning in he added in a whisper, "if you don't want to risk getting shot at you shouldn't stick your head over the parapet, why don't you leave the tough world decisions to those with the skills to handle them, hmmm?"

"And who would that be, exactly Mr Adams?" Shot Mrs Stanwick from the doorway. "Men? Most men I know wouldn't know the first thing about running a household so why should we believe they are capable of running the country?"

"Arhh well, you see…"

"No Mr Adams I don't see and I happen to believe what Miss May is suggesting is an admirable idea I only hope she will allow me to become a member!" She said walking over to Charlotte and signing her name as present in the minutes.

Adams knew he was caught between a rock and a hard place, well fine they can have there damn silly club its not like this thing would take off and amount to anything anyway and with that he turned and stormed out the room.

Mrs Stanwick walked over to Grace who was smirking at Mr Adams departure. "Grace I don't want you to think I'm interfering but may I make one tiny suggestion? Change the name of the group I don't think the abbreviation will do you any favours." And with that she swept out the room scattering servants in her way, intent on finding Mr Jarvis and talking to him about Andrew Adams.

Mrs Stanwick found Jarvis staring in confusion at his big book of figures in his office

Mrs S Entering without knocking, taking Jarvis by surprise: Is there a problem, Mr Jarvis?

J Looking up in annoyance, his concentration broken: Yes, you could say. My figures are all wrong. He flops down in his chair as if admitting defeat I'll have to recalculate the whole thing.

Mrs S: I'm not surprised you've made mistakes – it seems you've been through a lot over the past few weeks. She smiles warmly – a little too warmly – as she moves towards his desk Would you like a massage?

J forlornly, looking at his book and completely failing to register her come-on: Flora was very good at massages.  
Mrs S' face falls as she tuts

Mrs S more sternly: I need to talk to you about Mr Adams, Mr Jarvis. He was just most rude to poor Grace about T.A.R.T.S.

J looking puzzled but intrigued: TARTS, Mrs Stanwick?

Mrs S sighing: No, T.A.R.T.S

J: That's what I said – TA……

Mrs S: No, no, no! You MUST pronounce each letter, otherwise it sounds…..

J: Cheap?

Mrs S: I've asked them to change it.

J his temper short: What IS T.A.R.T.S anyway, Mrs Stanwick? I've no time for silly games, as you can see!

Mrs S proceeds to explain, but Jarvis remains expressionless. When she is done there is a moment of silence

Mrs S: And Andrew……sorry, Mr Adams, is being totally unreasonable.

J looking like he couldn't be bothered with this hastle: He is entitled to his opinion, Mrs Stanwick. You will not easily convince many men round here that women should get the vote, especially girls of Grace's calibre. He stands, his mind still half on his figures. Mrs S could tell.

Mrs S: Does that include you, Mr Jarvis? Do you too believe that females can't understand the complex details of politics, or know what they want in their lives? Or do you agree that women can be just as stubborn and strong-willed as men?

J: Oh, I know full well that women can be as stubborn, hurtful creatures, Mrs Stanwick, but they can also be whimsical and thoughtless.  
Mrs S realises she has touched a nerve. Must be over Flora Ryan, she thought.  
J continuing: Society is not going to change overnight to accommodate such whims, Mrs Stanwick, so you should tell Grace and her T.A.R.T.S that they are probably on a hiding to nothing.

Mrs S: But Mr Adams…….

J losing his patience again: I'll have a word with him, tell him to tone it down with Grace, but as I said he is a man with firm views and should be respected for it.

Mrs S letting out a sharp sigh, moving towards the door: I note you said 'probably', Mr Jarvis. I think you could be turned to T.A.R.T.S' cause yet!  
She turns on her heels and exits. Time for a bit of flirting with Felix, she thinks

Jarvis is left to recalculate his figures. Women were destined to be the bane of his life, he was convinced. He concludes it is time for a cigar to calm his nerves before he has to face that hyperactive woman again. Lighting up, he sits back and stares out of the window. Women and the vote – it seemed ludicrous. But when he thought about it, he wasn't really convincing himself as to the arguments against it. Maybe it should depend on personality – someone as ignorant as Adams shouldn't be let anywhere near a ballot box, while he'd give Flora the vote, as long as she knew what to do with it, of course. It would be no good if she was going to vote for the wrong man. He emphasised 'man' in his head – he may sympathise with the vote issue, but to have a woman in Parliament he agreed was a little far-fetched. The irrational creatures would cry every time they lost a debate, and their grasp of detail may fail. Bringing himself back, he remembered his own lack of attention to detail. Mrs Stanwick had been right about one thing – he was very stressed and it was beginning to affect his work. He stubs out his cigar, puts on his spectacles and bends over his book again, determined to correct his mistakes.

Cut to dinner in the upper servants' dining room. Cat had failed to woo Kraus earlier as he cooked pancakes for the lower servants. She is confused by the lack of interest from the male servants, apart from the awfully lovely William Forest

Mrs S brightly: Mr Kraus, these potatoes are lovely and fluffy, I'd love to know your secret.

Kraus: Lots of butter, Mrs Stanwick. He manages a half smile

Mrs Diggins dryly: So Mrs Stanwick, your husband died then? Did he leave you no money?  
Jarvis, attempting to nibble on a potato, looks interested

Mrs S: Yes, Mrs Diggins, he did leave me money, but I'm not the sort of woman to sit round idly sewing and drinking tea.

Kraus stifles a smile and coughs a little. Jarvis could see what she meant – he could hardly envisage her playing the grieving widow. He cuts up his meat but only eats a few carrots. Kraus looks concerned

Kraus: Mr Jarvis, will you not eat? Is my food so bad? You should feel privileged that Felix Kraus is cooking for you!

J distantly: I'm sorry, Mr Kraus, I'm not very hungry. My arm still hurts.

Kraus: You will waste away, and then what will Mrs Ryan say!

Kraus, suddenly realising he has said too much, shifts around easily as the others busy themselves with pork. Jarvis frowns, sipping his wine. He had posted his letter earlier that day, but doubted it would get to Flora before the games. But Kraus was right – he had to eat or he'd be ill. Reluctantly he slowly chews his meal before retiring early to bed.

The next few days were ones of excitement tinged with mayhem for the Taplows staff. So far they had heard back from both the Scottish and Cumberland houses saying that they were indeed to attend, this pleased Mr Adams immensely as he learnt his old friend was to be among them. As a result of this good news even he and Mrs Stanwick had been able to come to an uneasy truce, a fact greatly aided by him telling her that the Scotsmen were to compete in kilts. Still everyday Jarvis looked in the mail for a letter from London, surely they at least had to reply to say whether they were coming or not, or was Flora so upset at him missing their last meeting that she was ignoring his correspondence altogether.

Jarvis's bad mood was greatly exacerbated by the constant attentions paid to him by their current housekeeper, the woman was unstoppable she knew the situation yet seemed determined to win him round through sheer determination and force of will. Yesterday he had almost been forced to raise his voice and be sharp with her, he didn't want her fussing over him or changing his bandage, she wasn't his mother and she certainly wasn't Flora, why couldn't she just take a hint. As a result he had been forced to claim he didn't need any assistance and so now had to try to bandage it himself, needless to say it was not a great success, fortunately it had now healed to the point where could write with his right hand again and so at least his handwriting was legible.

Glancing down at his big book of figures his fingers moved to caress his new bookmark, he had found it in his room yesterday. It was Flora's black velvet choker, she had been wearing it one night in his room and in the heat of things it had been carelessly discarded and he had only rediscovered it when he had been searching for his book down the side of the bed. Now it travelled everywhere with him and when he felt particularly lonesome for her he'd touch it and it somehow helped to make her feel just a little closer. Glancing at his watch he noticed it was almost noon and time for lunch, this meant another encounter with the inquisition. By this he meant the combined efforts of Felix and Mrs Stanwick to ensure he was eating properly, thankfully after this afternoon they'd be too busy as the first of their guests would be arriving. Taking a deep breath and placing the choker in his pocket he opened his office door and stepped confidently out.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Bath the owner of the choker in question was settling down with her colleagues to the Midday meal, she also wasn't eating much but hers was due to nervousness. They had started out from London the previous day, spent the night in Reading and having got up early had reached Bath by lunchtime today. Everyone was excited, they were all still getting to know each other and were anxious to prove themselves both to their fellow servants and to their up till now absentee employer; these games were as Flora knew the chance for aspiring young service men to be noticed. She just hoped that her letter had got to Taplows in time; the postal service in this part of the world was terrible (believe me it still is!). Walter's letter had only arrived a few days ago giving her little to no time to organise both a team and the trip.

Sighing she once more laid down her fork, her lunch remaining untouched as she gazed off into space. What was she going to say to him, she knew now she was wrong to have left like she did it was abrupt and cruel, she was ashamed by her own cowardice. That didn't change the problems they faced at Taplows but instead of solving those problems together it had been easier to just jump ship, the problem with this was it caused more problems than it solved. According to Felix, in his most recent letter, Walter was depressed, hardly eating and not looking after himself; in addition they were both having to fend off the rather over amorous advances of this Mrs Stanwick. Flora scowled at the thought, how dare this woman come into her house, upset her friends and make advances to her Walter, her conduct was apparently quite scandalous even flirting with the footmen. Well she'd better behave herself while I'm at Taplows or I might have to set her straight on a few things, feeling better and resolved to this course action Flora picked up her fork and started to eat her now cold lunch.

The day of the inter-house challenge is drawing near and everyone is getting very excited about it. Will has begun his 'training' regime and Fred keeps doing laps of the estate. Between them, Will, Fred and George have decided they would like to compete in the multi-relay, but this was still yet to be worked out. A flurry of activity and many training meetings later, the afternoon had come round quickly and the first of the guests – from the Scottish house – had begun arriving. They clatter noisily into the courtyard and are greeted by Will and Fred, who are stood looking smug and cocky

Will aside to Fred: These look like a right bunch of nancy-boys. Putty in our hands!

Fred nods in agreement as Adams and Jarvis appears to join the welcome party. Jarvis busies himself by directing the new arrivals where to take their luggage as one of the footmen – a tall, well-built young fellow - introduces himself to Will, a huge grin on his face

Roger: Roger McDougal, first footman. Stretches out and takes Will firmly by the hand

Will in good humour: William Forest, also first footman. So you think you stand a chance against us, do you? In your fancy kilts?

Roger: We play to win, and play hard! Our own highland house games is enough training to build up these muscles!

Fred laughing: What, throwing sticks in the air? Don't make me laugh!

Roger with sly smile: You'll be sorry, you just wait! He then returns to help his fellow footmen and valets unload

Cut to Jarvis, who is talking to the new temporary butler from the Scottish house about their long journey down. He is a rather portly fellow, with such a broad Glaswegian accent that Jarvis could only catch every other word. He wonders how he ever passed an interview with the Earl, but concludes the Earl was probably drunk at the time anyway. The Scottish butler's face brightens when he sees Adams coming towards him

Adams beaming: Well, well, if it isn't old Jock McKee! shakes his hand and they pat each other's shoulders

McKee: Andrew, great to see you, man! It's been a good few months, hope you're settling down here in England!

Adams turning to Jarvis: We go way back, old friends. We were footmen together.

McKee: My, my you were a wee tyke back then!

Jarvis nods, feeling a bit out of it, then realises he should be doing a million and one other things so exits

McKee delving into a pocket and speaking quietly: Before I forget, this letter arrived for you. I think they may be catching up with you at last.

Adams' face falls as he quickly stuffs the letter away in his jacket. He knows exactly what the letter is as his heart begins to beat hard in his chest. Oh, good Lord no, he panics, please, not now

The Earl is growing more good natured every day, due to Gwen's good influence. He has decided on the spur of the moment to give a half day to all the servants, upper and lower, on the provision they leave the premises. Due to Mrs Stanwick's reluctance to allow the servants to go into the nearby town and her increasing desire to see Klaus shirtless (!), she proposed to have a warm-up for the summer games. As the ladies were, obviously, not allowed to compete, she proposed a picnic should be made, and they all go out into the country where the warm – up games would take place. This was announced to the servants at breakfast.

Mrs Stanwick : Hush please, such manners. As some of you may have been informed, the earl had decided to give you all a half – day this afternoon. I, with much subtle persuading, have managed to convince him to turn it into a full day.  
(cheers are heard from all servants)

Will: Subtle persuasion, (snort), I wonder if Gwen is jealous?

Mrs Stanwick: However, looking at the manners of many of you, it has become painfully aware to me that your behaviour will disgrace the town if you are permitted to go out, and so I have decided to turn the holiday into a warm-up summer games. We shall leave after my girls have prepared out meal. Please will everybody else be waiting in the courtyard.

(Restrained groans are heard from all, nobody is happy at forfeiting a holiday, since they don't know when the next might come.)

Mrs Stanwick: (Loudly) Grace, I am afraid you are not permitted to come, information regarding your recent conduct has just been made known to me, as has the fact that as yet you have escaped any disciplinary action. Personally I am disgusted and it would disgrace our household further if you were spotted to be among the staff. I am very surprised you weren't disposed of, after your terrible conduct. You may all leave now, girls are to report immediately to the kitchens, where Mr Klaus will shortly arrive to give you your instructions.

She leaves the room, Grace is clearly horrified and looks to be on the verge of tears. George goes over to comfort her. Grace had been among the few staff who previously thought highly of the new housekeeper although many disliked her manner in comparison to Mrs Ryan.

George: Don't worry Grace, I will speak to Mr J. You know he dislikes the flirt, he will give me permission to stay behind. We could have a picnic of our own…...

Meanwhile Fred had been dispatched to town in order to pick up some last minute supplies for the picnic and fit in some more training was having a swift pint in the Cock and Bull inn. Technically he was supposed to have come straight back but he thought to himself this is where I'd prefer to spend my half day off, so I might as well take my time. He was leaning at the bar, chatting to Tom the publican when out of the window he saw a carriage pull up, one of the stable lads dashed out to water the horses and whilst he was doing this two young men jumped down and helped out a lady, whilst Fred was taking his final swig and he almost chocked to death in shock, it was Mrs Ryan. Wiping the split beer off his livery he wandered out to say hello.  
"Mrs Ryan."

"Hello Fred, what are you doing in town?" She said 'town' but that glare accompanied by the raised eyebrow Fred knew she really meant was 'at the pub'.

Fred had the decency to look bashful, it was like being caught sneaking about by your mother, "I was errgghh, just running a last minute errand for Mr Jarvis. I must admit it is a surprise to see you here to we didn't think your lot were coming!"

Flora Ryan frowned, "Must be the post, it would probably have got here quicker if it came in the carriage with us."

"Well I'm just off back now, there's a picnic this afternoon the Earl's treat, I'll tell everyone to expect you and your staff."

"I hope it won't cause too much trouble?" Said Flora almost to herself.

"I doubt it the house is already bedlam so a doubt a few more visitors will make the blind bit of difference." Said Fred before he could stop himself earning another bemused look from Mrs Ryan, then with a shy smile he nodded farewell before turning and sprinting back to Taplows.

When he arrived he darted around the gathered servants in the courtyard, dumped his package in the kitchen and went to look for Mr Jarvis who was once more safely locked in his office in an attempt to escape Mrs Stanwick and her invitations to join her for a game of croquet at the picnic. Breathlessly Fred barged into the office without knocking and Jarvis was so surprised he failed to reprimand him.  
"Mr Jarvis, Mrs Ryan…." He said pausing to take a huge breath.

At the mention of Flora, Jarvis had shot out of his chair a look of terror on his face, "What? Has something happened to her?"

"No nothing like that, I just saw her in town with the London household they'll be here within the hour… Letter must have gotten lost or delayed or something."

For the first time in days Mr Jarvis looked animated, more like his usual captain at the helm self. "Thank you Fred, I'll tell Mrs Stanwick though God knows where we're going to put them." 

Then dismissing Fred with a simple wave he sat back down. Flora was going to be here within the hour! The house was a mess, hell forget the house he was a mess; striding over to his mirror he rubbed his hand over his chin, need to shave and a change of shirt wouldn't go amiss in this heat. Maybe he could persuade Flora to go for a walk with him at the picnic then they could have a nice long talk in private, that's if he could shake off that damn Stanwick woman. Chuckling to himself he thought, she is going to have a fit all these extra people descending on Taplows, not enough food and nowhere to accommodate them, it'll mean doubling up, if only he could persuade Flora to share with him, unofficially of course. Then smiling to himself he went off to tell an already stressed Mrs Stanwick the good news.

George had spent the morning trying to talk to Mr Jarvis about Grace not being allowed to the picnic, but somehow Mrs Stanwick kept finding errands to keep him occupied, then when he had a few spare minutes he had been unable to find the Butler. Despondent he went to join the other servants in the courtyard, he had only been standing there a minute when Mr Jarvis came stalking out of the side-door.  
"Mr Jarvis, Mr Jarvis wait please I need to talk to you." George stuttered trying to keep up with the Butler's pace.

Jarvis glanced at him obviously distracted. "Mr Cosmo, isn't this something Mrs Stanwick or Mr Adams can deal with?"

"No sir, please it's about Grace!"

The tone of his voice finally seemed to have reached Jarvis, who turned his full attention to the footman for the first time, pausing for a moment to allow George to catch him up, before resuming his walk.

"Mrs Stanwick says Grace can't come to the picnic sir, that she's got stay here all alone, she won't even let me stay with her, please can't you make her change her mind?"

Jarvis sighed, "I'll do what I can Mr Cosmo", rubbing the bridge of his nose, the idea of asking Mrs Stanwick for any form of favour filled him with dread.

"Thank you sir," he said before adding slyly, "I mean after all the Earl did specify that no one was to be at Taplows!"

Jarvis smiled at the young footman, "You're quite right, Mrs Stanwick must have overlooked that piece of information. You may tell Miss May that she has my permission to attend the picnic."

Beaming George replied "Oh Thank you sir, you wont regret it I promise."

An hour later Mr Jarvis was washed, shaved, changed and very nervous. He kept pacing up and down in his office waiting for Johnny to come and tell him when he spotted the carriage. Suddenly the lad popped his head round the door but before he had a chance to open his mouth Jarvis was on his way out the door waving Johnny impatiently aside. He strode into the courtyard which was now full of people just as the carriage pulled up. Will dashed forward opening the door but before he could extend an arm to help Mrs Ryan out Mr Jarvis beat him to it. Flora took his hand her eyes locked firmly on his, and for what seemed like ages they just gazed happily at each other not moving, Jarvis fighting the urge to kiss her there in front of everyone. However the mood was rudely interrupted by the arrival of Mrs Stanwick, who pushed her way through the throng and harrumphed loudly, looking pointedly at Mrs Ryan. Flora ripped her gaze away from Walter but left her hand resting on his arm and turned to look at Mrs Stanwick. In that instant the battle lines were drawn up.

"You must be the famous Mrs Ryan?" She said giving Flora the once over, the slight souring of the mouth indicating that Mrs Ryan was just a little too good looking for her liking, if the there was one thing Catherine Stanwick didn't like it was competition.

"Yes", said Flora a slight smile pulling at the corner of her mouth, "and that would make you Mrs Stanwick?" Now she could see what Felix meant, not bad to look at but just a little too showy, how on earth was this woman ever a clergyman's wife?

"Well," said Mr Jarvis finally finding his voice, "are we all ready for the picnic?"

"Almost Mr Jarvis, we just need to have the latecomers bags taken to their rooms," she said emphasising the latecomers part, "I hope you don't mind but you'll have to share with people already here, if we'd had more warning…?"

Flora smiled back, it was a rather strained smile, now here was a woman who was really going to get on her nerves. "Don't worry, if you have any problems getting organised I'd only be too pleased to help you." Now that had the desired effect the Stanwick woman positively bristled at that remark.

"No I'm sure we'll find somewhere appropriate to house you." Cat countered, from her tone Flora guessed she wished she could stick them out in the stables.  
Jarvis looked from one woman to another now here was a problem he hadn't anticipated, they were both being extremely polite but he could have sworn that the temperature had dropped about ten degrees from the frosty glances and phrases exchanged.

"I'll just…..Well I'm sure I need to.." Jarvis tried to think of any excuse to get away, pulling at his collar as a distraction.

"Oh don't worry about us Mr Jarvis you run along and Mrs Ryan and I will get better acquainted we should be ready to leave within ten minutes."

Taking his cue Jarvis strode back to his office casting one last wistful glance in Flora's direction.

The footmen were glad when they finally arrived at the picnic, as Mrs Stanwick, had forced them to run the whole way as a warm up exercise for the next day's competition. Only George had been clever enough to jump onto the small ledge at the back of the carriage before leaving, allowing him to ride to whole way making jokes about the footmen being dim… 'All Foam, No Beer', was one of his comments! On arrival Mrs Stanwick took over, she even told everybody where to sit.

Mrs Stanwick: The first event of the day, will be a simple run. I want you to run to that tree and back pointing to a tree in the far distance. The winner gets the pleasure of sharing my picnic with me! 3, 2, 1, go…

All the men set off at a not so fast pace, no one wanted to share the picnic with Mrs Stanwick, as it meant enduring her company, which even Will didn't seek out after her cruel jibe towards Grace. Mr Adams, hadn't seemed to realize this however. He just wanted food, as his ever gurgling stomach paid tribute to. It was soon obvious to all, that he was going to win the race. George, who wanted to simply spend some quality time with Grace, after coming round to the torment that Grace must have suffered knowing that she was pregnant, decided to fake a twisted ankle. Mrs Stanwick, knowing that Grace was a favourite of George, and wanting to punish her for coming to the picnic when she had previously forbid it, jumped up.

Mrs Stanwick: George, darling, come and share my picnic with me. Mr Adams will not mind going short for an injured footman, as he will want Taplows to win in the summer games, will he not.

George spluttering: But Mrs Stanwick, I am perfectly willing to sit with the other servants and enjoy the food we have been given, whilst Mr Adams will appreciate the upper class food to a greater degree than I.

Mrs Stanwick: Nonsense, anybody would think that you had faked your injury to be with Grace, and we all know that you aren't to be trusted in Grace's company. We must learn from our mistakes. Mr Adams will enjoy the picnic with Mr Jarvis, as the two senior men, and we will invite Mrs Ryan to share our food.

George: Well if you insist…

Mrs Stanwick : I do. You are a very lucky boy and you wouldn't do anything to harm yourself in my eyes, were I to be in your position…… MRS RYAN!" She called, just as Mrs Ryan had plucked up the nerve to approach Mr Jarvis in front of all the people.

Mrs Ryan: Damn that woman.

Mr Jarvis: She isn't as bad as she seems, You just have to get to know her

Mrs Ryan: Which you obviously seem to have done. I just don't understand how anyone could ever bare to be her around her, what with her constant eyelash fluttering and incessant flirting.

Mr Jarvis : God no Flora, its nothing like that, you know how I feel about you, about us, I've never so much as given her a second glance! I just have to make an effort to get on.

Mrs Ryan: Be that as it may, with her constantly interfering how are we ever going to get a moment alone?

Mr Jarvis: I've already thought of that, as soon as Fred informed me you were expected; I went and called in a favour from Felix. He has promised to cook us our own meal tonight, something special and we can dine by candle light in peace.

Mrs Ryan (sighs softly and favoured Walter with a flirtatious smile of her own): Dinner alone what a romantic idea!

Mrs Stanwick: Romantic, that isn't a word one would normally use to their superior (emphasizing the word superior), but then we all know Mr Jarvis has favourites (again emphasizing the word favourites, as she linked her arm threw Flora's and drew the reluctant Housekeeper away from the Butler). About your Grace, I was wondering… Didn't it puzzle you why Grace was allowed to stay on at Taplows Mrs Ryan? Perhaps your butler wanted to avoid scandal; perhaps Grace was actually pregnant with his child? (She trailed off suggestively; the words had the desired effect. Mrs Ryan looked horrified) Now come and join the picnic with George, Grace's other favourite, and myself. I took the liberty of preparing some of my special mustard especially for you. Grace told me how you like it.

Mrs Ryan : Grace…but the girl know how I detest the stuff.

Mrs Stanwwick : But you won't offend me by not trying it will you.

They all settle down to enjoy (or not to enjoy) the picnic. Grace, expecting to eat with George is all alone, Mr Adams is with Mr Jarvis, and of course the trio of George, Mrs Stanwick and Mrs Ryan

Adams sits for a while with Jarvis at the picnic, but after only a small amount of food he feels his stomach begin to turn at the thought of the letter. He has to get away from everyone, and he can feel the sweat on his forehead and the desperation of a drink is getting out of control. Jumping up and fumbling some excuse, he rushes away from the picnic back towards to the house as Mrs S calls after him in mock concern

Mrs S: Oh you poor dear – too much physical exertion, and you told me you had been working out, Mr Adams!

He ignores her, not looking back, as his breathing quickens. He stumbles into the house as he loosens his collar for fear of a panic attack. He runs awkwardly to his room, barging through the door and slamming it behind him so hard the windows rattle. Adams' hands shaking violently, he throws open his drawer and clumsily pulls out one of the Earl's whisky bottles and drains the remaining liquor from it. Barely wiping his mouth, he fumbles in his pocket and brings out the letter, reading it in desperation for the fifth time that day. The words haven't changed, as much as he wants them to have. He sinks into his chair, head in his hands in despair. The letter reads:

Dear Mr Adams,

We regret to inform you that you still owe an outstanding balance of £100. If you do not pay this amount in full within two weeks of receiving this letter we will have no choice but to pass the matter to the relevant authorities to take action where appropriate. I am sure you agree that this unnecessary situation could be avoided with your full co-operation and I trust we will be hearing from you soon.

Yours sincerely,  
Mr Ebeneezer McScrooge Scottish Moneylenders Inc

Adams throws down the letter. Damn that gambling addiction. What to do…..He can't hide himself away, everyone expects him to compete in the games, so compete he must, or they'll get suspicious, and one thing he doesn't need is Jarvis on his back. Heaving himself out of his chair, he wanders back towards the merriment outside in a daze, an alcoholic haze overcoming and numbing his brain. He can't bear the thought of debtor's prison, but nor does he have anything like £100 to pay off the debt. Without free accommodation at Taplows he would be on the streets, probably where he belongs, he concludes. Hating himself and everyone around him, he rejoins the picnic. For the first time in Andrew Adams' life, he has no plan A, let alone a plan B. Life seems pointless and without hope. His depression was complete.

Later on that day the Cumberland party brought out wickets and stumps and began to mark out a cricket pitch. The plan was for a small tournament, fifteen overs an innings each team playing at least once with the winner of each match going forward to the next round. Mr Jarvis fed up with Mr Adams company and unable to approach Flora for fear of having to talk to Mrs Stanwick volunteered to be team captain for Taplows. Naturally all the footmen wanted in and Jarvis had to break up a potential fight between Joseph and Will over who was going to be first batsman. Surprisingly Mr Adams volunteered to be wicketkeeper, and Mr Jarvis resolved to give each of his bowlers a talking to before their turns at the crease, the last thing he needed was them losing the match because everyone preferred to lob a cricket ball at Mr Adams than the stumps.

On the sidelines the ladies gathered together to watch the men play. Flora who had for the moment escaped the clutches of the Stanwick viper, who had gone over to the Scottish footmen to offer to look after their jackets whilst they played. So Flora wandered over to sit by Grace and Lizzie who were sheltering under a fine oak, keeping out of the harsh midday sun. 

"So girls what has been happening in my absence? I hope you haven't had too many problems with my replacement?" She said a ghost of a smile playing about her lips and her eyes twinkling wickedly.

Grace and Lizzie looked around as if expecting the harridan in question to jump out on them as soon as the spoke. "Well," said Grace cautiously leaning in so her voice wouldn't carry, "at first we thought she was alright, a bit of a flirt but she was alright to us?"

"Yes," Lizzie butted in, "She stuck up for us over T.A.R.T.S." Flora blinked in surprise but decided not to distract the pair by interrupting.

"Humph, bet she only did because it meant she had a reason to have a go at Mr Adams." Grace added morosely. "But over the last few days she just been well, snapping at everyone."

"Yeah all accept the men, well the ones she fancies anyway." Lizzie added.

Flora looked down picking at the grass hesitating before asking, "Its just I was wondering, well how she'd been fitting in? How she's been getting on with … people, the staff especially the senior staff?"

Grace glanced at Lizzie, was she asking what they thought she was asking?

"Oh alright I suppose, personally I believe they think she's a bit of a nuisance, she's constantly flirting and chasing after poor Mr Kraus and Mr Jarvis, even though they've made it obvious they're not interested."

Flora looked up, a look of disbelief on her face, "She's chasing after Felix?"  
Grace and Lizzie both shared a smile and started to giggle, soon Flora couldn't contain herself and all three-collapsed back onto the grass wracked with laughter.

"I'm glad to see some people are enjoying themselves?" Stated Chef interrupting the threesome. They all turned to look at him then caught each other's eyes before collapsing once more into hysterics. Chef just looked at them in bemusement then spotting Mrs Stanwick approaching he made a quick escape. She sashayed over to them and fanning herself she sat down carefully on the ground, arranging her silk skirts with precision.

"It been a good game so far, don't you think Mrs Ryan?" She said pointing to the pitch with her fan

Flora turned to watch the match the Taplow's eleven were in the field, and Joseph was coming up to bowl, his ball travelled three quarters of the way down the wicket before bouncing and then curving back in to take the middle stump clean out.  
"That was his second wicket off of two overs, those poor Scotsmen don't seem to able to get their eye in, I wonder if your poor boys can do any better?"

"Ah but that's the beauty of it Mrs Stanwick," said Flora smirking, "I get to support two teams, both Taplows and London as both are my boys. After all I'll only be in London for a few more weeks perhaps as little as a fortnight and then I'll be back here at Taplows."

"Really Mrs Ryan?" Said Grace eagerly, earning a sharp look from Mrs Stanwick.

Undaunted Lizzie ventured, "Oh won't that be lovely we have all missed you, the place hasn't been the same, has it Grace?" She said risking a glance at Mrs Stanwick whose face was getting redder and redder but that had little to do with the heat although she had started to fan herself more vigorously.

The match ended, Taplows had won thanks largely to Joseph's bowling and the surprisingly successful opening batting partnership of William Forest and the team captain Mr Jarvis, between them they had knocked up a combined score of seventy-five before William was given out for LBW, even so their impressive scoring meant that Taplows was easily through to the final.  
As the rest of the team walked off the pitch heading for the refreshments, an ecstatic Mr Jarvis went and practically collapsed next to Flora, who had been abandoned as her companions had drifted off to congratulate the victors. Lying on the grass he smiled up at her, pulling out his handkerchief he moped at his sweaty brow not noticing that her choker had fallen out of his pocket at the same time. Flora did notice it however and smiling she picked it up twirling it teasingly through her fingers.

"Walter I would never I thought this would suit you?"

If it was possible Mr Jarvis turned a deeper shade of red, "I was going to give it back."

"Hmmm?"

"I was! Look give it here."

Intrigued Flora handed it back to him and he stood up, moving closer to her he bent over and fastened it around her throat, but his hands lingered, fingertips tracing the outline of her collar bone. Flora's breath caught in her throat and she leant back against him, closing her eyes she surrendered herself to the sensations his touch invoked. It was only when she felt his lips against her neck she remembered where they were and snapped out of it pulling away from him and falling back onto the grass. Her breath ragged and her chest heaving she fought for self-control, finally risking a glance up at Walter who was gazing down at her with unadulterated lust.

"Walter will you behave, can't you control yourself for more than five minutes when we're alone?" She said a little more harshly than she had intended to, and seeing the hurt look on his face she wished she could take it back.

"Maybe if I had the opportunity of being around you more often I would have developed the ability to do so, its not my fault you disappeared off to London."

Flora got up shaking both her head and the grass from her skirt she turned to leave.

"Now here's a surprise she's running away again." Jarvis said bitterly as she walked away.

At this Flora stopped and to his surprise walked back over to him, "I'm not running away, this is just a strategic withdrawal, I have no desire to make a spectacle of myself in front of the Earl's entire employ. A fact you seemed oblivious of when you pulled that little stunt, next time you want to kiss me I'd prefer fewer spectators." Then she turned and walked sedately other to the others who were by now deeply engrossed in demolishing the contents of the tea table. 

The evening is drawing in and a slight chill is breezing in, and its time for everyone to get back inside to knuckle down to some jobs before the evening meal. Slowly the servants drag themselves back in, already too used to lazing around in the garden.

Grace to Susan: It's not fair, this is all the gentry do you know, sit around having tea parties, drinking and sunning themselves.

Susan: Well I could certainly get used to being posh then, I'm good at doing nothing.

Will has other ideas about how to take up his time, and it isn't going to be spent making small talk with the Scottish lot. He pulls up George and whispers:

Will: Hey George, now's the perfect time to get Kraus – and I know exactly what to do!

George looking unimpressed: Will, just leave it, will you mate? You know the situation I'm in!

Will: Don't worry your little head, I can do it on my own. Catching a mouse is incredibly easy round here.

George sighing but curious: A mouse? What's that for?

Will looking sneaky, a twinkle in his eye: I overhead our Felix muttering something to himself about a special meal, and you know how the Earl likes those. He's probably eating with Gwen tonight AGAIN, so I thought they may like a little surprise in their fillet steak or whatever delights he's cooking up for them.

George in horror: Will, you're mad – you could get Kraus sacked!

Will dismissively: Nah, he thinks Kraus is marvellous – sun shining out of him and all that. He'll let it go.

Will briskly walks off, whistling and shouting some suggestive remark to Charlotte and making her blush crimson with embarrassment

George shouting after him: I'm not in the business of saving your rear, y'know, mate!

Will swinging round the banister and jumping onto a step: Don't worry, Georgie, it'll be a laugh! Adams will be for it now!

It is now later that evening. Adams has retired to his room again complaining of stomach pains from too much cricket, while Mrs Stanwick can't bear the thought of having to eat an evening meal in the company of Jarvis and Mrs Ryan fawning all over each other and making her want to vomit, so she decides to keep her favourite chef company by sitting in the kitchen and eating a sandwich as he quickly prepares the Earl's food. Unbeknown to Will, it is whisked away by Lizzie after preparation, as the Earl is in a slight hurry as he wants to go for an evening ride with Gwen before it is pitch black. Kraus sighs, flicking his hair, and looking over at Mrs S who is sat at the table and cheerily chewing while swinging her legs

Kraus forcing a slight smile: Mrs Stanwick, are you sure you don't want to eat with the Scottish household? They are most delightful people.

Cat screwing up her face: They're fine I suppose, especially that Roger McDougal who's a sweetie, but I thought you looked like you needed some company here as you sweated over a hot oven.

Kraus feeling awkward: Thank you Mrs Stanwick, but I'm fine, honestly.

Cut to Flora's room, where she is getting ready, she knows that Walter has seen her in every state imaginable but that doesn't mean that she can't try to look her best, halfway through applying a touch of rouge she stops. What was she really doing? She had left and now she was back, as if Taplows is always finding away to drag her back no matter what she does. But she knows she wants to be there because of Walter; to be near him and share her life with him. Realising the time, she calculates she has fifteen minutes to finish dressing and she hadn't even started to tie up her hair

Cut back to kitchen. Kraus is clattering loudly, glaring over at Mrs S every few minutes, willing her to leave. She continues to chatter about everything and nothing, making him prickle with frustration at being disturbed.

Kraus through gritted teeth: I am sorry, Mrs Stanwick, but Felix Kraus isn't used to company while he's cooking. It makes him burn the gravy!

Cat looking most put out, jumping up and storming towards the door: Fine then, I'll go if I'm so offensive to be around. What is it with the men in this house!

Kraus' shoulders droop and shaking his head runs after her, calling to her apologetic tones. Will, who is crouching behind the door, sees his chance, and dashes into the kitchen, a dead rodent between his fingers. He sniggers, and checking the coast is clear, places the mouse under a leaf in the already prepared salad bowl. This was a meal the Earl was never going to forget!

Ten minutes later, Jarvis arrives at the secret meeting place. He had been there half an hour before to set up the table beautifully with candles and flowers (all Flora's favourites), and he had naughtily 'borrowed' some of the Earl's finest family silver cutlery for the occasion. He was now wearing his finest waistcoat and dinner jacket, and he was feeling nervous all over again, as if they were meeting for the first time. He paces up and down, staring into the candle flames, as his mind races. He looks at his pocket watch. She's now two minutes late – where is she! There is a light tap on the door and Flora appears, looking radiant. He smiles at her beauty, walking towards her and scooping her up. They kiss passionately for a moment, lost in each other.

J nuzzling her cheek: Can't we just skip dinner?

Mrs R pushing him away playfully: Certainly not, I'm starving, and Kraus is cooking beef and you know how tender he gets it.

They sit as Mrs R admires the table, when Kraus appears, grinning, his finest meal yet on a silver tray

J beaming: Felix, how marvellous this all looks! You are too good to us.

Kraus looking sheepish: Oh I know, I know. I do try.

Kraus places the food down, pours the wine, winks at Jarvis and exits, leaving them alone again. The salad is placed next to Mrs R

Mrs R serving the carrots: Walter, I'm so sorry about what's happened lately. I shouldn't have run off like that, I feel such a coward.

She places down the bowl, reaching out for the salad

J picking up his wine glass: I'm sorry too – I put too much pressure on you too soon. But it's only because I love……….

Mrs R lets out a high-pitched squeal, dropping the salad bowl to the ground and jumping back out of her chair

J standing up, startled by her reaction: What? What's wrong now?

Mrs R stammering and pointing: It's a m… a m… a mouse! In the bowl! All brown and hairy!

She jumps swiftly onto her chair, hiking up her millions of skirts. Jarvis, feeling he had to be completely in control of this ludicrous situation, bends down and carefully lifts the salad leaves out of the way. Cursing, he lifts up a semi-squashed rodent by the tail, dangling it in mid-air

Mrs R still panicking and hysterical: Don't just stand there with it – get rid of it!

J shaking his head: It's dead, Flora, it can't do you any harm. Looks like it was killed in a mouse trap rather than by a cat.

Mrs R: I don't care, Walter, it's horrible! Who would do something like this?

Jarvis' face clouds over as realisation kicks in

J storming towards the door: I think I know exactly who's responsible!

He marches out back into the house, the mouse still firmly in his grip. That Andrew Adams had gone too far this time – he had warned him not to cause more mischief. It's as if the under-butler has a death-wish.

J calling in booming voice as he approaches Adams' room: Mr Adams! Can I see you now please, if you're not busy vomiting, which I doubt you are!

Back at the table, Flora slumps into her chair. It was all ruined. Again. Why did everything have to turn into a total drama every time they try to be together? She needed to talk to him, and she is damned if a dead mouse is going to stop her. Building up her resolve, she stands up, stuffs in a mouthful of beef, drains her full glass of wine and purposely strides after Walter

Jarvis flung Adams's door open as the under-butler had seen fit to ignore his summons. Striding into the room he saw Adams lying facedown slumped over his desk drooling, an empty whiskey bottle lying in front of him. Dammit Jarvis thought to himself not again, Mr Adams's drinking habit was starting to get more and more out of control. Roughly Jarvis dragged the man into a sitting position, and then filling a glass of water from a ceramic pitcher he threw it in Adams's face. It took only an instant for Andrew to regain consciousness, opening one eye he saw a large shape looming over him but in an attempt to back away from it he lean to far back on his chair and over he went.

Jarvis furious that his carefully laid dinner plans had been ruined had little sympathy for the state Adams was in and stood glowering at him.

"Mr Jarvis?"

"Oh it can speak?" Retorted Jarvis angrily, and then taking a step nearer to Adams he dangled the dead mouse inches away from the Scotsman face. "This I believe is yours, managed to misplace it somewhere in the kitchen did you."

At first Adams was unable to focus of the object swinging dangerously close to his nose, the alcohol clouded his vision, then when he realised it was a mouse he scrambled to get away; this time banging his head on the iron leg of his bed. "What that's nothing to do with me?" He said frowning and rubbing his sore head.

"And I'm supposed to take your word on that am I?" Countered Jarvis's contempt for Adams is clear in his voice. "I warned you what would happen if you tried to retaliate for the chickens, you'll cook your own meals for the next month and buy the supplies yourself. That's if you have enough money left for food, considering the amount you must spend on liquor!" And with that Jarvis dumped the dead mouse into Mr Adams whiskey glass and headed back to try and find Flora.

Flora had so far tried both the Mr Jarvis's office, and the lower servants hall but to no avail he was no where to be found. Well she thought he's got to go back to his room eventually, I'll just check there and if he's not there I'll wait for him. Knocking softly on the door she waited for a response she was just about to turn the handle and enter when Mrs Stanwick appeared round the corner. She walked over to Mrs Ryan a box of bandages in her hands.

"My my Mr Jarvis is popular this evening."

Flora embarrassed at being caught out especially by this woman blushed slightly, but quickly recovered her curiosity getting the better of her, "Really why do you want to see him?"

"Oh," Mrs Stanwick replied coyly twirling a loose curl between her fingers, "I was coming to re-bandage his shoulder the poor dear still can't do it for himself, did you know when I first came here he couldn't even dress himself without help! Well it is the least I can do, after all what's a little give and take between friends?" She said smiling knowingly.

Flora smile tightened to almost to breaking point, "Indeed. Well if you'll excuse me he's obviously not in and it's nothing that can't wait till tomorrow." She said intending to return at once to her room.

But before she could Mrs Stanwick laid her neatly manicured hand on Flora's arm and spoke her voice dripping with malice, "I wish I had your strength dear, personally I'd wait all night for him to come to bed."

Flora locked gazes with Cat, the two women sized each other up, Flora found herself fighting the urge to wipe that smug self satisfied smirk off of Mrs Stanwick's face, settling instead for a verbal retort, "Maybe you would, needs must and all that, but I guess I'm lucky never having to!" That one hit home as Flora enjoyed the souring twist of Cat's smile before sweeping past her and off to her room.


	5. Episode 5

Next morning dawned, the perfect day for the start of the games. The Earl was watching from his veranda, with Gwen standing beside him. The servants were assembled in their teams, with some of the lads from each team in racing clothes. Jarvis came and stood in front of them, to open the games

Jarvis: Welcome to the first inter-house games, here at Taplows. The Earl wanted me to wish you all a warm welcome, and good luck. If you are hurt in anyway then go to the Taplows housekeeper, Mrs Stanwick, who is administering First Aid for the duration of the tournament. This morning we have some of the races, including the relay race. Then lunch at 1 o'clock, and some more events after lunch. I hope you all try your hardest, and may the best team win.  
Cheering from all the servants

Jarvis: Now we have the relay race. May the contestants from each house take their positions. Pauses as the contestants take there places, including George, Will, Joseph and Fred (who are running in that order) and the other servants walk over to the track. Jarvis walks to the start line This race is a sprint. As you all know, the first contestant must take this stick and run 350 yards to the next contestant, whom he passes the stick to. If a contestant goes outside his lane, or drops the stick then that team is disqualified. To the contestants: Are you all ready? OK, Ready-- Steady--Go. And they're off.  
Mad cheering from all present.

Jarvis: John, from London has taken the lead, followed closely in second by George from the Taplows house. And, they're at the first changeover. Oh, dear, the Cumberland house have dropped the stick, that's immediate disqualification. And, now the Taplows house, with Will, are in the lead, followed by Roger of the Scottish house. The second London runner is slowing,. And there at the third changeover. What a fast changeover by Taplows. No one has dropped the stick this time. Taplows, and Joseph are still in front, but know the Scottish house, and Jack, are closing. The London house can't seem to pick up the ground they've lost. Now they're at the last changeover. It's only a two man race, and Taplows' Fred and the Scots' Jerry are neck and neck. Whose going to cross the line first? Oh, but Taplows is pulling away and- Fred wins it for Taplows.  
Mad cheering, especially from the Taplows servants. Fred, Joseph, Will and George are jumping around cheering, and Grace, Susan, Charlotte and Lizzie bring them cold drinks.

Charlotte: Well done boys.

Susan: Yes, very good run.

Lizzie: That Scot nearly had you though.

Fred: Oh, I'm just saving my energy for later. It would have been easy if I tried.

Will: Yeah, Yeah.

Cat: coming over: Well done boys, best running I've seen in a long time.

Grace trying not to snigger: Well lets go and watch the javelin.

The javelin throwing, the boules and the croquet (for both men and ladies) were all won comfortably by Taplows, which was now heading the leader board. Will had knocked up the most wins, followed closely by Fred, who had just won the lower servants' swimming competition. There is now great excitement as it is time for one of the bigger events, the upper servants swimming relay. Everyone gathered round the lake, settling down with tea and scones. The Earl had insisted, in a rather wobbly state, that he should start the event off, so proceeds to introduce the teams, prompted by George who has a good head for names. Taplows, first in line, got the largest cheer, the team made up of Jarvis, Adams, Kraus and Will, as head footman. The Scottish team was next to them, including McDougal and large McKee  
Grace To Charlotte, pointing at the portly butler: I don't think he's going to last the course!

George reminds them of the rules – they are straightforward. Everyone is to swim two lengths, and the next man can jump in when the side is touched. First four to finish claims the crown. The only difference to a normal relay is that the gentlemen all have to wear their shirts and long-johns to slow them up. Mrs R catches Jarvis' eye, and she winks and gives a little wave. He smiles, seeing his chance to impress. Mrs Stanwick, sat next to her on the rug, looks down her nose at her then over at Kraus, smiling and pouting her lips. Kraus gives her a half-hearted smile a nod of the head, turning away

Kraus quietly to Jarvis, who notices the exchange and laughs: Why won't the woman stop!

J patting him on the arm: You're obviously her hero. Lucky you!

McKee In jovial manner to Jarvis: Good luck, may the best team win!

Adams is still hazy. His alcohol still hasn't worn off properly, but he was managing to hide it. The water ahead of him seems to stretch on and on as he tries desperately to clear his head before he has to dive into what seems to him to be an icy ocean  
Earl raising his flag: Right, everyone, on my signal! Ready….steady….go! He drops the flag, but sways so much George has to catch him

Jarvis is first in, a good strong dive ahead of the others. He can see that he is way ahead and can just make out after a few strokes that McKee is already struggling. He makes it easily to the other side of the lake, spinning round and heading back, passing McKee still on his first lap. The other houses are gaining rapidly on him, as they are a little younger than him, but a final spurt sees him comfortably grabbing the side. As he does so, Kraus dives in with grace (no, not Grace!) and heads off.

Meanwhile Mrs R had been cheering on her man, and is relieved to see him reach the end of his laps first. Her breath catches in her chest and her lips part slightly as she watches him haul himself out of the water and onto the side. He stands, hands resting on his knees as the droplets drips from his hair and cheeks. His shirt is sticking to his body, sopping wet and transparent. Looking over at her, he gives her a sultry smile, and she feels she is going to faint with longing. She suddenly realises she has forgotten to cheer on Kraus, so snaps out of her trance and begins to shout, although she keeps her gaze on Jarvis. She is no match for Mrs Stanwick, however, who is jumping up and down on the rug like her life depended on it and screaming 'Felix' at the top of her voice.  
Kraus came second, the London house taking the lead, while the Scots are now falling behind rapidly due to McKee only finishing as Kraus took his second lap. Next in was Will, who managed to gain the loudest cheers from the Taplows maids. They do a Mexican Wave as he enters the water, laughing and falling about, tea spilling about the place. Will storms ahead of the London team with his finest front crawl, and even the mighty McDougal can't make up the difference in the Scottish team. The Cumberland team are running a close third, but with little hope of winning.

Will shouting to Adams as he hits the side: Get in the water! Now!

Adams hesitates, staring ahead. Building up his resolve, he runs and jumps in rather than dives, then begins to thrash around in the water  
Kraus To Jarvis: What stroke is that meant to be?

Adams felt disorientated, not knowing which was he was supposed to be going, and he began to move forward sideways, crashing into the Scottish swimmer, who flew backwards into the Cumberland hopeful  
Jarvis To Kraus: What the hell is he doing!

Suddenly Adams disappeared under water. Everyone expected him to appear, but it the commotion and the argument that was brewing between the Scottish and Cumberland teams about who crashed into who, he was lost  
Jarvis panicking: You two, find Mr Adams now, never mind arguing!

The two men begin a frantic search, diving down to the bottom, but he's nowhere to be seen. Then Jarvis spots a hand by the bank on the other side of the lake  
J: How on earth did he get there!

He realises precious minutes are being wasted, so instead of issuing orders he jumps into the water with a large splash, swimming as fast as he can to the other side of the lake. Everyone gasps and Flora jumps to her feet, wide-eyed and hand over her mouth. Why oh why does he always have to play the hero!  
Reaching Adams, Jarvis grabs him and hoists his head out of the water. The other two swimmers rush to join him and help him to drag him onto the side  
J lying next to an unconscious Adams and tipping his head back: He's not breathing!

The kiss of life is the only option. Jarvis administers it, the Scottish swimmer pumping his heart, as Adams pathetic body lies limp  
J: Come on, you old fool! Don't do this now! Why on earth did you swim drunk!

After a few minutes, Adams splutters, water pouring out of his mouth, so Jarvis lies him on his side and sits back, relieved. Mrs Stanwick and Mrs Ryan finally arrive on the scene with blankets. Adams opens his eyes, feeling dreadful and full of liquid, both alcoholic and non, and manages to sit up on the side of the bank.  
Flora: Thank goodness he's fine! I was so worried!

Mrs S bending down to Jarvis and wiping water from his cheek: Oh you brave man. I am so proud of you.

Flora shoots a deathly look at her, her teeth gritted. Jarvis, a bit too stunned and exhausted to notice Mrs Stanwick's advances, falls backwards onto the ground, Mrs Stanwick stroking his forehead with a towel  
Mrs S: You're my hero.

Fortunately before Flora's temper got the better of her and she gave into the urge to slap the Stanwick viper round the face they were all interrupted by Will and George who on Jarvis's gasped instructions hauled Mr Adams off to his room. The Earl and Gwen made their way over to where Jarvis sat on the bank.  
"What was all that about Jarvis? Didn't the idiot know you're only supposed to enter the swimming race if you can actually swim?" He said guffawing at his own poor joke, Gwen tittering along with him. "Damn shame, suppose we'll have to remove that race from the scoring, only fair since no one finished." With that he turned heading back to the gazebo and his glass of single malt.

When they were gone Jarvis got slowly to his feet shaking off Mrs Stanwick's fussing and stalked off back to the house to change, both Cat and Flora following a few steps behind him, leaving the rest of the servants to watch the shot put.  
Both women were unable to match Jarvis's pace and by the time they reached the courtyard he was disappearing through the side door.  
"Are you sure you don't need any assistance Mr Jarvis, I could run you a nice hot bath if you like?" Cat called out to him.

"That is it!" Flora said grabbing hold of Catherine Stanwick's arm and turning her sharply around. "I'll tell you now just once loud and clear, stay away from him, he doesn't need or want anything from you."

"Really Mrs Ryan you seem to be very confident about that, are you sure you know what he wants, personally I'd say that's very presumptuous."

"I'm warning you leave him alone." Reiterated Flora her tone icy.

"And if I choose not to, what then? Hmmm, are you going to draw a nice white line through the servant's halls or maybe pull me aside every now and then to lecture me on the error of my ways? I heard about you Mrs Ryan, you ran away from Taplows because you couldn't handle him, well believe me I can and if your going to think empty threats from an old wind bag such as yourself is going to as any sort of deterrent then let me tell you dear you are greatly overestimating….

Slap, Flora had just snapped, the urge to show that woman just who she was dealing with was too strong and she had lashed out. For a moment Cat stood there in shock before launching herself at Flora who backed up against the low wall surrounding the ornamental pond. Cat lived up to her name leaping forward, lashing out with her manicured claws and latching on to Flora's hair. For a moment both women remained balanced on the edge before gravity decided to intervene and send them crashing down into the thigh deep water. This early bath did nothing to cool their tempers both continued to lash out at the other, wrestling in the water, neither prepared to give in, ripping indiscriminately at either hair or clothing.

Even the appearance of George did not disrupt their concentration. He stood by the open side door, his chin dropped and he rubbed his eyes, this wasn't happening that couldn't be Mrs Ryan and Mrs Stanwick beating seven bells out of each other in the ornamental pond could it? Turning he ran up the stairs to find Mr Jarvis, there was no way he was going to try and break up that fight, women could get really nasty.

Knocking on Jarvis's door he entered without waiting for an invitation. Jarvis was dressing and about to reprimand him when George spoke, " Mr Jarvis downstairs now, believe me you are not going to want to miss this." Then he turned and ran down the corridor waving for the confused butler to follow him. What could possibly have gone wrong now thought Jarvis as he buttoned his dry shirt and pulled on his jacket. "Mr Jarvis", George called urgently from the end of the corridor.

Whatever Jarvis had been expecting, the Earl parading around in yet more women's clothing or that Mr Adams had gotten loose and was terrorising the guests; he did not expect to see Flora Ryan and Catherine Stanwick drenched to the skin, trying to rip each other to shreds in the ornamental pond. Striding over to the pond he at first tried to reason with them, "Ladies please." However when they both ignored him he signalled for George to wade in with him and physically drag them off of each other, a task that sounded easier that it actually was.

Finally he was able to grasp Flora around her waist and pull her kicking and punching off of Mrs Stanwick, for a minute she struggled in his arms but after he tightened his grip she soon realised the futility of the situation and gave up gasping for breath. For a moment Jarvis found it difficult to concentrate here was Flora in his arms and in a significant state of disarray, the right sleeve and neck of her dress had been torn and her drenched undergarments clung to her provocatively. Taking a very deep breath he returned to the problem at hand getting them out of sight before anyone else saw.  
"George would you help Mrs Stanwick to her room and fetch her a large brandy."

George nodded, "What about Mrs Ryan sir, should I get Grace?"

Jarvis shook his head, "No I'll take care of her, the fewer people who know about this the better, you understand?" The quickly he grasped Flora's arm and frogmarched her up to her room.

When they reached it he opened the door and flung her inside like a rag doll, slamming the door behind him he walked over to her. "What the hell was that, what were you thinking?"  
"Thank you, its nice to know you automatically assume it's my fault!" She yelled back.

"Wasn't it?" Jarvis said his tone quiet.

"Yes", Flora replied ashamed and unable to meet his gaze.

"What on earth processed you, what was it about?"

Flora looked up at him in wonder he really had no idea, what did he think they were fighting about who made the best crème anglaise? That struck her as very very funny. Jarvis looked at her in disbelief and thinking she was hysterical walked over to her to try and shake some sense into her, but before he could Flora had flung her arms round his neck and was kissing him with a passionate abandonment he hadn't thought possible. Finally the need to come up for air prevailed and the two separated reluctantly, Jarvis reluctant to push her into anything began to speak, "well I suppose I should go find out how Mr Adams is doing, I've left Will looking after him so anything could have happened."

Smiling Flora traced the outline of his lips with her middle finger, "There's plenty of time for that later, you've got to help me out of these wet things first." Jarvis looked down at her in amazement as she pulled him in for another a kiss pushing off his jacket and dragging him over to the bed.

Half an hour later, Jarvis popped his head around the door and seeing that the coast is clear beckons her to follow him out, giggling like a couple of naughty lower servants

J kissing her on the nose: I'll go and find Adams, you go and change. Everyone will be wondering just how much I must be reprimanding you!

She smiles softly at him, a little confused by her own actions that afternoon and now a lot calmer. Without a word she hurries off

It is now nearing the big banquet before the houses were to go their separate ways the next day. They all had long journeys ahead of them and the Earl had insisted (although he could now barely remember) that they were all to get a good send-off with a hearty meal the night before, all lower and upper servants eating together. Jarvis managed to find Adams, who was sat in the servants hall and mocking poor Johnny for being pathetic at the Javelin

J standing behind him: You can hardly talk, Mr Adams.

Adams spun round, not really knowing how to react to Jarvis, who had saved his life only an hour or so ago

Adams jumping to his still wobbly feet: Sir!

J pacing up and down: Mr Adams, you will remember I said that you will be cooking your own food for the next month? Well I am giving you the chance to shine with your culinary skills by having you help Mr Kraus prepare for the banquet tonight.

A number of maids stand around giggling. Jarvis ignores them

Adams nodding gravely: Aye sir. his expression changes to one of confusion Sir, are you alright? You look at bit…..more red-faced and tired than usual.

J suddenly becoming self-conscious as he touches his hair and straightens his waistcoat: All that physical exertion…. sniggers all round J:……what with the swimming and the running and all that.

Adams almost amused. To Jarvis he doesn't seem very grateful for being rescued: And how is Mrs Ryan? Mrs Stanwick has been asking if she will be joining the banquet or not.  
Jarvis huffs, glaring at Adams

J: As far as I am aware, Mrs Ryan is most certainly joining us tonight. She just needed a little – lie down.

Adams in harsh whisper as he brushes past Jarvis on the way to help Kraus: I bet she did.

An hour later, and Adams is more angry than he thought possible in his whole life. Kraus has taken great delight in ordering him around the kitchen as if he were a lower kitchen maid. Kraus had even suggested that Adams would look lovely in a corset and bonnet. He had set him to work peeling potatoes, peeling carrots and chopping onions, plucking chickens (to his absolute horror), wiping down surfaces and making custard. And that was all in the first half an hour. Now he was stiring gravy, half-heartedly trying to make jam (with Lizzie reluctantly trying to teach him) and, to his distress, washing dishes in place of Kitty the scullery maid

Kraus as he prepares the stuffing to go with a very large turkey: Mr Adams, your gravy is going lumpy! You'll have to start again if you don't come and stir it!  
Storming over, Adams grabs the spoon in the pan and stirs vigorously in his rage

Kraus trying to keep calm: Mr Adams, please do not take out your frustration on a defenceless liquid, and do not stir in circles! Snatching the spoon off him and demonstrating Stir in a figure of eight.

Adams fit to burst as he stamps his foot like a child: That's it, I've had it with this! I'm a butler-in-waiting not some kitchen skivvy!

Kraus in mock pity: Mr Adams, you know what Mr Jarvis said about any more silly games…….

Adams: It wasn't me, you foreign fool! Someone is taking us for idiots and doing this to us, can't you see!  
Kraus considers this for a moment. What if he's right? Still, it was funny to have Adams to boss around in such a way

Kraus handing back the spoon: We haven't got time for this now, we've a banquet to get on the table in less than an hour! And remember, a figure of eight! And don't forget the jam, Mr Adams!  
Adams refrains from pouring the gravy all over the chef's head. Kraus then continues to issue orders to the other kitchen staff, loud and booming. They had all been promised a game of cheese rolling if all was successful.

Half an hour later, everyone begins settling down for the banquet. The table is large and fit for the Earl himself, covered in fine cutlery, napkins, flowers and candles. Kraus had even found time to make a small version of one of his ice sculptures. There is much chatter and gossip now that George has told everyone about the fight in the pond, and they all look and giggle as Mrs Stanwick seats herself sullenly away from where Mrs Ryan and Jarvis, placed at the head of the table, will sit. She tries to make small-talk with McKee but her reputation has already been soiled with much whispering amongst all houses about her flirtatious manner and her sharp tongue. Blushing, she sits back in her chair silently, feeling nauseous and ruined.

Upstairs Flora was putting the finishing touches to her hair and makeup admiring her handiwork in the mirror, her new blue silk gown perfectly complimented her colouring and the sparkle of her crystal earrings was outdone only by the sparkle in her eyes. Today had started out so badly but had ended so perfectly it was no wonder she glowed with happiness. Suddenly there was a soft knocking on her door, slowly she walked over to the door. There was Walter dressed his finest, he stepped through the door and grasped her hand bringing it up to his lips.  
"You look breathtaking."

"Thank you."

"But may I make just a small suggestion?" Flora raised an eyebrow at that remark, what was he up to? Slowly he brought out from behind his back a simple and elegant corsage of tiny cream roses and pinned it just below the neckline of her dress. "Now its perfect. Shall we go down?" he said extending his arm.

"In a moment, don't I get to say thank you first?" She said leaning forward and kissing him tenderly careful not crush the flowers, before placing her hand on his arm and allowing him to escort her to the banquet.

When they entered together her on his arm, a murmur went round the room, it was now obvious to all even the blind deaf and dumb that they were together. At the other end of the table sat Will, Lizzie, Grace and George. Both the girls were enraptured with Mrs Ryan's outfit.  
"Oh its beautiful the way it shimmers in the light and that is such a good colour on her, can you imagine ever owning something so perfect." Said Lizzie her hands clasped in delight.

"That material must have cost a pretty penny." Said Will. "So I wouldn't go putting it on your Christmas list just yet."

"I think pounds are nearer the mark mate." Replied George typically not interested in clothes, but more interested in watching the reactions of people round the table. Mr Kraus looked almost as happy as the pair themselves, obviously congratulating himself on his matchmaking skills. Mrs Stanwick on the other hand looked as if she had just caught a whiff of something nasty.

"Er guys take a look at ole flirty Gerty, boy does she look put out."

Grace harrumphed, "That rotten old viper just doesn't like it when someone gets the better of her."

But their further speculation was interrupted when the kitchen staff brought in the trays of food and then took their places, Mr Jarvis tapped his knife against his glass, bringing the chatter to an end. "Good Evening, I trust you have all enjoyed the past few days not only for the chance to prove yourselves in open competition but also for the chance to get to know each other better. I now have the pleasure of announcing the final scores, in fourth place was Cumberland House with fifteen points, in third place was London house with twenty points, in second place was the Scottish house with thirty points."  
He paused as a huge cheer went up from the Taplows' staff. "Ah I can see some of you know what's coming and therefore in first place is Taplows with fifty points. Congratulations to you all and I would like to make a special mention of the superb efforts of both Frederick Matkin and William Forest, who have done us all proud." William and Fred stood up at this and both performed dramatic bows to rest of the staff, who cheered them raucously. "Now I ask you to charge your glasses", and everyone stood, "To those who serve."

"To those who serve" echoed the rest taking a sip from their wine glasses, well most of them sipped but both Mr Adams and Mrs Stanwick who were feeling more than a little sorry for themselves both downed their glasses and moved to refill them at the same time their hands meeting on the bottle. Cat snatched her hand away curling her lip in disgust; Adams just ignored her and refilled both their glasses raising his in a mocking salute.

The dinner itself was an acclaimed success; even Mr Adams's gravy and vegetables were edible. Flora, Walter and Felix were still engaged in animated conversation but Adams and Cat had for most of the meal ignored the others and settled for emptying the Madeira decanter between them. It was definitely as a result of alcohol they had consumed but the room was starting to get a little too hot and both were sure it certainly shouldn't be spinning. Cat stood up and walked outside to get a breath of fresh air, a few moments later Adams stumbled out after her pulling out his roll ups.   
"What do you want?" Cat asked acidly leaning back against the wall for support.

"It's a free country or hadn't you noticed? Besides why are you out here, shouldn't you be inside charming the pants off someone?"

"Oh put a sock in it!"

Adams grinned and stumbled over to her, "What's wrong don't tell me you've been blown out? Heheheheheh. A two time loser."

"Stop it, just stop it, you over grown…..idiot." She slurred turning to slap him, but Adams grabbed at her wrists and for a moment their eyes locked and the next moment they were kissing.  
Ten minutes later Cat emerged from the undergrowth shaking her head and fastening her dress hurrying off to her room to be sick and try and to forget that had ever happened. Mr Adams emerged a few minutes later, the smile on his face looking somewhat out of place, and staggered back off into the hall to try and get himself a nightcap.

The merriment is continuing and everyone is getting louder and more raucus. The meal is well finished and servants are either sitting round chatting and playing cards, on the piano and singing or playing cheese rolling. Mrs Stanwick is feeling nauseated by her own actions – not because she had got a bit naughty but because she had got naughty with Adams, so she thinks it best to avoid him like the plague in case he tries it on again.  
Kraus is heading up the cheese rolling contest in the hallway, and the participants are trying their best to roll the cheese straight but failing due to alcohol-induced arm action. Nobody seemed to be keeping the score anyway as Will tries to take a big bite out of the cheese, until Kraus snatches it back protectively hugging it against his chest. Will falls about laughing at the chef's melodramatic behaviour.

Kraus furiously: This cheese is not for eating, it is for rolling purposes only!

Back at the table, Jarvis and McKee are enjoying cigars and brandy, sitting back in their chairs and discussing 'important matters of the day' as if they are in a gentleman's club. Grace, Susan and Charlotte have given up talking about politics for the evening, even though Grace was praised for her accurate prediction of Earl Grenville becoming Foreign Secretary that year, and were singing crude songs around the piano and hitching their skirts as Adams tries his best to focus on the piano keys. Just as the evening can't seem to get any livelier, Mrs R approaches the piano, looking slightly serious, and taps Adams on the shoulder. He stops playing and the girls stop dancing

Mrs R: Mr Adams, there are two men here to see you, and I don't think they want to join our little party.

Adams feels his hands begin to shake and he leans on the piano, causing a loud and unpleasant sound to reverberate around the room and make everyone stop what they are doing and stare. He suddenly feels obvious and self-conscious, standing slowly up as his head begins to clear with the shock of Mrs R's words. His mind is racing…he has to get out of here, run far away, right now. Slowly walking towards the door, glancing at all the confused faces that now seem to be swimming in his mind, he staggers out  
Mrs R calling after them: They're waiting in the hallway, Mr Adams!

What she doesn't realise is that he has absolutely no intention of going anywhere near the men in question, let alone greeting them in the hallway. He feels his chest tightening as he races manically up to his room, flings open the door and pulls a suitcase from under his bed. Must pack, must pack, must get out of here, run away, get far, far away….Throwing clothes into the case without hardly even noticing what he is picking up, he comes across the whisky bottles he had stolen from the Earl. He tosses them into the suitcase, downing the remainder of the open one, but only succeeding in spilling most of it down his shirt rather than swallowing it. Leaving over half his clothes in a pile on the floor, he fastens up the suitcase in a haphazard fashion, garments sticking out all sides and causing the case to buckle and bulge. Not really caring whether he leaves Taplows with just his shirt on his back, as long as he's avoided prison, he heads towards the door and out into the hallway, but stops dead in horror as he sees the two men and Jarvis marching his way.  
First man waving a piece of paper: Mr Andrew Adams, I have a summons here for £100, and if you don't pay up right now we will have no choice but to take appropriate action.

Adams, breathing heavily but quickly, turns awkwardly, tripping over his own feet, and makes a desperate run for it in the other direction. His suitcase falls open, clothes scattering everywhere, but his half-hearted attempt to scoop them back up is abandoned as the three men are approaching him fast.  
J: Mr Adams, I suggest you stop, running away won't help you!

Adams can hardly hear a thing, his heart is beating so loudly in his ears. Must get away, must run…He stumbles and trips down the stairs, sliding down a flight on his behind, but he manages to scramble to his feet and keep running, sweat dripping down his face. He is stunned and confused when he sees them coming towards him again… they had managed to cut him up, so he realises quickly he has no option but to run back up the stairs. He is gasping now, partly in panic and partly in exhaustion, but is able to keep staggering up the stairs, up and up and up and up and….There was nowhere left to go. He was at the top. The very top. Bursting onto the roof and out into the still summer night, stars glittering in the sky, he collapses to his knees and begins to sob in a drunken, pathetic state, grabbing at his collar to loosen it. He isn't down for long when Jarvis runs out onto the roof, also panting  
Adams blubbing and dribbling: Stay away from me, Jarvis! Don't come near me!

Jarvis stops in his tracks, staring at the humiliated man before him. Adams crawls desperately towards the edge of the roof, then staggers to his feet and wobbles uneasily at the edge. He looks down, then over his shoulder at Jarvis, then back towards the ground again. Will is out on his own smoking, but when he looks up and sees Adams teetering on the edge of the roof he dashes in to bring out an audience. This was another scene that day that was too good to miss, especially for Will

Jarvis reaching out an arm: Come on, Andrew, please come away from the edge. This isn't the way and you know it.

Adams swings round, almost losing his balance, to look at Jarvis. Jarvis realises instantly that Adams is by far the worse for drink. His hair is unkempt and his face contorted in anger and pain, his eyes puffy and red

Adams to Jarvis as the men look on in silence: You think you're so good, don't you! You've got it all…. the butlership, the fancy clothes, the big office, the attractive woman, money, and what do I have! Nothing, except for a drinking problem and debt I can't ever hope to pay off! Well, I'm sick of it, man, sick of it! I've worked hard all my life and I should've made butler by now, but instead I have to put up with being ordered around by you and that idiot foreigner, who obviously hates me….

He begins to sway backwards, but manages to balance himself. Jarvis looks at the two men, desperately trying to think what to do

Adams: I don't want to go to prison, so I'm not going to! Adams looks over the edge again, his focus blurred. He can make out the large group of spectators who have gathered, looking up at him in shock and bewilderment and muttering frantically

Jarvis can't think of a single thing to say to him to make him feel better. All except one thing. He could prevent him from going to prison, but would it be the right thing to do? Did Andrew Adams deserve everything that was coming to him? Debtor's prison would ruin him…he'd never hold a position in service again. He then notices Adams pull a small bottle and a handkerchief from his pocket, and he clumsily dabs the contents onto it

Jarvis alarmed: Andrew, what's that you've got?

Adams almost laughing: This is chloroform, sir. One deep sniff then I won't have to feel a thing when I fall.

Suddenly Lizzie runs out onto the roof. Jarvis turns to her and snaps at her sharply

J: What are you doing up here, girl! Get back down now! 

Lizzie frantically looks from Jarvis to Adams, who is staring at her, desperation in his eyes. Oh Lord, how could she bear to see her father like this? Her pathetic, useless, debt-ridden, nasty father. He goes to lift the handkerchief to his face, his eyes locked on Lizzie

J darting forward: No! Stop, Andrew! You won't have to go to prison, I can help you!

Adams beginning to cry again, feeling totally lost and alone: I don't want your help, Jarvis, it's too late for that.

Lizzie tears welling: Please, accept his help!

Adams: Lizzie, don't….

Lizzie reaching out to him: Please father, no!

The penny drops. Jarvis turns to her, completely dumbfounded. Father? Adams lowers the handkerchief slowly, hardly believing his ears. She had brought it out into the open at last to try to save him, instead of hiding away in embarrassment at his behaviour. After all he had done to her, had tried to do to her. He felt ashamed. Jarvis realises this isn't the time to go over this, his priority is to get Adams off the roof

Second man: Mr Jarvis, we haven't got time for this, we need to take him now!

Jarvis, ignoring the second collector, turns back to Adams

J in calm but stern tone: Andrew, I have a deal for you. Will you listen to me?

Adams still staring at Lizzie, who is now crying on the floor: Aye, Mr Jarvis. I'll listen, but I may yet jump.

J: As I think you know, I have some money aside. I can pay the £100 off now with one cheque, but I will need you to repay me every month until it is all paid off. I will just take a portion of your wages instead of all of it. How does that sound? You won't get a better offer.

Jarvis can see Adams' mind thinking over the proposition, although he was in little fit state to make a rational decision. The handkerchief hovered in his hand, his heels almost over the edge through a gap in the stone railings. Throwing down the handkerchief, he collapses onto the ground, wailing loudly. Jarvis sighs, rushing up to him and pulling him further onto the roof, while Lizzie crouches in the corner, her young cheeks stained with tears. She cautiously goes over to Adams, kneeling down and hugging him as he curls up into a sorry ball, weeping and snivelling and begging Lizzie to forgive him. She has no idea how he knows about her, but at that moment it didn't matter. Jarvis turns to the two collectors, and gravely beckons to them to follow him  
First collector: As long as we get our money, Mr Jarvis, we don't care where it comes from.

Jarvis storming down the stairs: I'll pay you, then you'll leave, please. I don't need the likes of you hanging round Taplows and giving us a bad name.

Later Jarvis sat in his office staring into the fire, the debt collectors had left and Lizzie was taking care of her father, her father now there's one he hadn't seen coming. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft tapping on his door, and he waved his hand to tell them to enter. Flora walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "are you alright? You're very tense," she said beginning to work on his aching neck.

"I'm fine, though today has been nothing short of dramatic." He replied finally beginning to relax.

Suddenly Flora stopped, she walked round to face him then dropping to the floor she sat down in front to him resting her head on his knee, Jarvis reached out untying her hair and then running his fingers through it.

"Walter", she muttered, "I just want to tell you how proud I was of you today, first at the pond and then later on the roof, no one would have blamed you if you hadn't acted but you did anyway and because of that Mr Adams is still alive."

Embarrassed Walter waved her praise away, "It was nothing any one else wouldn't have done if they had had the means. I'm more worried about a certain housekeeper."

"Mrs Stanwick!" Flora looked up at him in shock and indignation.

Smiling Jarvis replied, "No you. How long are you going to be in London? I don't know if I can bear to let you go, I might be forced to kidnap you and stash you away in the attic."

"Not long I promise, two weeks, three at the most."

"Weeks! How am I going to cope I was hoping for an answer in days preferably hours. Speaking of hours that's all we have to you have to leave, shall we?" Jarvis indicated towards the door with a small smile, brushing his hand down her face.

Flora sat back her expression serious, "we need to talk about something first."

"And we can't do that upstairs in far more comfort?" Jarvis asked teasingly, curling strands of her hair round his fingers.

Flora seized his hands and held them captive with her own, taking a deep breath she began. "Walter you know I love you, and you know how proud I am of you and you know how much I want to be with you but were going to have to be more careful."

"What do you mean, surely it s a bit too late for that now everyone knows about us, it's hardly a state secret."

"That's not what I meant!"

Suddenly realisation dawned, "Oh you mean that type of careful?"

"Yes. Everything that's happened today has changed things and we can't afford to take the risks that we have before. I don't know if you ever envisioned our relationship beyond Taplows, before that was always a possibility but now it isn't, it's going to take Andrew Adams years to pay off that loan to you and by the time he does it'll be too late."

Jarvis frowned, "too late for what?"

Flora looked him straight in the eye, "a family." Then she stood up and paced to the other side of the room hugging herself protectively. "I know we had never talked about it but it was always a possibility," she said turning to face him once more, "but now we have to stay at Taplows and so I just can't, we can't take the risk of my getting pregnant."

Walter stood up and walked over to her, "the chances of it happening were never very great Flora."

She stepped away from him as if slapped, an expression of pain and confusion on her face, "maybe so but now they are nil! I am never going to be a mother!" Tears welling in her eyes, she sank to the floor whispering repeatedly to herself, "I am never going to be a mother."

Jarvis just stood there stunned, he hadn't considered the consequences of his actions in offering to lend Adams the money, it had saved the man's life; but he had never seriously considered the possibility of having to leave Taplows. It had only been a spur of the moment decision to try and get Flora to stay when she was going to London and as for children! She was right this did make the idea of them leaving and having a family impossible. Slowly he lowered himself down next to her taking her sobbing form in his arms and rocked her gently.

"It'll be alright, we still have each other isn't that enough?"

"I know I know I'm being stupid and selfish and I'm old enough to know better. It's just that before us I had resigned myself to never being a wife or a mother I had made my choice but that didn't mean there weren't moments when I wished I'd made the other one. When we realised how we felt, it was like I'd been given a second chance to undo all those past mistakes and start again, and now because of Andrew Adams it's all been snatched away, I'll never be able to give you children and it feels like a part of me has just been ripped away."

Walter gently rubbed his hand up and back her back in an effort to sooth her, "come on Flora I'll take you to your room I understand this has been a shock for you but maybe a good night sleep will help?"

"I don't want to sleep! I just want to be held. Please Walter don't leave me."  
Nodding Jarvis pulled her up off the floor and into his arms placing soft featherlike kisses on her forehead and down to her neck as they slowly walked upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile, Lizzie had helped a broken Adams to his room, amid much chattering from the other servants. He knew in his hazy mind that Jarvis was going to have very strong words with him later, so nothing new there. For the first time in his life he was actually feeling a little grateful to another human being, and this was a completely bizarre experience for him. Once they reach his room, Lizzie awkwardly helps her father onto his bed, and he lies back, sick and dizzy. She quietly sits on a chair a little distance away from him and there is a moment of difficult silence between them. In the end, with so many questions unanswered, Adams feels he should be first to speak  
Adams: I am so very sorry you had to see me like this.

Lizzie hanging her head: I took that chance when I came to find you. Why did you tell the other girls I gossiped about them?

Adams: I'm so sorry, I wanted to get rid of you to save myself. I heard you talking to William and I panicked. Forgive me.  
There is another moment of slience

Adams sitting up slowly, his whole body aching from running: How did you find out about me?

Lizzie began to explain the whole story – how her mother had had to leave service when she fell pregnant and Adams had run away, and they had to go and live with her strict uncle in the slums of Glasgow. Her uncle had been a ship builder and her mother had to work in the rough Glasgow bars, so when Lizzie was old enough she vowed to better herself by going into service in a Laird's castle in the Highlands. She proved to be a good, hard worker, and soon became restless. By now her mother's health was failing, and the money Lizzie was sending to her wasn't enough to pay for the health care she needed, so she had to get a better-paid job. Her mother had written to her telling her about her father, because she wanted Lizzie to know about him before she succumbed to her illness, and she soon became curious when the then outgoing butler, McKee, talked about an old friend of his of the same name who had recently left Glasgow to go to a house called Taplows in the West of England, seat of the Sturges Bourne family. It was then that she heard about the kitchen maid vacancy, and a few days and many hours of travel later she arrived. Adams sat nodding through her story.  
Adams: And what of your mother now?

Lizzie: She is still very ill, and from her most recent letter not expected to live much longer. Will you not go to her?

Adams raising his hands in shock: No, Lizzie, I don't think that would be such a good idea. We hardly knew each other, and the last person she wants to see on her deathbed is me, and I certainly don't blame her. Time to let the past lie, I think. he hesitates, wanting to say something nice to her, but finding it difficult to form pleasant words into one whole sentence. This is also a new experience for him Lizzie….er….I just want to say….er…..

Lizzie looks at him expectantly, her bonnet tied firmly round her head and her hands twitching nervously

Adams managing to stand….I want to say that you're a fine looking young woman and I'm very proud to have you as my daughter.

Lizzie manages a smile, her eyes brightening. She doesn't so far as to say to him that she is proud of him as she is secretly disappointed her father seems to be little more than an arrogant drunk most of the time, but she hopes in time they can form some sort of relationship. That's if Jarvis didn't kick her out for keeping it secret. She knew she would have to face either him or Mrs Ryan later, but now it was late and time for bed. The next day could hardly be as eventful as this one, she was sure.

The next morning Jarvis was up and about early, after seeing Flora safely back to her room he turned his mind to the next and decidedly less enjoyable task of dealing with Andrew Adams. Deciding to take the bull by the horns and speak to him before he had a chance to encounter the other servants seemed like the best idea. So he knocked on Mr Adams door and surprisingly received a answer, opening the door he spotted Mr Adams fully dressed and shaved sitting at his desk writing in what seemed to be a journal. Once Adams spotted Jarvis he closed the journal and placed it away in a draw before standing.

"Sir." Adams nodded respectfully preferring to keep his eyes on the ground rather than look Mr Jarvis in the face.

"Mr Adams, I am delighted to see you up and ready for duty, and so we will dispense with raking over the more embarrassing events of yesterday. Instead I think it will be easier all round if I simply tell you what is expected. From now on you will be up and dressed by seven and we will meet before breakfast each morning at seven forty five to discuss the days programme and your duties. If at anytime during the day you are not sticking to this programme and pulling your weight except for any decent reason then I will be forced to assign you a chaperone." Jarvis paused to see how Adams was reacting to this so far, at the moment he had yet to gage any sort of one and so he continued.

"In addition to these restrictions I am adding one more. You will not be permitted to drink any alcohol whilst you're on Taplows grounds, hopefully this will put to an end your propensity to humiliate both yourself and our good name." Adams looked up at this but he did not argue with Mr Jarvis's command, simply nodded his agreement. "Good, If you would be so kind as to hand over to me now any stores of alcohol that you may have here, I'm sure the Earl will be delighted to have the rest of his whiskey back!"

Adams slowly moved to comply, bringing his remaining three full bottles out from under his bed and then thinking better of trying to trick Jarvis he walked to the wardrobe and removed is current half empty one.

"Thank you," said Jarvis grasping the remaining bottle, " I will see you in my office in half an hour."

But before he could leave Adams finally spoke, "Wait." Jarvis turned round his eyebrow raised and Adams continued, "it's about Lizzie."

"What about her?"

"Please don't sack her, it's not her fault she's got a worthless father, please do what ever you think is appropriate to me but don't make her suffer for my mistakes."

Jarvis almost smiled, "I have no intention of sacking Miss McDuff, last night she showed both courage and sensitivity, as for her parental relations that is her own concern and certainly nothing to do with me as long it does not interfere with her work here, do I make myself clear!" He said opening the door to leave.

"Yes Sir, thank you sir, for everything I mean." Said Adams finally relaxing and slumping down into his chair as Jarvis turned on his heel and left clutching the whiskey bottles.

A few hours later and the courtyard was in chaos all of the houses were leaving at the same time and all of the Taplows staff were gathered to see them off. Grace and Lizzie dashed round carriages and carts trying to find Mrs Ryan, they had up most of the night talking, mostly about Adams and what Mr Jarvis had done for him and had spent the time crocheting a new handkerchief for her. They hoped it wasn't too presumptuous but they had embodied a little heart in the corner with both her and Walter's initials.

They finally found the right carriage the rest of the staff were inside but no Mrs Ryan. It was Lizzie who spotted them around the corner and over by the Orangery and she pointed them out to Grace. They were walking arm in arm back to the courtyard, but very slowly as Mr Jarvis kept pulling her towards him and whispering things in her ear that made her laugh. Finally just before they would turn the corner and be seen by all he leant forward placing his hand under her chin and kissed her tenderly, then breaking the kiss and placing soft featherlike ones on both her forehead and her nose. Both girls sighed they were so romantic with each other, it was like they knew exactly how the other was feeling, but then they both had duck back round the corner before they were caught.

Mr Jarvis walked Mrs Ryan over to her carriage and helped her up, he stood there holding her hand as for as long as possible but when the groomsmen started the horses he was forced to let go. That's when they saw their chance Lizzie and Grace dashed forward forcing their present in to Flora's hands just as the carriage pulled away. Surprised all Flora could do was wave back at them as her carriage pulled out of the courtyard and back onto the road.

Jarvis almost skipped back into the house – it was the happiest the staff had ever seen him, not that he would usually give much away anyway. He energetically begins calling out orders to the footmen to get themselves ready because Taplows is expecting a visit from Lord and Lady Fiffington-Piffles that evening at the Earl's invitation. Mrs Stanwick has eventually emerged from her room, avoiding Flora's departure and avoiding both Jarvis and Adams if she possibly could. She had succeeded, until now

Adams approaching her, his smugness returning: Good morning, Mrs Stanwick! leans in towards her and whispers Fancy another fumble?

She backs away, turning on her heels with a loud 'hurumph' and marches off, her skirts rustling and flying about. Adams chuckles to himself, until Jarvis comes up behind him and claps him on the shoulder

J: Mr Adams! Have you forgotten you are still helping Mr Kraus for the rest of the month?

Adams a little perplexed: I thought I was just making my OWN food, sir.

J realising that he could pretty much order Adams to polish his shoes for him if he wanted: Oh, I thought you two get on so well I would let you work together for every meal.

Adams: EVERY meal? Sir?

J striding away: Every meal, Mr Adams! And remember, I'm watching your every move, and if you like we can organise a detailed timetable for you!

Through gritted teeth, Adams remembers his appreciation and heads in the direction of the kitchen. He was greeted far more warmly by Kraus than he expected

Kraus cutting up an apple and eating it: Ah Mr Adams! Eventually you arrive. I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt.

Adams clasps his hands in front of him, frowning at Kraus' grinning face

Kraus: I don't believe you put the mouse in the food.

Adams: Well, that's big of you.

Kraus waving his knife around: I have thought over carefully what you said yesterday, and you do not seem like the practical joker to Kraus, so I think that we need to catch whoever played those mean tricks on us.

Adams still a little wary: And how do you expect to do that? We've no idea who it was.

Kraus tapping his nose and winking: I have, Mr Adams, an idea for a trap. We will need to be vigilant, but I believe it can work!

Lunch time for the lower staff, and Will is explaining to a completely uninterested Charlotte the virtues of strong calves in a footman when Adams storms into the room followed by a furious-looking Kraus

Kraus brandishing a meat tenderiser: You idiot! I told you to NOT to take the soufflé out of the oven before it has finished baking, and what do you do, eh! EH! Now it looks has sunk in the middle and I cannot – REPEAT CANNOT – give it to Lord and Lady Fiffington-Piffles this evening!

Grace had been talking up Lord Aberdeen's chances of becoming Prime Minister the following year now that, she said, the great liberaliser Lord Russell appeared to be on his way out, when she was stopped in her tracks by the cafuffle behind her.

Adams hands on hips: I thought you said to OPEN the oven, not to NOT open the oven!

Kraus right in Adams' face: You've gone too far this time!

Adams: Why what are you going to do, tenderise me to death!

Kraus: Just give me an excuse, you Scottish……

Adams raising eyebrows: Oh so you've got a problem with Scots now, have you! Well why don't you go back to your own country – I mean, what sort of place calls itself Prussia anyway? Russia with a 'P', what's all that one about, eh! Can't it think up its own name without nicking someone else's?

Kraus trying to thump Adams but missing: Ooh, you're asking for another chicken under the bed, you are!

Charlotte whispering urgently to Susan: Go and get Mr Jarvis!

Adams still making almost violent eye-contact with Kraus: No need, Miss Lewis! I'm done here, I've got my duties to attend to! he walks out of the hall, his fists clenched, then smiles to himself as he turns the corner

Kraus shouting after him: And I suggest Mr Adams you stay away from my kitchen for a while or I may do something with a ham boiler and a larding needle I may regret!

Kraus follows him out, and catches up with him as far away as he safely could

Kraus laughing and waving the tenderiser: Ha, ha! Now we will see! Although it is worrying how easily we can pretend to argue, don't you agree Mr Adams?

Adams raising a smile: Yes, indeed Mr Kraus, but don't think because of this I actually do like you.

Kraus brushing his comments aside: So, so, Mr Adams, I completely despise you too, our mutual distaste is taken for granted. Now, do you know how to use a fish kettle? 

Cut to Jarvis in his office. His buoyant mood has subsided somewhat on the receipt of another letter from his mother saying that his father is now too ill to get out of bed. Fearing his second funeral in as many months may be sooner than he had anticipated, he becomes rather melancholy and cannot resist the urge for a cigar before facing the Earl to discuss the overnight stay of the dreaded Fiffington-Piffles brigade.

Gosh are they repulsive, he muses, remembering their last stay when the Earl's dogs Monty and Barnaby had tried to mate with Lord Fiffington-Piffles' leg and had urinated over Lady Fiffington-Piffles' priceless diamond bracelet. She had kicked up such an almighty fuss that she had to be sedated and 'nursed back to health' over weeks while Lord Fiffington-Piffles went off with some lady of the night for a bit of 'whip-and-tickle-my-fancy' or some such nonsense. It beggars belief why the Earl would want them to stay again. Word was he had a great liking for the Lady, although words weren't needed when Jarvis could observe him pinching her bottom and her laughing 'oh you are naughty, saucy boy!'

They were stinking rich beyond anyone's wildest dreams through Lord Smarty-Arse's dablings in the African diamond trade, and they abhorred the Liberals and everything they stood for. He had decided to stand for Parliament as a Tory at the next election, only the Good Lord knows why, when he didn't have two political brain cells to rub together. It seemed madness to Jarvis that all you needed was money and it could get you power, no matter how completely dim you were. Pulling himself out of his chair with a huge sigh, Jarvis moves towards the door. How he hates being a butler sometimes.

An hour later Jarvis sank back into his chair, it was worse than he thought he was going to have to tell the rest of senior staff and quickly. It was an understatement to say that they are not going to be happy about this. Spotting Johnny in the hall he tells him to fetch Mr Adams, Mr Kraus and Mrs Stanwick to his office for an emergency staff meeting.

A few minutes later they arrived and had Mr Jarvis not been so preoccupied with his own bad news he might have noticed something very interesting. For once Mrs Stanwick was making no attempts to flirt with either himself or Felix, in fact she seemed to determined to stand as far away from the men as possible. Felix and Mr Adams seemed almost to be getting on in fact they were almost whispering and gossiping like schoolboys, some of which seemed to be about Mrs Stanwick as Adams made exaggerated gestures with his hands and Felix struggled to stifle a giggle. This only made her inch further away from them so by the time Jarvis got to his feet to address them she was practically out the door.

"Please come in properly Mrs Stanwick and close the door."

"Must we Mr Jarvis it is rather hot and stuffy in here, probably from all the all the hot air being expounded." This comment was obviously directed at the two giggling co-conspirators on the other side of the room, both of whom raised eyebrows and "Oooohed" at her mockingly.

Jarvis shook his head surely it was his job to be Butler not schoolmaster! Before you know it she'd be bursting into tears and running out the room because one of the boys were writing nasty things about her on their slate Jarvis thought. This is so not what I need during this visit.

"If we can all remember that we are supposed to be responsible adults and that we have job to do. As I'm sure you are aware we are having guests overnight, Lord and Lady Fiffington-Piffles. However there has been a change of plan and in addition to these two guests and their ladies maid and butler, we will also have the delight of dealing with the children.

"Oh No! Mr Jarvis No, you cannot be serious, that is it I resign! I told you the last time that there were something's in the world that men should not have to deal with, I am an artist, a professional and ….."

"Felix please!"

Mr Adams and Mrs Stanwick looked at both Mr Jarvis and then Chef, they must be missing something here.

"What is so terrible about a few children?" Asked Mrs Stanwick cautiously.

That was like a red flag to a bull and this time even Mr Jarvis was unable to restrain the Chef.  
"Oh they would be fine if they were just children, but there not they're demons, they think I do not see but Felix Kraus is not so easily deceived. They look so sweet and innocent but those nightmares they have the nerve to call children should have been strangled at birth."

"Felix!" Jarvis tried to butt in.

"No you will not silence me, Mr Jarvis! Do you know what they did? They came into my kitchen, my kitchen and selecting my favourite sauté pan, the one I brought with me from Prussia, the one I was given when I graduated from the five year tutorship under Fredericko Patzi and they, they used it to make mud pies in the garden!" Felix collapsed into a spare chair obviously distraught, "and do you know what the parents of those little monsters said, that it was my fault that it was only pot and how much would it cost to get a new one! As if money could ever replace such a thing."

"Well I'm sure I can deal with them." Replied Mrs Stanwick confidently.

"Really?" Asked Felix. "You haven't heard what they did to Mrs Ryan's office then have you? They went through emptying all her draws into one big pile, then they found the bandages and decided that wouldn't it be funny to practise mummifying someone. It took us four hours to cut Johnny out of those bandages!"

"That's enough Felix!" Said Jarvis firmly, thumping his fist down emphatically on the desk. "None of us are looking forward to it, but we have no choice and the only way we will survive is to band together. Now the Fiffington-Piffles will be arriving this afternoon and we will all be there to greet them is that understood?"  
All three nodded there heads despondently as if they had all just agreed to their own execution. "Good dismissed!"

Once they had left Jarvis pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write to his mother, but he scrunched the letter up before he had done more than a few lines, he just didn't know what to say. It had been years since he had seen his parents they lived in a different world to him, true he had done his best by them, even though he and his father hadn't seen exactly eye-to-eye. When his father had started to decline and they had been unable to farm their land he had managed the sale, ensuring they had enough money to live off comfortably for the rest of their days. He had even given them a roof over their heads and his mother had often written to him how happy they were in Eastbourne. He just needed someone to talk to about this, and for about the hundredth time that day he lamented Flora's being in London. Then inspiration struck maybe he couldn't tell her in person but he could write her a letter and in doing so he may be able to sort out in his own mind what to do.

My Darling Flora,

You've only been gone a few hours but already it feels like a lifetime. I hope things are more peaceful in London then they are here? At the moment we are preparing for another visit from the Fiffington-Piffles, children included, as you can imagine Felix has already started his hysterics and without your calming influence I feel that the next few days may well push him over the edge. There is also a tense atmosphere between Mr Adams and Mrs Stanwick, I don't suppose you have any ideas as to what is the cause?

On top of this I received another letter from my mother, apparently my father is much worse and they do not expect him to outlast the month. My mother writes to beg me come to visit before it is too late, but I confess it is not a task I relish. As you know my father and I have been at odds for years and have barely spoken. I don't think he has ever forgiven me for not returning home to work on the farm after my elder brothers death. I confess nor have I made much of an effort and it seems hypocritical to visit now. I wish that you were here to talk this decision over with; I only hope that your work in London will be soon completed and you can return home before the place collapses around me. You are always in my thoughts,

Yours devotedly,  
Walter.

Lunchtime: Will, George and Fred had just sat down, across the table from Lizzie and Grace. Jarvis walks onto the balcony

Grace: Why has Jarvis come in here?

Fred: Why should we know?  
Jarvis walks to the centre, and all the servants look at him

Jarvis: I have come to tell you that the Earl has visitors coming this afternoon. They will be staying overnight. I don't know how many of you ill remember the Fiffington-Piffles from they're last stay, but they are rather demanding guests, and no matter what they do, I would like you on your best behaviours. Oh, and they are bringing they're children. Now, you may carry on with your lunches. Jarvis walks out

Will half laughing: Memorable?

George: What? Are they very demanding?

Fred: I wouldn't call it that.

Lizzie: Why?

Grace: Well, last time they came it was a disaster, especially the kids.

George: What's so wrong about children?

Will: They're not children, they're demons.

Fred: Last time they came, they mummified Johnny, it took them 4 hours to get him out.

Lizzie: 4 hours?

Grace: And they completely ransacked Mrs Ryan's office.

Will: As long as wreaking one of Kraus' saucepans, burning two of his meals, and bursts into laughter

Lizzie: WHAT?

Grace despondently: They always wet the bed.

George: Why do sad, Grace.

Grace: I was the only nursemaid, so I ended up spending most of those nights, cleaning up after them.  
Fred and Will are laughing

Grace with one of her famous pouts: It wasn't funny. It was damn right annoying, you wouldn't have done it. Especially when you ended up having to sleep in the room next to them. And get woken up by -

Will still laughing: the oldest two sleep walking.  
Fred, Will and now George are laughing so much they up turn they're seats.

Lizzie: I bet it wasn't funny for Grace, getting woken up in the middle of the night, was it?

Grace: It was awful. I thought they were ghosts when I woke up, frightened the living daylights out of me.

George, Will and Fred have managed to pick they're seats up now, and sit back down on them. They seem to have stopped laughing, although they're mouths keep twitching

Lizzie: Oh, ignore them. I bet they wouldn't have liked it being there either. You finished your lunch. Grace nods Good, then lets go and organise everything for when those brats come.  
They gets up and walk to the door, finding Cat coming down the corridor

Cat: Ah, Grace, just the person I wanted to see. As you know, the Fiffington-Piffles are bringing they're children with them. As we do not have a resident nanny on the staff, I was wondering if you would do that for today, tonight and tomorrow. You will have to sleep in the room by the nursery, but it is for one night only, and you are the only person who has experience with these kids. Grace looks unsure. You will, of course, be recompensed for your time, 48 hours worth of nanny's salary, which I understand is higher then your own. I'm sure some money wouldn't go a miss to a girl like you.

Grace even more despondently than she was in the servants hall: Well, I'm sure one night wouldn't be too much of a problem very unsure of what she was saying

Cat: Thank you, I will inform Mr Jarvis. She walks down the corridor

Lizzie: Why do you think she did that?

Grace: Passing the buck onto me. If I'm in charge, then I'm the one who gets blamed if anything goes wrong, not her.

Lizzie: Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens when those kids arrive then.

They were late. Very late in fact. Something to do with an overturned carriage on the main road in, according to Johnny who had ridden out to find them. Everyone was so dumbstruck that Johnny had spoken for the first time in about six months that they momentarily forgot the hell that awaited them, but after another half an hour of waiting they were once again getting increasingly fed up and agitated.

Will and George, Fred and Joseph have now been standing in their positions for nearly two hours, and in the warmth of the day were beginning to feel a little faint. Meanwhile Jarvis is pacing up and down the hallway and checking every five minutes that everything is in order for the arrivals, while Mrs S fusses over the lay-out of the dining room. The Earl had told both of them that it is very important to impress the Fiffington-Piffles this time as Lord F-P's influence is growing in both Parliamentary and business circles, and the Earl wants to be his new best friend. Money is to be made and invested, he said, in the diamond business and in the building of the Empire, especially the East India Company, and he would very much like Lord F-P to act on his behalf. Jarvis had, of course, said 'very good, sir', but had really been thinking that what the Earl had meant was that the servants had better do their damnest to impress these appalling people and put up with their every complaint, whim and condescending remark so he can get his foot in the door. Great.

Will To George in hushed whisper, but still looking straight ahead: I'm starving, mate! We've been here since the beginning of time, I'm sure.

George looking unimpressed and tugging at his wig: Tell me about it, I'm boiling and busting for a…..

J loudly, stopping in front of George: That's enough, gentlemen! I'm sure you won't have to wait too much longer.

Just then they hear the clattering of hooves coming up the drive. Joseph and Fred stop slouching and jump to attention, chins held high, while Will and George smartly exited the front door as the two carriages pull up noisily, one behind the other. Will opens the door of the first carriage, dreading the occupants' first words

Lady F-P In such a far-back accent that is almost impossible to understand as she hikes up her skirts and takes Will firmly by the hand, stepping out: Oh, I remember this pokey little place now darling, and those absolutely beastly animals of his – and they were just the servants, isn't that right, darling! She lets out a piercing laugh right in Will's face, who blinks, resisting a frown I do love my own little jokes!

Lord F-P steps out of the carriage behind her, swinging his cane at his side, as she shields her delicate eyes from the nasty sun.

Lord F-P: Yes, dear, I love your little jokes too. Kisses her on the forehead, Will sucking his cheeks in to prevent laughter

They all turn on hearing shouting coming from the second carriage to see George holding his hand and wincing in pain, as three children, aged between 7 and 10, run up to their parents

Lady F-P looking rather uninterested in the high-pitched shouting of her children: What is it now, Rupert, Crispin and Perpetua?

Rupert a rather fat child who is bawling at his mother: That horrible footman hit me!

Lady F-P looking condescendingly at George: Yes, well if I remember rightly the servants here are unruly to say the least. Now get inside all three of you.

The children run up the stairs, shoving and pushing each other, without their parents even noticing their behaviour. George walks up to Will, waving his hand in front of him

George in low voice: The little bd bit me! And I didn't even touch him!

Jarvis is there to greet them as the Lord and Lady enter, but they barely see him, and don't even bother to return his greeting. Instead they treat him as a hat and shawl stand, Lord F-P shoving his top hat and cane at Jarvis and Lady F-P holding her shawl out for him to take without even a cursory glance in his direction

Lady F-P Loudly to her husband: Well where is the old duffer? Probably drinking or reading those appalling magazines he brought back from Italy. Those Italians really are the most disagreeable bunch.

The children rush past, falling over and grabbing at the ornaments and flowers decorating the hallway. Jarvis winces but as it isn't his place to stop them can only pray nothing gets damaged. At least Adams has finally appeared, so he passes over the items in his grasp, hissing at him to find Grace.

J To the Lord and Lady: M'Lord, M'Lady, if you would like to follow me…….

Lord F-P: Hurry it up, man, we haven't got all day!

Lady F-P smiling and giggling: Oh darling, you KNOW we've got all day, we can afford to do absolutely nothing, it's these wretches that most certainly haven't got all day, unless they don't want paying of course! She laughs irritatingly again, glancing at Will and George who have resumed their places. They pass Fred and Joseph, and she stops

Lady F-P looking them up and down: Oh how awfully quaint! Where DID he find these two! They match perfectly!

Jarvis indicating to her to follow: M'Lady?

Once they have been greeted by the Earl, who has been sobered up as much as possible by Gwen, Jarvis tells them that dinner will be served straight after drinks, then exits. Once he has closed the door, his expression turns thunderous as he marches off back to 'where he belongs', as the Lady put it so delicately. What a nightmare.

Downstairs in the kitchen, all hell is breaking loose. Kraus has lost his new little helper, Adams, as he has other duties now the guests have arrived, and one of his kitchen maids is down with mild 'flu

Kraus who had spoken to Jarvis earlier, in the most indignant tone: I cannot have a girl sneezing and coughing all over my lamb cutlets, and breathing into my carrot soup, Mr Jarvis!

So that had been that. Unfortunately the 'argument' with Adams had been rather a prophecy, as the soufflé had indeed imploded in the middle, and the ice sculpture had to be abandoned as it hadn't been kept cold enough and had half melted. This had caused Kraus' flamboyant temper to erupt and every minor problem is now a 'disaster' or a 'complete mess'. Mrs Stanwick's attempts to calm him only made matters worse as meal time approaches. Will, George, Fred and Joseph have gone downstairs to grab some food before being required again

Will in mock high-pitched voice, as they shovel in stew made by Kraus is about 5 minutes without the care and attention it really required: 'We can afford to do nothing, we're so damn special, oh what a terribly tiny house this is compared to ours, dear'. Lady Fiffington-she-can-kiss-my-arse-Piffles!

Fred Also mimicking, is expression one of disgust: 'Oh how quaint, they match.'

Enter Jarvis, looking like he was in no mood to be crossed tonight

J To the footmen before storming away again: Eat up, you're needed.

The four of them sigh and tut dramatically, eating as fast as they can before leaping up and hurrying out, fixing their wigs on

George To Will: Remind me why I wanted to be a footman again.

Will mockingly: Nah, mate, don't think of it like that. giving him a playful nudge You could end up just like Jarvis one day!

George: What, shacked up with the housekeeper and facing the full wrath of the Earl when his bath's too hot? Great.

Will: Yes, but if that housekeeper is Grace…..

George dismissively: Yeah, yeah, mate, whatever. Anyway, I bet I make it to butler before you do, I reckon I've more charisma, and anyway I've picked up this whole footman lark quickly.

Will confused: I thought you started the same time as me, in your old house.

George, realising his blunder, nods emphatically

George struggling: Yes, I know, but…..

Jarvis appearing in front of them: Hurry up! They're waiting!

Lord and Lady F-P are seated around the dining table with the Earl. George and Will serve the food silently as it is brought in, trying not to glance at each other for fear of the other pulling an amusing expression when the gentry aren't looking. Jarvis serves the wine, then stands back, expressionless, observing everything and everyone in the room.

Lord F-P To the Earl: So, I see you've got a new housekeeper, man. What happened to that damned attractive one you used to have? She was a cracker! I certainly wouldn't have objected to having her in my house 24 hours a day, 7 days a week! He then gafaws loudly, splashing his wine over the tablecloth

Lady F-P reaching out and playfully tapping her husband on his arm: Oh Freddie, you are awful!

J tries not to flinch and to suppress his rising anger as the Earl explained Mrs R's whereabouts. Will and George, who have resumed their places by the door as the guests begin to eat, both glance in Jarvis' direction to see the silent fury on his face. It didn't really matter, though – the Lord and Lady were not likely to look at him in the near future, unless one of the dogs found its way in and began urinating on the table. Lord F-P turns his attention to talking a little about politics, but his knowledge of the subject is so limited he had no idea that Palmerston had defected from the Tories years before, and is beginning to cause trouble for the PM, and Jarvis is surprised that he even knows who the Chancellor is.

Lord F-P chewing noisily: D'you know, I've so much wealth I don't know what to do with it all. Isn't that positively criminal? I don't believe in paying my servants more, though, who knows WHAT they would do with it, as I'm sure they can't be trusted.

Lady F-P begins to titter loudly, causing Will to jump

Lord F-P continuing: Oh I know the old saying, pay peanuts and get monkeys, but we give them a free roof over the heads, so they should be grateful and stop all this workers rights nonsense.

Lady F-P: Yes, dear, it certainly is nonsense. They're hardly worth the beds we give them most of the time, let alone the hot meals and the free clothes. Give them half the chance they would take over the place – talk about revolting!

She begins to laugh again, almost nervously, at her own pun. She fails to see Jarvis rolling his eyes, as Lady Caroline attempts to distract Will in a playful game of waving-and-winking-at- the-rather-adorable-footman

Will in very low whisper to George, hardly moving his lips: Hey, mate, I thought that one was yours!

After dinner, the gentlemen retreat to the library to (try to) discuss politics further, and Jarvis knows the Earl doesn't want them disturbed so he can broach the subject of the East India Company with the Lord. He pours the brandy, hands out cigars and exits, retreating moodily to his office for his own well-deserved smoke and to fume over the Fiffington-Piffles' insults towards the servants and Flora especially. He hasn't even given a second thought to Grace and the children……

Meanwhile upstairs Grace has her hands full, literally. If things had been bad the last time they had visited now things were much worse! All she had been trying to do was get the children bathed before bedtime. At first everything had seemed to be going alright. The only girl Perpetua, a rather mousey ugly child had insisted on going first, but it was sometime before Grace could get her into the bath, first it was too hot then it was too cold, so Grace had send Susan off some more hot water. Then just as the temperature was perfect the little darling refused to get in until someone could find her bubble bath, and not just any bubble bath but the nice scented stuff that her mummy had brought her back from Paris. Finally after what seemed like forever Perpetua was bathed and dried, her matted locks combed through and tied up so tomorrow she'd have curls.

However the two boys Rupert and Crispin had decided that instead of bathing them, Grace herself could do with a wash. Between them they managed to upturn the bath onto Grace, fortunately as it had taken her half an hour to prise them out from under their beds it was only full of luke-warm water and so she was saved from scolding. So Grace was forced to forgo their bath and settled for scouring them head to toe with a hot wet flannel.  
Bath time over she now faced the challenge of getting the little angels to go to sleep.

"So do you want a bed time story?"

"Yeah" Shouted Crispin jumping up and down on his bed, "one with lots of fighting and blood and pirates." He said waving an imaginary sword around in the air.  
Perpetua who sat cowering in her bed her sheets drawn up over her head shrieked in terror, as if the nasty pirates could come and get her, even out of a story.

Rupert who was the eldest simply glared down his nose at Grace as if she were a maggot. "I don't suppose you know any good bed time stories, you probably can't even read! I now why lets play a game instead?"

"You're supposed to be going to bed!" Said Grace exasperated.

"But I'm not tired, I'm eleven I don't have to go to bed this early besides you can't tell me what to do." And with that he climbed off of his bed, and signalling to his siblings he ran towards the door. "I know what we can play, hide and seek, and you," he said pointing to Grace, "can be it!" And with that the three children darted out into the corridor, reaching the grand staircase they split up and headed off in different directions. Grace stood for a moment before deciding to head back to the servants hall, if she was going to catch them before they were found or got completely lost she was going to need some help.

Ten minutes later Grace had managed to find, Lizzie, Susan and Charlotte and it taken some persuading to get them to come and help her search. They were systematically working their way from one end of the house to the other meeting in the middle. The plan was when they found each child, one of the maids was to accompany them back to the nursery and sit with them until all three were back and then they were Grace's responsibility again!  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise down the west corridor and Grace and Lizzie dashed off in pursuit. When the rounded the corner they found Crispin trapped by one of the suits of armour he had obviously been meddling with, either trying to hide behind or as Grace suspected because of his sword fetish had actually been trying to relieve the suit of the large ornamental sword that had hung in the scabbard but which now pinned a terrified Crispin to the floor by his night gown. Between the two of them Grace and Lizzie were able to free the boy and he was quite willing to accompany Lizzie back to the nursery.

This left Grace on her own and since Lizzie had taken their candle she was wandering about in the dark. Edging along the long gallery, she darted silently anxious not to be caught in this part of the house alone and late at night without a decent excuse, well without an excuse she could use if she didn't want to get the sack, she could just imagine that Stanwick woman's reaction if she had to admit she lost the children.

Slowly as she approached the music room she heard giggling, determined not to give them the chance to slip away she crept towards he door and peered through the keyhole. What she saw almost made her yelp with astonishment. Lady Caroline was sitting at the piano but she was not playing it, instead next to her sat Will who it appeared she was pretending to teach to play the instrument. However Grace noticed his hands had a propensity to move anywhere but the keyboard and mostly on her ladyship's instruction. Grace strained hard to try and make out what they were whispering but no avail. Well the children were certainly not in there, but now she had some interesting gossip to spread but that would wait until after she had finished rounding up the little monsters.

Lady C and Will are sat at the piano in the music room, unaware that Grace has seen them.

Lady C: Tell me again, which one is middle C! (she said with an exaggerated look of confusion on her face)

Will: Well, its one of the white ones, and its smack bang in the middle, the first one I showed you.

Lady C: Oh do show me again (she cooed, raising her arm, extending her index finger in expectance of Will taking her hand, which he did, placing it on the correct key)

Will: See, there we go!

Lady C: (detecting a slightly patronising tone in Wills voice) Mr Forest, you don't need to humour me! (giving a less than amused expression)

Will: (sensing that she had taken it the wrong way) Oh, oh no miss, i , i... (this was a strange occurrence for the normally talkative Will who, Mr. Adams had noted on many occasion, seemed to have an answer for everything - but not this time)

Lady C relaxed her expression which then turned into a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not being serious!" Giggling away, pushing Will's left arm flirtatiously, who took a deep breath and nervously smiled back at her. "Oh, your such a card, do play me a tune"

So far, Will had been fobbing her off with a one-handed rendition of Three Blind Mice, which was about the extent to his skills as a pianist. Thankfully he'd also picked up a little of 'Ring a Ring a Rosies', but only the first few opening chords.

Mercifully for Will, Lady C continued: "I had no idea servant-folk could be so accomplished" She stood up and began walking around the room.  
Now Will could have taken offence at this remark, but then again he didn't really expect any different from the Earl's little princess. Instead, his thoughts were more along the thread of assuming she'd know a little more than the average rich girl after her encounter with George, though he had no intention of bringing that up yet.

Will stopped playing (partly because he didn't know anymore) and turned around to face her. She continued "Mother always said I should have persisted with the harp, but I found it tedious". She let out a little sigh and looked away. Will assumed it was at the memory of her mother, Lady Lydia, who passed away soon after Will arrived at Taplows.  
Feeling a little uneasy, Will began to rise out of his seat, after all Mr. Adams would be on the warpath if Will stayed much longer. Indeed, after HIS latest shenanigans, Andrew Adams was applying his own little clamp down which, Will assumed (quite rightly), was in order to score brownie-points with Mr Jarvis.

Just at that moment however, Lady C began again: "I always much preferred learning to ride, daddy was such a great horseman"

Will: (thinking he was helping) "Well, he still is, only the other day he was galloping around as if he were 20 years younger. Poor Gwen appeared under strain to keep up with him".

Lady C: "POOR Gwen , oh she won't be one day if she gets her way!"

Will was startled at the change in her voice and the way she had swung round at the mention of her father's 'lady-friend's' name. He knew he'd unearthed something, so quickly tried to amend it. "Your ladyship, I'm sorry if I, I, mean I had no intention of ..."

Seeing he was struggling and realising she may have said too much already, Lady C flipped back into her sweetness and light character. "No, please don't be, that woman is of no consequence to anything. Um... (hesitating) I think I'd like to retire now" (desperately trying to draw a close to proceedings) "Its pretty late" (indicating to the clock on the mantle piece)

Respecting her wishes, Will replied "Of course, I'm sorry to have kept you so long"

Lady C: "No, no, please don't be sorry." (sheepishly) "Could I see you tomorrow?"

Will: "Well, I'm not sure, things are pretty hectic..."

Lady C:" please"

Will, never having said no to a Lady in distress, replied "I'll do my best".  
With that Lady C walked out of the main door to the music room, whilst Will left via the side door which was nearest to a downstairs corridor


	6. Episode 6a

The next morning Mr Jarvis and Mr Adams received a summons from the Earl to see him after breakfast. Dutifully they arrived and were joined moments later by a worried Mrs Stanwick. They entered the Earls study only to find that the audience also include Gwen and the rather more hostile Lord and Lady Fiffington-Piffles.

"Are Jarvis there you are, well man what's the meaning of all this then?"

Jarvis looked from Mr Adams to Mrs Stanwick, neither of them appeared to know what the Earl was blathering on about, and this annoyed him it made him out to be unprofessional not knowing what was going on under his very nose. Swallowing his pride he asked, "I'm sorry sir but to what in particular are you referring?"  
Lord and Lady F-P snorted simultaneously at this as if not surprised at Jarvis's stupidity, after all he is only a servant.

"We are talking, my dear man, about the shameful neglect and dereliction of duty of your staff, leaving my children alone like that letting them wander off into the house to find help, anything could have happened to them. From now on I insist that they are properly supervised and not by some silly kitchen maid, I want one of your senior staff to take responsibility for them whilst they are here, they should be treated with the respect and deference due to their rank and not looked after by savages." Lady F-P finished waving her fan inches from Jarvis face to emphasis her point.

"Quite right my dear!" Added Lord F-P, "well man out with out what are you going to do? This needs sorting out now, I can't be doing with all this bandying about."

Jarvis who had been taking this tirade patiently risked a glance to his other staff members to see their reaction. Mrs Stanwick looked as though she would burst into tears any moment, but Mr Adams was fighting a grin. Typical Jarvis thought I save his life twice and yet he still gets pleasure out of seeing me brought to task. For a moment Jarvis stood there unable to think of an answer, one of the senior staff to act as nursemaid, well it couldn't be him, nor any of the footmen, Felix would be unable to resist throttling them and as much as he'd like to inflict them on Mrs Stanwick even she had far too much work to do. That only left one viable option.  
"Well in that case Mr Adams, the under-butler will take charge of your children whilst they are here." Said Jarvis risking another glance at Mr Adams the grin now gone from his face but all protestations died on his tongue as the Earl now satisfied the matter had been sorted signalled them to leave.

Next scene. Adams has decided, most reluctantly, to take the children outside, hoping that a good run around in the grounds would tire them out and that they would sleep all afternoon. He couldn't have underestimated their energy more. They would run and run until they were specks on the horizon, and he would have to chase after them, but they ran so far they ended up in a large clump of trees, so densely packed that very little light was let in, and soon Adams had lost them. Calling out their names, he wandered further into the trees, and soon ended up completely disorientated as pigeons and owls cooed in the darkness. Little did he know that, after leading him a merry dance, they had already left the trees far behind and were heading back up towards the house, giggling at their naughtiness.

Lord and Lady F-P were sat in the ornamental garden with the Earl, George standing over Lady F-P, completely unamused, holding her umbrella over her head to protect her. The Earl had ordered Jarvis to remain put, as either the Lord or Lady could want anything at any time, so he had to stand perfectly still in the heat of the day until Lady F-P needed a glass of iced water, or a clean handkerchief, or the temperature of the sun turning down, or the moon on a stick……. His mind had begun to wander and he thought of Flora again, and how much he was missing her, until he suddenly saw three small dots running towards them. He couldn't believe his eyes – it was the children. Without Adams. Away in the distance. The gentry had failed to notice. Yet.

Lady F-P fanning herself: Oh, it is so hot today! I certainly couldn't go and live in India, the wretched place. It would be absolutely ghastly, completely wrong for my sensitivities.

Lord F-P: I'm sure you and the children could grow to like it. We would have many servants and we would only have to pay them a penny a year or something! In fact I'm sure we could have slaves, saving us a bob or two.

Lady Caroline: Oh, I think I have to agree with Fanny, Freddie. I'm sure it would be completely beastly, and anyway the journey over would be horrific. One could never be sure what diseases one could be attracting on the way, or even once there.

The children were now much closer, and their giggling could be heard now. Jarvis, rooted to the spot, can only wait helplessly until their parents spot them, or begin to care a little about them. He may be waiting forever for that to happen.

Rupert running – or rather bouncing – up to Lady F-P: Mummy, mummy, mummy!

Crispin pointing to the woods: Mr Adams took us into the woods, then he ran away, leaving us all on our own!

Perpetua begins to sob loudly, crocodile tears streaming down her face. Her mother's only reaction is to shake her head. Cuddling was very much out of the question

Lord F-P To Jarvis, who was surprised he even noticed his presence: What is the meaning of this! Where is that wretched under-butler of yours, and what the hell does he think he's playing at!

Jarvis, completely dumbfounded, had his suspicions that maybe Adams wasn't to blame for once.

The Earl: I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. Turning to J and hissing Go and find Adams! NOW!

Not knowing where to begin, Jarvis dashes back inside to find Will and Fred to help him look. The children may be correct about the woods, he decides, so that's where he orders Will and Fred to start looking. After a half an hour search, it seems completely hopeless

Fred: Aw, mate, this is stupid. He could be anywhere.

Will grinning and shouting: Oi, Andrew! Where are you!

Fred sighing and slumping against a tree: I'm going back, it's lunch time and it's his own sodding fault if he's lost.

Back up at the house, Mrs Stanwick has been given 'custody' of the children. Shaking her head, she hurries them back inside and stops them in the hallway

Mrs S crouching down: So, who likes cookery?

All three screw up their faces. She changes tack

Mrs S: Who would like to help Mr Kraus in the kitchen? You could make biscuits and scones!

Still a negative reaction. Her good nature done with, she stands up and orders them to the kitchen whether they like it or not. Kraus stops dead when he sees the children burst into his precious kitchen, staring in shock at Mrs S

Kraus in harsh whisper as the children start running round the table: What is the meaning of this, Mrs Stanwick! I am a professional chef, not some nanny! Get them out of here!

Mrs S calmly: Oh, Mr Kraus, I'm sure you can keep them entertained for a little while. I suggested to them that they make biscuits.

Kraus almost exploding: BISCUITS! Felix Kraus doesn't make BISCUITS!

But before he could finish his rant she had left and the children were under the table, trying to trip Kraus up with a rolling pin. This was going to get nasty, he thought, but biscuits it was, maybe with just a hint of rat poison…….

Meanwhile, Jarvis was now having a rather strict talking to, to Grace Jarvis: What were you thinking of, leaving those children to run round the house?

Grace: Well- they wanted to play hide and seek. And, they ran off really quickly, before I could stop them.

Jarvis: You didn't have this much trouble last time.

Grace looking bemused: Well, they were a handful even then, and they're older now, which makes them harder to deal with.

Jarvis: Well, everyone is having trouble with them, but you still should have tried to keep them from running off, now I have to attach a senior servant to them, and none of us has the time to spare.

Grace looking rather ashamed: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you.

Jarvis: I now, I shouldn't have asked you to do it, but you did it last time. Lord Harry wasn't anything like they are, and we don't have a nanny here.

Grace almost in tears: Well, I'm really sorry I couldn't do any better, honestly I am.

Jarvis Preoccupied about something, his tone entirely insensitive: Yes, well, suddenly noticing a tear on her cheek you can clear yourself up, and go and find Mrs Stanwick, where ever she is, and find out what you can do instead.

Grace Walking to the door: Yes Mr Jarvis, sorry Mr Jarvis.

Grace walks out, and goes to dry her eyes. After she has done so, she bumps into Lizzie, walking from the kitchen to the pantry

Lizzie: What did Mr Jarvis want you for?

Grace: Oh, he had a right go at me, for not supervising those monsters properly.

Lizzie: It wasn't your fault, they ran out. And they feed their parents lies, which they of course believe.

Grace: Yes, George told me what happened to him, but their parents think they're little angels.

Lizzie: Well, what are you supposed to do for the rest of the day?

Grace: Mr Jarvis told me to go and find Mrs Stanwick, who'll tell me to do something, I s'pose.

Lizzie giggling: Mrs Stanwick!

Grace: Yes, do you know where she is?

Lizzie: Yes, she tried to unload those brats onto Kraus, wanted them to make biscuits or something. It was total mayhem in the kitchen when I left, just now. And they were only starting to lay out the ingredients.

Grace: Is Mrs Stanwick in there?

Lizzie: I'm not sure, I think she wanted to leave, but when I left she was still in there.

Grace: Well I better go and find her. See you at dinner.

Lizzie heading off to the pantry: Alright.

Meanwhile Fred and Will who had decided to abandon Adams to his fate, made their way back to the house, however on the outskirts of the wood they see a figure leaning up against a tree wheezing slightly.

W: What happened to you?

A: Those blasted brats ran in here and I had to follow them and I lost them. Do any of yous know where they are?

F: Yeah they are in the kitchen making biscuits with Kraus. I'm sure that he is having a time of his life.

W: Oh yeah, J's on the war path with you. You better go to him first and tell what happened.

A: Great.

(A runs towards the house leaving Fred and Will laughing and walking back leisurely)

A finally finds J who looks as if he is about to explode with anger with him.

J: Where were you? I told you to watch over those kids and look at what you do. You lose them the first hour you have them. What have you got to say then?

A: Sorry it's just that they ran into the woods and I had to follow them before I lost them. I was right behind them until I tripped over a stupid root.

J: I don't care about your excuses. Get into that kitchen and take those kids off Mrs S and Kraus immediately as I am sure that they do not want to look after them any more than you do.

A: Yes Sir. Right away, Sir.

(A runs down the corridor and into the kitchen)

K: I am sorry but they have to cook in the oven before you eat or they won be edible. (Kraus looks as if he is about to strangle them)

(Mrs S sees A in the doorway)

S: Ahhh Mr Adams. I see you have come back from your trip.

(The Children laugh at this as they know exactly what happened and he did have a slight trip)

A: Yes (with a note of annoyance in his voice) Mr Jarvis has asked me to take these children off your hands as it was my responsibility in the first place so if you don't mind I'll leave as soon as possible with them.

Crispin: But I don't want to leave. I wan to eat my biscuits.

S: You can go and play with Mr Adams first then you can come back and eat your cookies when they are finished baking in the oven. How about that?

C: Oh in that case why not. We can look at the horses in the stable. Come on Perpetua, Repurt I'll race you to it.

(They all run out to the stables with Adams chasing after them again)

However there was little time to relax and celebrate, no sooner had the monsters left then preparations had to be made for the farewell supper that was supposed to be taking place in four hours time. The Earl had specified no expense was to be spared, as this was his last chance to impress his guests, however even though Kraus's kitchen had managed to survive the children's cookery lesson, his fire fighting kills were soon put to the test. In the haste to get started on the feast they had forgotten the children's' biscuits baking in the oven and by the time they remembered the kitchen it was covered in a cloud of black smoke.

Somehow despite all these difficulties and Mr Kraus threatening to garrotte the next person who asked for gingerbread men; they were able to put the feast together in time. Tonight not only were the F-P' guests but also the local bishop and the captain of her majesties guard and his officers who were on manoeuvres in the locality. The prospect of officers in uniform proved such a temptation for the girls that they kept risking glances of the hall. It wasn't long before dinner was served in the grand dinning room, Jarvis kept strict control over the footmen and so Will found it difficult to catch Lady Caroline's eye preoccupied as she was with a young cavalry officer.

Cut to the Grand Dining hall, where the evening meal was well underway, with conversation returning to the events of the day.

"And did my ears deceive me, did I actually hear of one of your MAIDS impotently and, I hardly need add shamefully discussing politics! Shocking behaviour of the highest order! Indeed, women today, heaven forbid, they'll be getting the vote next - then where would we be!" Scoffed Lord FP.

"Oh darling, really, do not say such things, you know full well the notion tears my poor nerves to shreds" Lady FP wailed.

"Oh, as it does all of us Lady FP." chirped up Gwen. "I don't think I could muster the strength to go to a polling station - is that what they are called? Ghastly places"

"Quite right!" Agreed the Earl, right on queue as Gwen turned to him, clearly having noted that the FPs were impressed with her assertions.

Lady C, tiring of the derogatory and utterly pompous conversation, let her eyes wander around the room, but not for long, as they soon found their target. Will was standing by, poised for action in the all too likely event that the vintage Chardonnay would creep above Lady FPs desired temperature - rendering it "undrinkable swill".

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, settling them on Gwen who was brazenly fawning over the Earl. Wills eyes followed her lead, but then both pairs retreated to their starting points. Lady C silently laughed scornfully at the situation - Will could tell by the way her mouth curled up at the corners and the way her head rocked backwards. She resumed her meal with a brief head-shake and raised eyebrow, wondering what idiocies Gwen would come out with next. Meanwhile, Will kept an eye on her for a few puzzling moments.

He had two lines on enquiry. Firstly - what was she thinking? Last night he had suspected Lady C felt some animosity towards her father's new (horse!) riding partner, but their synchronised exchange of glances had been confirmations. Secondly, what was this? Why was he even giving these notions the time of day? The only answer he could find was that he actually felt sorry for her. Sure, she'd never done a days work in her life of privileges, but money couldn't buy good company - those at the head of the table, (the FPs, Gwen and the Earl) served as convincing testimony to this, but then again the soldiers were all brawn, no brains, and he didn't even want to get started on the clergy.

Neither, he came to the conclusion was he to be bought. Whilst he had found the amateur piano tutoring session of the previous evening to be rather pleasant, an escape from life 'downstairs', sympathy was not the basis of a relationship, especially not the kind when all signs point to doom from the outset. After all, what would she possibly see in him? Best not go there Will thought, it was one thing to reject (albeit theoretically) an attractive woman, but it was quite another for him to change the habits of a lifetime and start putting himself down - even if his ego would be able to bear it better than most.

Across the room, similar threads were rushing through Lady Cs mind, though paradoxically, they were not in regards to the footman. Instead, hers were fixed on the matter, which had by now, all but consumed her - the growing influence Gwen was attaining over her father. Caroline knew very well what drew Gwen to him, like a moth the flame or more accurately in her view, like a parasite to its host. However, besides her womanly charms, Lady C could perceive little, if any virtues Gwendolyn could present to the Earl. His daughter was thoroughly convinced that the match could not be considered as anything other than highly reprehensible, in all lights.

She was awakened from her trance by a sharp tug on her right hand. She looked up, over her shoulder to see Will standing over her, which raised a smile. Caroline was instantly brought her senses as he prised the fish knife from her strained grasp, before hurriedly returning to the kitchen before she could even think of trying to arrange a meeting between the two.

Luckily, in one respect at least, no one seem to notice she had forged an indent into the table, but in another, it became all too apparent that, on the surface, this invisibility was precisely the problem. Not one of her fellow diners managed to notice the fact that she was shaking, and little greater concern was expressed when she excused herself prematurely, citing a migraine. However, the real headache would have been to endure the two happy and equally absurd couples any longer.

Once the meal was finally over, the remaining ladies rose from their chairs to retire to the drawing room to gossip and titter while the gentlemen were to 'discuss matters of vital importance and significance' in the library. Or gossip too. Jarvis often wondered why political gossip was considered any more intelligent than the women's sexual gossip; all too often he would hear, when serving both the ladies then the gentlemen with their after dinner aperitifs, that there was little or practically no difference between the two. The men may start off with good intentions, but political debate would turn rather quickly to which inconsequential MP was putting it about with which other inconsequential MPs' wife (or girlfriend, or sister or even mother). Jarvis hardly thought this very political, although he supposed it depended on the aim of the discussions.

Pondering this as he backs out of the library, closing the doors in front of him, he fails to see Adams standing directly behind him. Turning, lost in thought, he jumps when he sees Adams right up close to his nose.

Adams: Mr Jarvis.

J jumping backwards: Yes, I know my name Mr Adams, for what it's worth. What do you want now? Tell me that we've misplaced the children again? That they were last seen in the kitchen, or in an outhouse, or in the old bake house? Or do you feel like killing yourself again?

He pushes past Adams, leaving him a little stunned by his abrupt manner, and makes his way back to the servants quarters and his office. Frowning, Adams hurries after him

Jarvis without turning: What is it Mr Adams, out with it, I'm very busy this evening.

Adams: It's about Mr Kraus, sir.  
Jarvis stops and sighs. He could really do without this childishness, feeling there were enough children in the house at the moment without Adams and Kraus joining in

J pleading: Look, Mr Adams, sort it out between yourselves like the sensible adults I once thought you were. Or would you rather I told you to stand in the corner with your hands on your heads?

Without waiting for a reply, he opens his office door and walks in, throwing open the big book of figures he has hardly touched since Flora's last departure. Adams reluctantly follows him in as Jarvis sits down and fixes on his spectacles.

Adams: No, we're not arguing again, sir.

Jarvis to himself: For once, praise the Lord.

Adams: We have come to an….understanding. We now realise that someone is having a joke at our expense and we intend to find them out. Sir.

Jarvis looking unimpressed as he leans back in his chair: So you propose to….?

Adamsrocking uneasily on his heels: Catch them, sir. We think they'll strike again.

Jarvis: So you want my blessing for this charade then, I suppose? Well I'm sorry Mr Adams, but you're both on your own with this one. If you and Mr Kraus want to sneak and creep around the place then it's up to you, don't involve me!

Adams backing out of the door, wondering why he bothered telling Jarvis in the first place: Aye, sir, of course.

Jarvis loudly: And close the door behind you!

Jarvis felt little guilt about his current attitude towards his under-butler. The man appeared to be showing little remorse for his actions, and he was convinced that somehow he would find a way to hit the bottle again. Sighing he pulls from under his big book another letter he had started to Flora, but wasn't completely sure whether he should send this one. Not because of its contents, but because he had already written one letter and felt that he should be able to stand on his own two feet without having to run to Flora with all his little problems. Drumming his fingers on his desk, he gives in, closing his figures and returns to the letter, although he decides with a small smile to change its tone and make it a love letter to warm her heart – he was sure she must be having trials and tribulations of her own getting that London lot in order without his burdens too.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kraus is pacing up and down, rather than relaxing with a book from his native land which he was often seen doing in the evenings after preparing a large banquet. Adams appears at the door, shaking his head and Kraus huffs impatiently

Adams: He's not interested in our little problem, I'm afraid, Felix. Too preoccupied with lustful thoughts, no doubt. Looks like it's just you and me.

Kraus folding his arms, he pulls up next to Adams, a little too close for the under-butler's liking: Mr Adams, may I remind you that I am your superior so it is still Mr Kraus to you, I am most certainly not your friend. And you should hold your tongue where Mr Jarvis is concerned, you owe him your life, remember. Backing off, a sarcastic half smile spreading across his lips. Now, Mr Adams, let us tend to the matter in hand.

Adams obviously disgruntled, puffing out his chest: So, are you sure it was him? And you saw his face?

Kraus impatiently: Of course I am sure, I don't jump to conclusions like you. He came in here while I was scraping out the fish kettle, how he had the nerve in broad daylight I don't know, stole them and scuttled away like the rat who got the cream.

Adams: Cat

Kraus: Where! Not again, I have told the gamekeeper to shoot it dead next time it comes near the house…..

Adams: No, it's the CAT who got the cream, not the rat.

Kraus looked confused momentarily, as if Adams was trivialising his point, then he beckoned to him to follow him towards Adams' bedroom. Adams, not very surprised by Kraus' accusations, rubs his hands in glee, grinning from ear to ear for the first time since his activities with Mrs Stanwick. This made him suddenly remember that ten minute fumble again, and for a moment he forgot about Kraus. That little madam would be desperate for it again soon, he was convinced, there was still time before she left to have her one last time. His rude thoughts were interrupted by Kraus, who was tapping him frantically on the arm. This was going to be good, and they had the little toe-rag right where they wanted him.

Meanwhile Jarvis sat back in his chair, placing his pen down on the table with an air of finality and picked up his finished letter and began to reread it.

My Darling Flora,  
I know it has only been days since my last letter but believe me it is only thoughts of you that are keeping me going. I don't know where to begin, Mr Adams managed to cause more problems, loosing a handful of children, fortunately no one was hurt, and unfortunately that damn Stanwick woman is once more dogging my steps. If only you were here to set her straight, although I would suggest a less direct method this time.

How much longer are you going to be in London? If it is any longer than a fortnight I am warning you I may be forced to ride down and there and bring you back myself. Then things can get back to normal, you would not believe how odd and empty the old place feels without you, nothing is done right and I miss having you to talk things over with. I never would have realised how much I have come to depend on you had it not been for your absence. I miss your lively conversation over meals, the way that the side of your mouth curls up before you smile and most of all the peace I feel whenever you are nearby. Write soon of your return and bring some ray of sunshine to my day.

Yours lovingly,  
Walter.

Satisfied Jarvis folded the letter, placing it inside the addressed envelope and sealed it, with any luck tomorrow should bring a reply to his earlier letter.Back in the upper servants corridor, Kraus and Adams would have looked very suspicious if they had been spotted by Mrs Stanwick or Jarvis.

Kraus, sliding dramatically along the wall, candle in his grip, keeps turning to check that Adams is following him. Every time Adams goes to speak, even in a quiet whisper, Kraus waves his hand dramatically in front of his face to keep him quiet. Adams finds this incredibly annoying, expressing his anger through dramatically contorted facial expressions and plenty of huffing and puffing. As they approached Adams' room, they can hear banging and clattering coming from inside.

Adams in harsh whisper, dashing forward: I'll kill the little...

Kraus mouths 'no!' at him, pushing him forcefully against the wall and pinning him there as he listens carefully at the door

Kraus wide eyes darting from side to side: We will go in after three, both of us. Ready?

Adams nods, spoiling for a fight. If he had found his brand new stash of liquor there would be hell to pay, although he intended to shut him up good and proper first. Jarvis could never know. Never ever. But he needed it, and needed it bad. He had justified it to himself by thinking that it helped him to do his job to the best of his abilities as it stopped the shaking, the sweating and the constant yearn for the pure taste of alcohol on his lips. He had pushed all thoughts of what it would do to Lizzie right to the back of his mind. Nothing mattered when he needed a drink. How on earth did Jarvis think he had prevented him from drinking? It was quite obvious he had never been an alcoholic himself.

Kraus holding up his fingers in Adams' face just in case he didn't understand: Here we go, Mr Adams! One, two...THREE!

Both men burst into the room, practically kicking the door down, but stopped in the doorway and stared into the room, dark except for a sliver of moonlight. For a second it was difficult to make anything out, even with the candle, and neither could see the culprit inside, but before they could gather their thoughts they heard a snap, and a sudden noise like the very rapid sliding of a rope. 

Adams: What was...?

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, and as a scraping above the door confirmed their fears it all happened too quickly for them to react and jump. There was a large splattering noise and half a bucketful of eels, covered in jelly, landed square on their heads, the bucket clattering to the floor in front of them. They gave a yelp, half in shock and half in pure anger, and stood in a pool of dead, slimy eels and goop, not being able to move or talk. 

They see that the window was open, the curtain blowing silently in the night breeze, and propped up on the window ledge a rough piece of card, on it scribbled:

'FEEDING TIME AT THE ZOO! FOOLS!'

Adams initial astonishment is overtaken by fury and resentment. Walking calmly forward, he picks up the sign, then growls as he begins to rip it up frantically, jumping up and down on the fragments of card, eel jelly splattering all over his bed and desk and greasing up the floor. Kraus is eventually the first to speak, failing to notice Jarvis standing behind them, looking disgusted with the whole situation

Kraus: How dare he do this! HOW DARE HE! I don't understand how he knew about me spotting him!

Adams searching frantically out of the window in a vague hope of spotting the accused: He's not as incredibly dumb as he looks, he's a sly wee beggar, and he's outwitted both of us, damn it! He kicks his chair, but only ends up hurting his toe and growling more I'll get him! I'll tear his head off, rip his heart out, kick him until he screams...

Jarvis walking forward and skirting the pile of eels by the door: I don't see the virtue in doing it in quite that order, Mr Adams, surely the kicking should come first for maximum effect?

Adams spinning round. For pity's sake, Jarvis was all he needed right now: Sir! I think Mr Kraus and I have been taken for a ride.

Jarvis turning up the lights in the room and scanning disapprovingly at the mess: For once Mr Adams I agree with you. It appears you have both been your own undoing this time. 

Kraus flicking jelly off his hands as it drips from his hair: I trust, Mr Jarvis, you will be taking this most seriously!

Jarvis resisting a smile: Of course, Mr Kraus. I will do as you like and tell all the lower servants in the morning about your current state and the fact you, both respected senior servants looking at Adams - well, almost - were both outwitted and outdone by one of them. He turns on his heels to leave, but is, as he expects, stopped

Kraus moving forward to Jarvis, who backs away in disgust: No, please Mr Jarvis, don't do that.

Jarvis almost smug: Then how do you propose I solve the problem?

Kraus looks at Adams for help, but he has already sunk into his chair, head on his desk in more despair than he was before

Kraus turning back to Jarvis: You win, we will solve this on our own.

Jarvis: I really don't think it's a case of winning, Mr Kraus. Surely you are both old enough and wise enough not to rise to the lower servants' bait, and I expect my senior staff to set an example, not encourage such insolence.

Adams lifts his head, jelly smeared down one side and an eel still resting on his shoulder. He looks at Jarvis, and once again speaks before he thinks. Later he blames lack of drink inside him

Adams: You're one to talk, Mr Respectable! I'm surprised you haven't moved on to the ever so lovely Mrs Stanwick in your usual woman's absence!

Jarvis' expression turns from stifled amusement to thunder. He can feel the rage building in his chest, but he resists the temptation Adams is presenting him to punch him into the middle of next week. Instead he speaks slowly through gritted teeth, as Kraus backs out of the door and Adams glares.

Jarvis: I will pretend I didn't hear that. I should've let you rot in debtor's prison with the rats and the low-lives, where you belong, but I didn't. You're on such thin ice, one push from your little toe and you'll go straight through, and next time I won't be anywhere near you to save your pathetic skin. Now both of you, get this place cleaned up, I don't care how long it takes you. I don't want to hear another word about pranks, or eels, or chickens or any other creature ever again!

Jarvis walks back out into the hallway, the humour of the situation now completely lost. He was sick to death of Adams and his behaviour, and everyone else at Taplows for that matter.

Jarvis: And the Fiffington-Piffles are leaving tomorrow, so at least that's one relief. Shame that you Mr Adams aren't leaving with them!

He storms off down the corridor to bed, leaving Adams and Kraus and the sorry mess of eels. How he wishes his darling Flora was there waiting for him. Maybe, he thinks, another letter could be in order...

Whilst the haze from the morning dew ebbed away leaving a decidedly milder climate than the previous day, the strength of spirit amongst the Taplows faithful was burning brightly. This improvement in morale was beholden to the occasion - the FPs were (at last) leaving for Stranthem Hall. The courtyard was its usual hive of activity, only at a distinctly more frenzied pace. Even the typically reluctant Mr A assisted in the loading of the carriages - anything to accelerate the departure, of the younger generation especially.

As Fred and Joe hobbled across the yard, struggling to carry a ridiculously large wooden chest between them, Adams, again trying to hasten proceedings yelled. "Come on lads, you can do it, put your backs into it! It's only a few toys for goodness sake!"

The footmen looked at each other shaking their heads - just a few toys eh? ";He couldn't even handle the bloody kids, we're busting a gut here as it is" moaned Fred.

"Too right, I'd like to see him give it a try - heavy enough to sink a battleship" agreed Joe.

"Uh, you'd like to see me doing what Joseph?" enquired Mr A, obviously having caught the first half.

"Um... up and about like this more often Sir, given your recent state of poor health" Joe gabbled after a sustained period of umms and ahhs.

"Thanks for your concern Joey me'lad, but could we just stick to the job in hand?" said Adams in a rather sarcastic tone. He knew full well that was not what Joe had actually said, but at the present moment in time he was not going to give any footman the satisfaction of seeing him rattled, especially after last night. In any case, he was more concerned with getting those little brats and their equally frustrating parents out of the county, as out of the country was too much to hope for.

When preparations were complete, the same line up as on arrival gathered to see the FPs off, although this time the smiles on the faces of the staff were actually genuine. Perhaps too much so, as Lady FP declared that Mr Kraus was "Grinning like a Cheshire cat" which she found "quite unnerving".

The visitors found it quite unnecessary to bid farewell to each in turn, and the one Mr Jarvis received was less than favourable.

Lord FP: "Jarvis, I'd like to be able to say the staff here were partly responsible for our pleasant stay, but unfortunately for you, I do not suffer from amnesia and will remember the shambolic incompetence of certain members of the lower household"

Jarvis turned to observe his staff, Adams was smirking as the butler was being put in his place. This fact did not escape Lady FP who remarked that as well as feeble mindedness, Taplows was rife with individuals who appeared to have wind permanently.

"Get your men, and indeed women in order Jarvis, as I do not expect these inadequacies to be repeated upon our next visit!" lectured Lord FP.

For a moment, Mr J just stood there dumbstruck before he again looked about him. The smile had well and truly been wiped off Adams' face and Mr Kraus and Mrs Stanwick exchanged fearfully confused glances.

"Well man? Do you at least comprehend what I have said? You look as if I'm speaking double-Dutch."

When his lordships words had sunk in, Jarvis swallowed loudly and cobbled together a reply: "Your NEXT visit, your grace?"

"Hopefully in a matter of weeks if I'm correct!" gloated Lady FP who seemed rather pleased with herself.

"Oh and you always are my darling" Lord FP fawned as he helped his wife into the carriage before getting in himself.

As Jarvis closed the door, Lord FP started up again "Indeed, we shall return (mwha ha ha) upon a most desirable event". He didn't even bother shaking Mr Js hand; instead he chose to give Taplows a final once over before the carriage pulled away.

By rights, the remaining occupants of the courtyard should have been skipping back to the house, clicking their heels in delight and kicking up a celebratory chorus of 'Bring me sunshine ...', but any joy felt was soon clouded over by the treat of Lord and Lady FPs' imminent return. On which note, their minds began to question - just what did the pompous old prig mean by a desirable event?

Walking back into his office Jarvis noticed Fred coming towards him with the post; eagerly he relieved the footmen of his burden and sat down at his desk looking for a letter from Flora. Out of the corner of his eye he recognised her handwriting, but pulling that letter to the top he noticed that it as indeed her handwriting but it was addressed not to him but to George Cosmo! He searched desperately through the rest of letters looking for the one she must have sent him by now, but there wasn't one. How can she have found time to write to George Cosmo and not to him, even though he had written specifically asking her advice? Sullenly he put his hand into his breast pocket and drew out the letter he had written the night before, and in a fit of pique, which he soon regretted threw it into the fire.

Mr Jarvis entered the lower servants' hall and walked over to George handing him a cream envelope, before turning and heading off to check on the guests.

Will: "That's Mrs Ryan's handwriting"

Lizzie: "And how may I ask do you know what her handwriting looks like?" She asked teasingly waggling her eyebrow at him suggestively.

Will blushing slightly: "Give over Lizzie I have been here a while so there's no need to go jumping to conclusions."

George anxious to settle the argument tore open the letter, curious Will and Lizzie gathered round him. George shrugged them off and quickly scanned its contents before dropping it down on the table in shock. Will picked it up quickly and began to read it aloud for the benefit of all within earshot.

"Mr Cosmo,

I am writing to inform you that the position of First Footman has become vacant at the London household. I hope you do not mind but I have taken the liberty of suggesting your name as a possible replacement. If you are interested in this chance for promotion I suggest that you discuss the post with Mr Jarvis who is more qualified than I to offer you career advice, and would in any case need to stand as referee. The closing date for applications is the 30th of this month, so I suggest considering the local postal service you reply forthwith.

Yours Sincerely  
Flora Ryan."

Will: "Blimey mate, this is it!" Said Will slapping the letter. "Good ole Mrs Ryan, shame there wasn't an under-butler place going, but think of it mate London!"

George frowned Will was right this was an unprecedented chance for him as if he stayed at Taplows he'd be a second footman till either Will or Adams left. However if he did apply then that would mean leaving Grace behind.

'MR ADAMS!'

Adams is sitting in his room, staring at his diary, when he hears his name being yelled down the corridor. Slamming it shut, he creaks his chair back and dashes behind his door, not wanting to be seen by Jarvis. He presses himself up against the wall, shutting his eyes as if that would prevent him from being seen. There is silence, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

Adams his eyes still clenched: Thank my lucky sporrens for that!

Jarvis: MR ADAMS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Adams swiftly opens his eyes and looks startled at Jarvis who has flung back the door and is now tapping his foot on the floor, a stern look on his face

Adams sweating and stuttering, still backed up against the wall: Er.I'm just..

Jarvis raising eyebrows: Playing hide-and-seek with your new best friend Mr Kraus, perhaps? 

Jarvis steps back as Adams sheepishly moves away from the wall and towards his chair

Jarvis storming away: My office, now!

Oh heck, what have I done now? Adams thought, heaving his weary form out of his room and down the corridor. He had just been writing in his diary that he has managed to loose a couple of pounds but that was only due to stress rather than a diet of cabbage and fruit. He had a bad feeling about this summons, remembering what he had said to Jarvis last night before drowning his sorrows with any strong spirit he could lay his hands on. Hell, his head hurt and the thought of eating anything in the near future turned his stomach. Sliding slowly into Jarvis' office, he sits himself awkwardly down before he is even invited to do so. Jarvis remains standing, looming over him and smacking a letter opener in the palm of his hand in rhythmic slaps. Adams notices through his bleary vision that the day's post is strewn across Jarvis' desk, as if he had just thrown it up and failed to catch it

Jarvis: Mr Adams, I hope you are sticking to your duties as I had instructed you to do.

Adams can only grunt, but feels like he will need to defend himself if Jarvis is going to continue to question him

Jarvis: I'm not quite sure what sort of answer that was, but I'm sure you're still not pulling your weight despite my repeated warnings! You are trying my patience, Mr Adams...

Adams to Jarvis' total surprise: Yes, yes, fine, whatever, I owe you I know, you just keep on rubbing it in, don't you! Just because you're not getting any at the moment - need a trip into town, do we!

Then, to Adams' complete and utter shock, Jarvis grabs him by his jacket and drags him out of the chair, knocking it over in the process, and pinning him against the wall. Adams fails to react to push him away, but by the time he has realised just what is going on his arms are too restricted to do anything

Jarvis: You ungrateful little..!

Then, as quickly as he had turned, he let Adams drop to the ground. Turning to face his desk, questioning his judgement in his head, Jarvis fails to notice Adams lunging at him with such a force that it knocks him to the ground, smacking his head on the floor. For a second, Jarvis is too stunned to work out what just happened, but it comes flooding back quickly when he sees Adams' fist heading straight towards his nose. Darting out of the way and rolling under the desk, Adams only manages to punch the floor, his knuckles cracking as he whines in pain

Jarvis 'trying to reason: Mr Adams, calm down, plea...

Adams lunges at him from behind the desk, grabbing him by the arm and crashing him into the chair. Jarvis, his reactions quicker than Adams whose brain is still numbed with a hang-over, swings his leg round and kicks Adams up the backside, sending him flying into the wall and leaving him slumped. Jarvis roughly drags him up by the arm, his fist flying into his under-butler's stomach causing Adams to double over in agony. All Jarvis' good nature towards Adams has left him, and it has been replaced by pure hatred for the man he blames for wrecking a future life with Flora. Adams slips between unconsciousness and consciousness as Jarvis lands another punch this time on his cheek, sending him to the ground. Will and George are standing in the doorway, but don't see it as their place to stop him, all they can do is gawp. Jarvis turns to them, standing up straight, a look of blazing fury on his face

Jarvis wiping blood from his forehead: Take him away to his room. 

Will trying his luck: Are you going to sack him, sir?

Jarvis slumping into his chair, and forcefully jabbing the letter opener into the desk: Just take him away!

Will and George, genuinely scared by Jarvis' behaviour, pull Adams up by his arms and drag him away, not for the first time. Jarvis is left sullen and depressed, tossing the letters onto the floor. Not a word from Flora. How could she? Did she not love him any more? Had she met someone else in London? Slamming open his book of figures, he begins to scribble away furiously, trying to calm himself before the staff meeting.

Cut to the lower servants dining hall where the staff have been herded up but Mrs Stanwick, as Mr Adams, who had just sneaked in through the side door to sit in the dark corner, still grimacing from his war wounds, was in no fit state to do so. Mr K and Mrs S were stood near the head of the table, waiting for Jarvis' arrival, whilst everyone else was sitting around in a most casual fashion, some more so than others.

"Mr Forest, get your carcass OFF that dining table NOW!" Jarvis boomed as he stormed through the door, paused to take a look around the room, and when he found Adams gave him a cold stare as he slammed the door behind him. Will leaped off of the table as if it had just turned red hot.

At this the idle chit-chat came to a grinding halt. It had been mainly concerned with the fabrication of rumours concerning a 'special occasion' that Mrs S had let slip when scolding Charlotte for not polishing the silverware to her own personal standard.

"Now!" Jarvis began in a more rational tone of voice, once a tolerable degree of order had been brought to the seating arrangements. "Many of you I'm sure will have observed the growing attachment between the Earl and Ms Harrows over the past few weeks". This statement was met with a number of choice looks, with even a giggle escaping from Susan.

Jarvis' head swivelled as if it were detached from his body to glare at her. "Anyway, as I was saying ...His lordship would like it to be made known that following recent events, most noticeably the fact that the FPs were also quite taken with the lady in question, he has issued Ms Harrows with a proposal of ... (he stopped momentarily to draw breath) ... marriage". This surprised, albeit maybe not entirely, many of Jarvis' audience, as a number of gasps rang out across the room.

"Which (he continued) I understand was most enthusiastically accepted". This was greeted by a harmony of sighs from the maids, a raised eyebrow from Mrs S, a number of impressed nods from the footmen and one whispered, and totally unrepeatable comment from Fred, much to the delight of Will.

All this Jarvis let slide, but then in the corner, Adams, nursing a bloody nose, a few bruised ribs and a hugely dented ego, murmured something virtually inaudible, which did not go unnoticed by Jarvis.

"Would you care to take command of this meeting Mr Adams?" challenged Mr J "I hardly think YOUR lowly views on the matter would hold any weight with ANYONE, let alone his Lordship"

Once again, Adams rose to the bait, though for once in a more civilised manner. "With all due respect Sir..."

At this Jarvis gave a sharp breath through his nose and rocked his head back, without loosing eye contact with the Scotsman. Respect. RESPECT he thought to himself, here was a man incapable of comprehending the meaning of such a word.

"...it just seems a little... inappropriate for a man of his lordships, um ... maturity to be-"

Jarvis cut him dead "What is inappropriate here, is your assumption that your opinion on the match counts for more than absolutely nothing".

By now, tension in the room had reached fever pitch - it wasn't a knife needed to cut through the atmosphere, but a ruddy great axe. The entire lower household was now present at the greatest sporting event of the month, the title clash, Jarvis Vs Adams, so far Adams wasn't even in the running.

"As for the matter of his maturity, the Earl has right to marry any lady he sees fit - a pleasure the likes of you will never have". Simultaneously the unblinkable stares of the crowd travelled from Jarvis to Adams - the ball has now in his court.

Oddly, Adams seemed quite amused by Mr Js last remark, remaining quiet even though he had already thought of a rather fierce retort. (In his head) 'The likes of me eh, Oh he's a fine one to talk, he's only my superior in job description not in social standing, so that meant that in society, he hadn't a prayer of making Mrs R an honest woman.' For a moment Adams sat there grinning back at the faces that were focused on him, but then thought better of the situation, partly because he was still recovering from the last time he mentioned Mrs R and partly because, he knew this one could wait.

Sensing, if not entirely convinced of his victory, Jarvis continued. "Furthermore, it is not the place of anyone here to voice their own conceited notions on the forthcoming event, which I believe is due to take place within the next few weeks".

"So soon?" enquired Mr K (safe in the knowledge that Jarvis would tolerate his input)

"Indeed, it seems the lady was quite insistent on a summer wedding, but was worried that if it were left until August, the stifling heat may prove too much for his Lordship to bear, as you know he has been feeling under the weather of late. Well, if there are no more legitimate quandaries surrounding what I have said ...?" He scanned the room, but all knew very well he had no intention of humouring any reply.

"The only way in which the union will affect us, is that we are gaining a new lady of the manor, which we will take in our stride and endeavour to accommodate her to the best of our abilities and the highest of her expectations." At this, those assembled began to shuffle from their seats.

"Uh, just one more thing, the other young Lady of the house has requested help in the library, as she has misplaced her latest – god forbid - Bronte novel, Smothering or Wuthering or - well, whatever its called, just find it will you? Do a general tidying while your there, that place hasn't seen a reshuffle since the Tories were in power! Anyway, Mr Forest, as you seem to be energetic today, I'd like you, and Joseph to do the honours."

Cut to the library where Will and Joe are quite literally up to their elbows in books they have dragged from the shelves. Jarvis was quite right, the place needed a damned good clean, as the footmen were coughing due to the dust saturated air. Joe was busy rearranging the encyclopaedias and present was performing a balancing act with a pile of books in his arms on the top of ladder, one of those with wheels on. His task was made even more difficult when Will decided it might be fun to see just how fast the ladder could run along the book shelves - leaving poor Joe clinging on for dear life.

"Will, for Christ sake mun, give over!" shouted Joe nervously

"What's the matter mate, you say you think its can go faster - so do I!" he exclaimed with an demonic grin on his face

"Willllllllllll! DONT even think about it!"  
Will began rocking the ladder back and forth, trying to build up some momentum, as Joseph prepared to gag, it was like being up the mast of a ship on the high seas. Just as Will was about to let rip, a voice sent shivers through his spine, here we go again he thought.

He turned around to see Lady Caroline in the main doorway, leaning seductively against the doorframe "Having any luck boys?" she cooed.

"Urh, not quite Miss" Will stuttered

"Well you wont find it in the non-fiction section I can assure you of that, I never venture to that side of the room, why all those facts would give me a such headache". She wined, clearly looking for the sympathy vote. "Last time I had it, I believe I was sitting in the armchair next to the fire" she said, indicating to the seating area over the other side of the room. "Perhaps you might like to try looking over there".

Will looked up at Joe who began to climb back down the ladder.

"Oh no sir, I wouldn't want to trouble you, please do continue, I'm sure this other gentleman will be quite sufficient" she said beckoning will to follow her. With a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes (which he was careful on to let Joe see), he did as she asked.

She sat down in the armchair, watching him search the shelves near by. After a short while, she decided to amuse herself. "Your not going to find it there Mr Forest, your direction of exploration is getting colder by the second." Will began to move closer towards her "That's better, you're getting warmer, warmer..." she teased as he moved further and further in her direction.

Finally, she decided to put him out of his misery – "Looking for this?" She remarked with a smile of great satisfaction on her face, as she pulled the book out from behind her and swung it from side to side in front of his eyes.

"You, you found it?" he asked, trying desperately not to show his annoyance.

"I never lost it" she said as an even bigger smirk spread across her face.

On that note Will said as graciously as he could "Well, in that case, if you'll excuse me my lady...".

"No, I shan't!" she exclaimed in apparent distress, holding onto his arm, looking tearfully up at him.

"Lady Caroline, are you quite alright, may I go and fetch you a drink perhaps, anything for your present relief.?" He offered, desperately trying to get away.

"No no, just stay with me... Oh, its awful Will, that dreadful woman is going to marry my father and I shall be cut off with out a farthing!" Suddenly, the penny dropped for will, so THAT'S why she couldn't stand the Gwen. He was torn between getting the hell out of there, but was persuaded to stay by this intriguing turn of events.

"Will you help me Will" she said desperately, holding his hands in hers. "I simply cannot allow that brazen hussy to be Lady of this house - my poor mama would turn in her grave."

"I'm sorry, I dot see what I can do" he gasped.

"Well, for now, just hold me, I feel as if I'm losing control". She wasn't far off the mark there thought Will who went to put his arm round her, but soon came to his sense.

"I'm sorry Lady Caroline, I can't let this continue, please this cannot happen!" he said stepping backwards.

"Oh but why, I feel so alone, there's no one I can turn to, no one like you!"

Without thinking, Will blurted out "Well that's not strictly true now is it!"

"What nonsense are you talking sir!" Lady c had no idea what he was on about.

Will, realising that he may now as well continue as the damage was done proceeded to tell her in no uncertain terms that he knew all about her little tryst with George before the household went to Cumberland, and went even further saying that he wasn't surprised if it continued while they were away. Close to the end of his rant, will actually looked Caroline in the eye, but apart from not crying, Will detected no hint of heartbreak, which deeply puzzled him.

In fact, Will did not know the half of it, as far from being melancholy, inside, lady C was positively squealing with delight. Little did Will know, she never had any intention of bestowing any genuine feelings on him, it had all been and act. She was ecstatic in her reflection on the matter, as now she did not have to keep up the facade of being attracted to someone of such a low station. She had only ever taken interest in Will in order to execute her well thought out plan, but she had no idea it would be this simple. Now she was informed of the gossip from downstairs, she had the power to make Will do exactly what she wanted, not only that, but to her gratification, in naming George, he had just volunteered an accomplice - this was getting better and better!

She had been silent for sometime now and Will was getting quite agitated, almost fearful of what she might do. "Oh you are going to assist me Mr Forest, else you'll need some assistance in getting a new job and there's no way you'd leave here with a reputable character! I have no idea what your idiotic friend has told you, but I'M telling you no such thing happened, and if I tell my father this tale you two have concocted, you'll both be out on your ears!"

The full realisation of what he'd just done knocked will for 12 let alone 6; he stood there in utter dismay. "Wh, wh, what do you mean assist you?" he said in pure horror. "What could i possibly do?" By now he was shaking.

Lady c rose from her chair, walked around him, sizing him up and whispered in his ear. "Pay attention, I'm going to tell you EXACTLY what you and your fiction-loving friend are going to do."

Ten minutes later Will is dashing about trying to find George. He had so much to tell him and many questions he wanted answered. Entering the servants' hall he spots George sitting at the table chatting to Lizzie as lunch was served. Sitting in the only spare seat the other side of Lizzie he leant across the table and whispered to George grimly "you and me better have a word afterwards."

" I can't mate sorry I got go into town for Jarvis."

Will leans forward again his expression dark, "you'd better make time!"

George unperturbed by Will's death glare carried on eating his stew as if he hadn't heard him, "We'll talk later, alright! What's the matter Will not got into another scrape have you?"

"Believe me mate you're the one who's in trouble!"

"What you didn't tell Grace about that letter did you?" Said George, dropping his spoon into his bowl with a clatter.

Will waved his comment aside "of course not, you told me not to."

Intrigued Lizzie butted in "What's this we can't tell Grace?" She asked raising an eyebrow suggestively, "You two boys haven't decided to elope have you?"

"Don't be daft, Will's not my type! Just don't tell Grace about my letter from Mrs Ryan!"

"Why not?" Asked Lizzie puzzled.

"Cause I've decided I'm not going, and if she found out she'd think it was all because of her." George stated emphatically.

"But that is why!" Said Lizzie still confused.

"I know but she'd feel guilty and besides it's my choice so just promise not to Lizzie alright?" George pleaded.

"Alright, Alright," and she raised her right hand and placed it over her heart and with a mock severity stated "I solemnly swear not to tell Grace May."

"Not to tell me what?"

All three slowly turned round there was Grace standing behind them her hands on her hips and a determined look upon her face, "Well you seemed to possess the ability to speak a few minutes ago, what am I not to know, hmm?" but before they could answer Mr Adams sauntered into the room. He stopped next to Grace and glared at her.

"Miss May would you mind moving now, you're in my way."

Then turning to address the rest of the staff "and as for the rest of you bunch of animals, could it be possible for you make lunch time here less like feeding time at the zoo?" As he said that last part he looked directly at Will, who had to fight the desire to laugh.

"As for you Mr Forest I just passed by the library, who said you could leave it in such a state?"

"Well it was dinner time….."

"That is no excuse I suggest that you trot on back up there and finish straightening out the mess you caused, believe me you'll be far too busy this afternoon to finish it then. I have a nice long list of things with your name on it, so I suggest you move sharpish I'll expect you back here in half an hour."

"Half an hour, but….." Will started getting to his feet.

"On the dot or believe me you'll still be doing chores gone midnight!"

Will threw his napkin down onto the table and wandered back to the library kicking the door jam as he went wishing it was Adam's smug face. Damn that Scottish sadist, I find a way to get him back.

Kraus is clattering around in the kitchen with copper pots and pans, failing to even give his favourite brass bottle jack the care and attention he usually paid to its cleaning. He fails to see Jarvis standing in the doorway as he is muttering away to himself in what Jarvis could only describe as 'foreign expletives', slamming down his spice box on the table and shoving a rolling pin in a draw

Jarvis stepping forward and catching Kraus' eye: Mr Kraus, you seem a little distracted.

Kraus looks across, a distasteful expression on his face as he flicks his hair back and snatches up a bunch of carrots, smacking them down on a chopping board

Kraus: Why is it that this place always has to try my patience! He marches across to his knife drawer, pulling out his vegetable knife and gripping the handle in what appeared to Jarvis to be a rather threatening manner. He begins to furiously and almost violently hack into the carrots, as if they had seriously offended him just by existing

Jarvis: I'm not quite sure what you are referring to, Mr Kraus, but do you have to vent your fury on those poor defenceless vegetables?

Kraus stopping and glaring at Jarvis: A wedding, eh! How is Felix Kraus meant to cope with a big wedding without more help!

Jarvis frowning: I'm sure, Mr Kraus, we'll be able to bring in another competent chef who conforms to your very high standard to help you.

Kraus ripping apart a cabbage as if it were the Earl's head: I don't want another chef in my kitchen, Mr Jarvis! Would you like another butler sitting in your office, writing in your big book of figures! I think not!

Jarvis shaking his head and sighing, completely exasperated: Well what do you suggest we do then?

Kraus: Make Felix an extra pair of arms and legs!

Jarvis turns to leave, totally fed up with this pointless conversation. Fine, if Felix wanted to vent then best leave him to it. He knew only too well that he would cope in the end; he just had to go all over-the-top and 'foreign' about it first. Jarvis then stops, suddenly remembering the letter.

Jarvis pulling out the letter and handing it over: Ah, Felix forgot to give you this. Came this morning in the post, but what with…..everything, I have had it in my pocket most of the day.

Kraus tentatively accepts the letter as Jarvis exits. He puts his knife down and looks at it for a long while, unsure of it. Felix Kraus hardly ever got letters, as all of his family still lived in Prussia. He had a great uncle in Cornwall but had never spoken to him and was unlikely to, so with great anticipation he uses his knife to slice the envelope open, pulling out the paper inside and settling himself down to read.

Adams is skiving off his duties by smoking in the courtyard, away from the prying eyes of Jarvis. His head hurt, and not just from the alcohol. Cursing every now and again, he kicks some dirt around his feet, and then chucks his used fag end into the water-filled trough by the water pump where it sizzles momentarily. He curses quietly to himself as Mrs Stanwick approaches a bundle of sheets in her arms as her skirts fly out around her. She stops next to him, giving him a disapproving once-over as an idea sneaks into his mind.

Mrs S: Do you not have your strict duty instructions to follow, Mr Adams?

Adams changing his expression to one of concern: Mrs Stanwick, could I have a quick word? In private?

Mrs S glancing around: If you must, I suppose. The Orangery should be empty.

She marches off as he follows, a grin spreading across his face. This was going to be good – she knows she wants it, he thinks, women like her always do. Dirty little…..

Mrs S huffing and turning to face him as they enter the Orangery: So what is it you want to talk to me about? I haven't got all day like you.

Adams moving swiftly closer to her: Oh I think you know. He quickly pulls her close, causing her to drop her sheets about her feet. Before she can question his actions he is kissing her firmly, gripping her so hard around her waist she can hardly breathe. She gives out muffled squeals, pushing his arms away, but he backs her up against the wall, pinning her there as he begins kissing her cheek and down the side of her neck.

Mrs S frantically: Get off me! I'll scream, get off!

Adams harshly in his ear: If you do then everyone will know what a filthy wee madam you really are! He is now pressed right up against her, pushing her corset into her ribs. She is panicking, using all her strength to push him off, but he seems to be resisting her force with little difficulty I know what you like, I've seen it remember! Watched you scream with pleasure!

Mrs S tears welling in her eyes, her voice pathetic and wobbly: Please, no, don't!

Realising her one and only chance before he got even heavier with her, she brings her knee up sharply to his groin. He yells in fury and pain, momentarily releasing her, for just long enough that she is able to duck under his arm and flee, leaving her sheets behind in her hurry to get away. Collapsing to the floor, pure hatred and anger on his face

Adams shouting: You'll be sorry for that, I'll make sure of it! I know women like you, say no when you mean yes!

Tripping over her own feet, Mrs S wipes away her tears, trying to pull herself together. Nobody could ever know about it, not ever. This was a secret she would have to keep

The senior staff dinner was a quiet affair. In fact the three most senior members hardly scarce spoke more than two words together all evening, the only thing they did have in common were their sour faces and a propensity to hit the wine a little more than usual. Felix had been quiet ever since he had received that letter, which considering his character had seriously unnerved his kitchen staff, he hadn't thrown a single item around the kitchen all afternoon. Had he been more astute he might have noticed the odd behaviour of Mrs Stanwick who for the first night since her arrival hadn't flirted with him. In fact he might have commented, as had others during the day that Mrs Stanwick was becoming more and more like Mrs Ryan, in that she also had developed this tendency of tearing up at the drop of a hat.

Jarvis was preoccupied as usual thinking about Flora, the questions that had plagued him all day were once more forefront in his mind. Why hadn't she written to him? Even if she didn't receive his first letter surely she must have got his second? Reaching to refill his now empty glass he paused, his hand resting on the decanter, she couldn't have met someone else she wasn't like that, only weeks ago they were happy together this didn't make any sense. Unless somehow that damn Frenchman had something to do with this, he had to admit he'd feel at lot happier about her being in London if he didn't know that was where Jean-Luc was.

Settling back into his chair his now filled glass in his hand and tucked his free hand into his pocket, he pulled out his watch and opened it, he glanced briefly at the face it was a quarter to ten, but his attention was really riveted on the lock of hair secured safely in the casing. Stroking it softly he remembered the exchange when he had asked for it. He had been so happy that morning, if only he could wake up everyday with her in his arms. She was still asleep her head resting on his chest and he had been reluctant to wake her content to watch her as she slept, knowing that they had very little time before she had to leave. However he had given into the urge to twist a lock of her hair round his fingers and before he knew it she was awake and looking up at him in sleepy amusement.

"Good Morning." She said smiling and leaning up to kiss him. Walter seized this opportunity to roll her over and kiss her back passionately his hands stoking up and down her back.

"Do you really have to go; can't I find some way of persuading you to stay?" He asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Flora blushed slightly, "If we had the time I'm sure you'd think of something, but I have to go back it'll only be for a little while longer and then you won't be able to get rid of me, even if you want to! But if your going to miss me that much I'm sure you can borrow my choker again, or any other item of jewellery? " She replied teasingly.

"Now that's not a bad idea, but if I may have something more personal?" This caused Flora's smile to broaden and her blush to deepen. "Nothing like that!" Jarvis almost choked, "I meant a lock of hair!"

Flora leant forward and rubbed her nose against his laughing, "Well that's a relief, please be my guest, just take it from the back."

Jarvis sighed, why hadn't she written back? Surely he hadn't dreamed all that? Draining his glass he stood up, intending to bid goodnight to the others, but looking around the room he noticed that they had all already left. Glancing down at his watch he noticed it now read half past eleven. Yawning he made his way upstairs to bed and hopefully dreams of Flora.

However little did Mr Jarvis realise that the object of his affection was in fact much closer than he thought. On receiving his first letter the day after posting hers to George, she was so worried about him that she made it her endeavour to leave for Taplows as soon as possible. Hoping that she herself would be back as soon as any letter she did not send an immediate response to him, instead she wrote to the Earl informing him of her imminent departure from London. Then when after a few days she realised it was going to take slightly longer than she had hoped she did write but knowing the postal system it was doubtful it had reached Somerset before her. Still Flora thought it would be nice to be able to surprise him, and to that effect she had arranged for a carriage early the next morning that should get her to the house by half past six at the latest. Flora smiled to herself with any luck she would be able to wake him, and she did not want to miss the look of surprise on his face.

Whilst the senior staff were dining and Mr Adams had once again gone AWOL, presumably drinking himself into another stupor, the lower servants were left to their own devices, but were at present exercising remarkable restraint in actually finishing their chores off their own backs.

As first footman, Will was doing the rounds, checking windows and doors, as Taplows had had quite enough break ins of late, be they authentic or staged. In an unprecedented gesture, he volunteered to make sure the exterior of the house was secure, as this was normally the undesirable role of poor Johnny. However, to Will, this task was far from a misfortune, as he knew that it was high time that George returned from his errand to town on Jarvis' behalf.

Indeed, as Will rounded the bake house, he spied George strolling towards him, Will's face dropped, which didn't go unnoticed. "Oh, nice to know you're pleased to see me Will! What's up - that bad an afternoon, or can you simply not bear to be without me!"

"Yeah something like that" he said calmly before his manner flipped 180 as he grabbed George by the scruff of the neck and dragging him into the bake house, closing the door firmly behind them.

"Steady on mate, I didn't realise you missed me THAT much!" George joked, adding "I'm flattered, really I am but-"

"Flattered! Flattery, is that your angle of approach with the ladies then?" quizzed Will

"Ladies, what ladies, you know Grace is the only one for me" George protested

Undeterred, Will continued but at an increased decibel "How about Lady Caroline then hmmm, How did you manage to entice her into your arms?"

For a second George stared at him blankly, at a complete loss as to what to say. Finally he struggled to reply "Well, I suppose, that did play its part, I can't really remember now I-" A change of tactics was in order he thought, as will was clearly not impressed by his efforts. "What's the matter mate, you jealous? Don't think I haven't noticed you and her getting a little cosy these past few days!"

Will returned to a more rational tone of voice. "Jealous, me, nah (shaking his head), after all, I've nothing to be jealous of have I, MATE" At this, George's cocky smile drained from his face. "Yeah that's right, when she was all over me like a rash, pleading with me to take her, I happened to mention the little thing you and her had going before you went to Cumberland". George's eyes widened as it dawned on him that his cover story was blown. At this he sank to the floor, head in his hands before he looked back up at Will who was leaning against the opposite wall, arms folded.

"And …. What a surprise (tilting his head to one side) she had no memory of such an occurrence. So MATE, if she can't even remember you, it doesn't really say much for your technique does it? Either that, or it means that you're a bloody, rotten liar - which would you prefer?" he snarled venomously.

"I didn't want to have to-" struggling to look him in the eye

"What, lie through your teeth, to everyone, to ME?" he exclaimed releasing his arms and beginning to stalk round the room, keeping his distance from George.

"Look Will, if there was any other way." he pleaded, finally able to finish a sentence.

"No, YOU look, when you were packed off to Cumberland everyone was asking why, and I told them exactly what you told me, I made you sound like a legend, and for a time I thought you were, but now, now" he struggled, lost for words as he lifted his arms up, resting his clasped hands on the back of his neck, looking up at the cobweb infested ceiling in despair.

"Alright, alright" surrendered George "You really want the truth?" He offered, realising this was the only way to put things right.

"If you are capable of such a thing that would be nice" spewed Will with a sarcastically false smile upon his face.

George went on to tell an aloof Will the whole sorry tale of how Jarvis had found out that he'd faked his character reference in order to get into Taplows as a footman, and how in return for keeping his job, George was never to speak of the matter again. When George began, Will was only really half listening as he was still furious with his friend, but gradually, he became more interested in George's apology, especially when he offered: "You're a great friend Will, one of the best, which is why I'll do anything to set things straight between us" appealing to Will's good nature in words as well as facial expression, as he was clearly repentant.

"Oh really, what did you have in mind? Perhaps shining my shoes for a month, powdering my wig for a fortnight - nah, that's just not going to cut it I'm afraid"

"Come off it Will, I'm doing my best here, what more can I do?"

"Its not so much what you can do for me, though it is partly, I suppose …" Will started

"What do you mean partly, what is it?" enquired George

"Well, as you can imagine, Lady Caroline didn't exactly welcome my accusation, which, at the time I thought, as you'd told me, was true."

George hadn't even given a thought to what her reaction had been, as he had been too preoccupied with calming down Will.

"To cut a long story short, she wants us to help her out with a little problem she's having regarding Ms Harrows" Will continued. George could tell he wasn't going to like the sound of this.

"What problem, how can we possibly help?" George was struggling to fully comprehend the situation.

"We've just got to put on a bit of a role play, stir a few things up". Will was purposely being sketchy on the details here.

"Stir a few things up? Oh no Will, you heard what Jarvis said about the personal lives of those upstairs being of no importance to us - he'll surely sack us if we start taking liberties, and I'm already on a knife edge with him."

"Ah, but we're BOTH on a knife edge with Lady C, she's pretty mad, and after I said thanks but no thanks - a woman scorned is the most dangerous of creatures. And now she thinks she's the talk of downstairs following her albeit 'fictitious exploits' with you, she's threatening to run to daddy if we don't do what she's asking."

"Just what is she asking?" questioned George

Looking down at his watch, "I'll tell you on the way, she's expecting us". He began to make for the door.

"What NOW?" he said, seemingly reluctant to move.

"Yes now, come on, you owe me." Will reminded him adding in a more genuine tone of voice, "come on mate, it's fool proof I'm telling you".

George smiled that Will was back to calling him mate, and cautiously followed Will out.

When Will and George arrived at the side door of the library, they could hear Lady Caroline and Gwen getting on famously, chatting away about floral decorations for Ms Harrows forthcoming nuptials. George thought this incredibly strange after what Will had told him about the inheritance rivalry, but Will knew that Caroline was playing a very clever game, as he himself had found out. They stood outside for a few moments, going over their lines and plucking up the courage to get their show on the road.

Finally after caressing the handle momentarily, Will opened the door, so that it was ever so slightly ajar. Lady Caroline had strategically placed herself opposite the door, while ensuring that it was not within Gwen's eyesight.

On seeing the two footmen standing in the doorway, Lady Caroline's already strained false smile evolved into an even bigger one, her eyes lighting up. At which point, she begged to be released to answer a call of nature, she got up and walked out of the main door, shooting a 'you know what you have to do' glance at Will, which provoked a nervous gulp.

After a short interlude, it was time for the opening curtain. Standing in the hallway, they both raised their voices, ensuring they would be accidentally-on-purpose heard by the remaining lady.

W: "What's up mate, you look like you've lost a crown and found a halfpenny!" Will got the ball rolling.

G: "Oh its much worse than that, I wont have two halfpennies to rub together soon, I've just been sacked!"

W: "No, why, what's have you been up to now?"

G: "No, its not anything I've done or said or anything, no ones safe from the chop by the sounds of it"

W: "Don't worry, I'll bet old Jarvis has made a miscalculation of the figures of something, you'll be back before you've even gone"

G: "No, no, I don't think so, you see its not Mr Jarvis who was been careless with the figures, by all accounts it's the Earl himself!"

Up until that point, Gwen had only been listening out of curiosity, but at this her ears pricked up

W: "REALLY!"

G: "Indeed, apparently he's dreadfully over budgeted and has been spending money like water, only not the well is drying out - and fast!"

W: "Well in that case, if I were you, I'd go and see his Lordship and tell him a thing or two about the cost of things these days!"

G: "Oh no, I wouldn't dare do that, apparently he was enraged at the very mention of the situation when Jarvis approached him, he simply refuses to talk about it, and even tried to deny the whole thing! Apparently it's Lady Caroline who has given Mr Jarvis all the inside information, she only knows because she was there when the accountant broke the news."

W: (even louder, with more emphasis) "So your telling me definitely not to approach his lordship on the matter, as he would simply refute everything. Poor man, he's clearly deluding himself, and with this wedding on the way, it'll cripple him"

G: "Quite right, don't say ANYTHING mate, but Jarvis even hinted that he may have to sell Taplows to cover the costs, he's even written to his rather less well off cousin to see if there's anyway he could find some more affordable accommodation for the Earl - possibly a country cottage."

Inside the library, Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing, was this right; the old man was going broke and enquiring about cottages - cottages! Lady Caroline had not gone far, she was standing just down the corridor from Will and George, hearing every word and trying not to burst out laughing with delight. But however, she feared that if they ran on much further, Gwen may seek to find them out, so turned on her heels, wiped the gleeful grin off her face and walked back to the other door after signalling to Will to rap things up.

W: "Well, what can I say mate, I'm shocked I had no idea thing were so bad."

G: "By all accounts they couldn't be any worse"

W: "Well, best of luck mate, hope you find a new job soon, sure you will, and do me a favour, see if there's an opening for me, sounds like pretty soon we could all be out on our ears!"

With that, they scurried off back downstairs before anyone noticed that they were gone, congratulating themselves on a job well done on their way.

Right on queue, Lady Caroline strolled back into the library to well and truly finish the performance off. Reeling from what she'd heard, Gwen could not contain her frustration for very long.

"I don't mean to pry Caroline my dear, but I have just overheard a rather alarming conversation". Her heart was beating wildly and she wasn't doing as good a job as she thought at hiding her distress.

"Oh really, do tell Gwendolyn dearest" charmed Lady C through gritted teeth.

"Yes, it was most enlightening and I'm surprised that your father did not think to mention it to me." she stopped beating about the bush - "I know about the poor state of finances around here."

Here it was thought Caroline who slipped into an Oscar (or Victorian equivalent) winning performance. "Oh no, how did you, who … no wait that doesn't matter, PLEASE don't let onto daddy that know, he'll be devastated"

HE'LL be devastated thought Gwen who herself was distraught at the conformation or events.

"He so wanted you to be oblivious of any money worries, as he knows your looking forward to the wedding so greatly and he loves you so much" continued Lady C who, by now was excelling in the art form of manipulation.

At the mention of the word "love", Gwen could not help but express her disgust. She had to think quickly, what should she do, there was no way she was going to married to a penniless old man and mistress of a cottage! She looked down at the letter from her mother that lay on her lap and the answer came to her.

"Oh don't say that, the thought of that is unbearable, how will he cope when I leave?" she professed showing false concern.

"Leave!" exclaimed Caroline who could hardly contain her satisfaction.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must, and don't know when I shall return"

"But when, why ..!" Caroline couldn't believe her luck!

"Tomorrow morning I'm afraid. I received this letter this morning from my mother; she is quite unwell and is most insistent that I go to her side, which of course I must respect." The letter was indeed from her mother, who in reality was fit and well, and simply writing to her daughter to congratulate her on getting the old man up the aisle.

"But what about my father, we're you planning on telling him"?

"Well, I don't suppose you could, its just I have so little time and haven't even begun to pack yet"

Oh I bet she hasn't thought Caroline who replied "but of course, I will break the sad news to him".

Gwen, being unable to stay there for a moment long got up, made her excuses and rushed off to her room, flinging everything she could find and fit into her suitcase - even if the item wasn't hers.

Lady Caroline remained in the library, after pouring her self a rather large brandy, simply sat back and smiled. It had all gone so beautifully!


	7. Episode 6b

The smoke filled the building, and Mr Jarvis could hear people calling out for help but there was one voice in particular he was searching for, but he couldn't find her. She was calling his name but he couldn't find her, she was just so faint and far away and he kept running wildly in the direction of her voice, but every time he drew closer the smoke and flames would get so thick he had to try and find another way. Finally he caught sight of her trapped on the grand stairway unable to get down, trapped by the flames and clinging to the banister. Running along the balcony he reached out to pull her safety just as the stairwell collapsed under her and she plummeted into the dark.

Shaken Jarvis sat up in bed still immersed in the remnants of his dream, raising a trembling hand he wiped his brow, his hair sleeked to his head with sweat and his damp nightshirt clung to him. It was just a dream Flora's fine, she's fine, he repeated to himself as a sort of mantra. Getting out of bed and pulling on his dressing gown he wandered out his room and down the corridor to the bathroom. Once there he tipped a jug of cold water over his head and sat down on the cold stone floor his back against the tiled wall. It wasn't long before he had drifted off, but once more it was uneasy sleep the nightmare of flora falling still haunted him. About an hour later he awoke once more, and dozily he got to his feet and made his way back down the corridor passing his own door and making his way to Flora's old room, intending in his sleepy state to just check she was alright. Opening the door he saw her outline resting peacefully under the covers and instinctively made his way over to crawl in beside her, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Flora woke early unable to contain her excitement at the prospect of seeing Walter again, she was washed and dressed and ready to go by six. Fortunately her coachmen were as eager as her to revisit Taplows and by six thirty they were pulling into the courtyard. Whilst she left them with Johnny unloading her things she darted upstairs determined to wake up Walter and maybe sneak a couple of hours of blessed privacy before breakfast. She didn't knock on his door, but opened it silently and slipped inside, the curtains were still closed and so she tiptoed over to the bed before pouncing on it. But it was empty, where was he? Walking over to the curtains she flung them open, he wasn't in here but where else could he be his suit and shoes were still here and where would he go in only his nightshirt and dressing gown?

Stalking out of his room she went downstairs to look in his office, but on her way she passed through the servants' hall and bumped literally into Mr Adams who was staggering around holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the light, which were a little sensitive probably in some part due to the half a bottle of whiskey he managed to consume last night. He had hoped to find something for his hangover before anyone else was up and he was more than a little surprised to see Mrs Ryan.

"Mr Adams? What are you doing?"

"Mrs Ryan, I could ask you the same thing."

"I just got back from London, my work there is finished." She said turning from him intent on continuing to Walter's office.

"Ahhh, and here was silly me thinking you'd just popped back for a quick roll in the hay." He said snickering under his breath.

Flora turned back her face like thunder, " You just watch your step Mr Adams, you may think that you can say whatever you like to me but I warn you I'm more of a threat to you than Mr Jarvis."

Adams raised his eyebrow in disbelief and over exaggeratedly mimed trembling in fear.

Flora took a step towards him her face set and her eyes as hard and cold as flint, "oh believe me I am, you see despite the fact that he despises you he's basically a good man and no matter how you treat him he'll do anything in his power to save you. I on the other hand, I'd have let you jump." With that parting shot she swept past him.

Adams stood for a moment unable to speak but then he shouted after her, "If your looking for Mr Jarvis I always find checking the housekeepers boudoir a good choice!"

Meanwhile upstairs Jarvis rolled over his arm snaking round what he thought to be Flora's waist. Mrs Stanwick woke suddenly and turning over she was pleasantly surprised to see Mr Jarvis pulling her towards him. Smiling to herself reassured that her charms must not be waning she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It took a few minutes for Walter to wake from his dream, and few moments more for his brain to remember that Flora was still in London, wasn't she. Opening his eyes he saw Cat and not Flora and then he panicked, grabbing her arms he unwrapped them from around his neck and pushed her away.

Then he said to a stunned and somewhat disgruntled Cat as he seized his dressing gown and backed toward the door, "I'm sorry I made a mistake I thought you were somebody else."

Flora froze at Mr Adams words, no it couldn't be true, Walter would never do something like that to her, but even so the seed of doubt had been sewn. Would it be so wrong just to check? Turning on her heel she marched straight past a smirking Adams and up the backstairs up to Mrs Stanwick's room. Reaching the door she grasped the handle just as Walter pulled it open. For a moment both were frozen their eyes locked on each other, Flora was first to look away tears springing to her eyes.

"Flora please I can explain…." Jarvis began.

Slap, her hand darted out and caught him across the right cheek, "how could you, how could you?" She cried and with that she turned and picking up her skirts ran away down the corridor as if her life depended on it.

As she went she heard Walter start to follow her, but she was already far in front of him and she dashed back through the kitchen and outside. Her eyes blinded with tears she ducked around the back of the scullery, pausing for breath she heard Walter enter the courtyard calling out to her. She waited until he had gone back inside before staggering off to the gazebo tears following freely down her face. Once there she sat down on the floor and curled up into a ball, how could he does this to her? Did she mean nothing to him other than as Mr Adams so crudely put it 'a roll in the hay' and so in her absence he had simply moved on to the next willing female? How could she face him, all of them; all knowing the truth and they'd probably been laughing about her behind her back, poor stupid Mrs Ryan. Surely if she asked Felix he'd tell her the truth? Unless he was in on this cruel excuse for a joke as well, determined to find out she stood up and collecting herself made her way to the kitchen where she knew Chef would already be preparing breakfast.

Around the breakfast table, Mrs Diggins, Jarvis and Mrs Stanwick are sat, not speaking but instead huffing and sighing as an uneasy atmosphere descends in the room. They aren't even attempting to eat, but not for lack of hunger, but because breakfast has yet to arrive, and it is now becoming late. Extremely late, in fact. The clock is ticking noisily on the wall, and every second seems like a lifetime. All Jarvis wants to do was attempt to eat a piece of toast then leave as quickly as possible away from Mrs Stanwick, and to find Flora who for reasons only known to him and the temporary housekeeper had not appeared at the breakfast table. Rather, he had PRESUMED the reason for her absence was the events of this morning. Little known to him, Flora had had every intention on coming to breakfast, to try to show the world she could live with his apparent betrayal, but the little matter of a missing chef in the kitchen and panicking kitchen maids had preoccupied her mind momentarily.

Flora To Lizzie, pacing round the kitchen: Where's Mr Kraus, do you know?

Lizzie: We all think he must be still in his room. He was a bit funny yesterday, Mrs Ryan, a bit, you know, quiet? We were all worried, he was muttering something about a letter but he seemed so distracted we thought it best not to ask him about it. Then what with Gwen leaving suddenly and causing the Earl upset he vanished into his room and didn't come out.

Flora almost furiously: Gwen left? Even more reason why the Earl needs to eat, so you had better get to work without Mr Kraus, and make sure the upper servants' table gets to see some food on it before lunch time!

Flora, shaking her head, quickly exits the kitchen having resolved to hunt out Felix, leaving the kitchen staff exchanging worried glances. Pausing in the hallway, her cheeks flushed, she leans against the wall as the events of the past minutes catch up with her. Face in her hands, she breathes deeply, trying to understand how everything seemed to be going wrong again between her and Jarvis when she had just wanted to surprise him, hold him in her arms and tell him just how much she missed him. She can't face the prospect of being estranged from him again, not after everything they had come through in the last few months. But this seemed worse somehow; worse even than when she found out about his wife. It hasn't even occurred to her to wonder why Gwen had left so suddenly, her mind was spinning with the thought of Walter with that woman, that hussy! The sadness once again turned to rage as she concludes that the only answer could be that she must have seduced him. She reminds herself that men are weak creatures with no reason to them, and because of this they often fall prey to women like Mrs Stanwick

Oh, she thought, who was she kidding? He must have known what he was doing, what the woman was up to…..or maybe he himself instigated it? He was, after all, in HER room. She had to know, but at the same time felt a fool and thought knowing might just make things worse. Resisting the fresh wave of tears that she could feel building, she hurries off to deal with the matter in hand and find Kraus, although if he needed comfort then she thought she was hardly the person to offer advice in her current state. She reached Kraus' bedroom door, hesitating momentarily

Flora knocking on the door: Mr Kraus, are you in there?

There is a moment of silence, and she is just about to tap louder when she hears his voice

Kraus: Is that you Mrs Ryan? I don't want to speak to anyone, I'm sorry.

Flora: So are you just going to stay in there all day? What about your duties? You can't leave those girls in the kitchen on their own, and you know how the Earl will only have you poach his eggs at lunch time.

More silence, but then she can just about make out some shuffling by the door as it is pulled slowly ajar, Kraus peering out. Flora squints at him, only his left eye and unkempt locks of hair visible

Kraus: Why are you back so early?

Flora raising her eyebrows: Well, what sort of welcome home is that?

Kraus pulling the door open, still in his nightshirt, and managing a half smile: Forgive my manners, Mrs Ryan, do come in.

Flora obviously shocked: I hardly think it appropriate, Mr Kraus!

She then sees in her horror from beyond the door the full sorry state in which he is in. His room is messier than Mr Adams' ever manages to get, clothes strewn about the place, empty candle holders covered in wax littering the window ledge and his bedside table, drawers open with socks hanging out, books written in 'foreign' open on the floor with dog-eared pages. The list was endless. Flora managed to tear her eyes away, staring in shock at Kraus but trying not to let it show. He opens the door wider, ushering her in, to which she reluctantly and timidly obliges. Shutting the door behind her, he sweeps some shirts off a chair and offers to her to sit down

Flora sitting slowly down: Are you ill, Mr Kraus?

Kraus sighing, hesitating before speaking: I received….some bad news in the post yesterday.

Flora looking concerned: Oh nothing to serious, I hope.

Kraus sadness in his eyes: Yes it was very serious, Mrs Ryan. A former…gentleman friend has passed away

Flora thinking his choice of words to describe a friend of his as 'gentleman friend' strange, but he could of course be getting his words mixed up: Oh dear, I am sorry. Were you close?

Kraus looking into her eyes: Yes, very, very close. We learned to cook together, and would visit each other's houses for meals to test out our newly learnt recipes. I was the first to taste his crème anglaise, Mrs Ryan, do you know how special that was for both of us!

He begins to sob loudly, crumpling up the letter and hanging his head. Flora, unused to such a public display of emotion from a man, put it down to continental behaviour and had no choice but to cradle him in her arms, patting his head soothingly

Flora: Shhh, now, he's gone to a better place.

But as she comforted him, Jarvis appeared in the doorway looking very stern. He quickly surveyed the chaos in the room, and Mrs Ryan with Kraus' head resting on her chest, tears streaming down his face

Jarvis in most unsympathetic tone, ignoring Flora: Mr Kraus, I do not appreciate being kept waiting in the morning for breakfast, I am far too busy to be sitting there for hours on end while you hide away in here.

Kraus didn't seem to have heard, he just sat and snivelled, his night shirt creased and stained with tears

Flora To Jarvis angry at the intrusion, especially from him: Can't you see the man's upset? He's just lost a friend, or do you just not care about anyone else's feelings but your own!

Jarvis ignoring her comments: Mr Kraus, when you feel you are able to return to your duties please do, the kitchen is becoming an unruly mess, not unlike this room of yours.

With one last disapproving glance, he marches away as Flora glares after him. Kraus is drying his eyes with a sock, looking at her in confusion through his blurred vision and puffy, red eyes

Kraus sniffing: Is there a problem between you two again, Mrs Ryan? And you have only just got back!

Normally, Flora would just tell Felix that everything was fine; that it would sort itself out like it usually does and that their argument, as often was, was of no consequence, especially under these circumstances, with him being so upset over his friend. But she like him needed a shoulder to cry on, and she wasn't going to find it with anyone else at Taplows. She sank onto the bed next to him, her expression wracked with emotion

Flora raising a smile as she wipes away the tears: Your crying must be infectious, Felix.

Kraus taking her hand: Flora, you know you can tell me. What has he done now? Not another wife I hope?

Flora staring down at her knees: I…I came back early to surprise him, and…this morning I saw him coming out of Mrs Stanwick's room in his nightshirt.

Kraus anger rising, flicking his hair back: The hussy! Ooh, she's such a madam that one! But I cannot believe it of Mr Jarvis, Flora! Are you sure?

Flora blubbing again: I was so sure I slapped him.

Kraus rising to his feet, a look of resolve on his face: Give me a few minutes to dress, Mrs Ryan, if you will!

Flora quickly rose, puzzled by this sudden change in him. She nods obligingly, not wanting to question a man who felt the urge to dress himself mid-morning, and leaves the room. The next item on her list – getting her own room back. Storming towards her own quarters, she bursts through the door to find it unoccupied by Mrs Stanwick. Determination gets the better of her, and she begins to pull out Mrs Stanwick's clothes from her drawers and starts piling them into the middle of the floor. She was too tired and too furious to cry now, she just wanted her out of her room and out of Taplows. She looks in disgust at the bed, her cheeks flushed and a steely look of hate in her eyes, and in a fit of maddened outrage tears the sheets off the bed and spreads them across the floor. In her all-consumed rage she fails to see Mrs Stanwick heading towards her, but took notice when she grabbed her wrist to stop her from ripping up a pillow

Mrs S: What on God's green earth are you doing!

But before Flora can respond she sees Kraus, now fully dressed, storming past the doorway. Shaking Mrs Stanwick's grip, she lifts her skirts and kicks past the clothes so to run after him

Flora calling down the corridor: Felix, just leave it! Don't go and……

Too late, Kraus had disappeared out of sight on his way to the servants hall where he hoped to find Jarvis. He was in luck. Jarvis had just finished shouting at poor Johnny for encouraging foxes by not disposing of the household waste correctly when Kraus came up to him

Kraus: Mr Jarvis, a word please!

Jarvis, realising that this could be about a number of things, takes him to his office, both men with faces like thunder. Kraus firmly shuts the door behind him, neither men realising that Flora has sneaked up behind them and is now listening carefully at the door.

Jarvis walking round to stand behind his desk: Mr Kraus, I am sorry for the way I spoke to you, and I'm sorry for your loss.

Kraus: Thank you, Mr Jarvis, but that is not why I am here. Mrs Ryan is most upset by your treatment of her……

Jarvis moving from behind his desk towards the window: I am sorry that she feels that I have mistreated her. I tried to explain exactly what happened but she wouldn't listen!

Kraus: It seems that coming out of Mrs Stanwick's bedroom in your nightshirt does all the explaining itself!

Jarvis becoming increasingly angry by Kraus' intolerable manner: MR KRAUS! I do not see how this is any of your business, and I don't need any lectures from you! I…somehow accidently got into the same bed as Mrs Stanwick. He lowers his voice I had had a bad dream and became disorientated, and I thought I was getting into bed with Flora. I was wrong, of course, but before I could correct my mistake Flora was back at Taplows. Jarvis sinks into his chair, burying his face in hands and sighing sharply Oh, Felix, what a God-awful mess. What have I done? She'll never trust me again.

Kraus: I'm not sure how convincing your story is, Mr Jarvis. You used to appear so indifferent to her and now it seems you love her dearly. Men can be so confusing!

Jarvis frowning, puzzled by his comment: What?

Kraus gulping and quickly changing the subject: If you love her as much as you say you do, then speak to her!

Jarvis despondently: I've tried, she won't listen.

Kraus: Then keep trying! If you give up then you're a fool. he turns to leave, a sudden look of pity on his face as he sees how distraught Jarvis is Love is a beautiful thing if you can find it, Walter. Looks like you've found it, so hold onto it with everything you've got. Life's to short to loose the people we love.

Kraus feels tears welling in his eyes again, so with a turn of the head reaches to open the door, Flora scurrying away before he pulls the handle

Back in her room, Mrs Stanwick was furiously throwing her clothes back into the drawers, muttering most unladylike comments under her breath. She is completely done with Taplows, desperate to leave but feels she can't be seen to be weak and forced out by certain members of staff before the Earl has even said a word to her about wishing her departure. 'Everyone here is so vulgar' she had written to her brother after Adams' attack 'I cannot make head nor tail of their cold natures and they seem to be determined to ruin my sense of fun. I feel like a complete outsider, encroaching on their cosy little world. Well, my dear brother, I am most certainly not going to be forced out without a fight, or at least without leaving my mark on this wretched place!' She pondered her last comment. Well, if that Flora wanted a bit of competition then she could have it! Turning round, her best frock crumpled under her arm, she sees Mrs Ryan standing sheepishly in the doorway, looking almost reluctant to be there. She raises her eyebrows and jumps a little over-dramatically at the intrusion

Flora looking everywhere but at Mrs Stanwick, not wanting to make eye contact: Mrs Stanwick, I think I may...may have been a little hasty in my assumption this morning.

Mrs S an evil glint in her eye as she feigns a puzzled expression: Oh, and what assumption was that?

Flora realising she wasn't going to make it easy for her: That...that maybe you and Mr Jarvis had been...together last night.

Mrs S turns her back on Flora to find a hangar for her dress, but as she does so a wicked smile spreads across her face. Changing her expression back to one of indifference, she turns back to Flora, who is still shuffling in the doorway

Mrs S laughing: Oh, I'm sorry, you mean Walter? We've been on first name terms for a long time now, I had almost forgotten that the silly Earl calls him that, and barely notice when the staff use it.

Flora is now desperately holding onto her patience, trying not to fall for her twisted words again. She feels attempting to apologise one more time to the jumped-up little madam is about as much as she can stomach

Flora a little more sternly: As I say, Mrs Stanwick, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

Mrs S looking at her in an almost pitying fashion as she crosses over to her, invading Flora's personal space a little too much: My dear, you didn't jump to anything. You were right. I can see why you shared his bed for so long, although he was a little distracted, muttering something about feeling guilty towards you? I naturally assumed he had finished with you.

Flora desperately trying to keep the tears back, a feeling of dread and sickness rising in her stomach: B...but I heard him tell Mr Kraus it had all been a terrible mistake, he thought you were me?

Mrs S: He may well have thought I was you, at first. When he realised it was me he hardly seemed too devastated, although his passing thought to you is really rather sweet. By the way, you don't mind me being around here a little while longer, do you? In case you're unaware the Earl is having ball for his birthday tomorrow night so I thought Walt...oh sorry, Mr Jarvis, could use another pair of hands - so to speak! 

Flora unable to contain her fury, her face reddening and wanting dreadfully not to believe her: You're lying! He made a mistake, you two didn't do anything!

Mrs S Remaining calm and calculated: When he used to kiss you passionately, did he always brush your face with the back of his hand and run his fingers through your hair?

Flora, gulping hard and breathing heavily, realises she might be telling the truth. How did she know about that, or was it just a lucky guess? Had she seen them together at some point! Surely not. Her mind is in overdrive, thinking it over and over in her head, trying not to picture Walter being as tender with the dreaded Cat as he was with her. She blinks, trying to focus her mind as she realises Mrs Stanwick is still talking

Mrs S returning casually to making the bed: He told me that I make him feel like a real man, but it does seem that I am more experienced than you so it's not your fault, dear. Something to do with me bringing out the animal in him? You should be grateful, Flora my dear, that he wasn't as physically forthright with you as he was with me - may have damaged your delicate frame!

Flora the tears flowing freely for approximately the third time that morning: No! You're wrong! You're lying, you're just a cheap floozy who should be working in a place of ill repute in town, and not in a respectable position of authority! He would never do anything with you, he loves me!

She is now backing out of the door, her whole body shaking in shock and fury as she points accusingly at her rival. Mrs S, highly amused by the situation, barely shows any acknowledgement of Flora's distress

Mrs S sighing and placing her hands on her hips: You go ahead and believe what you want, dear, and yes he may very well deny our night of pure pleasure just so he can keep his job, but believe you me, I can't really see him ever wanting to have you again. As Mr Kraus would say, why have too much of a bland starter when you can have a rich, fruity pudding at the end?

Devastated and not knowing who to believe, Flora is unable to say another word, too consumed with upset and humiliation. She turns, walking swiftly away, resisting the urge to run all the way to the end of the estate and never come back.

Mrs Stanwicks' words still ringing in her ears Flora stalked down the hallway paying no attention to people in her way or to where she was heading she just needed to keep going. As she flew past his office Mr Jarvis looked up and seeing her distress followed her fleeing form down the corridor and out the side door.

"Flora wait please, we need to talk!" He called out to her.

Mrs Ryan breaking out of her trance glanced back over shoulder but kept walking, "No you stay away from me."

Mr Jarvis managed to catch up with her as she reached the Orangery, and after roughly grabbing her arm he practically forced her through the door, shutting it behind and standing guard over it. Unable to escape Flora paced the room, keeping as far from him as possible.

"Flora please you have to listen to me…."

"Why so you can tell me the same pack of lies you fed to Felix?"

"That was the truth, I thought it was you."

"Really and how many other times have you thought it was me?"

"What?"

"Well you don't really expect me to believe that this is a one off. Tell me Walter how many others have their been? And were you thinking of me those times to? Or maybe I was just like the others, just another notch on your bed post!"

Jarvis strode across the room his face like thunder and taking her by the shoulders he shook her. "I love you, nobody but you, I haven't been with anyone else since you and I never want to, you have to believe me."

"Why should I believe you? After all its hardly surprising any man would prefer to romp with someone as well practiced as Mrs Stanwick appears to be rather than someone as inexperienced and cold as apparently I am."

"What are you talking about? I never said anything of the sort."

"Well maybe its time you had a little conference with your other bed partner, it might help things if you both managed to get your stories straight but don't worry I wouldn't want to put you through the horror of having to bed me again, now I know what a disappointment I must have been." She said sarcastically, breaking free from his grip and stalking towards the door, but before she could leave he had turned her round and pushed her back against the door.

For a moment he paused staring into her eyes, but she wasn't frightened simply furious was more like it, before capturing her mouth and kissing her hungrily. At first she fought him but finally passion overcame her and she wound her arms round his neck pulling him firmly against her. Pausing for a moment to draw breath he whispered in her ear, "now tell me did that feel like disappointment or disinterestedness to you?" Not waiting for an answer he nuzzled down her neck pulling at the fastenings of her dress, intending to show her just how much he wanted her and no one else. Flora her notions of doubt swept away began to push off his jacket and loosen his collar as he unlaced her, but suddenly she spotted something that made her freeze and her desire evaporate; there on his neck was a love bite. Desperately she pushed him away from her with all her strength. Jarvis who had not been expecting such resistance fell backwards and landed hard on the floor. "What the hell's the matter now?"

Flora the tears flowing once more down her face was quickly fixing her clothing, and with a last disgusted glance at him opened the door "I suggest if your planning on lying to me you shouldn't leave such clear clues, that Mrs Stanwick must be quite the animal if she marks you like that." As she said it Jarvis's hand flew to his exposed neck, damn he forgotten about that and now Flora would never believe nothing had happened.

In the kitchen, Kraus is cursing as billows of black smoke come streaming out of his range, having failed to concentrate on cooking his second failed soufflé in the space of a week.

Kraus to himself: Oh you stupid, stupid man! Stop being so useless and get over yourself, Felix!

Just as he manages to pull out the ruined dish, practically throwing the charred remains onto the kitchen table, Mrs Ryan runs into the kitchen, surprised to be able to see very little in front of her and failing completely to see Kraus through the smoke

Flora her voice breaking with emotion: Felix? Are you there!

Kraus appearing in front of her, waving away the smoke in dramatic fashion and coughing: Mrs Ryan, how are you feeling?

Flora throwing her arms around Kraus and hugging him tight, the tears flowing: Oh Felix, it's so awful! He lied to you – it was all lies!

Kraus returns the hug, then carefully lowers her into a chair so he can throw open the windows and let some fresh air in. As Lizzie and a couple of her fellow kitchen maids dash into the kitchen to see what all the smoke and fuss is about, Kraus swiftly hurries them back out again as they stare at Mrs Ryan, who is trying to hide her face away from their gasping expressions. Shutting the door after them, he pulls up a chair, taking Flora by the hand.

Kraus shaking his head: I cannot believe he would lie to me – to you, Flora. Mrs Stanwick, she is a reckless woman out to upset everyone. Who should you believe more, eh? Walter or her?

Flora in high-pitched voice, pathetically sobbing into a drenched handkerchief: I don't know, Felix. I really don't believe either of them.

Kraus pulls out his own clean handkerchief and swaps it with hers. She blows her nose, leaning on the table and resting her head on her hand.

Kraus: This is a very sorry state of affairs, Flora. It affects all the staff when you two argue, it isn't good for morale. The lower servants don't even sing My Auntie Nelly nearly as much as they used to.

This manages to raise a smile in Flora. Kraus, patting her hand, offers her one of the Earl's special scones

Kraus: You must be starving, have one of these and I will make you a Kraus Surprise. I think that Walter, for all his faults, is telling the truth, Flora. I think you both need to cool off for a while, but I am sure you will both make up, and Felix Kraus is never wrong! Well, not often.

Flora nibbling at the scone, feeling a little better now she has had time to calm down and reflect: I am so sorry about your friend, Felix. I feel terrible for burdening you with this when you are so sad.

Kraus shrugging, hiding his devastation as he begins to whisk some eggs: No matter, Mrs Ryan. It was a long time ago, and I doubt I would have seen him again anyway. You are far more important.

Before she can reply, Adams flings open the door and strides purposely into the kitchen

Adams: Reporting for duty, sir.

Kraus confused, waving dismissively at Adams: I do not require you today, Mr Adams.

Adams: Mr Jarvis says I have to help you prepare for the ball tomorrow night. I'm still paying for my sins, unfortunately.

Mrs Ryan standing and putting down the scone: Well, I think you'll be working in here the rest of your life, then, Mr Adams.

"Eggs I need more eggs where is that stupid boy? I'll be back in a moment Mrs Ryan and as for you Mr Adams you can get started on peeling those potatoes." Felix called out to them as he stalked out the door in search of Johnny.

Adam scowled at her, her comments from earlier this morning still rang his head, but then he notices her eyes are red from crying and he realisation hits. So that's who those silly kitchen maids were gossiping about, her and Jarvis must have had another fight, so now it was time for a little payback and Andrew Adams smiled. He walked round the table his eyes locked on hers daring her to look away first, a somewhat disturbing grin on his face. He stopped too close for her for Flora's liking and so she attempted to step back to give herself more space but he seized her elbow and leant forward so as to almost whisper in her ear.

"Well if we're comparing sins, I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" He replied his inane grin replaced with a leer.

Wresting her elbow from his grip, "don't you dare speak to me like that…. I'll…."

"You'll what run and tell Mr Jarvis? I could have sworn you weren't talking to him, so who else can you tell, the Earl, somehow I don't think that would be a good idea considering what I know about your night time activities. So you tell me who does that leave? Felix, don't make me laugh what's he going to do batter me to death with a fresh salmon?"

Flora not prepared to listen to any more tried to walk past him, but he side stepped blocking her way, determined to escape she pushed past him, and Adams seized the opportunity for a quick grope. Outraged at his actions she punched him in the stomach, and he let her go wincing yet his leer remained, whilst she backed away towards the door.

"My My never thought you'd be into the rough stuff! I bet you're a right handful, far too much for little old Jarvis I bet!" Flora paused her hand on the door handle, her face was now red with anger and she was so affronted as to be unable to think of a suitable retort. Before she could gather her wits and put him firmly in his place, he spoke once more.

"You know I never did find out who it was who tied me to my bed. I never even considered you but whatever turns you on, if you like I'd be delighted to return the favour and give you a regular seeing to." Flora turned round in shock, he couldn't be serious, were there no limits to this man's depravity?

However all of a sudden Felix was back carrying the fresh eggs in a pail, and it was just too tempting, Flora reached out and grasping two hurled them at the under-butler determined to wipe that arrogant grin off of his face. Adams just stood there in shock, his alcohol-numbed reflexes meant he did not react in time; one egg struck him on the side of the head the other splattered on his shoulder. Wiping the yolk from his eye Adams reached out and grasped the nearest thing to hand; the chef's failed charcoaled soufflé and advanced on Mrs Ryan. Fortunately for Flora, Felix leaped to her defence in time and so instead it splattered across his chest. Annoyed at having missed his target Mr Adams searched for something else to throw, he spied a beautiful lemon meringue pie sitting innocently on the sideboard and picked it up. Turning around intent on lobbing it, instead he was met by a barrage of eggs Flora and Felix having teamed up against him.

Partially blinded by the egg yolk in his eyes and determined not to be outdone Adams threw the meringue wildly, and heard someone gasp in horror as it splattered all over them. Smiling to himself that he must have hit someone, Felix or Flora he really didn't care he grabbed his handkerchief and wiped the remaining egg off of his face so he could see properly. His grin soon disappeared when he saw who he had hit, Mr Jarvis!

The butler just stood there amazed, having just come into the kitchen to ask Felix about food for the ball, he was not expecting several pounds of lemon meringue to come hurtling in his direction. He raised a hand and smeared it off of his face, looking around the room for the culprit. He was not surprised to see both Felix and Mr Adams standing at opposite sides of the room both covered in debris, but he was surprised to see Flora crouching down behind the table with an egg in her hand frozen mid hurl.

Then in a dangerously quiet voice he asked. "Would one of you care to explain how all three of my most senior staff are standing in the Earl's kitchen engaged in something so silly and childish as a food fight?" However none of them spoke as they were all preoccupied watching the cream from the top of the meringue make its way down from the top of his head, down the side of his face and then the agonising wait before it finally dropped down onto is front lapel. " I asked you all a question?"

"It was Mrs Ryan sir, she started it!"

Jarvis started to laugh, "A likely story Mr Adams, somehow I suspect that real culprit is you, it nearly always is."

Adams started to "But…But", but judging from the look on Jarvis's face there was no way he'd believe him, frustrated by this he stamped his feet and sending death glares to both Flora and Felix who were looking at him smugly he stormed past Jarvis and out of the kitchen.

Jarvis turned to both address both Felix and Flora but she had turned her back on him intent on cleaning up the mess and even Felix seemed to be avoiding his eye, preferring to help Mrs Ryan. Typical thought Jarvis of course he's taking her side in this, and with a last look at the pair he also stormed off needing to wash and change before seeing the Earl.

Cut to the lower servants dining room, where lunch is running late due to the appalling state in which the kitchen was left, coupled with the fact that the eggs Charlotte intended to use to prepare for the mid-day meal had been most oddly utilised. They had been the main form of ammunition in the senior staff food riot, news of which by now had spread like wildfire. As they gathered around the table to dine, minus Mr Adams who was still trying to pick the fragments of egg shell out of his eye, this was the sole topic of conversation, as there were still a few members of staff blissfully unaware of the mornings obscure antics.

"NO!" exclaimed Will, his eyes widening and jaw dropping after being filled in on events. "Your kidding me, jeez, why is it always on my bloody morning off that something explosive happens round here!"

"And what, you actually saw this?" Susan (who had been sent into town to get some fabric for Lady Caroline's new - celebratory - dress) gasped in disbelief.

"Well not exactly" Charlotte began giving her account "I was on my way to start buttering the bread, and first of all I saw Mr Adams storming out of the kitchen covered in raw egg, he was followed by Mr Jarvis who was wearing what looked like a meringue on his head-"

"Was it lemon or blackberry!" Will said trying to be funny.

"I don't think it really matters - do you?" asked an unimpressed Grace

"Course it does, if it was lemon, its a damned waste!" Will asserted

Paying no attention to the last pathetic remark from the first footman, Charlotte continued "and then, when I thought the coast was clear, I walked into the kitchen, expecting it to be in some form of disarray - but that wasn't the half of it-"

"She only bloody saw Mrs Ryan and Mr. Kraus giggling away, him covered in soufflé!" Fred butted in

"Hey, whose telling this, who was there?" Charlotte scowled

"Mr Kraus and Mrs Ryan eh? What's going on there then?" Fred continued undeterred

"Yeah, Lizzie said she saw them hugging this morning" added Joe

"Ooooh!" Susan cooed in a suggestive manner

Lizzie, Grace and George looked at each other, aware that their companions did not share the same view on Mr Kraus that they did, though all three thought better of the idea, deciding it wasn't wise to open that can of worms.

"Oh don't be so silly, you know she doesn't have eyes for anyone but Mr Jarvis" Grace contended the accusation defensively on Mrs Rs behalf.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say the same for him though" said Johnny

Simultaneously, somewhat in a state of shock, all diners turned to look at the normally shy and retiring footman. "Why dya say that mate, do you know something we don't?" enquired George

"No, its just, well, they've obviously argued about something again" Johnny reasoned.

"True, they've been on edge all morning" pondered Grace

"On edge! On heat more like, its probably coz they haven't-" Will joked, but Grace cut him dead.

"Do you always have to think like that, couldn't there possibly be any other explanation for it in your perverted mind?" she said angrily.

Will, seeing the look of disgust on Grace's face and the disapproval of those around the table, mainly from the female side, realised maybe he'd overstepped the mark on this occasion and fell silent.

"Well there must be some reason for it" said George, trying to bridge the gap by showing his concern.

"You don't think ... no". Lizzie stopped before she'd even started

"What is it Lizzie" asked Joe

"No, he wouldn't, he doesn't have it in him" she thought out loud

"Who doesn't have what in him" questioned George wanting to get to the bottom of it.

Nervously Lizzie continued. "Well, you know before she , um (correcting her self) Mrs Ryan went to London, I noticed she had a few marks on her neck..."

"Oh, well we all know what they were!" cried Fred dismissively

"No, they were more like bruises" she reflected

"You really need to get out a little more girl!" said Fred, reiterating his argument.

"No, not those kind of bruises, they kind of looked like finger marks"

"What are you saying" said Susan with a look of horror on her face! You don't think he's ... well do you?"

"Well he better bloody not have" piped up Will, who before Grace could set him down again, carried on "If he has I'll..." realising that his emotions had got the better of him

"You'll what?" scoffed Fred "You'll go and tell him a few things?" he said, complete with and expression of exaggerated sarcasm on his face.

"Fred's right mate, like what could you do if he had?" added George, trying to cool the situation, as Will was clearly getting irate.

"Yeah, I'd go and tell him a few things, no one should be able to get away with that, no one" he fumed

Lizzie, seeing his distress, trying to help George calm him down, said quietly "Are you alright Will"

He turned to reply to her, as he could see she was genuinely concerned, but as he did so, he noticed everyone on the table was hanging off his every word, waiting to see what he'd do next. Sod this, I'm not putting on a show for them, he thought as he got up, without answering Lizzie and stormed out.

"Will!" Lizzie shouted after him.

"Just leave it eh Liz, he'll calm down sooner or later" George tried to reassure her. But Lizzie wasn't convinced, he'd got up and left his food - his food, which was just not Will. As the general conversation diverged into a number of one to one chats, Lizzie remained largely silent, staring at Will's half eaten lunch, still wondering why Will had reacted so seriously to what she had suggested. One thing she was sure of, was that she would make it her endeavour to find out.

The day of the Earls birthday dawned and the staff were up earlier than usual in order to carry out preparations for that evening's ball. Kraus was in his kitchen shouting orders like a sergeant major drilling his troops, the footmen where busy moving furniture and polishing the ballroom floor and the rest of the senior staff were busy overseeing staff and coordinating the deliveries. It wasn't until late afternoon that they managed to meet for a quick staff meeting to run through the programme for the evening all except Chef who was far too busy with as he put it "actual work" to attend.

Mr Adams was the last to arrive and as he sidled into the room this earned him a scathing glance from Jarvis but Adams just smiled in return, the image of Jarvis covered in lemon meringue was not an easy one to dismiss. Glancing round the room he noticed that the two resident housekeepers were sitting as far apart as possible and that Mrs Ryan was doing her best to ignore the little glances Jarvis kept sending her preferring to glance at her checklist or gaze out of the window.

Jarvis cleared his throat "Now that we are all finally here! Lets begin. As you all know the guests are expected any time between six and seven, Will and George and Mr Adams will be on carriage duty, Frederick and Joseph will be on hand to relieve them of the Earls presents and will continue to look after them for the remainder of the evening. Drinks will be served between six and seven thirty at which time I will announce the start of the ball, the late supper will be served at ten o'clock precisely. Now are there any problems that I should be aware of that will impact on this timetable? Mr Adams?"

Mr Adams shook his head, "No Sir." At this Jarvis raised an eyebrow, typical even when I do my job properly he doesn't believe me, Andrew thought. Then Jarvis asked Mrs Stanwick who positively gushed in reply, "No nothing that you need to worry about Mr Jarvis, you know me always on top of everything!" She said with sly smile. Andrew watched Mrs Ryan reaction to this, for once he had to give her some credit not even a flicker of annoyance had passed over her face, this must be serious he thought and he had resist the urge to rub his hands together in malicious glee. He continued to watch her as Jarvis addressed her in turn, "Mrs Ryan?"

Flora looked up and for the first time in the meeting looked directly at Mr Jarvis his face softened and he looked at her wistfully but her expression remained icy and her voice was clipped and hard, "As far as I'm aware there are no serious problems, however things are not up to my usual standards, somewhat lax though I'm sure I can make do for the time being." Adams grinned at that comment he had to give the woman full marks for that remark, it had obviously the desired effect on both Mr Jarvis and Mrs Stanwick, Jarvis practically squirmed under her intense scornful gaze and Mrs Stanwick face was getting redder and redder. But before Cat could retort they were interrupted by Lizzie, her hair all dishevelled and out of breath from running, "Mrs Ryan, Mr Jarvis please come quick its Mr Kraus!"

However instead of just the housekeeper and butler the entire senior staff descended on the kitchen. Whatever they had expected they did not expect the usually extroverted but genial chef, well to all except Mr Adams, to be holding poor Johnny up by his collar against the wall. Mr Jarvis strode across the room and managed to pry Johnny loose from Felix's grasp, the poor lad had the look of trapped animal his eyes wide and fearful.

"What the hell is wrong with you Felix?" Jarvis shouted angrily. "If it isn't one thing with you its another, this sort of behaviour is totally unprofessional!"

Mr Kraus whose temperamental nature was legend whirled round and started on Mr Jarvis, "I'm unprofessional! I do not know how you have the nerve! It wasn't my fault I was provoked!"

"How exactly? What did he do move the salt seller or perhaps he mentioned haggis, eggs or lemon meringues? After all where you're concerned the list of sensitive topics is endless." Replied Jarvis sarcastically his own temper rising at Felix's accusations.

"Don't you talk to Felix like that!" Butted in Mrs Ryan. "At least he normally has a legitimate reason for his actions!" She said looking pointedly from Mr Jarvis to Mrs Stanwick and back again, then turning her back on Jarvis she stepped forward and placing a restraining hand on Felix's arm asked in a quieter more conciliatory tone "What happened?"

"He" Kraus pointed to Johnny, "has been fiddling the fish again!"

"What are you talking about?" Jarvis snorted.

"The fish order. It is not fresh and I will not take the rap for it this time, no not again just because one of your men," he said poking a finger into Jarvis chest, "has decided to make some easy money!"

All three turned to Johnny who by now had backed up trembling into the corner, unused to being the focus of so much attention at once. "Please it wasn't my fault it's not a fiddle just a different supplier, I tried to get him to take it back but he wouldn't."

"What new supplier?" Flora asked a malicious smile on her face her attention now turning to Mrs Stanwick.

Mrs Stanwick suddenly looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. "Well it seemed like such a good deal, and how was I to know he seemed like such a nice competent young man?"

"I take it 'young' is the operative word?" Flora asked venomously.

Mrs Stanwick drew herself up to her full height, "I don't like your tone Mrs Ryan and as for what your implying…."

"Oh I'm not implying!" Flora said sashaying towards the now furious Cat, "I believe I'm stating quite plainly, you changed from our traditional and reliable supplier to a new and untested one directly before a major event solely based on your preference for the new one's appearance. Personally I'd call that both stupid and vain!"

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Oh I dare, after all you are now merely another member of my staff and as such I am responsible for disciplining you for your mistakes."

"I don't take orders from you and I certainly won't be disciplined…."

"Really? Personally I would expect nothing less than a dock in my wages for such a stupid error so I don't see why you shouldn't have yours docked the exact amount wasted."

Meanwhile the three men all just stood and stared at the two women. It was like watching a prize title fight and all had a morbid fascination for seeing the reaction of both to each verbal punch and at the moment Mrs Ryan was wiping the floor with her opponent. Quietly Felix asked, "Do you think we should break that up?"

Adams who was enjoying himself, "Na this is fun!" This earned him another scornful glance from Jarvis to which Adams retorted snapping, "Well you know them both intimately you do it!"

"Mr Adams!" Jarvis replied shocked.

"Oh come off it stop playing the innocent you go through housekeepers quicker than most men go through clean socks!" He practically yelled back at Jarvis causing both women to stop arguing with each other and turn their attention to Mr Adams, a well as the entire kitchen staff's, who all listened eagerly for items of gossip, all except Lizzie who cowered in the background cringing for her father.

"What did you say?" Asked Flora dangerously quiet.

"That's it I'm fed up with everyone in this house acting as though they've got some sort of moral superiority over me, you're all at it swapping partners at the drop of a hat. At least I've only got a drinking and gambling problem."

"How dare you, you of all people lecture us!" Mrs Stanwick retorted the memory of the Orangery still fresh in her mind. "I know all about men like you Mr Adams, men who get women pregnant, probably against their will and then abandon them, and then bring their illegitimate children here to work to try and make up for their complete failure as a father!" At this Lizzie turned and ran from the room crying her secret had been disclosed to everyone and seeing this made Adams angrier than he could ever remember being and stepped towards Mrs Stanwick who was still in full flow. "Men who drink and gamble and try to force their attentions on anything that moves…."

"You liar, you certainly didn't seem to mind!" Then seeing the stunned look on her face he continued, "surely you remember after all everyone else in this house had turned you down and you were really up for it, in fact as I recall you were begging me, practically dragged me into the bushes!" He added maliciously.

Mrs Stanwick had frozen, then when it struck her what he had said the tears started to flow, the humiliation. It was bad enough people thinking she was a flirt but everyone knowing she had slept with Andrew Adams, she would never live it down. Turning on her heel she ran out of the kitchen and up to her room to pack and nobody tried to stop her.

The surprise exit of Mrs Stanwick leads to an extremely uneasy silence descending on the kitchen, everyone's spleens now well and truly vented, for the moment at least. Harrumphing loudly, Kraus shoves poor Johnny out of the kitchen door, throwing one of the un-fresh fish after him so hard that it hits him on the arm and he yelps in pain, scuttling off to find Grace to mother him. Flora, meanwhile, her aggressive expression fixed, is leaning against the kitchen table, staring down at the floor, while Adams exits the kitchen, slamming the door hard behind him in fury. Jarvis moves over towards the door, staring hard at Flora, willing her to look at him. When she makes a point of turning further away from him, he flings open the door and glances, exasperated, from her to Kraus who is now sniffing un-thrown fish and frowning disapprovingly.

Jarvis in as formal a manner as he can muster: Well, if everyone's quite finished there's work to do. Probably best if Mrs Stanwick leaves by the back door, and as quickly as possible, if that is indeed what she has rushed off to do.

Mrs R suddenly straightening herself and marching past him out into the corridor: Well, I'm sure you can see her out, Mr Jarvis. Give her a kiss goodbye from all of us, won't you! I'm sure you can have fun with THAT!

Too stubborn to go after her, Jarvis glares after her for a second or two before storming off in the opposite direction.

Next scene. Preparations for the ball are now in full swing, as guests begin arriving ahead of schedule. The senior staff are far too busy to deal with their current problems, finding it best to just ask work-related questions of each other and answer appropriately and just leave it at that. Even Adams knew it wasn't the time for snide remarks, although he could almost certainly make an exception where William Forest was concerned. All appeared to be going well, until Mrs Stanwick finally appeared from her room and made it known to all the staff, in a very matter-of-fact manner, that she was 'requiring to speak to Mr Jarvis urgently about her wages before leaving for goodness knows where'. The message finally filtered through to Jarvis, who was already very much internally perturbed by the imminent arrival of the intolerable Fiffington-Piffles as much as he was the Earl's already heavy drinking. Once again poor Johnny was the bearer of bad news, but Jarvis managed a cursory 'thank you', resisting the urge to clip him round the ear on the account of Johnny's sore shoulder from the fish. 

Mrs Stanwick was pacing impatiently outside in the courtyard, her bags roughly packed around her, when Jarvis appeared behind her. Sighing, he walks up to her, but trying desperately to keep his distance. This was not a time to get into another argument he just wanted her gone.

Jarvis: I will forward on the rest of your wages for the month when you have found a permanent new residence, Mrs Stanwick. I hope this will be satisfactory.

Mrs S face reddening as she snatches up her bags before Jarvis can help her to the awaiting carriage: Satisfactory! This place! I will warn all I come across to never set foot here, never mind take up a position here!

Jarvis bit his tongue, resisting a joke about positions. Hiding a small smile, he hands her an envelope, which she stares at as if he were handing her a head on a spike

Jarvis waving it at her, keeping his cool: It's your character. I wrote it some time ago, as I knew you were only temporary.

Mrs S huffing heavily and seizing the envelope: And you haven't seen fit to change it? I expect it to be... accurate, Mr Jarvis. I don't want any smears against my name!

Jarvis secretly hoping she won't read it until she is half way across the country: Oh, it is completely and wholeheartedly truthful, Mrs Stanwick. Reflects your most interesting time here precisely.

He manages a sweet smile, opening her carriage door for her. Neither of them noticed Flora standing in the doorway, steely anger in her eyes as her gaze falls on Mrs Stanwick, who is giving Taplows one last disapproving once-over as she climbs in. Tapping the side of the carriage, Jarvis stands back without a word as it begins to clatter over the cobbles and out of the courtyard, Mrs Stanwick not even looking out at him. He and Flora watch for a minute as it leaves, both with different thoughts running round their minds, but nevertheless coming to the same conclusion that Taplows would be a better - and hopefully much happier - place now at least one of the trouble makers had left. Jarvis turns to walk in but Flora is too slow to vanish before he sees her. Stopping, he opens his mouth to speak but she swiftly turns and hurries away before he can say a word, leaving him standing alone in the courtyard.

Next scene, fifteen minutes later. The Fiffington-Piffles have arrived to a fanfare of their own making, but thankfully this time without their brats in tow. They sweep into the hallway, this time literally throwing their discarded clothing at Jarvis, then marching forward to grab as many free drinkies as they can before the dancing. It would have all gone incredibly smoothly if it wasn't for the very tiny problem of the orchestra being late. The Earl begins to shout and rant at Jarvis for their lateness

Jarvis: Yes, sir. Very good, sir. (repeatedly until he sends out poor Johnny to look for them)

This isn't the only problem, however. The Earl, not wanting for anything, has instructed Fred and Joseph to stand by the 'present room'. 'If it moves kill it', he had said, 'if it's stuffed burn it and if it's china smash it in the fire'. Not about to argue, both men had sighed, glanced at each other and began to stand awkwardly by the door, waiting for the first gift to come pouncing/flying/crawling their way. This, they both thought, was surely to go horribly, horribly wrong. And they were rather accurate in their assumption. In the reception, Will is serving drinks to the F-Ps, a blank expression on his face

Lord F-P to a uniformed elderly gentleman with a great, sculptured white moustache: Yes, and although the East India Company shares have fallen, it appears to be stabilising now so I should find myself another £500,000 better off by the end of the year, what! 

Lady F-P standing next to her husband, giggling and tittering: Oh yes, Freddie is making us a mint, aren't you darling? It's a frightfully good business to get into! She flashes a huge diamond ring on her right hand, staring at it lovingly as if it were her first-born

Out in the present room, Fred isn't happy and Joseph is in a panic

Fred shaking his head in his hands: 'I never want to see it again' he says. Well, it's easier said than done, ain't it!

Joseph: Never mind that, mate, just get it off me! I can't hold it up much longer, y'know, it's a little bigger than me!

Fred his mood lightening: Oh I don't know, mate! You two make a rather fetching couple!

Joseph, buckling under the weight of a seven-foot brown bear, which has toppled onto him, begins to show the strain of the weight and beads of sweat are appearing on his forehead. The bear had been presented to His Lordship by Lord Trumpington-Thistlewick who had just returned from a tour of Canada, but the Earl had only managed a dismissive wave of the hand, leaning drunkenly into Fred telling him that he 'never wants to see the damn ugly thing again, otherwise he would stuff and mount him on the wall instead'. Taking that to mean his firm dislike of the gift, Fred and Joseph had dragged it by its paws into the present room to decide what to do with it. They were just about to move it when Will hurried in, behind a large peacock which had run in, flapping and squarking away at Fred's heels

Fred in shock: What the hell is this!

Will exasperated: It's a peacock you twit, a present from, oh I don't know, Lord and Lady Boggerton-Jeffers who have just come back from India.

Fred: But...?

Will dashing back out again, fixing his wig: It's already bitten Jarvis twice on the leg. Anyway, sorry, mate, gotta go back on door duty! Just thought I'd bring it to you so you can, you know, do the deed! He mimicked slitting his throat with his finger as he backed into the hallway

Fred, sighing, turned to Joseph who was running round in circles after the maddened bird. Realising quickly his colleague was getting no closer to catching the thing, he dashed round in the opposite direction, knees bent and arms outstretched

Fred in childish voice to peacock: Come to daddy! Come on now, you know you want a horrible, painful death! Hey mate, d'you think it's got a name?

Joseph pre-occupied with the job in hand: Oh I don't know, Fred! Not much point giving it one, considering!

Fred dashing from side to side, the bird becoming more and more agitated, without realising Jarvis was standing in the doorway: I reckon we should call it Mrs Stanwick! A feisty bird, who squawks a lot about nothing, flirts with the opposite sex by fluffing up its feathers and has a taste for butlers! 

Jarvis clearing throat: Thank you Mr Matkin!

Both Fred and Joseph looked up, startled, but as they did so the peacock dashed between Joseph's legs, past Jarvis and out of the door

Joseph: Oh, bug...

Jarvis to Fred: I suggest you and Mr James get after it before it tears the place apart, or worse the Earl sees the damn creature!

Jarvis stormed off again, the bird vanishing up the hallway, but as Fred turned to Joseph he collided with the stuffed bear, sending it crashing down onto Joseph and pinning him up against the wall. Fred, after his 'fetching couple' comment, manages to help Joseph prise the bear off him and prop it up.

Unfortunately for them, the peacock has managed to rush around the ballroom twice, sending the gentry into a right old tizzy and Lady F-P onto a chair, screeching at the top of her voice as if trying desperately to compete with its vocal ability. Both footmen, flustered and with wonky wigs, run into the ballroom to see the chaos, then before the Earl can corner them they race back out. Will, laughing at his post, points them in the right direction with a sideways nod of the head, while George is in pleats.

Joseph: Oh no, not upstairs!

Running up the grand staircase, holding onto their wigs, Fred and Joseph begin dashing up and down the hallways, skirting past Lady Caroline who is lazily on her way down

Fred stopping in front of her, trying to act normal: Ah Lady Caroline, have you seen a large bird by any chance?

Lady C waving her fan in front of her face and tittering: Oh, you know I don't have much to do with the ghastly Mrs Diggins, Mr Footman! 

He smiles politely as she makes her way down the stairs, amused at her own joke

Lady C: I think it went to your left, very noisy it was. Why oh why do our guests have to bring daddy such beastly presents!

Joseph, meanwhile, has chased the bird into Lord Harry's old room, which has hardly been touched since his death. Shutting the door behind it, he lets out a long sigh. At least it was trapped. Both he and Fred decide that they can come back for it, the priority was to shift the stuffed bear before the Earl saw it again.

Fred grinning as he and Joseph walk past George, who is still chuckling away and pointing at them for their misfortune: And I've worked out just the place to put it!

Minutes later, Fred is holding the bear's head, it's teeth bared and snout distorted into a nasty snarl, while Joseph is supporting its long-clawed feet. They quickly trot past amused Will and George again, unbeknown to them that they are headed straight for the footmen's bedroom.

On their return to Lord Harry's room, Joseph throws open the door expecting to see the peacock either running riot or having knocked itself out. Sadly, they see neither. It has disappeared out of an open window, long peacock feathers on the window ledge, on the bed and on the carpet. They both stare in shock out of the window, looking right down to the ground below.

SQUARK! SQUARK!

Fred: Ere, can you hear that?

SQUARK!

Joseph looking up in puzzlement: Ah, that explains it!

He taps Fred on the arm, pointing upwards. The bird is perched on the edge of the roof, its neck bent down towards them and its piercing cries echoing around into the evening sky. Determined, Fred leans himself out of the window, sliding out backwards and waving his free arm around at the bird trying to get it to come down.

Joseph: Er, mate, I don't think it's going to respond to that!

Before Fred can slide himself out further, his behind hanging out of the window, the peacock suddenly takes to flight, gliding down to the earth below.

Joseph: Aw, now you've done it! We'll never catch it now!

They both watch helplessly as it lands and runs away across the ornamental gardens, destroying the flower beds and squawking. Running further and further away from the house, and into the distance, they realise that it was now gone. But whether it was for good, only time would tell.

Jarvis paced round the kitchen looking for Felix, well actually it was more of a slight limp who would have thought peacock's could be so vicious he only hoped Joseph and Fred had managed to dispose of the damn creature before he or the Earl had the misfortune of coming across it again. Sighing to himself he had to once more resist the temptation to smile, the lads had named it Mrs Stanwick and he for one could not think of a name more fitting for the odious creature. Pausing for a moment he automatically returned to thinking of Flora, if only all this mess had been avoided he would be able to tell her about it and they could laugh at it together later when all the guests had left and Earl had retired and they could

finally be alone.

It was these thoughts that preoccupied him as he signalled the start of dinner and the guests filtered through into the dining room. Although it appeared to all that he was watching his footmen like a hawk, giving Joe such a complex he almost spilt the soup, he was in fact far away from the clutter and noise of Taplows. As soon as dinner was over he retired to his office, Mr Adams was supervising after dinner drinks a fact Mr Jarvis might have reconsidered had his mind been on the job and not on a certain housekeeper. Finally he came to a decision this had to be sorted out the longer he left it the worse it would become, there was no way he was going to let her go without a fight and over what was in reality a simple misunderstanding. Determined he got to his feet and went in search of Mrs Ryan.

Flora stood on the terrace next to the ballroom looking in through the windows she could catch glances of movement through the open doors that led to the dining room. She always enjoyed organising a ball, unlike Walter and Mr Adams her work was relatively over once all the preparations were completed leaving her and her girls with a rare opportunity to relax for most of the evening until the task of clearing up had to be done. As a result it had become her custom over the years to wrap up warm and come and sit on the terrace in the shadows to watch the dancing and listen to the music. Fortunately for her tonight had been quite warm and so a light shawl was all she needed. For most of the evening she had to sit hidden in the shadows but once dinner was served and the guests moved through into the dining room she could come out of her hiding place and sit closer to the open windows to better appreciate the orchestra's playing. At the moment they were playing a soft rhythmic number in which the violins featured heavily and as the pace picked up she couldn't resist moving around in time to the music. However as she just finished a little twirl the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she realised she was being watched.

Whirling around she saw Walter standing a few feet away from her on the terrace steps. Embarrassed and uneasy at him catching her here and in such a manner she dashed over to the wall and grasping her shawl turned intent on flight.

"Wait, Please!" He asked his voice breaking with emotion as he ran towards her stopping only inches from her, so she could feel his breath on the back of her neck and instinctively she shuddered, despite everything she still found physical closeness to him very distracting. Walter reached out and took her hand in his, "Dance with me Flora?" Although he didn't wait for a reply instead he drew her round and slid an arm around her waist, and leaning closer he added, "Please!"

Flora couldn't look up at him instead she nodded and he waited for a moment before leading her into a waltz. At first she kept her eye lowered concentrating on the needlework of his waistcoat, but then as he span her around sharply her head shot up and their eyes locked. Walter paused mid step his eyes bored into hers and the world outside of them disappeared, for what seemed like eternity they stood frozen each gazing lovingly at the other, before Flora pulled away, tears springing unbidden to her eyes.

She staggered over to the wall her body shaking and leant on it for support, Walter followed a few steps behind convinced she would collapse any second, after taking time to regain control of herself she wheeled round and faced him her face stained with tears but her eyes now sharp and stormy.

"Damn you!"

"Flora…."

"Damn you, how dare you do this to me. Isn't it bad enough that you have to break my heart in the first place but now you're back eager to hurt me again!" With that she flew at him but he grabbed her wrists and she barely struggled. Tears welling up in her eyes once more she collapsed against him, and Walter released her wrists only to wrap his arms round her and cradle her sobbing form in his arms. Slowly he lowered them both to the ground and pulled her limp as a rag doll onto his lap and rocked her softly. After a few moments he leant back so that he could see her face and grasping her chin firmly he wiped the tears off of her checks with his thumb before leaning down and kissing her.

Flora allowed the kiss, too exhausted to fight both him and herself any longer. She loved him, despite whatever she suspected had gone on between him and Mrs Stanwick she loved him anyway. All arguments against them died on her lips she simply could not bear to live without him she just wasn't strong enough to keep fighting their relationship. The knowledge of his betrayal was just something she was going to have to live with, reaching up she caressed his cheek running her hand up into his hair and pulled him down towards her kissing him back passionately. Finally coming up for air Walter looked at her warily wondering when she was going to change her mind and push him away, but she didn't instead she leant forward resting her head on his chest before whispering, "I don't know who I blame more, you for making me love you or myself for needing you so much?"

Jarvis sighed, relieved she wasn't going to fight him anymore and he lent down nuzzling the exposed skin at the back of her neck. Flora moaned softly at his touch arching against him as his hands ran up and down her back, suddenly she pulled away from him and reached for his hands practically dragging him to his feet. Shocked Jarvis let her lead him round the house back through the kitchen door, they passed through the back of the lower servants hall but as Susan was showing everyone how to dance like a toff ably assisted by an intoxicated Johnny nobody noticed. Still leading the way Flora strode down the upper servants corridor to her newly reclaimed room half her possessions still in the trunks from the other day. She pushed him into the room slamming the door shut and leant back against it. Jarvis slowly came out of his stupor and walked over to her grasping her hands, pulling her back against him before reaching up and untying her hair whispering in her ear, "I love you", before leading her over to the bed.

Cut to the courtyard where George and Will, still on carriage duty are overseeing the departure of the ball guests, who were leaving a little earlier than anticipated and indeed planned. After the birthday boy's drunken antics and somewhat increasingly inhospitable manner as the evening progressed, many of them couldn't wait to get home.

Even though the evening could have been viewed as disastrous in numerous lights, this was not the fault of the staff whom, even Lord and Lady FP managed to compliment, had put on a 'jolly good spread'. With riotous laughter (as they themselves were a little worse for wear) they commended the Earl (who was inside, recovering from the nights events) for putting on the evenings entertainment. However, by this they didn't mean the orchestra, they were part of the minority who infinitely enjoyed seeing the rather intoxicated host putting on his own spontaneous show.

Baroness Dewitt Bukater was the next in line to be assisted to her carriage, but at present, she was being assisted by Lizzie, who was forlornly trying to scoop up the ridiculously long train protruding off the back of the Baroness' dress. So far she wasn't doing too badly, but when the Baroness changed direction quickly, turning around to speak to another of her hoity-toity acquaintances, Lizzie's lack of concentration did not afford her with an anticipation of this - with a disastrous consequence.

Somehow, the Baroness had managed to stand on her own train, her heel piercing through it, tearing the very finest silk she had recently imported from the new empire in India. "Why you little ..." the Baroness paused in mid sentence deciding how best to make a show of the girl without damaging her own reputation as a lady.

"Of all the clumsy, careless, idiotic ..." the list of insults was endless.

All Lizzie could do to contend was protest her regret at the unfortunate accident. "I'm sorry your Ladyship, I wasn't thinking, please-" she gabbled, staring at the floor, wishing it would swallow her up.

"Damned right you weren't thinking, neither must your superiors have been when they took you on. Took pity more like, your a disgrace - you can't even look at me when I'm talking to you!" she seethed venomously, there was no stopping her now.

As Will rushed over on seeing Lizzie's distress, to hasten the Baroness DB's entrance to her carriage and her exit from Taplows. Lizzie continued as best she could with the apologies, gasping back the tears, on the point of hyperventilation, but it was clear her efforts were falling on deaf ears. The moment the carriage pulled away, Lizzie lost what little control she had managed to cling on to. Her knees weakened as she began a free fall towards the cobbles. Will was still staring hatefully at Baroness DBs carriage, ensuring that it disappeared from the courtyard, so George noticed Lizzie's desent first. "Will!" he exclaimed, nodding towards Lizzie who was in mid plunge.

Barely short of diving to her aid, Will leapt to her side, just managing to catch her before she ended up in a heap on the floor. She was clearly overcome, her eyes now welling up with tears. Will flung her arm around his neck and put his arm around her waist, holding her up, as he feared she could collapse at any moment.

"George!" he called with a slight hint of panic in his voice.

George made his apologies to the waiting gentry, who were all coming to their own conclusions on the maids current state. "Don't worry about me mate, I can handle these" George offered before turning to Lizzie, holding up her head which hung downwards, resting on Will's chest. "Are you okay Liz, you've gone terribly pale?"

Lizzie managed to nod her head, George thought it was best not to push her, so returned to his place in order to keep the outgoing flow of guests running as smoothly as he could. Will began stepping forward, but Lizzie didn't move, her legs still like jelly, increased greatly by gravitational pull. Quickly, Will realised that this attempt would be beyond futile, so reached down, taking the weight off Lizzie's feet, picking her up, and turning around to face the intrigued crowd, which let out a little gasp of disapproval when Will took Lizzie in his arms. This display of denunciation did not go unnoticed by Will, but after a what seemed like a lifetime of bowing and scraping to others, he decided the matter in hand (literally) was more important, and so continued, undeterred taking Lizzie back to the house.

Cut to inside the house, Will is stumbling down the 2nd floor corridor, still holding Lizzie who is only now beginning to come out of her daze. They had passed the servants dining room where all the others were having an after-ball celebration, but in Lizzie's condition Will decided, it was best that she got some rest, so was taking her to the maids' room. He toyed with the idea of removing Grace from the gathering, but he concluded that like yesterday at lunch, she'd probably only start shouting at him again and that wasn't what Lizzie needed right now.

"Will?" she struggled, with a look of confusion on her face.

Will answered immediately, trying to reassure her. "Its okay Lizzie, I've got you" (just, he thought as they rounded the corner, meeting another flight of stairs) To his relief, she replied "Set me down a second on the step, I think I'll be alright in a few moments"

Will did as she requested, carefully placing her on the middle section of one flight of the stairs. She sat their clinging onto the banisters for a few seconds. Will sat himself down next to her. There was a short period of silence before Will nudged Lizzie with his left shoulder playfully. "So whats brought all this on eh?" he said sympathetically.

Lizzie unintentionally ignored his enquiry, just stared into space as if she hadn't heard him. Fair enough thought Will, who by now was getting ever-so-slightly tiresome, though he persisted as it was obvious there was something clearly wrong. After a few moments, he gently held Lizzie's chin, turning her head to face him. The tears had returned, but with this her senses returned. Even though there was obviously nothing funny about the situation, she let out a little laugh. Seeing the smile he knew so well return to her face, Will followed suit.

"What am I like eh?" said Lizzie, mildly wiping her eyes with the back of her forefinger.

Will couldn't keep his smile there for long, he could tell this was a front. But he settled to keep the tone of the conversation light, if that's what she felt comfortable with. "So, what's brought all this on?"

"What hasn't more like, I take it you've heard about the revelations of this morning in the kitchen?"

Without thinking Will reflected "Yes, yet another display of oratorical fireworks from the senior staff, they really do air their dirty laundry in public these days!"

"Oh I'm glad you think its funny Will Forest, I certainly don't!" The penny suddenly dropped that one of the senior staff just happened to be her father, but before he could make amends, Lizzie wasn't finished at that.

"Do you have any idea what its like for me here? Having my 'father' make a show of himself and now thanks to Mrs Stanwick, me, on a daily basis! Everyone around here always thinks the worst of him, but the worst thing is, day by day I'm beginning to see EXACTLY what you're all on about!" she said in resentful tone he never thought her capable of."

Trying desperately to calm the state of play, Will tried to persuade her "He's not as bad as you think he-"

"Not that bad? He's a raging alcoholic, he swears blind to me that he's going to stop but I can smell the whiskey on him everyday." She said head shaking, eyes fixed straight ahead before she turned to face Will, pleading her case directly to him "Will, he put you in a sick bed twice in as many months and has had numerous scuffles with Mr Kraus - the man is a brute."

"A brute he may be-" Will started

"Well isn't that enough? Isn't having a lying, hard drinking, violent father enough for anyone"? she said pulling herself, bidding Will goodnight before climbing the stairs.

After only a few steps, Will replied "Yeah, hmph (breathing heavily through his nose), you'd think that wouldn't you, but you see, some of us are just gluttons for punishment, so think yourself lucky."

At this, Lizzie swung round to face him "Lucky!" she began again, but this time it was Will's turn to get in first. "Yeah, lucky, at least yours isn't a murder" he said with such a cold, but genuine tone that it made her freeze, thoughts racing through her mind. Surely he was just being hypothetical here, but when he stayed dangerously still, she began to think, he was speaking from personal experience, which she hoped against hope wasn't true. In any case, she couldn't leave things like this, so sank back down to sit on the stairs, a few up from Will, she sat there looking down at him, he'd turned around the same time as she did, hiding his face from her, but she could see he was shaking. They sat there for a second time in an awkward silence, though this one more intense and longer lasting than the previous.

Eventually, Lizzie gulped and said "Will, what are you saying?" with a look of fear in her eyes.

Will turned around to face her, his facial expressions mixed, whilst his eyes looked darker than usual, with a cold, hard stare, Lizzie could detect a slight trembling of his lower lip. "I'm saying, my dear old papa has been residing at Her Majesties pleasure for the last 10 years, good old Wormwood Scrubs - heard of it by any chance?" he said in an increasingly sarcastic tone - it was his turn to express emotion in really, the only way he knew how.

"Well, yes" she replied timidly, not really knowing what to say to what she was hearing, but continuing nonetheless. "And, and what you said about murder, was that...?"

"True?" he finished her off "Officially nah. The old bd got away with that one, yeah, manslaughter I believe they managed to get him for in the end, I don't really remember, wasn't allowed into the court - cruelly ironic seen as I was the only witness." his tone getting increasingly more malicious, which began to frighten Lizzie

"But if I had been, Id have made sure he'd got what he deserved, they'd have strung him up from the nearest hangman's noose if I had my way, but then thats justice for you".

"Will, don't talk about your father like that, why don't you try writing to him, try and straighten things out?" she suggested

"Writing to the 'man' - I don't EVER want to see him again! Sure, he sends me his scrawlings now and again, begging for money or whatever else he desires, I wouldn't know, I stopped opening the letters after the first one found itself here"

"But, no matter what he's done, he's still your parent and-" Lizzie expressed her disbelief that Will could actually mean what he was saying.

"Yeah, my ONLY bloody parent after that!" he retorted.  
Having missed the poignancy of his last remark, Lizzie resolved "Well, all the more reason to make amends with him".

"Make am-" then Will realised she hadn't understood. "No Lizzie, don't you see, he IS the reason why I only have one parent-" Will continued

"Well it might seem that way to you but-"

"Seem that way! It IS that way! Lizzie, the person he killed was my mother." With these words the full weight of the what he had just disclosed fell on her shoulders, and the two were locked in an equally terrified gaze. In a state of shock, Lizzie tried to clarify the facts "And you ..." she managed to get out before loosing her thread completely.

"And I was there when it happened yes" he confirmed.

"But you couldn't have been much more than-"

"11 years old" he nodded "It was the week before my 12th birthday - I've been orphaned ever since, thought I'd have done anything to get away from him, but I couldn't stick that either, ran away to a job in service at 15" he recalled, biting his lip at the end to stop it quivering. Lizzie just sat there shaking her head, as everything fell into place, why he hadn't wanted her to tell Adams he was her father and why he had so protective of Mrs Ryan the previous day.

"Surely it was an accident Will, he wouldn't have meant to ...well" Lizzie reasoned

"That's just like you Lizzie, always trying to see the best in people, as you've discovered that isn't always possible" he said with a hint of a smile before returning to his explanation. "It was no accident Lizzie, it wasn't even a surprise, it'd been coming for years, no one ever listened to her, or to me, they thought I was just making trouble."

"What you knew?" Lizzie said cordially, her heart sinking at the thought of him being witness to his fathers rage, but what was to come filled her with horror.

"Earliest thing I can remember now, I think I was about 9 and it was spring time. My mums youngest sister Annie was getting married, and mum had just been into town with her, brought back a lovely hat to wear, she was going to be matron of honour you see. She loved that hat, paid a pretty penny for it mind you, which" he said slowly, with a sigh "was the problem. She was busy showing it to me, a little bonnet type thing you know, but then dad walked in, demanding to know how much she paid for it. Knowing he'd only go and have it out with the shopkeeper, she told him, and he just ... lost it I suppose. At first, he didn't see me in the corner crouching down, but when he did (shaking his head), it didn't stop him. I couldn't stop him the lasttime either, though I tried my darndest I, I ..." by now his voice was breaking with emotion, and he decided it was best not to carry on, as he looked up to see the tears streaming down Lizzie's face.

"I'm so, so sorry Will" she sobbed, hiding her face in her hands, rocking back and forth on the step. For a moment, Will was too lost in his own feelings, but then he dragged himself up, and sat on the step just before Lizzie.

"Hey" he said quietly trying to break the ice "You've got noting to be sorry about do you hear me? You've got your own problems, you don't need mine as well, I should never have-" he apologised shaking his head, slamming his right hand down on the step on which Lizzie was resting her feet. At this she looked up, taking her hand away from her tear-stained cheeks.

"Mine are nothing to yours Will, I thought Andrew was bad, but I never dreamt-"

"I wouldn't have you do so, their nightmares". He assured her, taking her head in his hands, wiping away the single tear falling down her left cheek. He gazed at her, the tears magnified her blue eyes, they looked just like a whirlpool, hypnotic, Will was lost in them. Lizzie stared back at him, trying to read his amazed expression, but before she could really focus, Will got up, still holding her face in his left hand, stroking her hair with the other, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Lifting her head, she gazed up at him - did what she just think happened, just happen? She realised that it clearly did, when he knelt down and kissed he softly on the lips, just brushing them gently. She pulled away, stunned at this sudden change in events. After all she'd just heard, this was quite possibly equally as shocking. She couldn't think of a single thing to say, she just pulled her self up and carried on up the stairs alone, without a word.

Realising that this was totally unexpected to her, Will's mind began to race, did she think that what he'd just said was simply designed to soften her up? Fair play he thought, given his track record how could she not? But NO, this time it was SO different, there hadn't been a hidden agenda, it had just happened, and he for one was glad it had - but was she? He resisted the temptation to run after Lizzie, as he couldn't face the answer to that, not right now. SUCH an idiot he punished himself, wiping his hands down his face in frustration. She had been, and was, his closest female friend - had he just ruined things? After a considerable period of angst and feeling dejected, he hauled himself up and walked up the stairs to the footmen's dwellings. Swinging the, venting his pent-up tension. This was soon lost momentarily, as his eyes focused on a rather large object in George's bed, that wasn't actually George. What the HELL was a 9 foot stuffed grisly doing in place of his second in command? end scene


End file.
